Project Wizard
by chazartloween
Summary: Lors d'une mission contre une base d'OZ, les G-Boys trouvent trois jeunes filles prisonnières. Trois jeunes filles mystèrieuses... et totalement félées. Chap 14! Fin de la 1ère partie ! vive nous !
1. Default Chapter

REMERCIEMENTS : Nous remercions beaucoup, passionnément à la folie TONY ou eowynangel (enfin … ca s'écrit comme ça ?) car sans lui nous n'aurions jamais su comment qu'on peut publier notre fic !!!!! MARCHI !!!   Et au passage, allez voir sa fic « les manuscrits de l'Apocalyspse » !!! Euh… on a le droit de faire de la pub ? Pô grave ! Série : POKEMON !!!! oups, je veux dire gundam wing   
Auteur : zanahoria-chan  alias La-mytho-mégalo-carotte-en-chef qui va gentiment taper ! ^____^ et Lolichan  la-folle-paumée-de-la-vie-apprenti-shinigami  ( n'oublions pas  le Shinigami-en-chef-ki-boxe-tout-et-tout-le-monde ki rajoute son grain de sel !!!), mais on s'appelle aussi Chazart et Loween ! Genre : ben… un peu spaice… délire, entre autre, humour peu particulier, anti Réléna,  d'espèce de new type, OOC et… bon, vous verrez quoi…  Couples : Non !!!!! Surtout pas !!!!!!!! Vous en avez pas marre du yaoi !!!!! Heero et duo, bisous bisous, et puis Trowa et Quatre, bisous bisous, et puis cette horreur de Wufeï qu'on refile toujours au paumées de la vie dans toutes les fics… OH  NON !!! Y en aura peut-être, mais ce sera à peu près normal, et surtout pas dégoulinant… BEURK !   
Autre : ON veut des COMMENTES !!! c'est à dire, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas de traducteur, des commentaires sur notre au fic ou sur GunDam. Est-ce que vous avez aimé notre délire ? est-ce que vous voulez écrabouiller Rélémoche ? Est-ce que vous voulez une suite à no't fic ? est-ce que vous voulez nous tuer ?ON VEUT TOUT SAVOIR KESQUE VOUS PENSEZ !!!!   
Disclaimer : euh, sont pas a nous ( snif é__è )sauf  les 3 barjes incrustées dans l'histoire… enfin vous verrez quoi ( si notre tchatche ne vous a pas fait fuir) 

**zanahoria-chan: IT's me ^____^******

**Lolichan : IT's me ^______^**

**Zana-chan : ouais, c'est logique tout ça… _**

**Lolichan : en fait on les prend un peu pour des « couillons »…. -_- **

**Zana-chan : mais non… au fait, faut pas s'en faire, on se fait des petits dialogue entre nous, parce que sinon on s'ennuie, on connaît déjà toute l'histoire, nous. … enfin…**

**Lolichan : au fait, je vous préviens : j'adore, enfin ON,  adore faire des commentaires débiles !!!^__^**

**Zana-chan : l'ambiance et les réactions des G-Boys risquent d'être bizarres… c'est qu'on a jamais vu la série en entier… juste le début, et on nous a raconté la suite… ****Gommen**** é_è**

PROJECT WIZARD 

1/ Trois folles avec les G-Boys

_  02 à 01, l'alarme est neutralisée, mon petit He…

            Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Heero coupa la communication. 

_ Sympa, le mec, souffla Duo a plat ventre dans un conduit. 

            Il faillit éternuer à cause de toute la poussière présente. 

_ Ils peuvent pas faire le ménage dans ce p…. de m…. de conduit ! ragea-t-il en silence. 

_ 01 à 03, 04 et 05, vous pouvez commencer l'opération.

            Comme d'habitude, Heero se contentait du strict minimum de mot. Les autres ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre. 

            Quatre se cala au fond de son siège et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le camion démarra en trombe, enfonçant le grillage électrifié qui entourait cette base reculée d'OZ . Puis, selon le plan prévu, fonça à travers le terrain truffé de mines qu'il évita avec brio [1]. Et pour finir, il se dirigea droit vers la porte blindée qu'il défonça littéralement  en dégommant les murs et les quelques gardes en postes[2] à ce moment tragique de leur vie. Trowa et Wufei, agrippés sous le camion, roulèrent sur le côté, en marche, profitant de la confusion générale provoquée par le bolide pour aller, discrètement, placer des explosifs aux endroits stratégiques de la base[3].  Quatre freina brutalement. Trop brutalement. Le pauvre garçon n'ayant pas attaché sa ceinture, traversa le pare-brise en s'envola dans un fantastique, un somptueux vol plané, avec triple boucle à rotation, digne de Trowa … et s'écrasa lamentablement. Le camion bourré de dynamite et autre produit dangereux à base de nitroglycérine explosa derrière la jeune fille… euh… le jeune homme, tandis que des hommes s'emparaient de lui : c'était prévu, bien sûr ( que Quatre se face prendre, pas qu'il s'éclate la tête contre le sol).  

            Bien, les trois autres avaient parfaitement fait leur diversion. Il n'avait eu à affronter qu'un seul garde pour accéder à la salle des dossiers secrets. Méthodiquement, Heero sortit sa disquette de son spandex  et fit une copie de tout les fichiers . Puis il les effacerai tous à coup de virus Heeroniens[4]. Il eut un mini minuscule sourire satisfait. 

            **BADABOUM !!! **

            Heero tourna vivement la tête pour s'apercevoir que Duo venait de tomber de la grille d'aération au plafond. 

_ Aïeuuuuuuu ! Mes fesses ! Faudrait que je revois l'atterrissage …, gémit-il. 

_ Baka, lui lança Heero avant de se désintéresser de lui pour retourner à son extermination de fichiers.

_ A ton service, répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire. 

_ 03 à 01, avons posé les bombes. 

_ 01 à 03, bien reçut, allons libérer 04.

            Trowa coupa la communication. Lui et Wufei s'élancèrent en courant dans le quartier de haute sécurité pour arriver au point de rencontre : la cellule qu'indiquait l'émetteur de Quatre. 

             Là, dans ce couloir particulièrement protégé, dans les cellules, des prisonniers gênant allaient être l'objet d'un petit coup de ménage de 03 et 05. Ils savaient exactement de quelles cellules il s'agissait. Mais parmi ces prisonnier, certains étaient plutôt bruyant…

_ LAISSEZ-NOUS SORTIR !!!! BANDE D'OZZIS A LA C… !!! brailla une voix suraiguë en frappant furieusement derrière l'une des portes blindées.

_ Tais-toi…, gémit une jeune fille brune derrière elle, on a mal à la tête !

_ Chut ! intima une troisième, blonde. On dirait qu'il y a des pas qui approchent[5]. 

            Elle se leva et alla guetter par la petite ouverture rectangulaire dans la porte, trop haute pour son amie brailleuse. 

_ J'veux voir ! j'veux voir ! s'écria cette dernière en sautillant. 

_ J't'ai dit d'te taire ! lui rappela la blonde d'une voix autoritaire. 

            L'autre se tut sur le champ. 

_ Qui sait ? Ce sont peut-être de beaux et preux chevaliers venu nous sauver de cet immonde donjon ! se mit à rêvasser la brune. 

_ T'as fumé quoi ce matin ? dit la Brailleuse. T'es mytho, ma pauvre…

_ Ah ! Parce que tu le savais pas ? je croyais, pourtant, se défendit la Mytho.

_ Mais je vous ai dit de vous taire ! leur cria l'Autoritaire. 

            Et le silence se fit. On entendit des pas courir dans leur direction. La brune se leva pour regarder à son tour par l'ouverture, aidant la blonde à porter la plus petite. Elles virent arriver deux jeunes hommes, l'un, très grand, une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage et battant au rythme de la course, l'autre, de type asiatique, une minuscule queue de cheval  brune formant un « pompon » derrière sa tête. 

            Ils s'arrêtèrent deux micro seconde pour vérifier le numéro de la cellule, puis repartirent en courant sans prêter attention aux hurlements de la petite qui frappait de plus belle sur la porte en les insultant. 

            Elle se retourna finalement, poings sur les hanches, les joues gonflées et rouge de colère[6]. 

_ Non mais je rêve !!! J'hallucine !!! cria-t-elle furax. Ces enfoirés ne nous ont même pas libérées !!! Alors qu'on leur a demandé gentiment, quoi ! Ces espèces de salaupiot !! si je leur met la main dessus je jure qu'ils vont passer le dernier quart de leur vie !!!

_ Gentiment, gentiment, fit la brune dubitative, en leur crevant les tympans tu veux dire !

_ Vos gueules. 

            La blonde se rassit, l'air agacé par tout ce remue-ménage. Toutes trois avaient étaient dérangées dans leur activité favorite : la sieste. Ceci expliquant cela, la Brailleuse et l'Autoritaire n'étaient pas d'excellente humeur. Quant à la brune, elle se rendormit aussitôt, avec une facilité surnaturelle, après avoir lâché un « Bonne Nuit » déjà ensommeillé [7].

            Les G-Boys se retrouvèrent devant la cellule de 04. A eux quatre, ils se débarrassèrent facilement des gardes, extrêmement facilement même[8] . Puis ils sortirent le jeune blondinet tout juste conscient, et pour aller plus vite Trowa le mit en travers de son épaule comme un joli sac à patates ! Ils firent demi tour, pressés de sortir avant que n'explosent les bâtiment. 

            Les pas revinrent. La Brailleuse se jeta littéralement sur la porte, manquant de s'assommer, et se remit à ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, ou presque : brailler !

_ AIDEZ-NOUS !!! OU SINON MA COLERE DIVINE S'ABATTRA SUR VOUS !!!!!! PAUVRE LARVES DEGENEREES !!!!

_ Et après on dit que c'est moi la mytho, soupira la brune réveillée par ces hurlements. 

            Mais la blonde se leva alors et alla prêter main forte, ou plutôt voix forte, à la petite.

            Elles les virent repasser en courant sans leur prêter la moindre attention, plus nombreux que toute à l'heure. Aux deux premier, s'étaient joint un brun au regard déterminé, en spandex et débardeur vert, un blondinet pendait lamentablement sur l'épaule du grand à la mèche [9], et un dernier, ou une dernière, aux long cheveux tressés, sautillait derrière. 

_ Vous allez pas nous laisser crever !!! leur cria la blonde. 

_ On est de pauvres innocentes nous !! ajouta la brailleuse plaintivement. 

_ Et on aimerait pas moisir ici !!! rajouta encore la brune qui s'était enfin levée. 

            Et c'est justement le dernier à la tresse qui ralentit devant elles, passablement surpris. 

_ Ben… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? questionna-t-il. Eh ! Wufi ! Je croyais que vous aviez fait le ménage dans les cellules !

_ Seulement pour les gens importants, dangereux ou qui pourrez nous causez des problèmes ! lui répondit celui-ci déjà loin. Et combien de fois je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas Wufi !!! Mais WUFEI !!

            Mais Duo ne bougeait pas, et les autres firent vite demi tour pour le traîner de force. 

_ Mais attendez ! protesta-t-il. On ne va pas laisser d'innocentes jeunes filles exploser avec la base. 

_ EXPLOSER !!!! hurlèrent-elles en chœur. 

_ Sortez nous de là tout de suite !!! intima la blonde hors d'elle. 

_ Vous allez pas nous laissez là quand même ! renchérit la Mytho. 

_ On a autre chose à faire !! s'écria à son tour la petite qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Vous allez voir ! Je vais vous exploser, moa !

_ Elle le fera si vous ne nous faîtes pas sortir de là, avertit la brune. 

_ Et comment comptez vous les tuer si on meurt avant ? Hein, grosses malines ? fit la blonde d'un air exaspéré. 

_ …, firent-elles en chœur en baissant la tête. 

_ Allez, Heero ! continua de plaider Duo. Ça nous prend quasiment pas de temps ! et puis tu ne voudrais pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? 

_ Non, rien à faire, répliqua froidement l'autre. 

_ Sans cœur ! chouina la brune. 

            Mais à ce moment, Quatre se réveilla et avec son éloquence surnaturelle, il parvint à les convaincre tous un à un, à commencer par Trowa, qui avec sa non-éloquence surnaturelle communiqua avec Heero et Wufei, qui répondirent grâce à un regard surnaturel que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre[10] . Bon, bref, ils les libérèrent, surpris de trouver des filles si jeune, environ 15 an ou plus, et les embarquèrent avant que tout n'explose. 

            Heero conduisait la jeep qu'ils avaient évidemment prévu pour rentrer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il étaient censés être cinq, et qu'à présents ils étaient huit, donc un peu beaucoup serrés à l'arrière. Wufei prétextant une allergie chronique aux onnas, avait pris la place du passager avant, la place du mort quoi ( NIARK !). Quant aux trois autres, ils se serraient donc en compagnie des trois filles, au grand plaisir de Duo…

            Elles s'étaient présentées : la petite brailleuse était une certaine Shymen, la deuxième, brune et mytho, s'appelait Trinity, et la blonde autoritaire se nommait Shyn. Puis un silence s'installa, Trinity s'endormant sur Shyn, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Au grand malheur de Wufei.

_ Dis dis, le questionnai sans relâche Shymen avec un plaisir évident, qui t'es toi ? Et comment tu t'appelle ? Tu viens de Chine ? Du Japon ? En tout cas t'en as bien la tronche. 

_ Je viens de la colonie L5, répondit-il froidement. 

_  Tu viens de l'espace ? Je me disais aussi. C'est de quelle planète qu'il vient ton nez ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ouvrir un marché du nez ? Je crois qu'il y en a un par ici, tu devrais y aller. Tu sais que le métier de nez existe ? Je suis sûr que tu serais excellent, tu as le pif d'un pro du nez !

_ La ferme ! Petite onnas ! lui intima-t-il furax. 

            Derrière, Duo était mort de rire et Quatre souriait légèrement. Shyn baissa la tête, réprobatrice. 

_ Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais prononcer ce mot, dit-elle au Chinois. 

            Shymen était redevenue Rondoudou. 

_ JE ! cria-t-elle. NE ! SUIS ! PAS ! PETITE !!!!!!!!!!! 

_ Il n'y a que moi qui peut lui dire ça sans risquer ma vie, ajouta la blonde un petit sourire en coin. Je suis suffisamment forte, moi, pour la calmer. 

            Et disant cela, elle attrapa la petite avant qu'elle n'ait pu se jeter sur Wufei pour le bouffer, et lui asséna un coup sur la tête, un énième depuis qu'ils étaient partit de la base. 

_ Aïeuueuuueueueueu ! gémit-elle en se frottant la tête. Faut pas s'étonner que je grandisse pas ! Tu me frappe toujours sur la tête ! Vise autre chose la prochaine fois !

_ Si tu veux, je ferais de mon mieux, répondit l'autre en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans le derrière. 

            Ce qui eut pour effet de faire décoller la jeune fille, emportée par le vent car la jeep n'était pas couverte. 

_ Je voooooooooole ! hurla-t-elle. 

            Et c'est encore Shyn qui l'attrapa par le col, l'étranglant littéralement tandis qu'elle devenait violette, pour la ramener à l'intérieur et la frapper à nouveau… derrière la tête cette fois. 

_ Tu es résistante dis-moi, remarqua Quatre de sa voix douce. Vous vous frappez souvent comme cela. ?

_ Bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement Shyn. Je montre mon affection !

_ Tout le temps !!! chouina l'autre. Je suis son punching-ball !!

_ Non, se réveilla Trinity, c'est MOI le punching-ball. 

_ Rendort toi ! lui intima la brailleuse en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. 

            Et l'autre se rendormit aussitôt. 

_ Ben, c'est efficace, souffla Duo. 

            Il se passa encore un petit moment durant lequel Shymen leur demanda s'ils avaient jamais pensé à mettre un parachute à la jeep, ou à utiliser le vent pour décoller en parapente, et autre bêtise dans ce genre… Shyn, de son côté, s'était sensiblement rapprochée de Trowa et tentait d'engager la conversation. 

_ Shyn, arrête de draguer, la reprit Shymen. Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

_ Moi ? fit l'autre d'un air innocent. Mais pas du tout. J'engage la conversation. Histoire de faire connaissance avec nos sauveurs…

_ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répondit-elle dubitative, on y croit. Nos sauveurs, hein ? Ils ont failli nous faire exploser, je te rappelle.

_ Oh ! Oui ! se réveilla Trinity. De beaux et preux chevaliers venus nous libérer. 

_ Rendort-toi ! intima la brailleuse sèchement. 

            Elle voulu à nouveau la frapper mais Shyn la devança en la frappant ENCORE une fois sur la tête. (  celle de Shymen, hein, pas de Trinity). 

 _ Je suis une martyre ! se plaignit-elle. 

_ Ma sauveuse ! s'exclama Trinity se pendant au cou de Shyn. 

_ Ta gueule, répliqua l'autre, ou c'est moi qui te frappe. 

_ Okky, okky ! Pas frapper ! se recula l'autre en levant les mains. 

            Une joyeuse ambiance régnait donc à l'arrière de la jeep, bien que chacun des G-Boys se posaient des questions sur ces jeunes filles mystérieuses malgré leur braillements pas très discrets, surtout de nuit, sur une route pas très fréquentée. 

            Finalement, ce fut Heero qui posa LA question[11], profitant d'un bref moment de silence. 

_ Pourquoi étiez vous sur cette base ? Que faisiez vous enfermées sous haute surveillance ?

            Trinity se rendormit sur-le-champ, tout du moins fit semblant, et Shyn adressa un regard à Shymen. 

_ Ben… comment vous dire ? Vous allez trouver ça ridicule, bien sûr…

_ Je crois qu'à ce niveau là, venant de vous rien ne peut plus nous étonner, répliqua Wufei. 

_ C'est PO notre faute !! geignit Shymen. On se baladait, tranquillement, en toute innocence dans la forêt, quand tout à coup ! Que vois-je ? ! Un graaaaaaaaaaaaand bâtiment ! Tadam !

_ Tu fous de notre gueule ? répliqua Wufei sceptique. 

_ Mais non ! Pas du tout ! protesta-t-elle avec fougue. On a vu un bâtiment, et comme il faisait po chaud, on est rentrées ! Logique non ?

_ Et…, commença Quatre, et les mines ? 

_ Quelles mines ? demandèrent-elles en chœur. 

_ Le terrain était truffé de mines, expliqua-t-il. 

_ Ah…, s'étonna platement Shyn, on a dû les éviter. 

_ C'est couillon quand même, ajouta Trinity soudain réveillée, s'il y a un de leur mec qui marche là, il s'explose la face !

            Personne ne fit de commentaires, et Shymen reprit son récit. 

_ Alors on est rentrée, et on s'est faites prendre alors qu'on était dans une jolie salle, bien chauffées, avec des ordinateur tout partout !

_ Moi je voulais jouer !!! pleurnicha la brune. 

_ Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous étiez dans le quartier de haute surveillance, remarqua Trowa. 

            Tous le regardèrent stupéfait, les filles les premières car elles n'avaient pas encore entendu le son de sa voix. 

_ Mais arrêter de me couper !! s'écria Shymen. J'y viens ! J'y viens ! Donc on s'est faites prendre par des gros monsieur tout armé jusqu'au dents ! 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient moches, d'ailleurs, lâcha Shyn avec une moue de dégoût. 

_ Et après, ils ont même po voulu croire qu'on était pas des agents ou des espionnes ! Franchement ! Est-ce qu'on a une tronche à être James Bond !!!! 

_ Vous avez quand même pénétré dans une base entourée de barbelés … fit Duo.

_ De barbelés ? s'étonnèrent-elles. 

_ Oui, continua-t-il, vous êtes entrées, vous avez passé entre les mines comme par hasard, et vous êtes allées jusque dans la salle des fichiers secrets. Et ça, sans rencontrer personne ? 

_ C'est pas notre faute ! Ils avaient laissé le portail ouvert !! se défendit Shymen. Et puis après on a marché tout droit et on a monté des escaliers jusqu'à trouver enfin une porte ouverte !! C'est pas possible de tout fermer comme ça ! Des paranos moi je vous dis ! 

            Il y eu un grand silence… L'histoire était tellement stupide, mais les filles aussi, qu'aucun ne savaient quoi répondre. Etais-ce vrai ? Non, certainement que non. Quoique…

_ Et où est-ce que vous habitez ? questionna Quatre plein d'attention. Vos familles ont dû s'inquiéter pendant tout ce temps. 

_ Famille ? kécékéça ? interrogea Trinity. 

_ On s'appelle Rémi ! se mit à chantonner Shymen joyeusement. Et on est sans famille ! Et on se balade dans la vie ! Tatatatatata… Désolé, je me souviens po de la suite. 

_ Mais…, commença Duo hésitant, vous habitez bien quelque part, non ? 

_ Si, sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel de ville, répondit calmement Shyn. 

_ Et aussi sur celui en face de la Gare ! ajouta la petite. Y a plein de gens généreux là-bas !

_ Moi je préfère en face de la boulangerie ! s'écria la troisième. Ils nous donnent des bonbecs !! 

            Après un moment de silence, Quatre murmura d'une voix émue :

_ Vous habitez dans… dans la rue ? [12]             

_ De toute façon elles ne méritent pas mieux, ces onnas, répliqua sèchement Wufei.

            Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, les trois se levèrent et lui envoyèrent un violent coup de poing derrière la tête. Le chinois se trouva encastré dans le tableau de bord. Puissantes, non ? 

_ On vous dépose dans la prochaine ville, alors, déclara Trowa. 

            Nouvelle stupéfaction générale. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé… Les trois jeunes filles le regardèrent avec de grand yeux larmoyant de petits chien abandonné, tout mimi… ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Aussi s'attaquèrent-elles à Quatre et Duo. 

_ Vous pouvez pas nous laissée comme ça ! s'écria Shymen avec émotion. Vous n'êtes pas aussi cruels ! Nous ne sommes que de pauvres orphelines sans défenses !

            Trowa eut un regard pour le pauvre Wufei toujours encastré dans le tableau de bord. Sans défense ?

_ Et pi on va mourir de froid ! ajouta Trinity auprès de Quatre. On a même pas de couvertures ! Ni de sous ! Rien a manger ! et on a même po de bonbecs !!

_ En plus on aurait vraiment mauvaise conscience de partir comme ça, continua Shyn se rapprochant de Duo. Sans avoir pu remercier nos sauveurs…

            Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et un clin d'œil. 

_ Oooh, fit ce dernier. Allez, quoi, Heero ! Sois sympa pour une fois !  On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça… 

_ Non, répondit-il  d'un ton tranchant à la Heero. 

_ Allez quoi…, geignit Maxwell. 

_ et pi, vous avez po le droit ! renchérit la brune. Vous avez commencer à nous aider, vous devez finir ! Sinon c'est du travail baclé ! 

_ C'est indigne de vous ! s'exclama Shymen. En tant que… que… mais vous êtes quoi au fait ? 

            Aucun ne répondit. 

_ Vous nous critiquez depuis tout à l'heure ! saisi Shyn. Mais vous aussi vous étiez dans cette base ! et avec des armes en plus ! Et pour la faire EXPLOSER ! Alors vous pouvez parler !

            Nouveau silence. Les jeunes filles s'aventuraient en terrains dangereux. 

_ Mon dieu ! Ils ont avalé leur langues ! paniqua Trinity. [13] 

_ Je sais ! s'exclama triomphalement Shymen. Vous êtes des super agents ! des new type quoi ! Vous savez, on en a pas l'air comme ça, mais on est intelligentes ! A force d'être dans la rue et de voler un peu tout le monde… Alors, comme vous avez **forcément** besoin d'apprenties, eh oui  c'est un métier dangereux et vous allez finir par canner, vous avez qu'à nous embaucher ! On ne demande qu'un toit, de la bouffe, on mange même pas beaucoup, comme des zoziots ! et de l'ACTION !!

_ Que t'es intelligente ! la complimenta la brune. Je suis fière de te connaître !

_ Ouais, approuva Shyn en plein négociation avec Duo, moi de même, moi de même. 

            Après trois minutes passées à argumenter, à draguer pour Shyn, et à chouiner pour Trinity, la jeep s'arrêta et elles furent « délicatement » jetées sur le bas côté. 

_ ATTENDEZ !! cria Shymen. 

_ Ne nous laisser pas !! leur intima Shyn. 

            Elles les virent couvrir la jeep sans rien leur expliquer, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Duo apparaisse enfin. 

_ Vous inquiétez pas, on va négocier, Quatre et moi. 

_ Maxwell ! l'appela durement la voix de Wufei à l'intérieur tandis qu'une main le tirait par la natte en arrière. 

_ Aïeuuuuueueueuuu ! Wufi ! Sale brute !

            Dix minutes plus tard [14], les G-Boys montraient enfin le bout de leur nez ( surtout celui à Wufei !). Mais malheureusement, il ne restait plus que Shyn sur le côté de la route. 

_ ben… où elles sont les autres ? questionna Duo. Elles ont quand même pas fuit, alors qu'on avait décidée de vous garder…

_ Non. Pause pipi, répondit Shyn stoïque. 

            Après encore deux heures de route, sans qu'elles voient le chemin car avec la bâche et la nuit c'était un peu dur, mais il faisait beaucoup plus chaud !!! ils arrivèrent enfin à la planque des G-Boys. Shymen, qui n'avaient plus rien à dire, s'était mise à chanter : « Sous le soleil des tropiques ! ». 

            On leur laissa le clic-clac pour dormir, où elles s'affalèrent immédiatement, et s'endormirent aussitôt … au grand soulagement des autres. 

_Qui sont donc véritablement ces jeunes filles ? _

_Pourquoi les cinq pilotes ont-ils décidé de les garder ? _

_Vont-ils parvenir à les supporter ? _

_Vont-ils leur survivre ? _

_Ne vont-ils pas se suicider avant ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de … __SAILOR MOON !_

_Euh… de PROJECT WIZARD !! _

_Tadam ! _[15]__

  


* * *

[1] Zana-chan : bien sûr, il savait exactement ou est-ce qu'elles étaient….-__- 

Lolichan : ben vi ! ce sont des super zéro !!!!

[2] Lolichan : STRIKE !!!!!

[3] Zana-chan : évidemment, ils ont résisté à la traversée du grillage, du terrain miné, de la porte blindée, tout en étant uniquement tenu par les mains au dessous du camion…. Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat, dans le papier d'alu !

lolichan : chais pas si tu as remarqué mais là, c'est de l'autocassage ! -__- 

[4] Lolichan : ou Heeronique : ironique, HA HA HA ! 

Zana-chan : attend, j'en ai une meilleure ! Heeronique ou Heero Nique !!! Tandam !

Lolichan : et elle en est fiére en + _

[5] Lolichan : Ben dis donc! Elle a l'ouïe fine ! Avec les braillements de l'autre exitée de la vie !!

[6] Zana-chan : Rondoudou, quoi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Genre ballon sur le point d'exploser. La même tête. 

Lolichan : wahou, la référence …

Zana-chan : évidemment, si vous ne regardez pas Pokemon au moins pour vous marrer quand vous avez le moral à zéro, vous pouvez pas comprendre… 

[7][7] Zana-chan : y a des gens, comme ça, on aurait envie d'être à leur place, mais quand on les voit baver partout durant leur sommeil, ça donne moins envie…

[8] Zana-chan : quand on sait qu'un seul peut vous en tuer dix les doigt dans le nez…

Lolichan : ça doit po être facile de tuer avec les doigts dans le pif. Chui sure que Wufi peut se mettre la main entière dans le sien ! Et même son sabre !^___^

Zana-chan : t'es dégueulasse… 

[9] Lolichan : vous avez remarqué qu'on utilise souvent le mot « lamentablement » pour Quatre. ?

[10] Lolichan : ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup de « surnaturel » là ?! j'crois que tu devrais arrêter X-files. C'est pas bon pour ta santé…-_-

[11] lolichan : Heero ?Parler ?! OoO Demain il pleut des cochons vert !

[12] Zana-chan : c'est vraiment lamentable… les autres se plaignent pas, alors il a pas besoin d'avoir pitié ! Et puis c'était juste histoire de remettre une couche de « lamentable » pour Quatre !! 

lolichan : pov petit ! on est po gentille avec elle…euh lui.

[13]  Lolichan : Trowa ! ouvre la bouche !mais ouvre la bouche ! Arr ! Mais elle me gêne ta mèche ! Ouvre la bouche je te dis ! Où est ta langue ! où est ta langue bon sang ! Arg ! Il m'a mordue ! Vilaine bête !!! 

Zana-chan : laisse tomber, il en a jamais eu de langue. Pour l'instant il faut le dompter, après on lui apprendra à parler, à se servir de sa langue quoi !

[14] Zana-chan : c'est un miracle !! Quand on sait que Trowa prononce un mot toute les heures ( en fait il a avalé sa langue on avait tous compris), que Heero peut se lancer dans des speech de plusieurs heures quand il a enregistré suffisamment de données, que Quatre est une vrai pipelette, Duo aussi, avec les blagues en plus, et que Wufei, quand il ne parle pas, pique des crise d'hystérie toujours suivies de saignements de nez. Quand on sait ça, on se dit que dix minutes c'est vraiment pas beaucoup…

lolichan : et toi alors…-_- tu peux parler…

[15]lolichan :  keske vous en penser? De la fic et de la fin ? C pas mal hein, on est des boss !…. comment ça NON !!!! je vais vous en mettre moa des non !! 

Zana-chan : Après tout, on est des folles, des PSYKOPATES !! Alors attention à vous… Vous en pensez quoi déjà ?


	2. PROBLEMES et questions aussi

**Série :BARBIE !!!! de mieux en mieux… -__- Bon, d'accord : gundam wing **

**Auteur : zanahoria-chan  alias La-mytho-mégalo-carotte-en-chef qui va gentiment taper ! ^____^ et Lolichan  la-folle-paumée-de-la-vie-apprenti-shinigami  ( et n'oublions pas  le Shinigami-en-chef-ki-boxe-tout-et-tout-le-monde, ki rajoute son grain de sel !!!)**

**Genre : ben… un peu space… délire, entre autre, humour peu particulier, anti Réléna,  d'espèce de new type, OOC et… bon, vous verrez quoi… et surtout délire, et encore délire et toujours délire et pour finir : délire !! en gros, DELIRE !  **

**Couples : Vous connaissez déjà notre opinion sur le sujet, mais peut-être qu'on va être gentille, si vous nous envoyez des reviews !!! PLEIN de reviews !! On veut nager dans les reviews !! Et pi come ça vous nous direz qui vous voulez voir avec qui… enfin, il y en a d'jà un de prévu… **

**Zana-chan : Mais tu pouvais pas te taire quoi !!!**

**Lolichan : beuuu…po fais exprés d'abord ! * boude* boude***

**Autre : Ah oui ! On avait po trouvé comment qu'on publie notre fic ( Qui a crié « Les Nulles » ?!!!!), alors pour tout les autres paumé, on va le dire ( Ah… on est trop super gentilles, non ? Comment ça non ?!) :nous écrire à Chazart@aol.com**

**Disclaimer : euh, sont pas a nous ( snif é__è )sauf  les 3 barjes incrustées dans l'histoire… enfin vous verrez quoi ( si notre tchatche ne vous a pas fait fuir)**

**Hathor, MARCHI pour notre UNIQUE review !!!!! On espère que ce chapitre va plus plaire. En fait, ça n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire, on s'est surtout marrées !!! HA HA HA !! A partir du prochain, ça accélère pour de bon ! * voix d'aéroport* Mesdames et messieurs nous vous prions d'attachez vos ceintures. Enfin, pour l'instant c'est pas trop utile, se sera pour après, quoi. Nous arriverons dans une zone de turbulences Tudulut ! merci de votre attention.^______^**

PROJECT WIZARD 

2/ Problèmes et questions. 

            Il était neuf heures. Duo sortait en baillant de sa chambre, encore le dernier à se lever, comme d'habitude. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine où l'attendait son succulent petit déjeuner, préparé avec amour par Quatre. Trowa buvait son café en silence, le petit blondinet s'affairait à la cuisinière en chantonnant… faux. Wufei était particulièrement concentré sur le journal, tandis que Heero, levé en premier, vérifiait déjà sur son mamour d'ordinateur chéri s'il n'y avait un nouvel ordre de mission. Les cinq pilotes recevaient à présent des ordres, sur le portable fétiche d'Heero, de différentes personnes, de quiconque arrivé à être en contact avec les Mads : c'est à dire souvent des gens important, ayant les moyens de financer ces opérations ultra secrètes et efficaces. Un argent qui allaient bien plus souvent remplir les poches des Mads que des G-Boys…

            Heero était donc déjà à l'ordinateur, ce qui arracha un soupir à Duo qui s'installa pour manger[1]. Quatre lui servi ses pan cakes et son chocolat sur lesquels il se jeta avidement. 

_  Mais quel goinfre, lâcha Wufi sans lever les yeux de son journal. 

_ Ch'est pô frai Wuchi ! protesta-t-il la bouche pleine. Tiens ! Wuchi ! Un noufeau churnom !

_ On devrait peut-être aller réveiller les trois autres, avança Quatre gentiment. 

            Les quatre autres levèrent la tête. De quoi parlait-il ? 

_ Mais si, vous vous souvenez ! continua-t-il. Les filles, dans le salon, hier soir…

_ Oh non ! gémit Wufei se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je croyais que c'était un cauchemar… 

            Duo leva la main pour parler, mais dû attendre d'avoir avaler le pan cake entier qu'il s'était enfourné pour pouvoir articuler quelque chose. 

_ Allons réveiller nos trois belles au bois aux bois dormants ! s'exclama-t-il enfin joyeusement. 

_ Ronflant, tu veux dire, corrigea Heero. 

            En effet, un léger bruit de fond leur parvenait, et ils se rendirent alors compte que ce n'était pas le moteur d'une quelconque machine[2].

            Ils se levèrent tous pour aller voir leur « invitées ». Et là, ils eurent un choc : sur le clic-clac du salon s'élevait un amas informe de couvertures, d'où dépassait quelques bras et jambes de ci de là. Les trois jeunes étaient littéralement étalées les unes sur les autres, complètement emmêlées, et … elles ronflaient ! Elles ronflaient ! Comme une meute de cachalot enrhumés ! Même les G-Boys qui n'avaient pas souvent, mais alors pas du tout, l'occasion d'avoir des filles chez eux, en restèrent atterrés. 

            Soudain, une tête brune émergea brusquement du tas informe et inspirant un grand coup. Dans un réflexe d'autodéfense, les G-Boys firent un bond en arrière. Puis elle se rendormit aussitôt. Elle avait dû étouffer, sous toutes ses couvertures et… copines. En retombant, sa tête s'écrasa sur l'une de ses collègues, la rousse. Shymen poussa un hurlement strident**[3]** qui acheva le cœur stressé de nos pilotes. Et, réaction en chaîne oblige, Shyn assomma négligemment la Brailleuse d'un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac. 

_ Arrrrrrrg ( fille en train d'agoniser). MAIHEUUUH !! (fille brailleuse de profession) c'est pô juste ! Bouh ! Personne qui m'aime ! Je suis… PERSECUTEE !!! 

_ Ta gueule. Ca t'apprendra à me percer les tympan de bon matin, marmonna Shyn en guise d'excuse.

_ Mais elle m'a donné un coup de boule ! C'te grosse vilaine ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant la ronfleuse que ses cris n'avaient pas réveillée. 

_ Mais oui. C'est ça. Elle est somnambule. Et c'est toi qui est mytho maintenant. 

_ Mais nan ! Elle a ENCORE oublié de respirer !! s'égosilla-t-elle franchement dans l'oreille de son bourreau. 

            Les garçons assistaient à ce spectacle dégradant, complètement figés. Mais ce n'étaient pas tant les réactions anormalement bizarres des trois filles qui les surprenaient, que plutôt leur… euh… physique pour le moins étrange. N'allez pas imaginez qu'elles avaient trois bras, plusieurs têtes et autres détails qui leur seraient tout de suite apparus la veille. C'étaient simplement quelques anomalies qu'ils n'avaient pas pu remarqué la nuit. 

            En effet, les cheveux de la brune comportaient une multitude de mèches rouge vif, absolument parfaite des racines jusqu'aux pointes qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Un, en prison, on a pas de quoi se faire de telle mèche, deux, quand on a les cheveux aussi long, on ne s'en fait pas autant, trois, le rouge vif n'était pas courant. De plus, alors que chacune se réveillaient progressivement, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle avait les yeux… dorés ! A côtés d'elle, Shymen s'avérait être plus que rousse : elle avait les cheveux orange fluo, là aussi de façon parfaite. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un gris tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque incolores. Enfin, Shyn, la plus grande, ouvrit furieusement des yeux violets et lança à Shymen un sourire diabolique, et même carnassier : elle avait des canines quasi vampiriques ![4]

_ Taisez-vouuuuuuuuuus ! geignit Trinity. Pour une fois qu'on dort bien dans cette fichue prison !!

_ Euh… Trini…, hésita Shymen, on est plus en prison… enfin… je crois… Où qu'on est !!! paniqua-t-elle. On a été kidnappées !!!

_ Tiens, pour changer, souffla la brune d'un air blasé. 

            Sur ce Shyn mit fin à la conversation par deux coup bien sentit sur la tête des deux filles. 

_ On a été recueillies ! leur rappela-t-elle sèchement. Pas kidnappées, bande d'idiotes ! On est plus des clochardes pourrissant dans une cellule. 

_ Toi tu pourrissais, nous non, corrigea sucidairement Trinity.

            La réponse fut immédiate. La brune retomba sur le canapé, après un violent crochet du droit.[5]

_  Et depuis quand les clochardes peuvent se mettre des teintures et des lentilles de couleur ? questionna froidement Heero. 

_ Tiens, vous êtes là ? s'étonna Shymen.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? renchérit la brune . 

_ Je croyais que tu étais morte, lui rappela Shyn. 

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai. 

            Elle retomba inerte. 

_ Vous avez pas répondu, fit Wufei. C'est quoi ces couleur de cheveux et ces lentilles ?

_ c'est beau n'est-ce pas ? acquiesça Trinity qui avait de nouveau ressuscité. C'est totalement naturel vous savez ! Sans colorant ni conservateur ! Vous imaginez le choc de nos paternels quand ils nous vues comme ça !

            La plus grande lui envoya un coussin et poussa légèrement Shymen en avant pour répondre aux éventuelles questions, tout à fait normal après l'explication de Trinity. Elle se leva, tranquillement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine grâce à son incroyable odorat, qui avait détecté le nuttela, suivie de près par Trinity, elle aussi dirigée par la succulente odeur.

_ Lâcheuse ! cria la rousse… euh … orange. 

            Mais elle n'eut pas à geindre d'avantage car Duo entraîna de force les autres à la cuisine : il n'avait pas finit de déjeuner !!! 

            … et il ne le pu pas, vu la quantité démesurée de nourriture qu'engouffraient les trois jeunes filles. 

_ je rêve, souffla Quatre, pire que Duo…

_ Et elles avaient dit avoir un appétit d'oiseau…, ajouta Duo admiratif. 

_ On fous chavait pas dit quel choicheau ! répondit Shyn en relevant la tête de son festin. Les autruches cha bouffe beaucoup !

            Quatre écoeuré par ce spectacle, quitta la pièce suivi de Trowa, et Heero alla finir de tripoter son ordi chéri dans une pièce plus calme. Wufei, qui se refusait à laisser ces folles sans surveillance, et Duo, qui espérait encore manger, prirent place à la table et regardèrent l'orgie, impuissant. 

            Trinity semblait chercher quelque chose en particulier. Ouvrant des yeux émerveillés, elle avança doucement la main vers le pot de confiture, que détenait Duo. Un couteau s'abattit violemment entre les doigts de la jeune fille, c'était l'œuvre de Shyn, qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. 

_ Pas. Touche, intima-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir avec ses yeux violets et sortant les crocs !

            La brune se mit à chouiner, suppliant Duo du regard. Mais Shyn s'empara du pot impitoyablement. 

_ ben…, pourquoi ? demanda Wufei alors qu'il tendait à Trinity une énorme cuillère encore pleine de confiture ultra sucrée, défiant Shyn.

            Avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps de crier, la jeune se jeta sur la cuillère, bouche grande ouverte. 

_ AAAAAAAAAAARG !! Ma main ! Elle m'a bouffé la main ! C'est quoi cette sauvage !!! [6]

_ C'était à tes risques et périls, commenta Shymen en secouant la tête. 

            Shyn se leva, furieuse, et encore le mot est faible, et alla shooter dans la tête à Wufeï. 

_ Baka ! hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col. 

_ Tiens, pour une fois que c'est pas moi, remarqua Duo. 

_ Règle N° 1 : Quand on fait quelque chose, c'est qu'on a nos raisons !! Règle N° 2 : Ne JAMAIS faire le contraire !! et Règle N° 3 :  SURTOUT ne **JAMAIS** lui donner de **SUCRE **!!!! cria-t-elle en pointant Trinity du doigt. 

_ Pourquoi ? Ca va la faire grossir ? parvint à se moquer le chinois bien qu'il soit rouge de fureur. 

            Tout à coup, ils entendirent un ricanement sinistre. Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit : Trinity. Celle-ci avait lâché la cuillère, vide, et par la même occasion la main à Wufeï. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, une étrange et surtout inquiétante lueur brillait dans ses yeux dorés. Shyn pâlit, ce qui inquiéta passablement les deux G-Boys. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'effrayait à ce point ?

            Le ricanement se fit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, elle se dresse d'un bond et monte sur sa chaise en éclatant d'un rire démoniaque. 

_ MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! KYOURAN LIVE !!!! s'écria-t-elle les mains sur les hanches telles une psychopathe !

_ Oh non, soupira Shymen, Kyouran est de retour. 

_ Euh… je croyais qu'elle s'appelais Trinity, plaisanta Duo pas inquiet pour un sou. 

            Trinity-Kyouran sauta de son perchoir et sortit de la cuisine en courant, toujours avec son rire démoniaque. 

_ Bon, va falloir la chopper maintenant, déclara froidement Shyn en faisant craquer ses jointures. Shymen, où tu as mis la camisole ?

_ On nous l'a confisqué en prison, répondit-elle. Ils sont stupides quand même ! Ils ont pas pensé que si on avait une camisole sur nous c'est que c'était utile. Tu me diras, on mangeait pas très sucré non plus là dedans…

            Réapparition éclair de Kyouran… euh… Trinity… bref, de la jeune folle, avec un flingue à la main. Duo et Wufeï reconnurent aussitôt le gun de Heero. Comment avait-elle fait pour lui prendre ?! Le propriétaire de l'arme ne tarda pas à arriver dans la pièce. Malheureusement, Kyouran avait déjà empoigné Duo et lui pointait le gun contre la tempe. 

_ Du sucre… Je veux du sucre !! DU SUCRE !!! Mon préciiiieux suuuuucre ! Mon prééééciiiiiiieux ![7]

            Elle avait l'air complètement acro. 

_ Oui, du calme, commença Shyn, lâche d'abord Duo. Non, mieux, lâche ce flingue !

_ Putain ! Donnez lui du sucre ! s'écria Wufeï. 

            Heero, loin de paniquer en bon soldat parfait qu'il était, s'avança franchement vers la jeune fille… euh… folle. Il était bien plus rapide, plus fort et ne craignait pas les balles, nous vous le rappelons. 

            Cependant, elle fut trop rapide pour lui ( NON ! C'est possible ça ?!!) et lui tira dans la jambe, plus précisément dans le genoux, ça pardonne pas ça, dès qu'il fit un mouvement. Pas un cri. 

_ Toi pas bouger ! intima-t-elle. Sinon moi trouer tête à copain à toi !!! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !! I'm the Boss ! Bien, et mon SUCRE!!!

            Justement, Shymen qui retournait la cuisine depuis tout à l'heure venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une boite de morceau de sucre ! 

_ Eh ! Kyouran ! Regarde ce que j'ai ! C'est du bon susucre ça ! C'est pour qui le bon susucre ? Hein ? C'est pour qui ? Allez, viens chercher !

            Kyouran ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle fit une enjambée prodigieuse et se retrouva sur la table. Continuant sa course elle s'élança dans les airs et … PEUH ! Shyn lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac en plein vol. Puis elle lui attrapa la tête et l'encastra dans le mur. 

_ Danger intercepté, déclara-t-elle froidement tandis que Trinity essayait de chopper les petits sucre qui tournait autour de sa tête. 

_ Non, souffla Duo, elle va pas LE dire…

_ Mission accomplie. 

            Duo tomba à la renverse… sur Heero soit dit en passant. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il se posait de sérieuses questions. Ces filles étaient bizarre. D'abord leur apparence anormale, le fait qu'elles étaient emprisonnées par OZ sous haute surveillance, et enfin, le fait que la brune ait réussi à lui prendre son gun sans qu'il s'en rende compte tout de suite, puis lui ait tiré dessus, sans hésiter, avec une précision et une rapidité que de simple jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas avoir, que même la plupart des soldat ordinaire n'avaient pas. Il en apprendrait peut-être plus en fouillant dans les fichiers électroniques dérobés à la base. 

            Attiré par le bruit, Quatre et Trowa firent leur entrée. A la vue du sang, Quatre insista pour soigner Heero, et Duo dû se lever, bon grès mal grès. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? questionna le blondinet abasourdi. 

_ Oh, rien, rien, fit nonchalamment Shymen, Trinity s'est juste transformé en Kyouran parce qu'un certain crétin que je ne nommerai pas, n'est-ce pas Wufeï ? lui a donné du sucre, contre notre avis. 

_ C'est qui Kyouran ? demanda encore Quatre. 

_ Ben… euh…, hésita la rousse. 

_ C'est Trinity quand elle pète un cable. Si elle bouffe du sucre, elle passe en mode Psycho et Survoltée : C'est Kyouran.

_ …. Hum, fit trowa en désignant Heero ( sortez votre décodeur de Trowanien ! la phrase du jour était « C'est elle qui a tiré sur Heero », ou quelque chose d'approchant). 

_ Oui c'est elle, répondit Wufeï qui avait évidemment tout compris. Je sais ce que tu penses. 

_ Et il pense quoi ? fit Shymen intéressée. 

_ Que vous êtes un danger public, répliqua-t-il. 

            Elles allaient répliquer quand soudain on entendit un gémissement. Trinity était DEJA de retour parmi les vivants.

_ Aïeuuuuuuuuuuh ! A bobo… Mais…, elle regarda ses doigts, du sang ? c'est quoi ce sang !

_ J'ai la joie de t'annoncer que c'est le tien, lui répondit tranquillement la plus grande en dévoilant ses crocs. 

_ Mon sang ? AAAAh ! C'est mon sang ! Je saigne ! je vais mourir !

            Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir dans tout les sens en agitant les bras. Cette fois ce fut Wufeï qui la choppa. Au moins, il se rachetait d'avoir tout provoqué. 

_ Tu ne vas pas mourir, crétine, tu t'es _juste_ ouvert le front. 

_ Aaah, soupira-t-elle de soulagement avant de reprendre, plus hystérique que jamais. 

            Quatre-le-Sauveur arriva avec la trousse de soin et calma la jeune folle… euh… fille. 

********

            Heero, plus ou moins remit de sa blessure du matin, fouillait dans les dossier secret trouvé chez OZ. Soudain, il tomba sur un drôle de fichier, un fichier particulièrement bien caché et protégé. Il n'avait pas remarqué une ombre non loin de là.

_ HEE-CHAN !! l'appela Duo de la pièce à côté. Viens ! Je vais te changer ton bandage !

            Il hésita à éteindre son ordi. S'il le faisait, il devrait à nouveau recommencer ses recherches qui étaient plutôt longue. Et puis, ce fichiers l'intriguait. Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, il laissa son cher portable et alla se faire soigner. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Enfin, puisqu'il avait son infirmier natté préféré…

            L'ombre qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa sans bruit. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien fabriquer sur son ordi ? Elle s'approcha et pâlit devant le nom du dossier que le japonais cherchait à ouvrir : Project Wizard. Elle songea à le supprimer, mais c'était impensable, c'était pour toutes les trois la chance d'en savoir plus. 

            Des pas arrivèrent, elle les entendit arriver avant même qu'ils ne soient dans le couloir. Avec habileté, elle repassa par la fenêtre et disparut. 

********

            Il était tôt, très tôt. Elle qui détestait se lever à cette heure-ci ! Mais _on_ ne lui avait pas donné le choix. A sa grande surprise, il y avait déjà du monde dans la cuisine. A son entrée, les trois garçon déjà présent mirent discrètement confiture, boisson et autre chose sucrées hors de sa portée. Ils étaient pô gentil !! Evidemment, _on_ avait dû leur dire. Mais elle n'en prenait que si on lui en donnait !! Elle leur fit un sourire et s'assit à côté du grand aux yeux verts, enfin… à l'œil vert. 

            Le petit blondinet qui l'avait soignée hier cuisinait tranquillement. Il lui avait même préparé un p'tit déj sépcial sans sucre ! Quel mamour !

            Le dernier, le brun glacial qu'elle avait un peu amoché hier, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit car elle ne se souvenait de rien quand elle était dans cet état, sortit son portable et alla s'installer à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

            Il ouvrit l'ordi. Il était de dos… erreur. Elle se concentra sur Heero, sur ses bras, ses mains, sur ses doigts, sur les touches… Ca y est ! Elle avait le code ! 

            Shinbaby2 ? C'est quoi ça ? Elle dévisagea le garçon qui ne la regardait même pas. Elle essayait de ne pas rire. Puis soudain elle se reprit et passa en _mode mémorisation_ !  Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ! Elle ne se relèverait pas à cette heure-ci pour revoir le code si elle l'oubliait ! Non mais ! 

            Quatre lui servi son petit déjeuner. 

_ Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant concentrée, les mains sur les tempes. 

_ Mal à la tête, grogna-t-elle. 

            Mais la vue du succulent repas qui l'attendait la remis vite d'aplomb. Elle engouffra tout à une vitesse … euh… surhumaine, et se dépêcha de filer, laissant en plan les trois autres. 

_ … ( Trowa : on va les garder longtemps ? ).

********

            Dans l'obscurité des ténèbres de la nuit du soir, bref, dans une chambre, une silhouette pianotait fébrilement devant un écran. Elle devait faire vite, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, ou qu'IL ne se rende compte de la disparition du portable. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et fit ce qu'elle devait faire. 

« Copie de Project Wizard en cour »...

  


* * *

[1] Zana-chan : Mais il est trop maso ce mec !!! avant neuf heure du mat il est déjà branché sur sa machine !! A mon avis, il va voir des sites pas très catholiques…

Lolichan : mmh… nous allons mener notre enquête la dessus. Les inspecteurs Zana et lolichan sont de sorties !!!! Bouahahahahah !!!!!

[2] Zana-chan : Pas bruyantes les filles… si on vous signale un tremblement de terre chez les G-Boys, c'est normal… c'est juste elles ….

[3] Lolichan : genre ultrasons-produits-par-les-chauves-souris-qui-te-pète-bien-les-tympans…

[4] Lolichan : Imaginez le tableau ! 

Zana-chan : dîtes les gars, où vous êtes allés les pêcher celles-là ? 

Wufei : chez Oz, et maintenant on comprend pourquoi on les avait enfermé. On aurait mieux fait de les laisser, n'est-ce pas Maxwell…

Duo : *chibi eyes larmoyants* pô ma faute… et pi elle sont marrantes !

[5] Lolichan : pas violente la fille… 

Zana-chan : mais non, tu te fais des idées, elle est super douce, hein Wufy ? elle est exactement comme toi. Tien ! on a peut-être trouvé ta future femme !

Wuwu : Baka ! 

[6] Zana-chan : Nan, nan, c'est pas une sauvage… elle est juste un peu cannibale sur les bord ! ^___^

Lolichan : Ouah ! Ca rassure… __

[7] Lolichan : nous venons juste de regarder le Seigneurs des Anneaux !! Ah bon ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? °o°


	3. Incrustage

**Série ****:Par le pouvoir du prisme lunaire ! J'appelle les Powers Rangers ! Moa, Babar, je te vous l'ordonne ! Kaméhaméha !!! … NON ! Pas la camisole !!! ****Ok ! On avoue ! C'est Gundam Wing !!!**

******Auteur**** : zanahoria-chan  alias La-mytho-mégalo-carotte-en-chef qui se tape tout le boulot ! ^____^ et Lolichan  la-folle-paumée-de-la-vie-apprenti-shinigami  ( et n'oublions pas  le Shinigami-en-chef-ki-boxe-tout-et-tout-le-monde, ki rajoute son grain de sel ! notamment pour le yaoi à venir, car si il doit y en avoir, elle sera sûrement plus apte que nous pour ça … c'est une grande fan…)**

**Genre**** : Délire ! Délire ! euh… un peu d'action aussi de temps en temps. Quelques pétages de durites. Bon, c'est pas vraiment un genre à part entière, mais ça vous donne une idée. **

**Couples ****: Beuh… on va voir… y en a déjà un de prévu. Niéhéhé ! Mais y a pas écris Romance en genre.**

**Autre ****: DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!! Allez ! Au moins pour dire que c'est nul, ou que vous vous en fichez, mais au moins nous mettre au courant quoi… **

**Disclaimer**** : Bientôt c'est l'annif à Loween, alors on s'est mise à prier le petit Jésus, à le soudoyer aussi, pour les avoir car ils sont pô à nous, avec l'espoir qu'il nous répondra par l'affirmative. Vaux mieux, parce que sinon, je connais cinq pilotes qui se feront une joie de trucider Dieu et toute sa bande en direct live !!!**

**Review : **

****

**Hathor : Marchi copineuh a nous kon aimeuhhhhhhhh !!!! Oulà faut ce calmer...bref, effectivement, elle sont folle, et pour te dire c'est… nous en pire ! Euh…C pôssible ça ?! et on a effectivement résolu le « piti » 'bléme. Maintenant tout le monde pourra mettre des REVIEW !!!! Happy ^_______^. Pour la futur femme de Wufinounet tu crois qu'elle va po le martyriser ? Nan mais tu rêve !!!! Surtout kan tu va voir ki C !!!! Niark niark niark niark ! Il a po finit de souffrir   le pôvre !! Au fait, la fic avance assez vite pâske on fait 1 chap dés qu'on se voie ( et C souvent ^_^ !)**

**Kaoro : Mort de rire ? et nous !! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire ?!! On est écroulées !! ouais, on sais, on est grave à rire de notre propre conneries… Mais bon, quand tu vois les trois folles, on suppose que tu t'étonnes pas ! Ch'est nous !!!!! Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le rire !!! Niéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!**

**Naus() : Marchi ^__^ Nous aussi on aime bien cette fic ! Nous somme plutôt fière ! OK s' envoie des fleur…alors comme ça tu les trouves Chou ? Eh ben ! T'es bien le seul ! Elles sont pire que barje ! Folles ! Fadas ! Echappées de l'asile !!! Et les Gundam boys sont tout à fait d'accord avec nous !!! Mais c'est gentil de leur dire ça! **

**PROJECT WIZARD **

3/ Incrustage ! 

Un mois plus tard. 

_ SHYN !!!! Je vais te tuer ! hurla Wufeï en traversant le salon à toute allure. Lâche ce sabre tout de suite !

_ Hein ? quoi ? Ké sabre ? Ce cure dent ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement, assise nonchalamment sur le canapé.

_ Un… un cure-dent… CURE-DENTS !!! s'écria-t-il. Je t'interdis de te curer les dents avec MON sabre ! C'est l'héritage du clan des Dragons ![1]

_ Aaaaah, soupira Trinity, c'est beau l'amour. 

            BANG ! Shyn venait de lui envoyer la table basse dans la figure. Et elle était toujours en vie ! 

_ Shyn est vainqueur par K.O ! s'écria Shymen à côté. Applaudissez bien fort Mesdames et messieurs ! Exterminator à encore frappé !

_ T'en veux une ? menaça Shyn en décollant la table de la tête à Trinity. 

            Shymen se rétracta. 

_ Bon, le faible, ou est-ce qu'on en était ?

_ JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE !! protesta-t-il furax.

            Interrompons ici les beuglements indignés de notre Wufy pour signaler une chose : comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les trois jeunes filles étaient toujours là, et les G-Boys toujours vivants[2]. Non pas qu'ils aient décidé de les garder définitivement, mais, jour après jour, elles étaient restées sans qu'ils puissent s'en débarrasser. Et puis, elles s'étaient avéré utiles. 

            Utilité numéro 1 : l'entretient de la planque. En effet, on avait découvert qu'en bourrant Trinity à un certain sucre, elle devenait hyper active… dans le bon sens. On la voyait alors courir à travers la maison en astiquant, dépoussiérant, repassant, lavant, étendant le linge, cuisinant, et tout ça quasi simultanément, à se demander combien elle avait de bras et à quelle vitesse elle allait. Rien ne pouvait la détourner de cette occupation, même lorsque certaines fois, elle entrait dans une chambre sans crier gare, où deux jeunes garçon semblaient particulièrement occupés… Ils s'arrêtaient, stupéfaits, la regardait s'emparer du linge sale, passer en tornade, et repartir sans même s'être rendu compte de leur présence. La ménagère s'activait, s'activait ! Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… eux, jusqu'à épuisement total des batteries plutôt. A ce moment, en plein élan, on la voyait tomber raide, inerte, se fracassant à chaque fois à moitié le crâne sur le sol. Ce qui lui avait voulu le surnom de Den'chi, la Pile.

            Utilité numéro 2 : La principale, c'est à dire chasser et éloigner Rélémoche[3]. Comme l'on s'en doute, les trois la détestèrent tout de suite, et encore, c'est peu dire comparé à ce qu'elles lui firent subir lors de cette première rencontre… Shymen choisit de lui faire la conversation, ce qui, comme on l'a vu avec le Nez à Wufei, est une dure épreuve. Shyn, sous prétexte de vouloir frapper Trinity, juste à côté de Rélélé, manquait « malencontreusement » sa cible à chaque fois. Autant vous dire que l'horreur rose passa plutôt aux bleu violacé et au rouge sang… Quant à Trinity, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : dormir en bavant partout sur le nouveau torchon RRRose [4] de Rélébeurk (ses habits, quoi). Mais ce furent surtout les deux premières qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie : thé ultra bouillant renversé en pleine poire ( et une brûlure au 28ème degrès !), torture morale à coups de question insoluble et de remarques humiliantes au possible, plusieurs dents en moins suite aux coups de Shyn, baptême de vol du sabre de Wufei qui comme par hasard alla couper l'oreille de Réléchose : ce fut ce qui la fit partir pour de bon. Depuis, elle évitait la maison comme la peste. Elle faillit se suicider parce qu'elle ne voyait plus Heero, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire elle se loupa et tomba seulement dans le coma.

            Utilité numéro 3 : euh… y en a encore d'autre ? la numéro 2 est déjà suffisante, non ?

            Faute d'utilité numéro 3, elles avaient trouvé une certaine « place » chez les cinq pilotes, même si cela n'était pas au goût de tout le monde…

            Shyn, par exemple, passait son temps à se battre contre Wufei, dans la salle d'entraînements à l'étage. Le pauvre chinois en descendait souvent rouge de colère et de honte d'être battu par une « onna » (elle se battait avec tout le monde, en fait, ce qui lui avait valu les surnoms d'exterminator et de Zoku). D'ailleurs, Trin et Shymen venait de temps en temps regarder le combat, Trinity assise par terre, l'air dans la lune, zen, et Shymen, debout, gesticulant en commentant l'action. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva. 

_ Eh oui ! c'est une splendide action de notre incomparable Exterminator ! Wufei ne tiens pas la comparaison ! ( elle commençait à dérailler). Eh oui ! C'est un gros nul ! De l'espèce Nullus Dragonus, le pékinois Wuwu fait partie des déchets de la planète. Particulièrement agressif, ils sont susceptibles ! Leur principale couleur de pelage est le rouge dû à une colère permanente ! Ah ! Il passe à l'attaque ! Mais… non ! On ne peut même pas appeler ça une attaque ! C'est un coup de vent, un pas de danse que la fabuleuse Shyn esquive avec facilité ! N'oublions qu'il s'agit d'un lourdeau notable !

_ Shymen, avertit Trinity, tu vas te faire frapper. Est-ce que tu tiens à la vie ?

_ Eh oui ! Wufei manque de se manger le mur ! Rectification : il S'EST mangé le mur ! Pauvre mur… Rappelons que le plat préféré du Nullus Dragonus est le mur, en bétons de préférence ! Wufy ne peux plus parer les attaques ! Wufichou est nul ! Wuf ne sait pas se battre ! WuWu est … Tiens ? Il jette son sabre à terre ? Il Abandonne !!

_ Tu vas avoir des problèmes, fit remarquer Trin toujours aussi zen. 

            En effet, Wufei s'approchait dangereusement de la rousse brailleuse. 

_ Ké ? fit-elle inquiète. 

            Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car il l'attrapa par le col et la ceinture, et la balança au travers de la fenêtre.

            Comme on s'en doute, elle s'écrasa part terre, la tête la première, sur le bitume. 

_ Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! geignit-elle.

            Et elle était toujours en vie ! C'était aussi une des caractéristiques remarquée par les garçons : ces filles étaient indesturctibles ! ( elles étaient en Gundamium ou quoi !).

            Shymen ne revint plus dans la salle. Au lieu de ça, elle passait son temps à diverses choses. 

            Jouer avec Duo aux jeux vidéo, et elle gagnait invariablement. Mais le natté ne désespérait pas, il disait qu'ainsi il s'améliorait et qu'il lui fallait un adversaire de taille pour le stimuler. De temps en temps, Shyn jouait aussi, et elle battait Shymen au bout d'environ dix… minutes acharnées. La brailleuse passait alors en mode Rondoudou pendant l'heure qui suivait et allait bouder dans son coin. 

            Deuxième activité : monter sur les épaules d'un peu tout le monde, son préféré étant Trowa. C'était une manière comme une autre de compenser sa petite taille… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mange le haut des portes : eh oui, elle était parfois trop grande. Trowa passait aussi par une autre forme de torture : la coiffure. Elle adorait coiffait sa mèche ! Ce qui donnait des fois lieu à des course poursuite dans toute la planque. Malheureusement pour le français, Duo adorait aussi cette activité. Il faut dire qu'il était « chou » une fois relooké à coup de chouchou, barrettes, laque, rajouts, petites tresses, teinture ( cette-dernière ne fut tenté qu'une fois, après quoi Shymen se retrouva de lendemain, les cheveux teints en verts…)[5]

            Et pour finir, la pire de ses activité : les questions. Parfois plutôt mal placées…

_ …Dis Heero, y a quoi sur ton ordi ? Dis Heero c'est quoi ces disquettes ? Dis Heero pourquoi tu souris jamais ? Dis Heero, pourquoi tu parles jamais ? Dis Heero, t'es humain ? Dis Heero, d'où tu sort ton Gun à chaque fois ? Dis Heero, y a pas une autre dimension dans ton spandex ? Dis Heero, pourquoi tu change jamais d'habits ? Dis Heero, c'est parce que t'as pas de fric ? Dis Heero, tu les laves jamais ? Dis Heero, t'en a combien comme ça ? Dis Heero, pourquoi la pouf te colle ? Dis Heero, pourquoi tu la tues pas ? Dis Heero, tu fais quoi sur ton ordi ? Dis Heero, tu me prête ton ordi ? Dis Heero, t'as tout les dernier programmes ? Dis Heero, y a des jeux sur ton ordi ? Dis Heero, tu vas sur Internet ? Dis Heero, tu vas voir des sites cochons ? Dis Heero, tu aimes Duo ?[6]

            PEUH ! A la suite d'un formidable coup de poing d'Heero, Shymen finti encastrée dans le mur. Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux : le glaçon venait de s'énerver ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour qu'il réagisse enfin au bout de dix minutes intensive d'interrogatoire que personne n'avait d'ailleurs suivit ? Heero se leva sans un mot et s'en alla. On soupira de soulagement : le silence, enfin… C'est à cause de ce genre questionnaire sans fin qu'on lui avait attribué le surnom d'Oshaberi, le moulin à parole quoi.

*******

             Les G-Boys se trouvaient en ville. Dans le fourgon, les garçon essayaient tant bien que mal de tenir les trois folles. Ils se rendaient à un rendez-vous où l'on devait leur donner des indications pour une missions prochaine. Ils devaient TOUS être là, étrangement. Seul problème : le lieu de rencontre leur demandait de partir deux jours entiers, et il était HORS DE QUESTION de laisser les trois furies seules, dans leur planque. A moins, évidemment, de chercher l'autodestruction. Et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le but. 

            Heero conduisait, et Wufeï était le copilote. Une cloison les séparait des autres, et bien heureusement, car les trois folles risquait de provoquer chez le conducteur des envie de suicide collectif, en se jetant dans un ravin par exemple. 

            A l'arrière, Trinity et Shymen discutaient avec Quatre et Trowa aussi ( mais si c'est possible ! Il suffit de connaître le trowanien, et après un mois avec eux, c'est bon !). Quant à Shyn et Duo, tout deux s'étaient lancé dans des allusions plus que douteuses, et une conversation animée sur les découvertes sur les sites… heum… pas très catholiques. D'ailleurs, Quatre viraient assez souvent rouge, ou pâlissait. 

_ Rouge, blanc, énumérait Trin, rouge, blanc, rouge, blanc, rouge, blanc, tiens vert ! Ca change ![7]

_ Euh… Quat'chou, nous vomit pas dessus, hein ? s'inquiéta Shymen juste en face. 

            A l'avant, c'était le silence le plus complet. 

_ Heero, fit soudain Wufei, la voiture noire[8]…

_ Au moins on sait que c'est pas Rélébaka, coupa l'autre. 

_ Tiens, tu fais de l'humour toi maintenant ? s'étonna le chinois. Bref, je disais, que cette voiture nous suit. 

_ Je sais, j'ai vu, répondit le glaçon parfait. 

            Il tourna brusquement. Les pneus crissèrent. A l'arrière, un hurlement général retentit, ainsi que quelques coups sourds et jurons, signe que l'on devait s'être mangé la paroi. Après quoi il s'arrangea pour semer l'autre. Au bout des quelques virages dévastateurs pour les passagers arrière et quelques pétages de crâne, il se gara enfin et ils sortirent, passablement sonnés… et défoncés. 

            Les filles semblèrent trop assommées pour demander une explication tandis que Heero informait discrètement ses coéquipiers. 

********

_ OUAH !! s'extasia Shymen du haut des épaules à Trowa. Je vois tout !! Je suis la reine du monde !! Ah ! Je tombe ! Je tombe !

            Finalement elle se rattrapa à la mèche. Le pilote étouffa un cri. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à scruter les environs, il l'aurait volontiers balancée. Mais son attention était concentrée sur un homme, de l'autre côté de la rue, qui les observait tout en marchant depuis un petit moment. Il le vit faire signe à un autre, du même côté qu'eux cette fois, assis sur un banc …. Lisant son journal à l'envers. 

            A côté de lui, Quatre tentait de retenir Trinity qui batifolait à tort et à travers. 

_ Oh ! Un sac Morgan ! J'le veux. Oh ! Un chien ! J'le veux. Oh ! Un bébé ! J'le veux. OH ! DES BONBONS ! JE VEUX !!! Il les vend ! C'est qu'il les veux pas ! S'il vous plait ! chouina-t-elle. 

            Gentiment mais fermement, le blondinet la tira en arrière, à une distance prudente des sucreries. 

_ Bouh ! Tu m'aime pu ? fit-elle les yeux larmoyant. 

            Il ne lui répondit même pas, contrairement à son habitude, ce qui la vexa à mort. Il venait de repérer encore un autre type, caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle toute proche, et armé. Il ramena encore un peu plus la brune à l'intérieur de l'escorte qu'ils formaient. Il ne fallait pas les mettre en danger alors que c'était après eux qu'ils en avaient. 

            Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à le penser. Devant lui, Wufei marchait, l'air sombre et sur ses garde ( il a l'air trop naturel par rapport aux autres…). Crispé, lui aussi. Pourquoi y avait-il des voitures militaires dans une ville anonyme et touristique. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais c'était sûr, on les avait repérés. 

            A côté du chinois, Shyn et Duo blaguaient joyeusement, toujours avec quelques allusions perverses ( n'ayons pas peur des mots). Alors que la jeune fille se tordait en deux de rire ( ce n'était pas si rare qu'on veut bien le croire : ce n'est pas Heero !), le natté leva brièvement les yeux vers les toits. Encore. Ils étaient toujours là. Des ombres qui se déplaçaient en hauteur, les suivant de loin. Il se remit à rire avec Shyn, il fallait rester naturel, qu'elles ne se rendent compte de rien.

            Quant à Heero, il ouvrait la marche de son air habituel, c'est à dire stoïque, ce qui empêchait de voir qu'il était aux aguets ( contrairement à Wufei, le seul vraiment voyant dans le groupe). Il avait déjà vu un certain nombre d'hommes et aussi repéré une quantité non négligeable d'affiches placardées : toutes les mêmes, mais il n'était pas assez près pour pouvoir les lire. 

            Soudain, il aperçut la voiture qui les avait suivit tout à l'heure. Deux hommes en sortirent. C'était un signal, il en était sûr. Pas le temps de traîner. Il arracha une affiche et la fourra dans sa poche sans la lire. 

            En même temps, Shyn venait elle aussi d'apercevoir la voiture, et su aussitôt qui étaient les hommes qui en sortirent : un grand chauve bien baraqué avec une partie du visage brûlée et le deuxième, sa démarche surtout, toc tac, toc tac, toc tac, toc tac, talon pointe, talon pointe[9], toujours la même démarche, le même ryhtme. Elle se crispa. 

            Alors que Heero se tournait pour leur dire que l'on décampait, **BADABOUM **! la voiture noir explosa.[10]

            Les autres réagirent au quart de tour. Ils se fondirent dans la foule ameuté par l'explosion et le début d'incendie qui se propageait étrangement vite. Au passage, Shymen descendue des épaules de Trowa, arracha une des affiches et attrapa Trinity. 

_ C'était eux ? demanda-t-elle à la brune. 

_ Tu devrais le savoir t'étais en haut.

_ J'ai pas ta vue…

            Trinity hocha la tête et lança un coup d'œil en direction de la voiture. Elle vit ce que personne ne pouvait apercevoir. Flûte ! Ils étaient pas morts !

********

_ Pfiou, souffla Duo en s'écroulant sur le grand lit d'une des deux chambres d'hôtel. On avait un sacré comité d'accueil ! Heureusement que la bagnole a explosé !

_ …hn ( sortez votre traducteur Trowa-Français : d'ailleurs, c'est très étrange).

            Ils étaient arrivé sur le lieu de rendez vous une heure auparavant et avaient reçut les instructions pour la prochaine mission. Puis ils étaient allé dans un tout petit hôtel et n'avaient pris que deux chambres, pour le portefeuilles et la discrétion[11]. Ils étaient quatre dans cette chambre : Duo, Heero, Trowa et Quatre… Et Wufei ? Wufei avait perdu au jeu de la courte paille, soigneusement truqué par Duo, et avait été désigné pour surveiller les trois barjes dans la deuxième chambre….

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-on à côté. 

                Heero ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce cri de désespoir. Il sortit de sa poche l'affiche prise dans la rue et la lu.

« WANTED. Recherchons trois jeunes filles (suivait la photo en noir et blanc). Environ 16 ans. Deux brune aux cheveux court et une châtains avec cheveux dans le bas du dos. Yeux marrons. Toutes trois sont dangereuses et incontrôlable. Pour la sécurité nationale, veuillez nous avertir si vous les voyez. Récompense de 1 000 000 000 pour chacune d'elles. Veuillez nous contacter au… »

            Une affiche banale d'avis de recherche. Mais il resta figé. Les critères physiques étaient totalement différent ( couleur de cheveux, d'yeux, …) mais … les photos ! Les visages ! C'étaient les même ! C'était bien elles. Il en était sûr. 

A SUIVRE...

Bon, ben, on vous avait parlé d'action mais… ce sera donc pour le prochain. On a encore beaucoup déliré, c'est pour ça ! Mais faut comprendre, on a tellement de connerie à sortir ! Si on les sort pas on explose !! Vous voulez pas avoir notre mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Et pi, si on meurt, vous aurez pas la suite. NIARK ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! (rire dément). Heum… Si ça intéresse, on fait une liste des surnoms à Réléna ( pour une fois qu'on l'écrit normalement), alors si vous avez des idées, vous nous les dîtes ! On rajoutera : 

**_ Rélémoche**

**_ Réléchose**

**_ Réléloose**

**_ Rélébeurk**

**_ Rélétruc**

**_ Rélélélélé (petite musique débile qui lui va très bien)**

**_ Rélétâche**

**_ Rélébaka**

**_ Shubaka-pink**

**_ La bonbonière**

**_ La truffe rose**

**_ La Gogolienne de Sank**

**_ Barbie girl ( et encore, c'est une insulte pour les barbies !)**

**_ La truie ( c'est rose, non ?)**

**_ Et à vous de nous en donnez d'autres !!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est pour le bien de l'univers !! Et pi ça fait du bien de se défouler !! Si vous avez des idées de torture aussi… on est pas contre !**

**@+**

**Chazart (Zana-chan !!) & Loween (Lolichan!!) **

  


* * *

[1] Lolichan : (originellement) : du clan des chinois ! 

Zana-chan : euh… oui, si tu veux. Heureusement qu'on a courigé euh … corrigé -_- 

[2] Lolichan : on se demande comment ki ont fait…

[3] Zana-chan : vous savez faire la jota, le « j », espagnol ? le genre entre le raclé et le craché, eh bien ne dîtes plus simplement Rélémoche à la française, mais JJJJJJélémoche, comme si vous alliez lui envoyez un beau gros moalrd à sa sale tronche de pouple !!! BOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

lolichan : je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! ^___^ JJJJJJJélé…peuh ! oups ! C partit tout seul ^__-! chouette ! j'ai repeint rélétâche.  

[4] Lolichan : et c'est reparti pour un coup de jota espagnole !!!^_______^ Attention devant ! sortez le parapluie !

[5] Lolichan & Zana-chan : S'il te plait ! Ô grande Hathor ! ne nous tue pas pour avoir fait mumuse avec ton trowa d'amour é__è

[6] Zana-chan : Et tout ça sans Copier-Coller ! C'est moa qui tape tout !!!! 

Lolichan : Clap clap clap ! Quel courage !!!

[7] Zana-chan : et toujours sans copier coller !

[8] Lolichan : Vi ! Vous savez, une voiture noire avec vitre teintées et tagué en gros et clignotant dessus : OZ ou Ennemis ! Trop discret quoi les mecs…

[9] Zana-chan : éternellement sans copier coller… Après on se demande pourquoi j'ai des crampes aux doigts.

Lolichan : Au moins tu connais l'histoire par cœur, entre les Heero …, rouge blanc rouge blanc, et les toc tac !

[10] Lolichan : Ouais ! j'ai eu mon BADABOUM ! ^____________^ Il y était déjà dans le 1er Chapitre !

Zana-chan : On peut même pas rester sérieuse dans nos propres scène « d'action ». Pitoyable…

Lolichan : parle pour toi !!!^__-

[11] Lolichan : ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… Vous avez vu comme ils sont radins ! 


	4. De plus en plus bizarres mais enfin util...

**Série ****: Le Club des Cinq !! Non ? C'est pas ça ? c'est koa alors ? Ils sont cinq pourtant ! Ah, non ! Ils sont huit maintenant ! Hum hum, réflexion intense … Aaarg ! C'est dur ! On pas l'habitude de réfléchir, nous ! Bon, ben c'est la même série que celle du chapitre précédent ! Euh… c'était koa déjà ?**

** Auteur**** : Toujours les mêmes folles, pour votre plus grand bonheur ! ou malheur… ça dépend des gens . ^___- **

**Genre**** : Enfin de l'action !! Enfin… on espère, on va voir comme ça se présente… On a une « idée » d'action, mais alors après… faut taper pour savoir ! ON est aussi surprises que vous quand vous lisez, dès fois. C'est nous qui avons écrit tout ça ? OUAAAh … on est fortiches… bref, revenons au genre, encore de l'humour pour changer, et pour le reste, ben vous avez ka lire koa ! **

**Couples ****: Beuh… on va voir… y en a déjà un de prévu. Niéhéhé ! Mais y a pas écris Romance en genre.**

**Autre ****: DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!! Allez ! C pô juste sinon ! On mettra pas la suite ! Na ! Parce vous nous nabandonnasser ! euh… traducteur ! On a écrit quoi là ?**

****

**Disclaimer**** : Bientôt c'est l'annif à Loween, alors on s'est mise à prier le petit Jésus, à le soudoyer aussi, pour les avoir car ils sont pô à nous, avec l'espoir qu'il nous répondra par l'affirmative. Vaux mieux, parce que sinon, je connais cinq pilotes qui se feront une joie de trucider Dieu et toute sa bande en direct live !!! **

**Review : **

**Horusso : **** Marchi !!! ****Contentes que ça te plaise !! ^______^ Voici la suite, puisque tu la veux. C'est gentil de nous encourager, et on attends avec impatience ta prochaine review !! Oui, tu sais, celle où tu as dit que tu ferais mieux…. NIARK !  -__^ **

**Kadji midori iro :**** Enfin ! Ta review tant attendue !! Il était temps !! Merci d'y avoir pensé !! Mais, euh… c'est pas pour dire, mais tu te fais beaucoup de pub, non ? San par ci, The Devil par là, et NOUS alors !!! tu as écris, attends on compte… 5 lignes au grand maximum si on met bout à bout, sur notre fic ! Mais merci quand même !!! ^___^  Merci pour le coups de pub, aussi, vi, pour l'Attaque du Clone !! Et aussi, essaye de ne pas dévoiler ce que tu sais dans tes review, quoi !! Franchement !! On en attends d'autre de toi, au fait . **

**PROJECT WIZARD **

4/De plus en plus bizarre mais enfin utiles !

            Il déplia le plan, vérifiant une dernière fois le trajet. Tout devait être parfait. Il se trouvait devant un gratte-ciel vitré, rendu particulièrement sombre par l'arrivée de la nuit. C'était un des immeubles les mieux protégés qui existe au monde. Heureusement, Trowa avait réussi à s'infiltrer en tant que cadre et leur avait fourni des plans du bâtiment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer pour débrancher le système de sécurité. C'était toujours à lui qu'on collait ce genre de truc, forcément…

            Le natté replia le plan et le rangea dans sa blouse d'agent de maintenance. Puis, grimpant dans le camion d'une compagnie de nettoyage, il se présenta à l'entrée du parking souterrain. C'est bon, on le laissait passer, il n'avait pas été repéré, heureusement, les trois autres cachés à l'arrière de la camionnette se tenaient tranquilles. 

            Une fois garé, il vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne, ni de caméra. Non, c'est bon, il était dans un angle mort. Faisant le tour du véhicule, il alla frapper trois coups à l'arrière. 

_ Toc toc toc, mère grand, est-tu là ? C'est le petit shinigami rouge. Je viens t'apporter de la confiture et des tartelettes. Le grand méchant loup n'est pas dans les parages, fit Duo joyeusement. 

            La porte s'ouvrit alors et une tête surgit, de mauvaise humeur. 

_ Arrête de raconter des bêtises, crétin de natté, siffla le chinois. 

_ Oh, mère-grand, comme tu as un grand nez, s'extasia-t-il en le lui touchant.

            Ce qui lui attira un bon coup de Wufei. 

_ Maxwell ! s'écria-t-il agacé. 

_ Fermez-là, intima froidement Heero, vous allez faire foirez la mission. 

            Retour à l'ordre parmi les quatre garçon. Le blondinet sortit à son tour, Trowa était déjà à l'intérieur et attendait que le système de sécurité soit débranché. Ils sortirent du camion un chariot de nettoyage assez volumineux dans lequel se glissèrent 01, 04 et 05, 02 prenant les commandes du bolide.

            Traversée du parking souterrain, entrée dans l'ascenseur, arrivée dans un couloir désert, abandon discret du chariot sur le côté et disparition du natté dans une bouche d'aération. Jusque là, aucun problème. Il ne restait qu'à attendre l'extinction des alarmes pour sortir et passer à l'action. 

_ 02 à 01, système de surveillance hors services, leur communiqua Duo, la compagnie vous prie de bien vouloir attendre l'arrivée des techniciens, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aigu. 

            Heero n'attendit même pas la suite. 

_ Baka, souffla-t-il. C'est partit, champs libre, indiqua-t-il à ses coéquipiers. 

            Trois silhouettes légèrement cassées et courbaturée sortirent tant bien que mal du chariot pas tellement large, pas pour trois personne en tout cas[1] . Ils se séparèrent : Quatre partit à la recherche de l'ordinateur central où il devait récupérer des infos, dont des numéro de code bancaire ( ben vi ! leur employeurs sont pas forcément nets, tant qu'ils payent bien…), tandis que Heero et Wufei allaient rejoindre Duo aux salle de labo, qu'ils devaient intégralement détruire. 

********

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? questionna Duo, effaré, devant les expériences qui se tenaient dans cet immeubles. 

_ Sais pas, répondit brièvement Heero. 

_ Dans tout les cas, ajouta Wufi, vaut mieux pas laisser traîner ces expériences, on fait tout sauter. 

            Devant les trois garçons s'étalaient une très longue salle où s'alignaient des expériences pas très orthodoxes. Plantes mutantes, mélange d'animaux et de végétaux, grimpant et proliférant dans de grande serres latérales vitrées. Déjà, il y avait là des spécimens passablement dangereux ou dégoûtant, mais le pire était les animaux. Lézart avec oreille de souris, bestioles indéfinissables mélange de reptiles, de mammifère et de poisson, êtres en décomposition ou en train de s'entre tuer, cobayes parasité par d'autre organismes ou parties d'organisme, telles des tentacules de poulpes. Puis venaient des étagèrent pleines de bocaux où des spécimens raté flottaient dans du formol, ainsi que des embryons plus ou moins déformés ou mutés. 

_ BEURK, lâcha Duo soudain pâle. T'as raison Wufinounet, faut tout faire sauter. On va pas laisser de telles horreurs proliférer. 

            Heero sortit de nul part [2] des paquets de plastique et divers autre explosifs. 

_ J'espère que tu as bien tout débranché, avertit-il Duo, sinon on est mal C'est un coup à se faire repérer. Préparez vous à courir. 

_ Quoi ?! Tu ose douter de mon professionnalisme ! s'indigna l'américain. 

            Ils installèrent le matériel à des endroits stratégiques et coururent vers la sortie.  

            **BADABOUM !!!!! **[3]****

 Le souffle de l'explosion les projeta à terre. Et aussitôt, une alarme stridente retentit. Heero massacra le natté du regard.

_ Professionnalisme ? répéta-t-il lentement. Omae o korosu !!! lui hurla-t-il. Triple Baka !

            Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre d'avantage car des hommes armé faisaient irruption dans le couloir. Ils décampèrent immédiatement et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers pour tenter d'atteindre le toit, où devait probablement se trouver un hélico. Malheureusement, la route leur fut bloqué deux étages plus haut, c'est à dire au 72ème étages, par d'autres hommes. Là, ils s'enfermèrent dans le premier bureau venu, qu'ils barricadèrent tant bien que mal. Duo sembla soudain illuminé. 

_ Mais oui ! Ca devait être des alarmes manuelles ! elle n'étaient pas reliées au réseau, c'est pour ça ! C'est pas ma faute ! [4] 

_ La ferme Maxwell ! s'écria Wufei en lui assenant un bon coup derrière la tête. Y a pas de quoi être fier ! On est dans la merde là ! 

_ Oh ! s'offusqua faussement Duo, petit malpoli ! Hee-chan !!! gémit-il. Il m'as frappé et en plus il a dit merde !! 

            Heero le fit taire d'un regard. [5] La situation était plutôt grave. Ils étaient coincés et, à moins de sauter du 72ème étages, ce qui ne gênait pas outre mesure le Soldat Parfait, ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. 

            Clic. 

            Tous trois tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre, scrutant l'obscurité. Ils avaient tous entendu le bruit, mais … il n'y avait rien. La porte tremblait. 

********

            Sur un toit. 

_ J'veux pas y aller ! brailla l'une. Noooooooon !! 

_ Mais si, mais si, répliqua l'autre avec simplicité et un grand sourire. 

_ Je te dis que non ! Je veux pas mourir ! 

_ Mais non tu mourras pas, rétorqua la deuxième, toujours souriante, la poussant dans le vide. 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! hurla-t-elle. 

_ Accroche-toi bien au câble et met les pieds en avant, lui rappela l'autre. 

********

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria-t-on derrière eux. 

            BOUM ! Une silhouette familière s'écrasa lamentablement contre la vitre du bureau où se trouvait les G-Boys. 

            *Flash back* _Un peu plus tôt, sur le même toit._

__ Je vais mourir, se plaignit-elle. _

__ Arrête de dire des bêtises, lui intima sèchement la plus grande. Accroche toi bien et SURTOUT met bien les pieds en avant pour casser la vitre. C'est facile, tu verras. _* Fin du Flash back*

            Contre la vitre, la figure littéralement écrasée sur le verre. 

_ Facile, facile, marmonna Shymen, je t'en mettrais moi des facile !

            Dans le bureau, les G-Boys firent un pas en arrière, surpris de la voir, et surtout surpris qu'elle soit toujours vivante vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était lancée de l'autre immeuble et écrasée contre la vitre. Mais ils firent un véritable bond en voyant une autre forme arriver à toute vitesse à sa suite. Celle-ci, brune, ne se tenait que par un bras, une arme dans l'autre pointée sur eux. 

            Ils se jetèrent au sol juste à temps pour entendre le verre exploser sous l'impact des balles. Les deux filles arrivèrent dans la pièce dans un roulet boulet pas très gracieux. La rousse se leva d'un bond. 

_ T'aurais pu me tuer ! s'écria-t-elle furax.

_ Mais non, mais non, tu sais, je sais viser MOA , lui fit-elle remarquer avec un regard insistant ( traducteur : pas comme toi, Shymen). Et puis, de toute façon, ça t'aurais pas fait grand chose. 

_ Je sais ! Mais quand même ! protesta la brailleuse. 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ! s'écria soudain Wufei, se réveillant ainsi que les deux autres. 

_ Ben… on est venue vous aider…, répondit Trinity. 

_ Vous deviez pas rester à la planque et ne pas vous en mêler ? rappela Duo. 

_ Hein ? Vous avez dit ça ? s'étonna Shymen en regardant au plafond. 

_ Ah ! mais on croyait que vous parliez de vous ! s'exclama Trinity innocemment. Et que c'était à nous de nous en occuper. 

_ Vous savez, on est très douées pour ça, renchérit l'autre. 

            A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, malgré tout les meubles entassés devant. Les trois garçons se mirent sur la défensives, prêts à se battre. Quant aux deux autres, elle restèrent décontractées. 

            Dans l'encadrement se tenait Shyn, en habit militaire tout taché de sang, un bandeau autour de la tête sur le quel était marqué « Rambo », et une hache d'incendie dégoulinante de sang posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule. 

_ Salut les mecs, leur lança-t-elle. Besoin d'aide ? ajouta-t-elle léchant le sang sur la lame de sa hache. 

_ Au fait, on vous a manqué ? questionna Trin.

_ Non, répondit Wufei. 

_ Wufichou !! s'exclama Shymen en chouinant. Même pas un tout petit peu ? 

_ Non, répondirent en chœur Heero et le chinois.

_ Si beaucoup, acquiesça Duo. Ils sont méssant avec moa ! 

_ Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être y aller, là, leur rappela Shyn. 

            Mais à leur grand étonnement, elle ferma la porte derrière eux tandis que les deux autres déroulaient une corde près de la grande vitre brisée. 

_ On passe à l'étage du dessous pour être sur d'avoir la paix, leur expliqua Trinity. 

            Ils ne posèrent pas de questions, tout du moins pour le moment, car en effet, ils ne savaient pas où Trin avaient appris à viser et Shyn à se battre avec une hache pas très maniable. Elle était tout de même rentrée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû faire fuir tout les gardes postés devant la porte, à moins que…. mais ils n'osaient pas y penser. Les auraient-elles tous tués ?[6]

            Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à  l'étage du dessous où ils reçurent un appel. 

_ 03 à 01, je suis aux sous-sols -4, je ne trouve pas l'entrée des salles secrètes. Je vous attends dans la salle X0036. Allez d'abord récupérer 04, certains fichiers n'ont pas pu être retiré. Il est étage 70, salle M0568. Terminé. 

_ 01 à 03, nous arrivons. Passons d'abord chercher 04. Les trois folles sont là. 

_ Quoi ?!!! 

_ T'inquiète, on a eu la même réaction. 

_ Ouah !! Quel professionnalisme ! s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes filles. 

_ …, il leur jeta un regard de travers. Terminé. Allons récupérer Quatre, les ordis, c'est pas encore assez son truc. 

_ Moi j'aime bien les ordi ! s'enthousiasma Shymen. J'suis trop forte avec un PC ! Je peux faire absolument tout, pirater tout et décoder tout ! 

            Shyn lui décocha un regard meurtrier à faire concurrence à celui d'Heero. Elle se tut sur le champs. 

_ Hhihihihihi, rit-elle nerveusement. Je rigole… Je prend mes rêves pour des réalité, je suis mytho !

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna la brune. Je croyais que c'était moi la mytho. 

_ Tais-toi ! lui intima l'autre en la frappant. 

_ Bien, commença Heero, je vais chercher Quatre, et vous vous rejoignez Trowa. 

_ Non ! s'inquiéta Shymen. Faut pas se séparer ! T'as jamais vu de film d'horreur ?! faut jamais se séparer sinon tu crèves ! Si ça se trouve Quatre est déjà mort et Trowa aussi !! Quoique… non, normalement il devrait attendre qu'on trouve les salles secrètes pour crever. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort et qu »on trouve son cadavre dans les salles !!

_ Sauf que là, on est pas dans un film, répliqua Heero. 

_ T'as raison, approuva Trinity, on est dans une fanfic. Ecrite par deux folles d'ailleurs. [7]

            Réaction générale : … 

            Ils se servirent à nouveau des fenêtres pour passer à l'étage du dessous où se trouvait Quatre, quelques bureau plus loin. Heero pris la place du blondinet à l'ordinateur central. La salle ne contenait que lui, et sûrement un gros dispositif de sécurité d'ordinaire. Shymen se pencha au-dessus du Soldat Parfait, lui délivrant de bon cœur ses précieux conseils. 

_ Non, tu devrais pas faire ça. Non, ça se trouve pas là. Non, c'est pas ce code là. Mais non, enfin ! Mais tu fais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas compliqué franchement ! T'as juste à faire ça, ça, ça et ça ! Mais tu m'écoute ou quoi ! Mais clique pas là ! Tu vois, clique ! On appuie sur le bouton de la souris ! Ca s'appelle cliquer ! Mais comment tu fais pour te servir de ton ordi chez toi ! C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi ! Mais t'es nul !

            Elle ne pu rien ajouter car elle retrouva avec le gun de Heero sous le menton. Bon, évidemment, s'il était susceptible à ce point… 

_ Tu peux toujours tirer, je suis pas sûre que ça lui fasse grand chose, fit remarquer Shyn, indifférente. 

_ Pour ce qu'elle a dans la tête, ajouta Trinity. 

_ Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ! s'écria la rousse. Vilain ! Je boude, na ! 

            Elle partit dans un coin de la pièce, enfin silencieuse, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Soudain, son visage s'illumina d'une joie toute enfantine. Devant elle, un gros bouton rouge sur lequel était marqué « Ne pas toucher ». 

_ Bouton rouge ? fit-elle en souriant. Bouton rouge. Beauuuuu bouton rouge. Bouton rouge ! Rouge ! Bouton rouge ! Bouton rouge ! 

_ Elle a encore bugué, soupira Trinity. Bouton rouge ? Non ! Pas toucher ! 

_ BOUTON ROUGE !!!!!!!!! cria-t-elle comme une enfant en l'enfonçant avec un plaisir visible. 

_ NON !! cria Trinity. 

            Trop tard. Une alarme stridente se déclencha. 

_ Encore une alarme manuelle ? s'enquit Wufei avec un regard mauvais vers le natté. 

_ Vi vi ! On dirais bien ! répondit l'autre souriant. 

            Heero récupéra enfin la disquette et ils partirent en courant, agrippant au passage une Shymen avec des airs de shootées, complètement ramollie, dégonflée, et un sourire de bien être sur le visage. 

_ Bouton rouge, souffla-t-elle comme au Nirvana. 

            En plein milieu du couloir, une escouade d'hommes surgit et leur tirèrent dessus sans plus de négociations. Trin, en première ligne se rétracta en fermant les yeux et mit les bras croisé à hauteur de tête pour se protéger. 

_ Baisse toi ! cria Duo. 

            Il courut pour se jeter sur elle mais resta pétrifié. Les balles semblèrent rebondir devant elle, comme sur un bouclier, revenant directement sur l'homme qui avait tiré, lequel tomber par terre, raide mort. 

            Un long soupir lui échappa et la jeune fille brune tomba sur les genoux, apparemment épuisée et sous le choc. Hésitant, Duo s'approcha d'elle. 

_ Co… comment tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il faiblement . 

_ Fait quoi ? lui retourna-t-elle pas très réveillée. J'ai eu de la chance, les balles ont ricoché sur les murs, expliqua-t-elle doucement en souriant. Aïeeeeuuuhh ! Mal à la tête …

            Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers, dont seul Heero semblait avoir remarqué le phénomène et ne pas se satisfaire des explications de Trin. Celle-ci fut vivement empoignée et soulevée par Shyn qui la mit sur son dos et se remit à courir. 

            Nouveau couloir, un peu étrange d'ailleurs car il était tout blanc et … sans aucune portes. Le plafond, le sol et les murs entièrement blancs semblaient sans fin. Les quatre garçons couraient devant, Shyn juste derrière avec Trinity sur le dos, et c'était Shymen qui semblaient avoir le plus de mal à suivre. 

_ Attention ! cria soudain Trinity. Y a des laser partout ! Heero baisse toi ! 

            Heero se baissa à peine, et vit avec effarement le bout de son pistolet, qu'il tenait en l'air, tomber à ses pieds… coupé net. 

_ Quatre à terre ! continuait la brune ! Shyn saute ! Duo, gaffe à ta tresse !

            Le natté attrapa de justesse sa précieuse tresse, pour en voir tomber un centimètre de pointe. Oh oh … Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du couloir, dirigé par Trinity. Tout à coup … 

_ Aaaaaah ! cria-t-on derrière eux. 

            Shymen avança tant bien que mal, en se tenant le bras gauche, dont s'écoulait un flot de sang, de même qu'à sa jambe gauche on pouvait voir une profonde entaille. 

_ T'aurais pu me prévenir ! réprimanda-t-elle Trinity. T'es tranquille sur Shyn, mais moi je me fait découper ! Bande d'égoaste ! 

_ Maieuh ! protesta l'autre. J'ai pas des yeux derrière la tête, moi ! t'as qu'à pas traîner ! 

_ Ouais c'est ça ! c'est ma faute aussi si je me fais découper !

            Double PEUH ! Shyn leur assena chacune un coup de poing, malgré la blessure de la rousse. Trinity descendit du dos en se massant la tête, ça y est, elle se sentait mieux. Enfin…. tout est relatif… 

            Ils s'engagèrent dans les escalier, Shymen devant cette fois. Mais alors qu'elle posait son pieds sur la deuxième marche, sa jambe gauche se déroba sous elle, et elle dégringola dans les escaliers….

_ AAAAAAAH !! J'en ai marreuh ! 

            … sur dix étages. Quatre, inquiet, se rua à sa suite, suivit de près par Duo, puis par Heero et Wufei. Shyn et Trinity, elles, descendirent tranquillement. 

_ Mais pourquoi vous courez ?! se plaignit la brune. On est pas pressé ! Et puis, vous aussi vous allez finir par tomber !

_ C'est vrai, approuva Heero, elle est indestructible. Vous avez vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est écrasée sur la vitre ?

            Ils arrivèrent enfin au 60ème étages, c'est à dire là où se trouvait Shymen, les jambes contre un mur, le reste étendu par terre, pas plus en mauvais état que toute à l'heure. 

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais, fit Heero. Indesctructible. 

_ Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait mal ? demanda Trinity à Shyn totalement indifférente.

            Les G-Boys les regardèrent, éberlués. Aucun ne trouvait quoi dire. Pendant ce temps, Shymen s'était levée. Titubant, elle s'approcha d'eux et … tomba par dessus la rambarde, qui n'était pas bien haute. 

            Aussitôt Heero se précipita pour passer par dessus la rambarde aussi, mais Shyn le retint, tandis que les autres, paniqué aussi, descendaient en courant le plus vite possible. 

_ T'es pas immortel, que je sache, toi, lui fit-elle remarquer sans manifester la plus petite inquiétude pour son amie. 

            Elle jeta un regard vers le gouffre de 60 étages. 

_ Pitoyable, souffla-t-elle. 

_ Elle a pas de chance aujourd'hui, remarqua légèrement Trin, elle aurait dû écouter son horoscope et rester à la maison. Ils lui avaient bien dit qu'elle tomberait de haut. 

            Effaré, Heero se lança à la suite des autres. Shymen criait dans sa chute. 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! Je voooooooooooooooooooooole !!!!!  CUI CUI !! Tiens ! COUCOU ! 

            Elle venait d'apercevoir qu'il y avait un garde à chaque étage. 

_ Salut toi !!!!!! Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Merci ! Chouette ! Une mitraillette !!!!!!!! 

            Des bruits de coup de feu parvinrent jusqu'aux garçons qui descendaient toujours, trouvant à présent sur leur passage des cadavres de gardes, mais tués par derrière d'un coup de couteau, la plupart du temps. Etant mort, aucun d'eux, n'auraient pu leur dire qu'ils avaient vu tomber une jeune fille, et que cette même jeune fille s'était retrouvé à côté d'eux la seconde suivante, pour les poignarder avant de disparaître. 

_ BWOUHAHAHAHA ! elle continuait de tomber. BANG ! ARG ! STONG ! J'SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! T'ES GAME OVER ! NIARK ! TRY AGAIN ! 

            **BOUM !!!**

_ Ca y est, je crois qu'elle est arrivée, déclara sans émotions Shyn. 

            Elles rejoignirent les garçons qui s'étaient immobilisés, le visage défait. Trinity se pencha au dessus de la rambarde. 

_ Ca fait mal ? questionna-t-elle avec innocence. Surtout bouge pas hein ? On arrive ! Attends nous ! 

            Duo l'agrippa par les épaules et la tourna face à lui. 

_ Elle ne peut pas bouger ! Elle n'est plus en vie ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant. 

            Une voix gémissante et chevrotante leur parvint du fond du gouffre. 

_ … Ca va… je vais bien …. 

_ Tu vois, pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! lui répliqua Trin calmement. Et puis, elle a déjà vu pire. 

            Les garçons n'en revenaient tout simplement pas, même Heero qui était pourtant lui-même incroyablement résistant. Ils se retrouvèrent en bas un peu après. Shymen, étalée face contre terre, gémissait. 

_ Aaaaaaargh…. Mes côtes…. Mon nez…. 

            Elle se retourna, gémissant toujours, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Shyn lui attrapa le nez et le lui remit en place dans un craquement sinistre, sous les yeux horrifiés des G-boys. 

_ Aaaaaah ! cria la rousse. T'aurais pu prévenir ! … J'ai horreur de ce bruit ! 

            Ca les acheva. Même pas mal… Pire qu'Heero… Au secour… Trinity l'aida à se relever. La petite rousse en profita pour leur parler à l'écart des autres. 

_ Y a… y a eu un truc bizarre, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Y a rien de bizarre à ce que tu sois pas morte, répliqua Shyn.

_ C'est pas ça. Je tombais et … et… je voyais des gardes, … et juste après j'étais à côté du garde, je le tuais, puis je tombais à nouveau… Et ainsi de suite pour tout les gardes… C'est pas facile à expliquer ! Ca aller super vite !

_ Tu t'es projetée astralement ?! s'étonna Trinity. 

_ Quoi ? firent les deux autres. 

_ Ben oui, tu sort de ton corps quoi ! 

_ C'est tout à fait ça ! s'exclama Shymen. Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Ben… J'ai vu ça dans un épisode de Charmed ![8] 

_ Pitoyable, souffla pour la énième fois Shyn. 

_ Donc, réfléchit la rousse, si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu me projeter juste en dessous de moi pour me rattraper … 

_ Oui, mais comme tu n'est pas intelligente, tu ne l'as pas fait, conclut Trin. 

            Quatre se racla la gorge. Il était temps d'y aller. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol –4, là où les attendait Trowa. Vers les salles secrètes… 

A SUIVRE...

**Zana-chan : Valà ! On arrête là ! C'était pas censé s'arrêter ici, mais sinon c'est trop long !! Alors on vous laisse sur votre faim !! Niark ! Juste pour info, on a mis 4h00 à taper ce chapitre, soit du 2 pages à l'heure ! Enfin, J'AI fait du 2 page à l'heure ! ce qui est un exploit, je tiens à le signaler !! Car, ne l'oublions pas, c'est quand même moa qui tape tout !! **

**Lolichan : Vous voulez savoir ki sont ces folles, hein ? NIARK NIARK ! En plus, elles sont de plus en plus bizarres. Ben, pour le savoir, il va falloir attendre la suite !! è___é  BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …. Heum…. ' scusez … un moment de folie non contrôlée. Bon ben y a plus qu'à faire la suite… Allez ! Au boulot Zana ! Et tape plus vite que ça ! Aaaah… elle est pas belle la vie ! ^_____________-**

  


* * *

[1] Zana-chan : aaah, mais ils sont jeunes ! c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? 

G-Boys : tu vas voir, on va te plier en quatre toi aussi et après on en reparlera. 

Zana-chan : *pas rassurée* euh… non merci ! Lolichan ! help !!! 

Lolichan : Hein ? quelqu'un m'appelle ?

[2] Lolichan : Et revoici le retour du magic spandex ! ^_____^ Dis, tu me le prêtes ?

Heero : Nan !

[3] Zana-chan : Vlà, t'es contente ? t'as eu droit à ton BADABOUM . 

Lolichan : Vi ! Happy ! ^______________________________________^

Zana-chan : Offant ! Là elle est happy... si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, on va en mettre un par chapitre. 

Lolichan : ^_______________________________________________________________________^

Zana-chan : OK, on a compris… 

[4] Lolichan : c'est pas ma faute à moi ! * Chante sur Alizée* 

Zana-chan : Tais toiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je supporte pas ça !!!!!!! 

Lolichan : C'est pas ma faute à moi * continue sur Lolita*

Zana-chan : Je vais la tuer !!!!!!! 

Lolichan : * continue à chanter avec un grand sourire* c'est pas ma faute à PEUH !!…. Aïeeeeeeuuuuuhhhhhh !!! 

[5] Lolichan : Pratique, non ?

[6] Lolichan : Ils osent pas y penser, mais ils l'ont quand même penser ! HAHAHA ! … Pitoyable, hein ?

[7] Zana-chan : On s'est fait une auto dédicace ! C'est cool hein ? ^_________^ 

Lolichan : Je dirais plutôt pitoyable…-__- 

[8] Zana-chan : ouah… la référence… 

Lolichan : non, non, nous ne faisons pas de pub ! ^____^


	5. Plus trop utiles mais plutôt bizarres

**Série : Les barbapapas !! Vous savez, les petits machin sans forme de toutes les couleurs ! Koa ! Vous connaissez pas ?!!! Mais vous êtes NULS !!!!!!! Disons que c'est l'ancêtre des Télétobies. Alors voilà, c'est Télétobies !!! Quoi ? Cette section n'existe pas ? Ah bon… Ben… ils sont cinq pourtant… **

**Loween : T'es sûre ?**

**Chazart : Ben, y en a un bleu, un rouge, un jaune, un vert, euh... un rose non ? Aaaaaahhhhrrrrrgggg !!!! Question existentielle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a combien de Télétochose ?????????????? **

**Loween : Chuis pas sûre ki y ai un rose**…**_** *** me creuse le peu de cervelle que j'ais* ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!! Chais paaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!!!!**

** Auteur : Toujours les mêmes folles, pour votre plus grand bonheur ! ou malheur… ça dépend des gens . ^___- **

**Genre : Enfin de l'action !! Dans le chapitre d'avant on a ENFIN mit un 'tit peu d'action. En fait, on voulait en mettre plus, faire plus sérieux, mais en chemin on avait oublié ce que ça voulait dire. Voyons, dico : sérieux… Ca n'existe pas !!! Bon ben voilà ! Tout s'arrange !! Donc c'est une fic pas sérieuse !!! Tan dam !! On est fortes, hein ? On a trouvé ça toutes seules !!  **

**Couples : Beuh… on va voir… y en a déjà un de prévu. Niéhéhé ! Mais y a pas écris Romance en genre.**

**Autre : Petite annonce … si on arrive à au minimum 15 review (Loween : C bô de rêver…), on mettra un bonus !!! Vous savez, genre petite aventure parrallèle bien marrante  ( délire quoi, ou alors torture de Rélétâche, à vous de voter) ou bien carrément la fiche perso des folles, avec tout pleins de truc sur elles que vous savez pas !! Mais celui-là, on se le réserve pour 20 reviews !!! ( chazart : non, on ne rêve pas tant que ça… quant tu vois que certains ils en ont des centaines !!!!!! GRRRRRR !!!!! calme, je suis un lac, un LAC !) ( Loween : Vi , mais ils ont PLEIN DE CHAPITRES ! Pas comme nos pov' 5 chap' ki se courent après… tayoooooooooo !!)( Chazart : Vi , mais ils sont long nos chapitres !!!!!!!! Euh… veuillez excuser l'accumulation de parenthèses…) (Loween : C toi ki parles bôcoup !^__^)(C :pas de commentaires…)  **

**- Autre petite annonce de la part de Loween : Si vous voulez les dessins de la fic, mailez-nous ^____^ *fin de la pub***

**Disclaimer : Loween elle est triste, elle a toujours pas eu les Gundam boys en cadeaux d'anniversaire !!!! Elle est franchement  au bord du gouffre, mais vous en faîtes pas, elle préfère me suicider, moi…. Donc la fic risque de continuer…. **

**Review : **

**Hathor : Merci fidèle copine à nous !!! Ton vœux à été exaucé ( il y a la suite quoi). Oui, nous aussi on les adore nos filles. En fait, c'est nous, si on avait pas été dans la société. Nous, à l'état sauvage… Ougaouga ! Non… c'est pas grave… T'inquiète, on a notre camisole. **

**Kaoro : Pas notre faute si tu pouvais plus respirer ! On veut pas que tu canne avant d'avoir lu la fin ! Non mais c'est Koa ça ! Après, tu peut faire ce que tu veux, mais tu dois rester en vie jusqu'à la fin, OK ? « Il faut que tu respires, tu vas pas mourir de rire, c'est demain que tout empire… » Non, non, c'est pas nous, juré ! C'est le poste ! **

**Christine : Remboursé par la sécu ? Ouais,  c'est une bonne idée ça ! On va voir. Rien que de ce connecter à Internet c'est super, donc ça devrait être remboursé aussi ! Ouais ! Et d'acheter un ordi aussi, ça devrait être remboursé ! REMBOURSE !!!!! On va faire une manif, tiens ! Bon, c'est sûre, une manif à deux… **

**Horusso :****  Chazart : Ah ouais ? Shymen qui s'éclate la tronche c'est drôle ? Je te ferais remarquer que Shymen… C'est MOA !! Alors comme ça, t'aime bien quand je m'éclate la tronche ? *menaçante* **

**Loween : * qui se fout complètement de l'air menaçant de sa copine * Je t'approuve complètement Horusso ! c'est trop drôle ! **

**Chazart : Dit… scuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, mais je tape vite, et pi dès que c'est finit de taper on envoit… alors, tu comprends. ET PUIS DE TOUTE FACON, PUISQUE TU TE FOUS DE MOA, JE ME FOUS DES FAUTES !!!!!! **

**Loween : c'est rien, elle est toujours comme ça, faut pas faire gaffe… **

**PROJECT WIZARD **

5/Plus trop utiles.... mais plutôt bizarres…

            Le bruit de leur pas se répercutaient dans les couloirs. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, glissant à chaque virage et manquant de s'éclater contre le mur pour cause de parquet trop bien ciré. Le meilleur moyen de neutraliser des voleurs en fuite : le parquet ciré. Ils avaient toujours été prévenu de ce risque, mais ne pensaient pas que cela leur arriverait un jour. Forcément, on pense toujours que cela arrive aux autres…. 

            Shymen, qui couraient encore un peu en retrait ( toujours la dernière ), glissa soudain sur l'impenssable : une peau de banane -__- . Peau de banane + parquet ultra ciré =…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! 

            BAM ! 

…Shymen doublant carrément les autres dans sa glissade et finissant éclatée contre le mur[1] qu'elle colora d'une jolie couleur rouge ! 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ! s'exclama Duo en ramassant la carcasse de banane.

_ Oh ! s'étonna Trinity. Ca ? Ben... j'ai pas trouvé de poubelle, répondit-elle en montrant la banane qu'elle mangeait en courant. 

_ Je … je … pincez moi, je rêve…, balbutia le natté. 

            Ce que le Chinois se fit un plaisir de faire !

_ Aïe !! J'ai dit pincer ! Pas arracher ! protesta l'autre en se frottant le bras. Enfin, je rêve pas … Elle BOUFFE ! On est en mission, en mauvaise posture en plus, et … et … Elle Mange !!! 

            La brune, de son côté, avait sortit un bout de scotch dont ne sais où, et collait un morceau de peau de banane sur le front de Shymen, qui avait légèrement souffert. 

_ Et voilà j'ai finit ton pansement ! fit-elle toute contente. Et pour ta gouvene, ajouta-t-elle vers Duo, depuis tout à l'heure on ne fait que courir, sauter, ramper, tuer ! C'est épuisant tout ça !! Alors je mange des bananes ! c'est plein d'énergie ! Alors, faite comme moi, mangez des bananes[2], dit-elle en se tournant vers une caméra imaginaire, avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. 

_ Et, d'où est-ce que qu'elle sort, cette banane ? interrogea Quatre. 

_ Sais pas, répondit Trin en haussant les épaules. SI ! Je sais ! Elle vient du … 

_ Magic spandex de Heero-choupinet d'amour ! s'écrièrent-elles en chœur, le montrant du doigt, même Shymen avec la voix cassé et un léger temps de retard. 

_ Aaah, geignit-elle en se tâtant la tête. Boboooooo ! Mais … C'est quoi ce truc sur mon front ?? Trin…

            Elle jeta un regard menaçant à la mangeuse de bananes. 

_ C'est un  banane-pansement ! répondit l'autre comme si c'était naturel. Tu sais, c'est excellent pour la peau ! Et puis, j'avais que ça sous la main. 

_ Une peau de banane ? répéta la rousse lentement. Une peau de banane !! Je me suis éclatée à cause de ta foutue peau de banane !! Et tu ose me mettre CA sur la tête !!! Omae o korosu [3]! Je vais t'en faire bouffer moi des bananes !! hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. 

            Elle se rua à la poursuite de Trinity qui avançait en batifolant et riant , pas le moins du monde inquiété par Shymen qui la poursuivait sans la rattraper. Wufeï, les yeux écarquillé par la stupeur, s'adressa à Heero. 

_ Cette ona vient de se faire découper par des lasers, elle est tombée de soixante étages la tête la première il y a cinq minutes, elle vient tout juste de s'exploser contre le mur et… et elle courre !! s'écria-t-il. Regarde la !

_ …, fit Heero indifférent qui tentait de repérer Trowa.

_ Regarde ! Mais regarde ! insista le chinois. 

_ …

_ REGARDE je te dis ! brailla-t-il attrapant Heero, par les épaules pour le secouer. Elles sont pas normal ! c'est koa ces trucs !! Regarde bon sang !! [4]

_ Quel truc ? regarder quoi ? questionna Trinity apparaissant soudainement devant lui. 

            Wufi manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque et voulu frapper la brune. Mais Shyn s'interposa alors. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le constipé ? T'as un problème ? Tu veux que je te mette la pâté ? le menaça-t-elle. 

_ Qu'est-ce tu veux, la blondasse ! Je t'ai pas sonné il me semble !

            Inutile de dire que Shyn vit rouge. Inutile de dire aussi que Wufei envisagea un bref instant devoir porter un dentier toute sa vie… 

_ Dîtes, essaya de les interrompre Trinity. 

_ LA blondasse elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Mauviette ! Que d'la gueule et rien dans le slip ! 

_ Dîtes, dîtes, insista-t-elle. 

_ Sauvé ? Ah ouais ? Et quand ça ! Je m'en suis pas rendu compte, c'est bizarre ! T'es mytho ! 

_ S'il vous plaît, tenta encore la brune. 

_ Mon pauvre, tu craint ! t'es tellement à fond dans ton trip que tu te rend même pas compte de ce qui t'arrive ! et puis ça te ferais mal de le reconnaître, hein ?

_ excusez-moi…

_ De quoi ? Que t'es une pauvre idiote d'onna ? Ca y a pas de problème, je le reconnais quand tu veux ! 

            Dépitée qu'on l'ignore ainsi, Trinity s'en alla dans un coin en boudant. *Boude, boude, boude* Shyn et Wufei continuaient à se disputer, quand soudain, une tornade rousse fonça sur eux à grande vitesse et envoya un magistral coup de pied au derrière de notre chinois préféré. 

_ Elle te cause, Trinity ! fit-elle en désignant la boudeuse du coin. 

            Celle-ci, voyant qu'on lui prêtait enfin attention, cessa de bouder.

_ Ben vas-y, on t'écoute, lui lança Heero. 

_ Là, derrière, y a Trowa qui attend, répondit-elle calmement en le montrant du doigt. 

            Tous se tournèrent vers le grand pilote que personne n'avait encore remarqué. Wufei, encore plus furieux de s'être retrouvé par terre, se tourna vers elle. 

_ Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Idiote ! 

_ Mais… mais … mais, voulu se défendre Trinity qui se mit à chouiner. 

            Shyn voulu frapper le chinois mais Heero s'interposa. 

_ On a pas le temps pour les gamineries, leur lança-t-il en rejoignant Trowa. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Fit Shymen en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il m'énerve ce mec ! Il m'énerve ! Un de ces jour je vais lui faire bouffer son gun !! 

_ Zen, lui conseilla Duo. Si tu veux vraiment réussir un exploit, fait le rire…

_ C'est vrai, renchérit Trin, il est pas humain, je l'ai encore jamais vu rire ! c'est impossible de jamais rire !

_ Vous venez, les appela Trowa. 

            Il les mena jusqu'à un couloir, et là, il s'arrêta net, sortit les plans de son sac et ils se regroupèrent autour. 

_ Voilà, dans ce couloir devrait se trouver l'entrée du passage, expliqua-t-il. Mais… ( il regarda tout autour), comme vous le voyez, il n'y a pas grand chose[5]. 

            Tous commencèrent à inspecter soigneusement les murs gris en béton, parfaitement lisses et uniformes. Tous… sauf Trinity qui choisit de s'asseoir et de regarder les autres bosser. Elle sortit même une nouvelle banane don ne sais où. 

_ Range ce truc tout de suite, articula Shymen d'un ton à faire peur. 

_ D'accord !

            Et elle engouffra sa proie aussitôt : c'est vrai, quel meilleur endroit pour ranger que son estomac ? 

_ T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé d'étage, Tro-Man ? questionna Duo l'oreille collé contre le mur. Parce que Franchement, il n'y a rien ici. 

_ OH ! s'exclama joyeusement la rousse, un peu plus loin, la main contre le mur. Bouton… 

_ Où ? s'étonna Quatre en s'approchant. 

            Les autres en firent de même mais ne virent rien. 

_ Là ! répondit elle en enfonçant le doigt sur quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas. 

            Tout naturellement, le mur s'ouvrit. Forcément… Ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de leur bizarreries. 

_ Ah enfin ! ronchonna Trinity. T'en a mis du temps ! Tu te rouille ma pauvre. Fait gaffe, tu va avoir droit à une remise à niveau avec la Grande Chef, l'avertit-elle en désignant Shyn. 

            Ils s'engagèrent dans un nouveau couloir… un couloir où ils voulurent aussitôt n'être jamais entré. Derrière eux, la porte se referma. Une ambiance malsaine régnait dans ce couloir aux airs d'hôpital, les murs blancs étaient parsemés de longue rayures comme si l'on avait voulu se retenir à la paroi. Un silence anormal pesait sur eux. 

            Sensiblement, les trois jeunes filles se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent les unes contre les autres. Quatre, fronçant les sourcils, leur jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il les sentait soudain tendues, terriblement tendues.

            Ils étaient tous aux aguets. On entendait la respiration de chacun. Les pas semblaient amplifiés. Ils commencèrent à avancer dans ce couloirs percé de large vitres. Ils passaient devant sans oser jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Quatre se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il fermait son empathie lors des missions, il ressentait une détresse de plus en plus forte autour de lui. Peut-être cela ne venait-il que des filles ?

_ Aaaaah, gémit soudain Shyn. 

            Ils firent volte face. Elle était restée en retrait, contrairement à ses habitudes, avec les deux autres, et  se tenait la tête, l'air de souffrir. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Duo aux deux autres. 

            Mais celles-ci ne lui répondirent pas plus. Elles s'écartaient progressivement de leur amie, l'air inquiètes, et semblaient tout particulièrement essayer de s'éloigner des vitres. 

            Intrigué, Trowa se tourna vers celles-ci. C'est là qu'il vit tout à coup une silhouette se coller de l'autre côté. Lentement, il s'approcha, ouvrant des yeux de plus en plus horrifié au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillé la « personne ». ce n'en était plus vraiment une… Des exorbités, sans paupières, le fixaient désespérément. Des bandages recouvraient la moitié de son visage, mais aux rares endroits où il était défait, on pouvait voir des cloques sur un teint grisâtre. Les mains décharnées tapaient furieusement contre le verre renforcé et plusieurs perfusions en partaient pour le relier plus loin, quelque part dans la salle sombre. Sa bouche remuait dans un appel à l'aide… mais aucun son ne leur parvenait.  

_ Ce silence…, murmura-t-il. 

            Il leur fit signe de regarder par les vitres, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, pour découvrirent avec horreur ce qui s'y trouvait. Des dizaines de personnes, une derrière chaque vitre, se pressaient contre le verre, criant silencieusement. Il y en avaient des alités, des mutilés auxquels il manquait une main ici, une jambe, auxquels on avait greffé de la plus horrible façon des membres, certains avaient donc plusieurs bras, les morceaux de doigt ajoutés les uns aux autres pour former des mains très longues, d'autres encore se retrouvaient munis de fourrure animale, de queue, de crocs, de museaux il y en avait encore qui semblaient rongés de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur par des produits, les bactéries, ainsi l'un avait la peau comme fondue, un autre n'était rien de plus qu'un squelette ambulant. Certains n'étaient que des petits enfants, dont on ne voyait que les mains contre les vitres.

_ Le couloir des horreurs, lâcha Duo en se reculant vivement d'une des vitres. 

_ Il faut les sortir de là ! s'écria Quatre. 

            Cette fois ci, aucun d'entre eux ne s'y opposa. Bien sûr, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus laisser des gens comme ça ! Ils commencèrent à enfoncer les portes, sans trop de succès. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas tout faire péter… 

_ Faîtes les taire ! s'écria Shyn. Arrêtez ! Taisez vous ! Je n'en peux plus !

            La jeune fille, les mains crispées des deux côtés de la tête, se recroquevilla sur elle même. Wufei s'approcha, l'air décidé. 

_ Arrêtes de geindre ! Il me semblait que t'étais moins chochotte ! Allez ! Viens nous aider ! lui intima-t-il durement. 

            Il voulu lui prendre le bras pour l'obliger à se lever, Shymen l'en empêcha. Elle l'empoigna vivement et le plaqua contre le mur, un bras sous le menton, écrasant sa gorge. 

_ Ne la touche pas ! articula-t-elle sèchement, la voix légèrement tremblante, toute pâle. Surtout, SURTOUT ne refais jamais ça ! Sinon on en sortira pas… 

            Son regard était glacial. Tout à coup, un cri retentit. 

_ Il y a le feu ! s'exclama Quatre paniqué. Vite ! Il va brûler ! Venez m'aider !

            Les cinq garçons s'y mirent ensembles pour défoncer la porte. Le cri du malade retentit dans le couloir aussitôt la porte ouverte. 

_ Arrêtez ! cria Shyn de plus en plus crispée. Arrêtez !! 

            Elle se mit à sangloter, tentant de se boucher les oreilles. Il leur fallait de l'aide ! Duo se décida à s'approcher de celle qui paraissait encore la plus calme, Trinity. La brune avait cependant un comportement étrange. Les bras autour d'elle, assise dans un coin, elle se balançait doucement, les yeux dans le vague, murmurant quelque chose. Il se rapprocha. 

_ Viens, Trin, lui enjoignit-il calmement. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

            Il approcha son oreille. 

_ _Duerme, duerme, negrito_, chantait-elle d'une voix douce. _Que tu mama està en el campo_._ Duerme, duerme, negrito…_

_ Trin ? l'appela Duo inquiet. Eh ! Trin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réponds ! 

            Elle tourna vers lui un regard vide, puis une peur incontrôlée se peignit sur son visage. Elle recula vivement. 

_ Non, Docteur, ne me punissez pas, je ne le ferais plus, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…, supplia-t-elle. Pitié ! Pas la machine ! lui cria-t-elle. 

_ Réveille-toi ! lui fit-il en la secouant par les épaules. On a besoin d'aide !

            Il l'obligea à se lever, et l'amena vers une porte que Quatre, Trowa et Heero venait de défoncer. Il y avait dans cette cellule plusieurs personne, et il leur fallait de l'aide pour les sortir. Wufei arriva avec Shymen. 

            Ils les poussèrent devant, pour qu'elles entrent et sortent les gens avec eux, mais elles s'arrêtèrent net. Aucune des deux ne franchit la porte. Elles restaient plantée là, tentant de faire demi-tour. 

_ Allez ! s'exclama Wufei de plus en plus impatient. Il y a le feu, je vous signale ! On a besoin de bras ! Rendez-vous utiles !

            Il les prit chacune par un bras, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. 

            Shymen et Trinity se mirent à se débattre violemment, en hurlant, frappant, griffant et mordant même pour la brune ! En un instant elles étaient devenue complètement hystériques, incapable de se contrôler, et d'être contrôlées. 

            Heero, Trowa et Quatre virent en renfort, alors que Wufei envisageait sérieusement de les assommer. 

_ LAISEZ MOI !! hurla alors Shyn. TAISEZ VOUS !! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !! 

            A ce moment, la cellule dans laquelle ils avaient voulu faire entrer Trinity et Shymen s'enflamma, ainsi que les malades qu'ils avaient déjà sortit ! Et une autre plus loin, prit feu aussi, et une autre encore… et puis tout à coup une des vitres vola en éclat, la cellule ayant littéralement explosé, et le feu se propagea dans le couloir. Sous le coup de l'explosion, les deux hystériques s'évanouir. Ce qui acheva de les surprendre, vu tout ce à quoi elle avait résisté auparavant. 

_ Faut s'en aller ! leur lança Heero. Prenez les avec vous et on dégage. 

            Duo s'empara de Trinity, la mit sur son dos et emboîta le pas à Heero. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul tout de même ! Trowa, habitué à porter Shymen, se chargea d'elle, suivit de Quatre. C'est là que Wufei s'aperçut qu'il restait encore Shyn, et que les autres partaient déjà. 

_ Arrrg ! râla-t-il. Pourquoi moi ?

            En se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, il vit qu'elle aussi s'était évanouie, et que, étrangement, le feu ne semblait pas avoir atteint cette partie du couloir, pourtant une des premières enflammée. Il la prit sur son dos et courut avec les autres. 

********

            Doucement, elles ouvrirent les yeux. Elles dormaient encore les unes sur les autres, pour changer. Rien d'étonnant, les cinq autres les avaient déposé en tas dans un coin d'une salle qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, alors forcément, elles avaient dormi en tas. 

_Où qu'on est ? murmura Trin

_ Aaaaaaah, gémit Shyn. Têêêêêêêêêêêêteuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh ….. Maaaal…. 

_ C'est bon, on a compris, t'as mal, la coupa sèchement la voix de Wufei. 

            Elle lui tira mollement la langue. Elle était vraiment exténuée. Shymen et Trinity ne semblait pas plus réveillées, mais chez elles, c'était déjà plus normal. 

_ Tiens, elles se réveillent déjà ? s'étonna Quatre. 

_ De quoi ? demanda Shymen. 

            Rapidement, il lui expliqua qu'elles s'étaient évanouies dans le couloir, et qu'ils les avaient portées pour échapper au feu. 

_ Feu ? Couloir ? Quel couloir ? questionna Trin toujours dans les vapes.

_ Mais si, fit la rousse sous elle, tu sais le… 

            Mais la brune lui enfonça accidentellement son coude dans la bouche. ( Méchant coup de coude dans les dents). 

_ Aaah, tu m'as bavé dessus, fit-elle d'un air dégoûté. Alors, reprit-elle. Couloir ?

            Quatre, patiemment, lui expliqua qu'au fond de ce couloir se trouvait un autre passage, souterrain celui-ci, et qu'ils avaient finit par déboucher ici, dans un luxueux bureau où se trouvait ce qu'on leur avait demandé de récupérer. Pour l'instant, ils cherchaient un coffre. 

_ Franchement, le coup de l'hologramme, ils manquent d'imagination, lâcha la brune, mollement. 

_ Quel hologramme ? questionna Heero 

_ Ben oui, la bibliothèque, c'est un hologramme, fit-elle avec naturel. D'ailleurs, il est envoyé du pot de fleur, là-bas. 

            Heero s'approcha, passa la main, et sentit effectivement qu'il n'y avait rien. 

_ Comment as-tu deviné ? lui demanda-t-il. 

_ Tu regardes jamais les films, toi, constata-t-elle. 

            Heero, tout comme les autres, doutaient fortement qu'il y ait ce genre de chose dans un film. 

_ Et moi, je te rappelle qu'on est pas dans un film. Et ne me dit pas que l'on est dans une fanfic.

_ Hein ? non, je n'allai pas dire ça du tout, mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir rappelé. 

_ D'ailleurs, ajouta Shymen sous la brune, la voix ensommeillée, je rappelle aux petits nenfants que tout ce que nous faisons est très dangereux et que nous sommes des professionnels. Alors ne vous amusez pas à nous imiter à la maison ou dans votre immeuble de 60 étages, bref, n'importe où. De toute façon, je pense pas que vous soyez maso à ce point, ou alors vous êtes complètement stupide.. Bref, tout le baratin sur la sécurité, vous êtes ni immortels ni invulnérable, patati, patata… Faut vraiment que je dise des truc pareils ?

_ Non, lui répondit Trin. 

_ Ben alors pourquoi je le dit ? 

_ Dieu seul le sait, fit la brune. [6]

            Heero se racla la gorge pour les ramener un peu à la réalité. Wufei cassa le pot et l'hologramme disparut pour laisser place à un coffre fort. 

_ Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, il y a des lasers devant de coffre, les avertit nonchalamment Trinity. Et l'interrupteur il est là-bas, sous le bureau, je le vois de par terre. 

_ Ah… euh… merci, fit Duo.

            Il éteignit les lasers et se dirigea vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir. Il colla son oreille contre la paroi métallique et … Non ! Imposible ! Il n'entendait strictement rien ! Même en prenant tout le matériel pour amplifier le son ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça, ou plutôt entendu… 

_ A se demander si c'est vraiment comme ça, et si ça ne tourne pas dans le vide, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. 

            C'est alors que Shyn fit l'effort suprême de se lever. Elle poussa mollement sur le côté… tellement mollement que s'en était presque gentil. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée. 

_ Amateur va,  lui lança-t-elle sans entrain. 

            Elle mit sa main sur le bouton numéroté, et le fit tourner devant elle, sans s'en approcher, avec des gestes précis. Quelques secondes après…

_ A y est, fit-elle.

            Le coffre s'ouvrit, à la surprise générale, de Duo tout particulièrement. Elle passa la tête à l'intérieur et…. rien . Elle ne bougeait plus. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! paniqua Quatre.

_ Rien, répondit placidement le chinois, elle dort. 

_ Quoi ? Mais… 

            Un ronflement particulièrement sonore se fit alors entendre. Effectivement… elle dormait. Wufei, en homme responsable, prit le devant des choses, ou plutôt le derrière. Sans hésiter un seul instant, et sans réfléchir, il lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans les fesses. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que…

_ AAAAhh !! Idiot de chintok ! ( pardon aux chinois, nous ne sommes pas responsables des paroles de Shyn). Je suis COINCEE !!! Ma tête est coincée !! j'ai déjà assez mal au crâne comme ça !!Ca va pas m'aider ! Toi tu perd rien pour attendre !! Attends un peu que je sois sortit de là !!

            Elle tenta d'abord de prendre appui avec ses main contre le coffre, puis contre le mur. Il y eu un craquement sinistre. Non, sa tête se s'était pas décrochée, c'était plutôt le coffre fort qui était en train de partir du mur ! 

            CRACBADABOUM ! [7]

            Le coffre sortit du mur et Shyn se redressa, la tête toujours dans le coffre. Elle se débattit, frappant la paroi de fer pendant une bonne minute, puis… le silence se fit. Tous commençaient à se demander si ce n'était pas l'air qui lui manquait, quand soudain une tâche rouge apparut dans un angle de la boite en fer. Le métal chauffa, chauffa encore jusqu'à ce qu'un trait rouge lumineux traverse carrément la paroi. Lentement, avec méthode, ce laser découpa le métal, et le coffre tomba bientôt, libérant la tête furieuse de Shyn. Le laser venait d'ailleurs d'une arme qu'elle tenait dans la bouche. 

_ Incroyable…, souffla Duo. Elle vient de se servir d'un laser avec… sa bouche !

_ C'est pas un laser, lâcha-t-elle, ça à l'air d'une arme multifonction, un modèle unique. 

_C'est ce qu'on cherche, lui dit Heero en tendant la main. 

            Elle lui tendit l'arme, pleine de bave après ce séjour dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Baaaah… Elle se tourna vers Wufei, prête à le manger au cuter et à la fourchette. Non, non, elle n'était pas cannibale. 

_ Tiens, s'arrêta-t-elle devant lui, t'es tout griffé. Tu t'es battu avec ton rasoir ce matin ? Quoique t'avais pas ça ce matin, non ? Enfin, peut-être que si… J'en sais rien moi, je te regarde pas d'habitude. De toute façon, pour ce qu'il y a à voir…

_ Non mais tu vas voir espèce de …., commença Wufei. 

            Puis il se reprit, inspira profondément, et se mordit le poing pour éviter tout geste violent. Il n'allait pas se laisser énerver par cette onna !

_ Bien, tu apprends à te contrôler, lança Trowa amusé. Tu t'améliore, Wufei. Elles ont une excellente influence sur toi. 

_ GRRRRRR, répondit le chinois. 

_ Taaaaaa tata tala , Chiwawa ! chantonnèrent Trinity et Shymen. Taaaaaa tata tala , Chiwawa[8] !

            Il fit volte face vers les deux autres, mais il les trouva en train de ronfler, soudainement très très fatiguées…. (Ouais… on y croit… )

_ Bon, on a détruit les labos, récapitula Heero, on a aussi les fichiers bancaires et l'arme demandée. Mission accomplie. On rentre. 

********

            Une fois dans la camionnette, un peu plus serrés qu'à l'aller. 

_ Au fait, comment vous êtes venues jusqu'ici ? demanda Wufei à l'avant à côté d'Heero. 

_ Ben, en bus, évidemment, répondit Trin, vous croyez pas qu'on allez venir à pieds.

_ Ouais, bien sûr, fit l'autre pas convaincu, arrêtez de nous prendre pour des idiots.

_ Mais si ! protesta la brune. Tiens, regarde, le ticket !

            Elles sortirent toutes les trois leur ticket de bus. 

_ On a aussi prit le métro, ajouta Shymen, mais on a pas les tickets parce que…, elle chuchota, on en a pas prit… Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! Au fait, les petits nenfants, il ne faut jamais faire ça, ce n'est pas bien…. Pourquoi je recommence moi !

_ Oui, pourquoi tu fais tout le temps la morale, demanda Trinity.

_ En plus, la morale, tu t'en fiche, non ? renchérit Shyn. 

_ ben, ça me donne bonne conscience…

_ Ah bon, t'as une conscience, toi ? s'étonna la plus grande. 

_ Ben non en fait, mais ça fais du bien… euh… je m'enfonce, là, non ? Bon, faisons comme si j'en avais une. 

_ Ca y est, elles sont reparties dans leur trip, soupira Wufei. 

_ Tripes ? T'aime les entrailles toi ? fit Trin dégoûtée. 

_ Rendort toi, lui lança-t-il. 

_ OK, comme tu veux. 

            Et elle s'endormit aussitôt. A l'arrière avec eux, Duo examinait l'arme du coffre fort. Elle était assez massive, à se demander comment l'autre avait pu la prendre dans la bouche. Il semblait y avoir un sacré nombre de gadget là-dessus, et pas des plus inoffensifs comme un couteau suisse…

_ Eh ! Touche pas à ça ! s'écria-t-il comme Shyn la lui prenait des mains. 

_ Zen, je sais ce que je fais, moi, le rassura-t-elle en insistant bien sur le MOI. 

            Elle tourna l'objet dans tous les sens, d'un œil expert. 

_ Là, il y a une seringue intégrée, un laser, un filet dépliant, de la glue, ça peut même faire lance flamme. Il y a trois viseur,  un pour la nuit, un pour le tir en mouvement, et un automatique pour les cibles non visibles. On peut les combiner. Il y a également un détecteur de chaleur, une projection infrarouge pour voir les laser, on peut même prendre des photos ! Puis, sinon, la panoplie, balle-grenades, gaz soporifique, fumigène, flèches empoisonnées, un câble souple mais métallique très résistant pour l'escalade ou le rappel, différents couteau, boussole intégrée… Un vrai bijoux, ce truc, avec une puissance feu remarquable, toute munitions adaptables ! Vous devriez en faire des plans avant de le rendre. Ou alors ne pas le rendre du tout. 

_ Et comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Duo, les yeux écarquillés. 

_ C'est écrit, là, en tout petit, expliqua Trin soudain réveillée en rapprochant son nez de la crosse de l'arme. Il y a un mode d'emploi quand même, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, c'est pour que les pas doués dans votre genre puisse savoir comment on s'en sert. 

_ Enfin, il faut déjà savoir lire, ajouta Shymen. 

_ Tu dors pas, Trin ? lui rappela Wufei. 

_ Ben non, tu vois bien que je suis réveillée, lui répliqua-t-elle. Faut t'acheter des lunettes. Ah non, c'est vrai que tu en as déjà, pour lire. Tu devrais les mettre un peu plus souvent. 

_ Calme, je suis zen, se chuchota le chinois pour lui-même. 

********

            Ils arrivèrent enfin à la planque. Les filles s'étaient calmées. Elles étaient même plutôt à plat. Tant mieux, songea Heero, sera plus facile. 

            Ils entrèrent tous dans le salon, Heero fit asseoir les filles sur le canapé, eux en face sur des fauteuils ou des chaises, l'air sérieux. La table basse les séparaient. Heero se leva, n'alluma qu'une seule lumière pour bien voir le visages des jeunes filles. 

_ On a quelques questions à vous poser…

A SUIVRE...

**Bon, désolé, on a été un peu plus longues pour ce chapitre, mais on peut pas se voir tout les jours. Il nous a fallu deux après midi, en tout, donc tout le reste du temps c'est qu'on ne s'est pas vues. **

**Chazart : Sinon, vous devriez nous êtres infiniment reconnaissant pour cette fic, écrite à le sueur de notre front, confinées dans un cellier devant l'ordi, dans une pièce ou il fait pas moins de 32 degrès, si ce n'est plus. Heureusement que le ventilo existe. C'est ça d'habiter sur la côte méditerranéenne ! Il fait une chaleur atroce, 40 degrès dehors ! L'horreur ! Les gens se calfeutrent chez eux, mais ils cuisent dans leur maisons ! Il n'y a pas d'air ! On perd tout l'eau de son corps ! Même les mouches meurent ! **

**Loween :**** Ah bon ? Pourquoi t'es là alors ? **

**Chazart : il va y avoir un meurtre !!!!!!!!!!!!! Comme dans le Mystère de la Chambre Jaune !! Sauf que là se sera dans le cellier… euh… quelle couleur il est ? rose ! le Cellier Rose !**

**Loween ****: Ah ! Horreur ! on s'est gourée de cellier ! C'est celui de Rélémoche !! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Game Over. Try again ! **

**Chazart : Et c'est ainsi que Loween mourut, fictivement en fait… **

**Loween : Au fait, a propos des pseudos, vous avez peut-être remarqué que avant, c'était Lolichan et Zana-chan. Et maintenant, c'est Loween et Chazart, comme nos nom d'auteurs. En fait, on s'était trompé de nom d'auteurs au début, on a mis Loween et Chazart à la place de ce que vous connaissez, et dans les pseudos, finalement, on a préféré mettre le même nom que le nom d'auteur, quoique, on a pas fait exprès en fait, alors… (Vous nous suivez toujours, là ?) Bref, on va essayer de garder les mêmes, maintenant, mais si ça change, faites pas attention, on réfléchit pas quand on tape. Enfin, si, des fois, mais c'est dur. Par exemple, quand on a été sérieuses ( OUAH !! Miracle de la vie !!!!! ), si vous savez, quand les filles sont hystériques, dans le couloir, c'était sérieux , non ? Parce que pour les bêtises, pas besoin de réfléchir, ça sort tout seul !! Euh… vous avez remarqué que pour une fois c'est moi qui me pique le speech ?**

**@+ ( ou sushi, mais c'est pas drôle, c'est un délire de nous à nous)**

  


* * *

[1] Loween : Et un poster ! Un ! ^__^

[2] Chazart : Dédicace à San ! On se comprend, vous en faîtes pas. En fait San The Devil est… comment dire….

Loween : est composée de bananes et de yaourts ! Elle bouffe que ça. C'est soit une banane au yaourt, soit un yaourt à la banane… Difficile à déterminé… _ ?

Chazart : oui, vous comprenez, une telle overdose…. Elle a un peu … euh…. Muté. Alors, c'est difficile de dire ce que c'est exactement. 

Loween : donc, voilà la petite dédicace spéciale bananavore !!!!!!  ^______^

[3] Chazart : on a déjà vu ça quelque part, non ?

Heero : Plagiat !! C'est MA réplique ! 

Loween : oooh, tu peux bien la prêter de temps en temps. De toute façon, faut pas les embêter, tu sais bien qu'elles sont folles, et psychopathes par moment. 

Duo : par moment ? …

[4] Loween : Ahlala, ça y est, il a pété les plombs lui aussi… Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. 

Chazart : Allo ? L'asile ? se serait pour une camisole de force s'iou plaît . 

[5] Loween : KOA !! Il PARLE !!!!!!! c'est pas vrai ! Il est malade ! Il a jamais autant parlé !!!!!! AU secour !!!!! Ce n'est pas le vrai Trowa !

Trowa : …

Loween : Ah… c'est mieux…

[6] Chazart : OUI ! Dieu ! C'est nous ça !!! Paske dans notre histoire, c'est nous qui décidons de tout !!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! 

Loween : je savais pas qu'il y avait 2 dieux … et psychopathe en plus, sadique aussi, et folles ! Eh ben, sont beau les dieu de nos jours. 

Chazart : oui, je sais, merci !

Loween : irrécupérable -__- 

[7] Loween : * saute partout* Ouais !! J'ai eu mon badaboum !!! Ypiiiii ! ^________________________________________^

Chazart : comment être un peu barje, en 10 leçons, par Loween… -__- 

[8] Chazart : désolé Horusso, mais on sait po comment ça s'écrit, notre ordi non plus, pi, notre dico est en grève, alors c'est phonétique. 

Loween : tout à fait, très chère, je vous approuve. 


	6. Interrrogatoire

** Série :* chante* Oui-Oui, Oui-Oui … beuh… se souvient plus des paroles. Bon, alors disons les petits poney ! Quoi ? Ils ont pas des gueules de chevaux ? Ils volent pourtant quand ils sont dans leur Gundam !**

**Loween : euh... quel rapport avec les chevaux ?**

**Chazart : Mais si ! Les petits poney ils volent, non ? **

**Loween : j'crois pas… ohlalala ! Ils faut qu'on révise nos classiques, nous. **

**Chazart : au fait, vous nous avez pas répondu : Y a combien de Télétobies ? **

**Loween : vous lisez au moins ce qu'on écrit ? On s'embête à écrire plein de conneries pour vous, et vous les lisez même pô !!!**

****

****

** Auteur : Des filles très sérieuses, qui écrivent des fics super sérieuses, et pas folles pour un sou. … Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas crédible ? Pourquoi ?**

**Genre : Torture ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! *rire dément* Et délire aussi.. pour changer…**

**Couples : Beuh… on va voir… y en a déjà un de prévu. Niéhéhé ! Mais y a pas écris Romance en genre.**

**Autre : Ouais !! on a eu, nos 15 review !! MERCI * yeux larmoyants* Maintenant, il faut attendre un peu pour avoir le bonus paske on pensait pas que ça irait si vite, alors il est pas finit. **

**Maintenant, pour 25 review ou plus, on a décidé de mettre la fiche des personnages. Avec les prochains chapitres, ça devrait bien coller. Mais bon, c'est pareil, si ça va trop vite nous on peut pas suivre ( pas qu'on s'en plaigne, au contraire !!!)**

**- Autre petite annonce de la par de Loween : Si vous voulez les dessins de la fic, mailez-nous ^____^ *fin de la pub***

**Disclaimer : Loween elle est triste, elle a toujours pas eu les Gundam boys en cadeaux d'anniversaire !!!! Elle est franchement  au bord du gouffre, mais vous en faîtes pas, elle préfère me suicider, moi…. Donc la fic risque de continuer…. **

**Review :**

**Miss Shinigami :**** MARCHIII !!!!!! On sait qu'elles ont folles. On sait pas pourquoi mais tout le monde nous le dit… Va savoir… enfin, tu as quand même contribuée à nos 15 reviews !!! C'est trop chouette !! et bientôt, le bonus avec la mort de Rélé-ultrabeurk !! NIARK NIARK !!!!**

**Horusso : Tu te moque pas ? Non, à peine… C'est pas grave. Pour l'ortho, ça a fait plaisir a Chazart ( ^____________^). Pi sinon, chais po si t'as vu, mais on est arrivé à nos 15 reviews, alors bientôt il y aura la mort de Rélétâche on line. Manque de sérieux, au fait ? Alors les chapitres d'avant c'était quoi !! Sinon, pour les dessins, on sait plus si on t'a envoyé…. Scuse é____è… T'as qu'à nous dire ça par e-mail. **

**Kaoro : Contentes que tu te sois marrée, sûr que le passage à l'hosto c'est pas pliant… Sinon, ben le bonus arrive. Patiente pour mes pauvres doigts et nos pauvres tête ! Euh… quelles têtes ?**

**Sybille : On sait qui tu es ( forcément t'es censée être une copine), on sait où tu habites, on connaît ton visage, on peut se venger à tout moment !! Petite explication pour ceux qui sont pas de chez nous :  Pierrefeu, c'est un asile !!! Enfin non, un endroit tout joli, avec de gentils gens en blouses blanches… **

**Sora : Ah, tu les mélanges ? Bon c'est vrai qu'elles sont aussi barje les unes que les autres, mais si tu veux on peut t'envoyer les dessins avec deux ou trois explications, et tu les mélangera plus, c'est garanti ! Sinon, MARCHI, tu as été notre 15ème review !!! C'est trop super méga ultra sympa !!!!!! VIVE TOI !! **

**PROJECT WIZARD **

6/ Interrogatoire et pétage de plombs. 

_ Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, fit Heero froidement. 

_ On peut pas attendre demain ? On est crevées, là ! se plaignit Trinity. Et puis, j'ai pas révisé, moi. Je savais pas qu'il y avait une interrogation surprise. 

_ Assis, intima le pilote. 

_ On est assises, idiot, lui lança Shyn d'un ton mielleux. 

_ Bon, ben puisqu'on est pas prête d'avoir finit… 

            Tout en disant cela, Shymen se leva tranquillement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le silence s'installa. On entendit un grand remue ménage, et la rousse réapparut avec des sac remplis de nourriture. Elle balança à ses deux amies un sachet de pop corn chacune et s'assit. 

_ Aaaah…, c'est bon, vous pouvez commencer, les autorisa-t-elle. 

            Ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement. Devant eux, les trois filles mâchaient leur pop-corn, l'air décontracté, les pieds sur la table basse. Heero fut le premier à se réveiller. 

_ Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il. 

            Elles se regardèrent, perplexe. 

_ Ben, elle c'est Shyn, voilà Trinity et moi c'est Shymen, énuméra la rousse. On habite chez vous depuis plus d'un mois, je pensais que tu avais quand même retenu nos noms. Je suis déçue ! 

            Elle fit mine de pleurer sur l'épaule de Trin. 

_ C'est pas grave,… là, la « consola » l'autre. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ! Ah, vous êtes fier de vous, hein ?

_ Qui … êtes… vous ? redemanda Heero.

_ Mais qu'il est débile ! s'exclama Shymen. On vient de te répondre. Faut se laver les oreilles, des fois. Tu sais, avec un conton-tige. Non, il doit pas connaître le mot conton-tige. C'est un … un … un petit bâtonnet, tu vois, avec des bouts de contons au bout. Tu l'enfonce dans l'oreille, et tu triture bien, puis tu ressort ! Ca s'appelle se laver les oreilles !

_ Ouah… que t'es intelligentes ! s'extasia la brune. J'adore ta définition du conton-tige. Si tu veux je peux leur faire un dessin, je suis pas sûre qu'ils ait compris, là. 

_ C'est bon ! s'énerva Wufei. On sait ce que c'est qu'un coton-tige !! 

_ Si on vous demande ça, c'est à cause de ce truc, expliqua Heero. 

            Il sortit de son magic spandex  ( ^______^) un bout de papier qu'il déplia : c'était l'affiche de recherche pour les trois filles. 

_ C'est une affiche, ajouta-t-il. 

_ On voit bien que c'est une affiche, répliqua Shyn alors qu'elle avait la bouche vide un instant.  T'as trouvé ça tout seul, mon  petit ? 

_ T'as trouvé ça où ? demanda Trinity. 

_ Sur un mur, puique c'est une affiche, répondit-il. 

_ Ouah ! Mais c'est qu'il devient intelligent ! s'écria Shymen.. 

_ On devrait peut-être lui proposer une récompense, suggéra la brune à voix basse. Tu veux  une sucette ? Hein ? C'est qui qui veut la jolie sucette ? C'est Hee-chan !!!! 

_ Et c'est vous sur cette affiche, continua-t-il totalement imperturbable. 

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait sur une affiche, nous ? s'étonna Trin. 

_ C'est justement ce qu'on voudrait savoir ! lui répondit Wufei. 

_ Bon ben on est huit alors ! fit Trinity. Réfléchissons tous ensembles. Question existentielle ! Que faisons-nous sur cette affiche ? 

_T'es sûr que c'est nous ? demanda la rousse. J'ai pas les cheveux aussi foncé et long. Et toi, tu les as long alors que là ils sont court. Et pour Shyn, ils sont foncé aussi, alors que là tu es blonde ! Non, c'est pas nous. NON ! ON A DES SOSIE !!! 

_ Mais naaaaaan ! rétorqua la brune. C'est avant notre métamorphose !! POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE !! transformation !!!!!!!!!!! 

_ Où sont les médicaments ? soupira Shyn. C'est l'heure de ta petite pillule ! 

_ BEUH ! grimaça-t-elle en tirant la langue. 

            Heero poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Ca allé être long, très long… 

_ Bon, passons à autre chose, fit-il.

_ Oui, acquiesça Duo. Vous êtes bizarres ! Franchement bizarres. 

_ Ben, vous aussi si ça peut vous rassurer, répondit Shymen. Parce que j'ai jamais vu de japonais avec les yeux bleu, ni un mec aux yeux violet, et encore moins un arabe blanc, blond aux yeux bleus ! Quant au chinois, un aussi mauvais caractère ça peut tout simplement pas exister. 

_ Et vous alors !! s'emporta ce dernier. Les yeux dorés, violets, ou presque incolore ! Les cheveux orange et rouge vifs ! des canines ! Rien que ça, c'est pas humain !

_ C'est naturel, fit simplement Trinity. 100% bio, élévé au grain ! On a été élévée au grain ? s'étonna-t-elle toute seule. 

_ Mais quand même, ajouta Quatre, rien que les canines… d'où ça te viens Shyn ?

            Celle-ci leva des yeux ennuyé vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment suivre la « conversation ». 

_ Tout ce que je dirai pourra être retenu contre moi, répliqua-t-elle. Je laisse la parole à mon avocat. 

            Elle désigna Shymen d'une main nonchalante. 

_ Alors, nous avons plusieurs solutions, commença-t-elle. La première c'est que c'est un vampire, mais vous l'avez déjà vu au soleil alors c'est pas trop crédible. La deuxième c'est qu'elle les a gardé de sa vie antérieure où elle était un chien. La troisième, c'est que c'est fait exprès, en fait elle s'attrape régulièrement les canines avec une pince et se les tire puis se les lime. La quatrième c'est qu'elle a des gènes de chien ou de fauve ce qui expliquerait son agressivité. La cinquième c'est que c'est une extraterrestre et que sur sa planète tout le monde à de grande dents. La sixième, c'est parce qu'elle prend beaucoup de calcium et que bizarrement il s'est accumulé sur ses canines. La septième c'est que c'est des fausses et elle se les enlève tout les soir pour les nettoyer et se les remet. La huitième… pff, je sais pas moi, ce sont tout simplement des vrai et c'est totalement naturel ! Et puis… je suis à cours d'idée maintenant ! Alors ? Vous choisissez quelle version ? La un, la deux, la trois… Allez-y ! Choissiez un numéro ! 

_ J'aurai mieux fait de me taire, soupira Shyn en se tenant la tête. 

_ Je sens la migraine arriver, murmura Duo. S'il te plaît Heero, dis-moi qu'on a de l'aspirine. Dis le moi ! 

_ Oui, le calma Quatre, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de l'aspirine. 

_ Nous on veut la vrai version, précisa Heero. 

_ Mais elle sont toutes vrai ! s'exclama Shymen. Tout aussi vraie les unes que les autres. Enfin… sauf les fausses. 

_ Et quelles sont les fausses ? questionna-t-il inutilement. 

_ Je sais pas, t'as qu'a choisir. Celles qui sont pas vrai, peut-être ? 

_ Je sens qu'on va pas s'en sortir, là, soupira encore Duo. Il est une heure du matin. On est pas encore couché, c'est moi qui vous le dit. 

             Trinity était en train d'essayer de faire rentrer un sandwich de 50 cm de long et aussi large que sa bouche. Malheureusement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de le manger lorsqu'il fut enfourné de moitié dans sa bouche. Elle commença à émettre de petits cri  étouffé en tirant désespérément sur son sandwich pour le faire sortir, sans résultat. Il était coincé et elle était en train de s'étouffer. 

            La brune tapota l'épaule de Shyn, qui la regarda passer au violet d'un air indifférent. Puis, finalement, elle consentit à "l'aider". Elle lui frappa violemment l'estomac la faisant recracher l'intégralité du sandwich qui atterrit sur Wufei, comme par hasard … A moitié assommé pour le coup, le chinois se saisit du pain destructeur … dans la partie baveuse, toute spongieuse, à moitié mâchée et dégoulinante de bave. [1]

_ Beurk ! t'es dégueulasse, commenta Trinity. 

            Wufei sembla sur le point de péter un cable. Heureusement, Quatre arriva à ce moment avec plusieurs verre d'eau et …de l'aspirine! Il tendit un verre au chinois qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante. 

Duo inspira un bon coup. 

_ Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois.

            La brune et la blonde pointèrent leur doigt sur Shymen. 

_ Avocat, firent-elles simplement. 

_ Alors, commença Shymen avec un grand sourire. Il y a plusieurs solutions. 

            Trowa baissa la tête, l'air franchement exaspéré. 

_ Oh non, geignit-il. Ca va recommencer. 

_ Solutions 1 : Nous sommes des extraterrestres venues d'une lointaine galaxie et exilé sur cette planète bien marrante pour X raison.  Solution 2 : Nous avons joué dans un film il y a longtemps, donc on nous a appris les arts martiaux pour le film et l'affiche est une affiche de cinéma ! Solution 3 : Nous sommes des cobayes bidouillés génétiquement et élevé dans le but de devenir des armes destructrices !! Tadam !! Solution 4 : Nous sommes des agents secrets qui font partie d'une organisation secrète qui veut détruire le monde et démanteler OZ !! Solution 5 :  Ben, nous sommes des personnages fictifs et nous faisons tous ce que nos autrices folles dingues nous font faire, donc nous ne sommes en aucun cas responsable de nos actes et de nos bizarreries ! Solution 6 : Nous venons du futur et nous devons réparer les erreur du passé (à commencer par Réléultramoche) car sinon la terre sombrera dans la chaos ! 

_ Vive les films ! s'exclama Trin en plein milieu du trip de Shymen. 

_ Hum… bon, je disais, reprit la rousse. J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Solution 7 : Ben, on est des filles normales qui se sont fait prendre par OZ lors d'un pique-nique, comme on vous l'a dit, et vous êtes de gros mytho! Et tous ce que l'on vous a dit c'est faux : nos cheveux ce sont des teintures, on a des lentilles et des faux crocs.

_ C'est vrai ? demanda Trowa l'air crispé. 

_ Nan, répondirent-elles en chœur avec un grand sourire et la bouche pleine. 

            Quatre repartit chercher de l'aspirine. Les garçons étaient sur les nerfs. Etrangement… 

_ Dans ce cas, comment pouvez vous expliquer toutes vos… anormalité, insista Trowa. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu appelles un truc anormal ? lui renvoya Shymen. 

_ Eh bien… toi, par exemple, tu as survécut à pas mal de choses, dont une chute de soixante étages : tu es indestructible, répondit-il. 

_ Indestructible ? répéta-t-elle. T'exagères, je me suis quand même pété le nez ! Mon magnifique, mon sublissime nez !

_ Et puis elle a de la chance, lâcha platement Shyn. On l'a … comment dire ? Soudoyée. C'est tout à fait ça, on a soudoyée la chance. 

_ Et on a pris dans votre compte, ça vous dérange pas ? ajouta Trinity avec un air innocent. 

            Il ne relevèrent même pas. 

_ Je crois qu'elle nous prennent pour des débiles, là, souffla Duo agacé. 

            Trinity se pencha vers la rousse pour lui parler à voix basse. 

_ On les prends pour des débiles ? Mais… ils savent pas qu'ils sont débiles alors ?

_ Non, apparemment non, murmura l'autre. Vous savez que vous êtes débiles, leur demanda-t-elle soudain. 

            Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, de plus en plus dépassé par la situation. 

_ Non, ils sont pas au courant, confirma-t-elle à la brune. Vas-y, dis-leur. 

Trinity lança un regard à Shyn qui se levait pour repartir vers la cuisine, tranquillement. Elle se redressa légèrement, et pris une expression grave. 

_ Bien, nous avons quelques chose à vous dire, il le faut bien, commença-t-elle. 

_ Enfin, soupira Quatre. 

_ Mais je dois vous avertir que cela risque de changer votre vie à tout jamais, et que vous risquer d'avoir du mal à l'accepter. 

            Elle prit un grande inspiration, les autres étaient en haleine. 

_ Ceci ne sortira pas de cette pièce, je vous le promets, fit-elle avec un drôle de regard pas particulièrement rassurant. Vous êtes prêts à l'assumer ?

            Ils hochèrent vivement la tête, l'écoutant de toute leur oreilles. 

_ Bon, je me lance . 

            Elle se tourna vers la rousse avec un regard suppliant. 

_ Je dois vraiment ? 

_ Oui, vas-y ! Tu vas y arriver ! J'ai confiance en toi ! l'encouragea l'autre. 

_ Bien. J'y vais pour de bon cette fois : … vous êtes débiles, lâcha-t-elle dramatiquement. 

            Quatre attrapa le bras de Trowa pour l'empêcher de commettre un meutre. Duo se jeta illico presto sur Wufeï pour le clouer au fauteuil, et se faire les nerf aussi. Heero se maîtrisa tant bien que mal. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore rechargé son gun. Trinity semblait plutôt fière d'elle : elle avait accompli sa bonne action du jour, ou plutôt de la nuit. 

            Shyn revint avec un énorme saladier et une grosse pile de tomates, de salade, et autre composant d'une bonne salade composée. Elle  en balança aux deux autre pour qu'elles les préparent, et s'empara elle-même d'un concombre et d'un couteau de cuisine. Sa façon de couper le légume était particulièrement effrayante. On ne voyait même pas sa main bouger, en fait. 

            Elles se firent ainsi une énorme salade, tranquillement, sous les yeux des pauvres G-Boys. Cet interrogatoire ne semblait pas leur faire beaucoup d'effet. Arriva le moment de manger, et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient pas de couverts. 

_ Je sais ! s'écria Trinity. 

            Elles sorti de dessous le canapé des baguettes chinoises, un peu poussiéreuses. 

_ Mes baguettes ! sursauta Wufei. Je les ai cherchées partout !

_ Ben pas sous le canapé, apparemment, répliqua la brune en nettoyant les bâtons. C'est une bonne planque, tu sais. 

            Exercice de relaxation par un certain chinois en cet instant même pour garder son sang froid, et éviter de tâcher les murs d'une jolie couleur rouge. 

            Shyn, suivant l'exemple de la brune, sorti de sous le canapé un sabre qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul d'entre eux. 

_ Mon sabre ! fit Wufei. 

_ T'as qu'à pas le laisser traîner, répliqua la blonde. 

            Elle plongea la lame dans le saladier et s'en servit comme d'une fourchette. Trinity, elle, s'énervait sur une tomate cerise, qu'elle tentait d'attraper avec les baguettes, une dans chaque main… Quant à Shymen, qui piaillait parce qu'elle n'avait rien, elle se fit enfoncer la tête dans le saladier par une certaine jeune fille aux canines proéminentes. 

_ C'est une solution comme une autre, commenta Trinity. 

_ Mais qui êtes vous ? lança Quatre de plus en plus éberlué. 

            Elles firent mine de ne pas lui prêter attention. Il fallait les amener à répondre. 

_ Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus sur vous, continua-t-il. Vous vivez avec nous depuis plus d'un mois, vous nous avez suivit jusqu'à l'immeuble cette nuit, et vous faites des choses de plus en plus étranges. Nous avons le droit de comprendre.  Et puis, nous vous avons sauvez d'OZ, vous pouvez bien nous donner quelque explications, non ? Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions entendre, nous avons vu pire, croyez moi. Allez-y.

            Elles levèrent alors la tête de leur salade. 

_ De quoi ? firent-elles la bouche pleine. Pas tout suivit, là. 

            Elles ne l'avaient réellement pas écouté… 

            L'interrogatoire se poursuivit ainsi. Ils leur posèrent un nombre invraisemblable de questions, sans obtenir une seule réponse valable, quand ils en avaient une. Et pendant ce temps, elles se levaient à tour de rôle pour aller à la cuisine se chercher à manger. 

_ STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! s'écria Trinity à un moment. 

            Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, passa la porte de la cuisine et en ressortit avant qu'elle ne se soit refermée.. Elle se rassit, et tendit triomphalement … une boite de cassoulet. Ils ne firent pas de commentaires, ils ne réagirent pas. Il se faisait tard et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les étonner de leur part. 

            Elle observa sa conserve un instant, sous toute les couture, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle la tendit à Shymen, les yeux suppliants, et celle-ci se mit à réfléchir profondément. Finalement, ne trouvant pas de solution, elles se tournèrent vers Shyn, avec le même air pitoyable. 

            Elle les contempla sans s'émouvoir, puis poussa un soupir exaspéré. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. 

_ Est-ce que tu peux l'ouvrir? Fit Trin. Et la chauffer aussi parce que c'est pas bon le cassoulet froid.

            La blonde s'empara de la boite et la fit tourner très vite entre ses mains. 

_ Tu crois que tu va la chauffer comme ça ? fit Wufei, sceptique. 

            Elle lui lança un regard méchant. Puis, après avoir "chauffé" la conserve, elle planta ses ongles dans le couvercle, le transperçant comme du papier, et elle tourna la main l'ouvrant ainsi. Enfin, elle retira sa main, le couvercle entre les ongles, et le balança derrière elle, dans la pièce. 

_ Tiens, tendit-elle à la brune. 

_ Aaah ! C'est chaud ! cria celle-ci manquant de lâcher la boite. Je t'avais dit chauffer ! Pas de cramer ! 

_ Tu veux que je te crame, peut-être? Comme ça tu sera à la même température, tu trouvera plus ça chaud…

_ Euh…non merci. 

            On voyait effectivement une légère fumée s'élever de la boite. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas au bout de leur surprise. 

_ Avec ça, qu'est-ce que tu va péter, ce soir, commenta Shymen maussadement. 

_ C'est pas grave, c'est toi qui est à côté, répliqua Trin en attaquant le cassoulet, toujours avec les baguettes de Wufei. 

_ Tant que c'est pas du sucre, ajouta Shyn. Estime-toi heureuse. 

            Trowa sauta sur l'occasion. 

_ Justement, pourquoi devient-elle Kyouran avec le sucre ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Oh, il y a eu des bugs lors de nos créations, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. 

_ Vous ne pouvez pas restez sérieuse deux minutes, leur reprocha-t-il. 

            Grand sourire innocent de la part de Trinity, avec les moustaches de la sauce du cassoulet en prime. 

_ Oui, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes que des brouillons, râla Shymen. Vous voyez, son frère, à Shyn, lui, c'est le résultat parfait, mais nous, évidemment, nous sommes des brouillons, des essais. Et comme par hasard, Môssieu parfait est un mec, alors que nous, les filles, on se coltine les bugs ! Non mais je vous jure ! Des machos ! Nous vivons dans un monde de machos ! Suivez mon regard…

            Celui-ci se fixa précisément sur Wufei, étrangement, ainsi que celui de Trinity et Shyn. 

_ De toute façon, lui, il aime personne, et surtout pas les femmes, fit elle. Quant aux autres, ils sont tous gays ![2]

            Ils se crispèrent tous ostensiblement. Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux. 

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai !? Mais je disais ça pour rigoler moi ! C'est pas possible ! 

_ Dur retour à la réalité, commenta Shymen. Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune chance avec eux. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison, moi ! ajouta-t-elle avec fierté. 

_ Ouais, se renfrogna la blonde, tous des machos. 

_ Et nous, nous ne sommes que de pauvres brouillon, soupira Trinity. 

_ P't être, mais on est les meilleur brouillons du monde ! s'exclama Shyn. 

_ OUAIS !! Les brouillons au pouvoir ! scandèrent les deux autres poings en l'air. 

_ Ca y est, elle sont reparties dans leur trip, murmura Heero. 

            La nuit se poursuivit ainsi, entre leur questions sans réponses, les  aller-retour à la cuisine,  les bêtises toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. L'heure passait, leur nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, ils étaient à cours d'aspirine Wufei en ayant avalé assez pour devenir dépendant, et Heero avait finit par recharger son gun, au cas où…

_ Au fait, pourquoi vous gardez toujours les mêmes choses sur vous ? demanda Duo. 

_ Comment ça ? On se change quand même, répliqua Shyn. Pas comme vous, vous avez tout le temps les mêmes fringues. 

_ Eh bien, Shymen a toujours son brassard bleu, Trinity a tout le temps ses mitaines en cuir et Shyn c'est son collier à  pics, ça fait un peu bouledogue, en fait, expliqua le natté pas suicidaire… 

_ On vous as dit qu'elle a des gènes de chiens, c'est normal, rappela Trin. 

            Ce qui lui valut un bon coup de la part de l'intéressée. C'est Shymen qui s'expliqua. 

_ C'est pas un brassard comme les autres, moi. Il y a le signe ♀, c'est le symbole des femmes !! Alors forcément, je garde le 

garde toujours, fit-elle. 

            Ce n'était pas particulièrement convaincant, mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien. 

_ Moi, j'ai les main fragile, fit Trin. Tiens, regardez. 

            Elle ôta sa mitaine droite et leur montra sa main. 

_ Vous voyez, je peux l'enlever. 

_ Et l'autre main? insista Wufei. 

_ Quelle autre ? demanda la brune innocemment. Ah ! Celle-là !

            Elle regarda un moment ses mains, et les croisa finalement pour faire passer la droite à gauche. 

_ Elle aussi y a rien. 

_ Laisse tomber, conseilla Trowa, elles le font exprès. 

_ Qui font exprès ? demanda la brune encore et toujours innocente. 

            Pas de réponse. Ils se tournèrent vers Shyn, pour attendre son explication, sûrement à peu près aussi peu valable que les deux précédentes. 

_ J'attrape facilement des angines, lâcha-t-elle. 

_Et c'est ton collier qui t'en protège, peut-être, répliqua Wufei pas convaincu. 

_ Ouais, et c'est aussi anti-crétin, quand ils s'approche trop près. 

_ Et ça fait même anti puce ! ajouta Trin. 

            Shyn l'assomma pour le coup. 

_ Et on peut attacher sa laisse, comme ça, renchérit Shymen. 

            Deuxième coup. La rousse tomba sur la brune, sonnée elle aussi. 

_ Qui êtes vous ? re-attaqua Trowa. 

            Elles se relevèrent, mais avec un tel mal de tête qu'aucune n'avait envie de répondre à cette question pour la cinquième fois. 

_ Et vous? Vous êtes qui ? lança Shyn d'un ton agressif. 

_ C'est vrai ça, enchaîna Shymen, vous nous faîtes tout un patafoin, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans cet immeuble? 

_ On était en mission, répondit Wufei. 

_ Mission ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? s'exclama Trin. 

_ Ben oui, on vous a bien dit qu'on était pilote de Gundam, fit nonchalamment Duo. 

_ Non, firent-elles en cœur et soudain très intéressée. 

            Quatre regards meurtriers se dirigèrent vers Duo qui se ratatina sur lui-même. Il avait encore fait une bourde. 

_ C'est Quoi un gun dame ? questionna la brune. Pistolet pour fille ? Ben non, ça se pilote pas un pistolet.

_ Ca doit être une arme pour tuer toute les femmes de la planète !!!s'écria Shymen l'air terrifiée. J'avais dit que c'était des machos ! On va pas vous laissez faire !! Quoique non, si c'était le cas, ils auraient déjà tuer Rélébeurk. Alors; c'est quoi un Gun truc ? 

_ Rien, oubliez, lâcha Heero. 

_ Trop tard, sourit Trinity. Information enregistrée. Formatage impossible. 

            Elles finirent par leur arracher ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles étaient redoutables. 

_ Et d'où vous venez ? demanda Shymen, pro des questions en rafales. 

_ On vous l'a dit, des colonies, répéta Quatre patiemment. 

_ Et … 

_ C'est nous qui posons les questions ! coupa Heero n'en pouvant plus. 

            Aucun des autres n'avaient remarqué l'inversion des rôles. 

_ Mince, il s'en ai rendu compte, souffla Trinity. C'est pas marrant, t'aurai pu attendre. 

_ C'est pas grave, on a ce qu'on voulait, rétorqua Shyn. C'est bon, t'a tout noté Shymen?

_ Oui oui, c'est enregistré. 

            Elle avait sortit un ordinateur portable d'on ne sait où [3] et tapait à toute vitesse. 

_ Ce n'est pas…, commença Trowa. 

_ Mais si, c'est l'ordi d'Heero, compléta Quatre dans un souffle. 

            Celui-ci fixait l'ordinateur les yeux exorbité, les mains crispées sur sa chaise. On avait osé toucher à son précieux ordi. 

_ Ce n'est pas… Mon… Enfin… Comment as tu… Pourquoi… Tu… tu…[4]

_ Ca l'a perturbé, dis-moi, remarqua placidement Shyn. 

_ Omae o korosu, murmura-t-il. 

_ Non, moi c'est Shymen, répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi concentrée sur l'écran. T'inquiète pas, je me suis créé mon propre bureau.

            Il se leva brusquement, pointant son gun sur elle. 

_ Euh…, hésita Trin se penchant vers elle, je crois qu'il veut te tuer, là…

_ Oui, je sais, c'est ça que ça veut dire "Omae o korosu", répondit l'autre calmement. 

_ Pourquoi t'a dit ça alors ? demanda-t-elle, un peu beaucoup pommée. 

_ Pour le fun, répliqua la rousse joyeusement. 

_ Tu… tu … , bégayait encore le soldat parfait sous le coup de la surprise. Tu vas mourir. 

_ Je préfère la version française, commenta Trinity. La VO c'est bien, mais c'est mieux en sou titré. 

Finalement, Heero reprit le contrôle de lui-même, ainsi que son ordi chéri. Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'avait aucun accès au bureau de Shymen, ce qui le fit passablement rager. 

_ En parlant d'ordi, enchaîna-t-il, j'ai trouvé chez OZ, la fois où l'on vous a récupérées, un dossier appelé Project Wizard. 

_ C'est bien, c'est ta vie, répliqua Shyn en se levant pour aller à la cuisine. 

_ C'est le nom de notre film, ça ? fit Trinity. Mais si, vous savez, celui de l'affiche où on est. 

_ Ca vous concerne, en effet, ajouta-t-il. Tout du moins, d'après ce que j'ai pu en décripter. Malheureusement, ce fichier a "disparu" avant que j'ai pu continuer. 

_ Et alors ? demanda Shymen. C'était peut-être un dossier qui s'efface au bout d'un certain temps s'il n'est pas dans le poste d'origine. C'est pour empêcher les nuls qui décryptent pas assez vite de continuer. Oups, j'ai dit ça moi ? J'ai pensé trop fort…

_ On appelle ça parler, chez les gens normaux, lui fit remarquer la brune.

            Shyn revint de la cuisine. 

_ Que savez vous sur ce Project Wizard ? insista-t-il. 

_ C'est son frère ! s'écrièrent-elles en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Shyn. 

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes sur mon frère? questionna-t-elle crispée. 

_ Ben vi, le Project Wizard c'est bien la faute de ton frère, non ? répondit Trinity. 

_ Je vous interdit de parler de lui ! intima-t-elle agressive. J'ai pas de frère !

_ Si, rétorqua la rousse, ils sont même jumeaux, alors si c'est pas ton frère, c'est ton clone en mec. 

_ On ne parle pas de ce type !! s'énerva-t-elle. 

_ Oh oh, souffla Trin, je sens venir le bug… 

_ Mais non, c'est pas le bon jour, tenta de la rassurer l'autre. 

            Apparemment furieuse, la blonde serra les poings, se ratatina dans la fauteuil, et  respira pour garder son calme. 

_ Moi je l'aime ton frère, ajouta la rousse. Il est sympa. Bon, un peu mou, mais sympa. Ca fait un bail qu'on l'a plus vu. Tu lui envoie pas de cartes postales ? Tu lui téléphone jamais ? 

            Dans l'esprit de Shyn : Erreur, Erreur. Attention danger. Mode Bug enclenché. Elle se leva d'un coup et frappa particulièrement fort dans l'estomac de Shymen. 

_ TA GUEULE !!!!!!!!! lui hurla-t-elle. 

            Elle frappa si fort que l'autre décolla du canapé et vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

_ Je voooooooooooooole !!!!!

            BADABOUM !![5] Elle s'écrasa.. euh… s'éclata sur le sol, défonçant ainsi le carrelage. Puissant, le coup. En partie calmée, Shyn s'était rassise. 

_ Tu peux revenir, elle est calmée, lança Trin à la chose molle à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

_ C'est vrai ? fit cette dernière relevant la tête. 

            Sans l'air d'avoir souffert le moins du monde. Shymen bondit sur ses pieds et revint en trottinant pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle tendit la main vers la nourriture en abondance sur la table. Ils la regardaient tous, les yeux écarquillés. 

_ C'est quoi ça ? demanda Duo en désignant le bras gauche de Shymen . 

_ Quoi ? Mon brassard?

            Elle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le tissu bleu électrique n'était plus là. A la place, Les G-Boys pouvaient voir une étoile à cinq branches croisée, avec un W au centre, le tout étant noir et particulièrement voyant. Elle leva la tête et le vit parmi les débris de carrelage, là où elle s'était écrasée. Oh oh…

_ Mince, il est plus là, constata-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle se penchant sur le tatouage. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là !!! 

_ On se le demande, remarqua Wufei. 

            Elle se tourna vers les deux autres. 

_ Oh ! s'écria Trinity. Tu t'es fait tatouée !! Mais quand ?

_ Mais je sais pas moi ! 

_ Tu as osé te faire tatouer !! s'indigna Shyn. Sans nous !! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir comme ça !! 

_ Oooooh désespoir ! renchérit la brune dramatiquement. 

            Elle et Shyn se lancèrent dans un déluge de réplique du même type, apparemment blessées à vie et pas crédible pour deux sous. Entre temps, Shymen avait récupéré son brassard et l'avait remis en place.

            Ils eurent du mal à reprendre l'interrogatoire. Finalement, un bon moment plus tard, alors que la nourriture se faisait plus rares sur la table, Wufei se leva, excédé. 

_ Mais bon sang QUI ETES VOUS!!!

            Elles se regardèrent, lassées. 

_C'est la sixième fois, soupira Shymen. Bon, qui on est ? 

_ Je sais pas, répondit Trinity. Et toi, t'es qui ?

_ Je sais pas, qui suis-je ? Et toi, qui t'es ? 

_ Qui suis-je ? s'écria Trin.. Qui sommes nous ! Qui êtes vous ! Où suis-je ! Je suis amnésique!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah !! 

            Elles se tournèrent brusquement vers Shyn. 

_ Qui t'es ? firent-elles en cœur. 

_ Vos gueules, répondit-elle. 

_ Ah, elle est "vos gueule", drôle de prénom, remarqua Shymen.

_ Nous savons déjà qui c'est, ajouta Trin. Mais alors, elle sait peut-être qui on est !

            Elles se jetèrent sur la blonde et la secouèrent comme un prunier. 

_ Qui sommes nous !! demandèrent-elle ensemble en chouinant. Qui sommes nous ! Qui sommes nous ! Qui sommes nous ! Qui sommes nous ! Qui sommes nous ! Qui so…

            Double BEUH ! Elle les assomma sans ménagement. 

_ J'ai mal à la tête tout à coup, murmura Trin.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était vide de toute nourriture. 

_ Vous avez encore faim ? demanda Shyn. 

_ Toujours, mais ça va mieux, répondit Shymen. 

_ Bon ben on va se coucher parce que à cause de vous on est crevées, conclut la brune. 

            Elles se levèrent et commencèrent à monter l'escalier. 

_ Non ! les arrêta Heero. On a pas finit ! 

_ Nous si, le coupa Shyn. Maintenant va te coucher, t'en as besoin. 

            Elle disparut dans leur chambre. 

_ Au fait, ajouta Trin, je vous avez dit que Shymen c'est ma cousine ? Non? Bon ben maintenant c'est fait. Et pi aussi, comme on a eu une vie agitée, on a été entraînée à la plupart des sports de combats et au maniment parfait de toutes les armes: on est des boss, quoi. Donc maintenant, on pourra vous accompagner en mission! Conclut-elle joyeusement. Bonne nuit. 

            En bas, les garçons venaient tous de friser l'arrêt cardiaque. Après trois heures d'interrogatoire sans succès, ils venaient enfin d'avoir quelque chose, sans questions, sans rien… C'était trop injuste…

_ N'empêche, leur lança Shymen, sans nous, votre mission elle était mal barrés. On vous as sauvé, quoi ! Bonne nuit!

            Il se passa un moment avant que l'un d'eux bouge enfin. 

_ j'ai besoin d'un remontant, moi, soupira Duo en se passant la main dans les cheveux. 

            Il alla à la cuisine… et en ressortit trois minutes plus tard, le visage décomposé. 

_ Vide… vide, la cuisine est entièrement totalement et extrêmement vide comme jamais ! lança-t-il. 

            En effet, l'air de rien, elles avaient fait une rasia totale et parfaite. 

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il finalement. 

            En haut, sous leur couette, Trinity se rapprocha des deux autres. 

_ Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte ? murmura-t-elle. En tout cas, demain matin ils pourront pas se faire de petit dej'… Et nous non plus, c'est dommage. 

_ Enfin, on s'en est bien sortit, fit Shyn. 

_ Ouais, s'ils savaient la vérité…

A SUIVRE...

  


* * *

[1] Loween : On est odieuses ! Ignobles ! Enfin, surtout avec notre Wufy !!! ^________^

Chazart : Oui mais, que c'est trop méga supra éclatant !!!! ^__________________________________________^

Loween : tu me fais concurrence là … 

Chazart : ^_______________________________________________^

Loween : Ah ! Tu le prend comme ça ! ^________________________________________________________________________________________^

Chazart : euh… excusez nous pour ce moment d'égarement. 

Loween : Ouais ! J'ai gagné !  ^___^ ^___^ ^___^

Chazart : No coment… -_- ;;;; 

[2] Loween : Pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !! C'est pour l'histoire ToT

Chazart : ouais, ça fait bien, et pi, c''est que la vérité. Si ça vous pose un problème….

Loween : vous inquiétez pas, elle dit que des bêtises !! D'ailleurs c'est son idée !! 

Chazart : Traitresse !! Enfin… c'est bien vrai, et j'en suis fière d'ailleurs. ^______________________^

Loween : y a pas de quoi … -__-;;;;;

[3] Loween : après le spandex magique, il y a le canapé magique. Cool, non ? ^____________________^

[4] Chazart : C'est ça! vas-y Hee-chan ! Prononce un mot entier ! Fait une phrase. Sujet, verbe, complément. 

Loween : Tu peux y arriver ! Allez Hee-chan !

Heero : Hn. 

Loween : c'est presque ça ... -__-;;;

[5] Chazart : elle a pas pu s'en empêcher… Il lui fallait son badaboum, ou elle nous faisait une crise de schyzo style Trinity. 

Loween : ^____^  ^______^  ^_________^  ^_______________________________________________________________________________^


	7. BONUS 1

Avertissements : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre à part entière, c'est en parallèles avec l'histoire, foutez-le où vous voulez. Comme le titre le dit, fan de Réléna s'abstenir ( si ça existe, bien sûr). Ca, c'est parce que vous avez été gentils, et qu'on a eu droit à nos 15 review minimum !!!!! MARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!  ^______________________^ Par Contre, il y a longtemps, mais si, souvenez-vous, on avait mis une liste des surnoms de Rélé, mais y a personne qui nous en a proposé d'autre. Et pour ce bonus, on en aurait eu bien besoin. 

Sinon, pour les réponses aux review se sera dans le prochain vrai CHAP !! 

Amusez-vous bien !!!

**PROJECT WIZARD : BONUS **

6/ Bonus 1 : A mort Rélé…na !!!!!!!! è__é Niéhéhéhéhéhéh !!!

            Tôt de bon matin, Trinity, Shymen et Shyn se retrouvèrent pour un conseil de guerre dans la cuisine. La veille, l'Horreur Rose avait fait savoir qu'elle viendrait rendre visite à son Heero d'amour. 

_ Cette fois c'est trop ! Il faut qu'on agisse ! déclara Shymen. 

_ Il est temps qu'on en finisse avec elle ! approuva la brune. Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi est-elle sortie de son coma ?! s'écria-t-elle dramatiquement, les yeux au ciel.

_ On aurait dû la débrancher ! Pendant qu'il en était encore temps… Nous avons commit la plus grosse erreur de notre vie, ajouta tristement la rousse. 

_ Oui, l'Humanité ne nous le pardonnera ! Dieu ne nous la pardonnera pas ! Nous allons recevoir le châtiment divin ! prédit Trin d'un ton fatidique, encore partie dans ses délires. Pauvre de nous…

_ Oui… euh… bon, faudrait pas exagérer non plus, la calma Shymen. De toute façon, on va trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner…

_ Ouais ! s'exclama Shyn debout derrière elles. 

            Un couteau de boucher vint violemment s'abattre dans le beurre, transperçant la table par la même occasion.

_ Crevons-là ! lâcha-t-elle une lueur de psychopathe dans les yeux. 

            Les deux autres n'avait même pas sursauté. Trinity eu l'air apitoyé. 

_ Oh, pauvre beurre… Paix à son âme, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Ca va pas, non ?! Assasiner d'innocentes plaquette de beurre ! 

_ Ecrabouillons-la ! Exterminons-la ! continuait la grande de plus en plus folle. 

_ Et voilà, Trin, tu es encore repartie dans tes délires, remarqua tranquillement Shymen. 

_ Trucidons-la ! Massacrons-la !

_ Franchement ! J'ai honte pour toi ma pauvre ! s'indigna Trin.  Meurtrière !

_  Tiens, fit Shymen, Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

_ Et vous… vous faîtes quoi au juste, à cinq heure du mat' dans la cuisine, à beugler ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas des vaches quand même ! et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'on se faisait des tartines de beurre, expliqua la rousse en lui montrant la masse jaune, transpercé d'un gros couteau. 

            Elle tenta d'arracher le beurre, mais le couteau était trop pronfondément enfoncé dans le bois. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, Duo pu constater les dégâts. 

_ La table ! La table neuve ! s'écria-t-il. C'est Wufi qui l'a acheté ! Il va nous tuer cette fois !

_ Tuons-la ! Etripons-la ! Dépeçons-la ! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! 

            Le rire dément de Shyn la secoua tant qu'elle tomba en arrière. 

_ On commence par assassiner des beurres innocents ! l'attaqua Trinity. Et on finit par tuer un ministre des affaires étrangères.

            Shyn sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa l'autre par le col. 

_ Mais c'est excatement ce que je suis en train de te dire depuis tout à l'heure !! explosa-t-elle. Il faut tuer la Bonbonière !!

_ Elle est ministre ? s'étonna la brune. Elle ? Mais ils sont maso ou quoi !

_ Bon ben, puisque c'est de ça que vous parliez, je vais vous laisser, fit duo avec un sourire. Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour la table, je trouverai un moyen de calmer Wufi jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez finit avec l'autre chose !

********

            DING DONG !! 

            Le gong de la mort venait de sonner. La CHOSE venait d'arriver. Depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le coma, elle tentait de rattraper le temps perdu avec son « Heero d'amour », qui s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour ne pas être là, ou se planquer pendant que les filles chasser l'Horreur Rose. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de déguerppir lorsqu'elle se pointa. Ce matin, elle était arrivée très tôt, vers sept heures du matin. 

            Dans la cuisine, le Soldat parfait se raidit, ainsi que Trowa et Quatre. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable poussa la porte. 

_ Heeeeeeeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! couina-t-elle. 

            Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit tout entière, et les trois filles se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Shymen et Shyn se mirent à enfourner le plus de nourriture possible dans leur sac à dos. Quant à Trin, elle se pendit au bras de Rélémoche et l'entraîna vers la sortie. 

_ Ah ! Ma super copineuh ! Viens ! On va passer la journée toutes ensembles ! s'exclama-t-elle niaisement alors qu'elle pensait « Bah ! Faudra que je pense à me désinfecter après ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ?! Pas ma faute si je perd tout le temps à Pierre-Papier-Ciseau !! »

            Dès que Rélétâche fut sortie, ils se tournèrent tout trois vers la rousse et la blonde. 

_ La journée avec elle ? Vous… vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda Quatre. 

            Elles se tournèrent vers lui, une étincelle de folie furieuse dans les yeux, des couteaux de cuisine dans les mains, et d'autres objets tranchant dépassant de leurs sacs. 

_ Niéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! ricana sombrement l'une. 

_ Hihihihihihihihihihi ! continua l'aute sur une note plus hystérique. 

            Le blondinet déglutit difficilement. 

_ Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes  avec ces couteaux ? s'étonna Duo en entrant, suivit de Wufei. 

_ Nous ? Rien ! répondirent-elles précipitamment. 

_ On se cure les dents ! ajouta Shyn. 

_ Et on se fait les ongles ! renchérit la rousse. 

            Puis après un grand sourire à Heero, elle balancèrent leur couteau n'importe où en éclantant d'un rire peu rassurant. L'une des lames vint se planter dans le mur, juste à côté du Chinois. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de les voir partir en ricanant. 

_ Euh… qu'est-ce ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrogea Wufei. 

_ Elles vont passer la journée avec le truc rose, répondit Quatre absourdit. 

_ On dirait pas, hein ? ajouta Trowa. 

            De leur côté, les filles diaboliques avaient fermement empoigné Réléhorreur et la traînaient vers la voiture des G-Boys. Mais non, mais non ils ne leur en voudrait pas. Mais oui, mais oui, elles savaient conduire … enfin… C'est là que retentit un cri affreux :

_ MA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla la voix de Wufei. JE VAIS LES TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR   !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_ Tu crois qu'il parle de nous ? demanda Trin à voix basse. 

********

            Elles se rendirent dans le centre ville, sous prétexte de faire des boutique. But de la journée : tuer la Rélé. Elles se donnèrent carte blanche pour cette mission humanitaire. 

_ Oh ! Regarde cette boutique! fit Trinity à la Pouffe. 

            Elle était censée l'occuper. 

_ C'est les soldes ! On va pouvoir faire des folies avec la carte des cinq idiots ! ajouta-t-elle tout excitée à cette idée. C'est bien, il y  a –50% !! et tout et tout

_ Regarde ! s'écria soudain la Cruche. C'est l'autre pouffe qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure ! 

            En regardant dans la direction indiquée, Trin vit le reflet de Rélépouffe dans la vitrine. Pitoyable…

_ Bon. OK. Il va falloir que je me mette à ton niveau, soupira la brune en se massant les tempes. 

            Après deux minutes d'intense réflexion ( si si, c'est possible !)

_ Mode rélé… rélé… lé.. Arg ! J'arrive pas à le dire ! Bon, mode pouffe enclenché ! Gueuuuuuuuh… oooh ! Roooooose… 

_ Où ça ? Où ça ? s'exclama l'autre idiote en chef.

_ Là ! Là ! Dans le magasin ! 

            Les deux ruèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique en courrant. Derrière, Shyn loupa son coup. Elle allait poignarder l'horreur Rose. Finalement, tuer Trinity pouvait être envisageable… 

            Dans le magasin, les deux filles s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Shyn et Shymen entrèrent à leur tour, avec une tête d'enterrement : le magasin était… rose, les fringues étaient roses, bref, tout était rose… 

_ J'adore cette petite jupe ! s'écria Trin. 

_ Oh oui, mais il me faut quelque chose de mieux pour Heeeeroooooooooooooooooo ! 

            Fiou ! le couteau trancha l'air… et uniquement l'air, malheureusement… Rélétâche s'était tourné vers un autre rayon. Fiou ! Elle s'en alla plus loin. Fiou ! Elle se baissa ! Fiou ! Elle se tourna. Fiou ! Elle se releva. 

_ AAAAAARRRRRRG !!!!!! Je vais la tuer !! cria Shyn excédée. Mais reste un peu en place que je te tue ! lui intima-t-elle en brandissant son couteau de cuisine. 

            RéléPink revint, sans faire attention à l'arme, pointée au-dessus d'elle. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? demanda-t-elle niaisement. Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? 

            Les deux étaient parfaitement identique. 

_ Alors ? Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? Je préfère ce petit pull rose, mais ce petit pull rose là est pas mal non plus. Alors ? Ce petit pull rose ? Ou ce petit pull rose ? 

            En face, Shyn crachait pour ainsi dire du feu. 

_ Je vais t'en mettre moi du rose ! Et ton sang ! Il est rose peut-être ! s'énerva-t-elle. 

            Elle leva bien haut le grand couteau. Et…. Tululu ! Tululu ! Tululu ! Tululu ! Tululu ! Tululu ! Une alarme retentit avec force dans le magasin. Ce n'est que là que Shyn repéra les caméras… Oups.  Un vigil s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant. 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec ce couteau ? questionna-t-il durement.  

_ Euh… Couteau ? Mais quel couteau ? Où ça un couteau ? s'étonna l'autre. 

            Son regard tomba sur son arme, qu'elle lança vivement derrière elle. Il y eu un bruit étouffé : et un macchabée ! un ! Elle eut beau siffler l'air de rien, lever les yeux au ciel en toute innocence, Shyn se fit mettre à la porte. Shymen la rejoignit, et un quart d'heure plus tard, Trin et Rélébeurk sortaient avec une montagne de paquet… roses, forcément. 

            Au passage, Shymen attrapa la brune. 

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu es censé l'occuper !

_ Mais c'est ce que je fais ! On est super occupées ! Tu as vu tout ces magasins !

_ On a dit occuper ! Pas devenir comme elle ! Débranche le mode rose ! lui intima la rousse. 

            Trinity l'ignora royalement et la regarda bêtement. 

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est Shyn qui va te le faire, mais a mon avis elle va te formater !

            Information enregistrée. Trin se contenta du mode stupide, c'était plus prudent. Elles mirent au point un nouveau plan. Shymen partit de son côté. Réléhorreur ne le remarqua pas du tout. Désespérant… 

_ Regarde cet immeuble ! lui montra Trin. Et si on allait y faire un tour ?

_ Mais et les magasins ? Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de présentable pour Heeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooooo !

_ Mais non, mais non, tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut ! répliqua sèchement Shyn en la tirant. Vient, on aller en haut de l'immeuble. 

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda la Pouffe de Sank.

            Merde ! C'est qu'elle pouvait être intelligente des fois !! Non, attendez, c'était une insulte pour tout les gens intelligent du monde! 

_ Il y a une super vue en plus !! ajouta la blonde en grognant.

_ Il y a Heero qui t'attends en haut ! lança Trinity. 

            Un éclair rose leur passa sous le nez et BAM ! Elle se mangea les portes de l'immeuble. Pitoyable. 

_ Ouah ! Efficace, remarqua Shyn. 

_ Oui, je sais, je suis si intelligente ! fit l'autre en se noyant dans les fleurs. 

_ Non. T'es censé être en mode débile, je te rappelle. 

_ Ah oui ! Mode débile ré-enclenché. Gueuuuh !

_ Ca va mieux. Bon allons-y. 

            Elles entrèrent, ouvrant la porte à Rélédébile qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il fallait tirer, et non pas pousser comme elle le faisait. C'était écrit, en plus, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle sache lire. 

            Elles arrivèrent à l'ascenseur. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, au juste ? questionna Trin . 

            Shyn la prit à part, en demandant à Rélébaka d'appeler l'ascenseur. 

_ En fait, Shymen est dans l'immeuble d'en face. Elle criera quand tout sera prêt, et comme ça je serai la seule à l'entendre. 

Et… 

_ Ascenseur ! appela Réléchose. 

            Les deux se figèrent et la regardèrent.  

_ Ascenseur ! Oh mais il est mal poli ! je l'appelle et il ne viens pas !

            Lamentable…

_ Avec le doigt ! s'écria Shyn. On appelle un ascenseur avec le doigt !

_ Achencheur ! fit Rélétruc en s'enfournant la moitié de la main dans la bouche.

            La blonde en proie à un pic d'agressivité, lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête et s'apprêta à l'écraser contre les porte de l'ascenseur quand celle-ci s'ouvrirent tout à coup. Réléloose entra à l'intérieur brusquement et Shyn, entraînée par son élan, s'éclata par terre. Trinity venait d'appeler l'ascenseur, en enfonçant, cette fois, le bouton. 

            En haut, sur le toit. 

_ mais… mais … où est Heeerooooooo ? demanda la cruche. 

            De l'autre côté de la rue, en haut de l'immeuble d'en face, une silhouette au cheveux roux s'agitait. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Trin. 

_ Qu'elle est prête. On peut y aller. 

_ Rélé… lé… Grrr ! Y arrive pas ! Bon, eh ! Trou du'c ! l'appela la brune. 

            L'autre se reconnu immédiatement. 

_ Non, moi c'est Rélé…

_ M'en fous! la coupa Shyn. Ferme les yeux. 

_ Pourquoi ? 

            Mais c'est qu'elle était énervante avec ses pourquoi !!

_ Il y a une surprise, expliqua Trin. 

            Shubaka-Pink ferma ses yeux globuleux. Sur la façade d'en face, un immense poster se déplia et recouvrit quasiment tout l'immeuble, un poster de ….

_ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !! hurla Rélébarge en ouvrant les yeux. 

            Sans réfléchir d'avantage… ben…qu'est-ce qu'on a dit la ?! Réfléchir ? Mais non, elle réfléchit pas ! Bref, elle se jeta dans le vide en voulant rejoindre son mamooooour d'Heero ! 

            Les filles descendirent calmement les escaliers et se retrouvèrent en bas, là ou était tombée Rélécruche. Enfin… là où elle aurait dû tomber… 

_ Mais où elle est ! cria Shymen. Il devrait y avoir un cadavre ici !! Un truc tout écrabouillé et dégueulasse ! de la purée rose !!! Où ! Mais où !!!

_ De quoi ? fit une voix derrière elle. 

            Les trois se tournèrent pour voir leur victime, pas en purée du tout, les regardant avec son air de merlan frit. 

_ Mais …, tenta la rousse. Comment ?

_ Je me suis perdue en route. 

_ KOA ! firent-elles. 

_ Oui, en tombant, je me suis perdue en route. C'est pour ça que je ne vois plus Heero d'ailleurs. Il a dû se perdre aussi. 

            Elles se regardèrent, désespérées. Comment avait-elle fait ? Et comment faisait-elle pour ne pas voir l'affiche gigantesque qui recouvrait le bâtiment d'à côté. 

            Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elles marchaient, elles la dirigèrent vers une bouche d'égout …ouverte. 

_ regarde un peu le ciel ! lui fit Shymen l'air de rien, pour qu'elle ne voit pas le trou. 

_ Oh ! Une avion ! s'exclama Rélémoche. 

_ Mais non, crétine, rétorqua Shyn. C'est UN avion. 

_ T'as bon yeux pour voir ça, toi, répliqua la cruche. 

            Au moment où Shyn allait la frapper, elle disparut de leur vue : elle venait de tomber dans la bouche d'égout… sur un pauvre homme qui faisait des vérifications. 

_ Oh non… toujours pas, soupira Shymen. 

_ Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ! s'écria Rélétâche en voyant l'homme en dessous d'elle. Espèce de pervers ! Vicieux ! 

            Elle le roua de coups et ressortit par l'échelle. 

_ Non mais franchement ! s'indigna-t-elle. Il a vraiment des déchets partout ! 

            Les trois filles jetèrent un regard compatissant dans le trou. 

_ Et dire qu'il vient de lui sauver la vie. Paix à son âme, déclara Trin. 

            En dessous, l'homme était inerte, probablement mort d'une attaque en ayant vu arriver sur lui l'horrible postérieur rose de la truie. 

            La matinée se déroula de la même manière, tentatives sur tentatives, échec sur échec. A croire qu'elle portait la poisse ! Elles finirent par entrer dans un magasin d'électroménager. La Rélélélélélé stoppa soudain devant un four… rose. Elle commença à tourner frénétiquement les boutons. 

_ Elle est jolie cette télé, mais elle ne s'allume pas, commenta-t-elle stupidement. 

_ C'est parce que ce n'est pas une télé, soupira Shymen. 

_ C'est un four, expliqua la brune. 

_ Oooooooh … Vraiment ?

_ Oui, fit mielleusement Shyn, et regarde un peu la place qu'il y a dedans… 

            Elle ouvrit le four, l'invitant à constater le nombre de gâteau qu'elle pourrait faire pour Heero si elle l'avait. Evidemment, Rélécloche passa la tête à l'intérieur. 

_ Tu as raison ! c'est grand ! Il fait très noir… 

            Shyn tentait de faire rentrer le plus possible Rélécruche à l'intérieur. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Navrant… Pourtant Shyn forçait autant que possible, lui donnant même des coups de pieds. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, elle était particulièrement bien rembourrée sur l'arrière train. 

_ C'est bon Shyn ! s'écria Trin. Je l'ai branché !

_  Shymen ? t'es prête ? l'appela la blonde. 

            La rousse était quelque mètres plus loin, au volant d'un chariot, prête à foncer dans le popotin rose de la Truie. 

_ Dans ce cas, cuisson thermostat maximum, durée : le plus possible. 

_ Hi Hi Hi Hi ! fit Trin mauvaisement. 

_ Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! ajouta Shymen. 

_ BWOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! finit Shyn. 

            Elle avança la main pour mettre la cuisson en route quand soudain…

_ Hum hum, fit quelqu'un se raclant la gorge tout près d'elle. Je peux vous aider ? 

_ Ah oui, merci, c'est gentil, acquiesça Shyn sans lever la tête. 

_ Euh… Shyn ? l'appela timidement Trin. 

_ Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! s'énerva-t-elle. On va la faire cuire ! Tu pourrais être contente, non ? Débranche le mode débile, tu veux !

_ Mais … il y a écrit Directeur sur le badge … c'est normal ? Y pi il y a deux sumo avec plein de narmes…

            Shyn releva alors la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec un petit homme grassouillet, entouré de deux gorilles particulièrement bien armé… 

_ Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle faiblement. Nous lui faisons une visite guidée du four… 

_ Vous n'avez rien de plus crédible ? répliqua le nain froidement. 

            Les deux se tournèrent avec espoir vers Shymen, pour ne voir qu'un chariot abandonné. Traîtresse ! Elle avait déserté ! Ce qu'elle faisait très bien d'ailleurs… 

_ Ben… Non, répondit simplement Trinity. Notre menteuse attitrée… euh… notre avocat s'est barré. 

            Deux minutes plus tard, on les jetait dehors, et on offrait le four à Rélépoisse en dédommagement. Et c'était qui, qui allait devoir se trimbaler le four ? Ben Shymen en fait, pour avoir déserté ! Punition divine … de Shyn en vérité. 

_ Ah, fit la Pouffe fière d'elle. Ils n'ont pas résisté à mon charme naturel. Avec ce four, je suis sûre que Heeeeroooo ne résistera pas non plus.

_ Beurk , gémit Trin. 

_ Ouais, approuva Shymen, il va pas résister à l'envie de te mettre dedans et de te cuire. 

            Mais elle dû se taire car porter un four était assez fatigant. 

            Epuisé, elles finirent pas s'arrêter dans un bar et commandèrent chacune deux ou trois choses. Shyn de la bière, Shymen une dizaine de boisson pour se remettre d'applomb, elle dévalisa aussi le distributeur tout proche, ne laissant à Trin qu'un paquet de pastilles roses à sucer – sans sucre évidemment. 

_ Tiens, proposa la brune à Rélépoisse, tu en veux ?

_ Oui, merci, accepta l'autre chose. 

            Soudain, le regard de Trin tomba sur l'immeuble qu'elles avaient recouverte du poster. 

_ Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Heerooo !

_ Glaps ! 

            Sous l'effet de la surprise, la Rélétâche avala la pastille… de travers ! Elle se leva d'un bond, les mains sur la gorge, étouffant visiblement en glapissant. 

_ Elle passe au rouge, commenta Trin. 

_ Au violet, maintenant, fit Shyn sans émotions. 

_ Ah, blanc, continua Shymen. 

            Elles entourèrent l'Horreur Rose, la regardant s'affaisser lentement, sans broncher. 

_ Plutôt vert. 

_ Jaune même. 

_ C'est bleu maintenant. 

_ Euh… elle est rose… rose bonbon, fit Shyn. C'est le cas de la dire. Elle est morte. Elle est retourner à sa couleur d'origine. 

_ Bravo Trin, la félicita Shymen. Tu es un génie. 

_ Qui ? Moi ? Ah,… si tu le dis. 

_ C'était vraiment machiavélique, ajouta Shyn. Je suis fière de toi petit padawan. 

_ Et… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. 

_ Trin, commença la rousse en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Efface le mode débile. Réléna est MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRT-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH !!!!!!!! Yeeeeeeh !!!

_ Mode débile formaté. Elle est morte ? OUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!! on va faire la fête ! On va se bourrer la gueule !!

_ Vive les partouses !! s'écria Shyn le point en l'air . 

_ On va s'éclater !! ENFIN de nouvelle victimes !! approuva Shymen. 

            Elles éclatèrent d'un rire dément, en plein milieu du café, à l'idée de la fête qu'elle allait faire. Puis elles balancèrent Rélémorte et son four dans une benne à ordure. 

_ Mission accomplie, firent-elles en chœur avec le V de la victoire. 

_LA SUITE dans le prochain bonus !!! _ _Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le genre de dégâts que peut provoquer une de leur fête… __Pov' G-Boys… NIARK NIARK !!!!_

_Sinon, ... VOUS NOUS AVEZ ABANDONNEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pour le chap 6, on a eu 1 seule et unique review. __MERCI MISS Shinigami !! T'auras plein d'autre dessins !!! _

_Chazart : Allez-y ! Dîtes le qu'on vous gave !! qu'on vous soûle !!si c'est comme ça, ben … ben… _

_Loween : ben on est vesquées à vie pendant cinq minutes !!! NA !! Pi vous aurez pas l'autre bonus !! sauf pour les zentils qui nous mettent des reviews !!!_

_Chazart : allez, quoi ! S'il vous plaît !!! On est pas des lumières, mais on fait des efforts. On espère que ce BONUS vous a plut. _

__


	8. Mission impossible

** Série :  James Bond ! My name is Monde, Raymonde ^__________^ En fait, c'est sur les Bisounours !! Et Raymonde est le meilleur agent secret des bisounours !! ****Tadam ! … OK… Pitoyable…**

**Genre : Action, plus ou moins pour ce Chap, on va voir comment ça évolue… Délire, ça c'est sûr, on sait pas faire sans. Il y a quelque pétage de plomb, mais bon, tout est normal sinon….**

**Couples : On a décidé de suprimer cette rubrique jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vraiment utile. Mais si, ça viendra, vous en fait pas...**

**Autre : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la mort de Réléna ?  C'était pas particulièrement sadique, mais on s'est bien marré !! Niéhéhé !**

**- Si vous pouviez nous laisser vos adresse avec les reviews, histoires qu'on puisse vous envoyer les dessins si vous les voulez… n'est-ce pas Sora … ^____^**

**- Autre petite annonce de la par de Loween : Si vous voulez les dessins de la fic, mailez-nous ^____^ *fin de la pub***

**Disclaimer : Pour l'anniv à loween, elle a eu qu'une review… Et elle a même pô eu les G-BOYS … LA vie est vraiment injuste… Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils en ai marre de nos trois folles et qu'ils viennent nous voir d'eux-même pour qu'on leur fiche la paix. Mais là, on les capturera !!! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! **

**Review :**

**Miss Shinigami :** **Loween : De rien pour les dessins !! C'est surper long à faire !! ****Viiiiiiii !! Tu rends compte, trois heure minimum  !!! Et pi maintenant, grâce à toa, on sait qu'il y a 4 Télétobies !! N'est-ce pas Chazart …**

**Chazart : Pas comment … Pi sinon, MARCHIII !! C'est vrai, c'était simple pour tuer la Rélé. Pour une débile, une mort débile !! NIARK !! **

**Hator : MARchii !! Ca nous touche… si tu savais …. Bououoououououhhhhh !!! C'est trop némouvant !! Et si tu veux bouffer les filles, ben, j'sais po si elle sont comestibles…Par rapport au mail que tu nous as envoyé.   Il y a un risque de foire dans ton estomac…mdr. Au fait, nous faisons DEJA partie de la ligue des folles en puissance !! Nous nous sommes autodéclarées membres depuis longtemps !! lol **

**Me2510 : Loween : A toi l'honneur, Chazart. **

**Chazart : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  JE T'EMMER*** !! Pour rester polies … Alors comme ça on t'as saouler ? 'brutis !! Ca sert à quoi de mettre une review si t'as pas lu !! Hein ? Tu peux me le dire !!!! * pire que méga ultra giga super furax ***

**Loween : T'inquiète pas, c'est notre façon à nous de dire qu'on t'adore. ^_____________________^**

**Horusso : On t'as déjà envoyé 2 fois le mail avec les dessins, mais il est revenue à chaque fois, donc c'est la faute à ta messagerie. Tu n'aurais pas une autre adresse ? Sinon merci pour les surnoms, tu sais, on se donne à fond dans la connerie !! et puis, pour Rélénouille, faut pas se forcer… mdr !**

**Angel : Loween : Ben… je sais pô trop quoi te dire… Je t'ai déjà tout dit sur AIM.  Et MERCi bcp !! La suite du bonus, et on dit bien du bonus, c'est pour dans deux chapitre, en comptant pas celui-ci. **

**Chazart : et merci a Sora pour la pub !! ^___________^ **

**Les deux : On t'aime Sora !!  **

**PROJECT WIZARD **

Attention !! ce chapitre est « légèrement » gore sur la fin. C'est le seul passage vraiment dégoûtant… et gore de notre fic, alors ne tuez pas !! Et âme sensible sautez ce passage. 

7/ Mission impossible ! [1]

            Dans un supermarché, un jeune garçon de type asiatique se penchait sur un bout de papier en fronçant les sourcils. Un autre, avec une longue natte, vint se pencher au-dessus de son épaule. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui a Wufi ? Tu sais plus lire ? questionna-t-il avec innocence. 

            Coup de poing en arrière de Wufichou dans la tête de l'autre… euh… plus, précisément dans la bouche. 

_ Aaaah… Maxwell, arrête de me baver dessus, se plaignit-il. 

_ Mais c'est toi qui m'a frappé ! protesta Duo. 

_ Chut tout les deux, les calma Trowa, on est dans lieu public, je vous rappelle. 

            Murf général. Le grand avait Shymen sur ses épaules ( pour changer) et n'était pas très bien placé pour dire ça. Wufi se replongea dans la liste de course que lui avait confié Quatre. Une liste très très très longue. Normal, vu que les trois filles avait, rappelons le, entièrement vidé la cuisine, et les réserves étaient déjà vide, toujours à cause des même. Il ne leur restait absolument rien. C'était Trowa, Wufei et Duo qui s'y collaient, avec les trois autre filles, malheureusement. 

_ Ca va nous ruiner ! commenta le chinois. 

_ Attention, c'est ton côté radin qui ressort, l'avertit Duo souriant. 

            Nouvelle dispute entre les deux garçons. Un peu plus loin, Trinity se baladait gentiment, dangereusement près du rayon sucrerie. Lentement, elle avança la main vers un paquet de bonbon….

_ 'tention devant ! fit nonchalamment Shyn en lui balançant un chariot à toute vitesse. 

            Trin tomba dans le chariot et traversa tout les rayon à toute allure. 

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Mes bonbons !!!!Pooooooooooooooooooooooo juuuuuuuuuuuuuste!!!

            BADABOUM © !![2] Elle s'écrasa dans une pile de conserve. 

_ STRIKE ! cria Shyn joyeusement à l'autre bout du rayon. C'est marrant ce jeu ! … Shymen … appella-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. 

_ Pas le temps ! lui répondit la rousse en descendant des épaules à Trowa. 

            En effet, elle allait aider Duo à remplir le chariot… de cochonailles, d'ailleurs. 

_ Mais non! essayait de les stopper Wufei. C'est pas ce qu'il y a sur la liste !

_ Pas grave, c'est bon quand même, répliquèrent le natté et Shymen en chœur. 

            Ils entassèrent des glaces à tout les parfums, des paquets de chips énorme, des pizzas à gogos, assez de charcuterie pour reconstituer trois cochons entiers, des hamburger et de quoi s'en faire, des bonbons, des boissons gazeuses de quoi remplir une baignoire, des gâteaux, ect.

_ En plus c'est dégueulasse ! C'est gras ! continua Wuff. 

_ Mais non, regarde, on a prit de la salades bio pour les hamburgers, des patates bio pour la raclette, de la viande bio pour les steaks et les barbecues, et des pâtes bios même ! énuméra Shymen. 100% bios ! Elevé au grain, comme nous ! On fait gaffe à ce qu'on mange, quand même. 

            Le chinois bouillait sur place, s'arrachant les cheveux. Trowa ne jugea pas nécessaire d'intervenir, et continua à faire les courses avec son propre chariot, suivant la liste de Quatre. 

            C'est là qu'arriva Trinity en courant. Elle hurlait et fuyait une Shyn armée de deux couteaux de boucher flambants neufs. 

_ Ah ! Oh secours ! Elle veut m'enlever la tête ! Elle veut m'enlever la tête !

_ Mais ils sont tout neuf ! Il faut bien mettre du sang dessus sinon ils sont pas beaux ! Et puis, avec ou sans tête, ça fera pas une grande différence pour toi !!! 

            Trin partit se cacher derrière Trowa. Shyn s'avança mais Wufei lui reprit les couteaux des mains et les jeta dans le chariot. 

_ On les prend, lui dit-il. Tu auras tout le temps de les essayer à la maison, là où Heero pourra toujours te tirer dessus. 

            Cela la calma un peu et elle cessa de courir après Trin. Ils continuèrent leur course. 

_ Regarde Trowa ! s'écria soudain la brune. Ils font des réduc pour les accessoires de coiffures ! Prends-en ! On va te faire plein de zolies coiffures !! 

_… ( traduc : c'est pas sur la liste.[3])

            Elle s'empara de la liste et rajouta : truc pour se coiffer. 

_ Ben si ! Tu vois ! Ca y est maintenant ! 

_ … ( traduc : pas utile)

_ Comment ça pas utiles !! s'indigna Trin. [4]

            Elle appela Shymen, l'avocat-menteuse attitrée, à la rescousse. 

_ Troooooooowa[5], fit la rousse mielleusement. Tu sais, on a vraiment besoin de ces trucs pour nous coiffer. On a les cheveux long, c'est vachement gênant. Et puis c'est tellement plus joli… On est des filles !

_ J'avais pas remarqué, répliqua-t-il. 

            Pour une fois qu'il parlait _réellement_, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Shymen lui envoya un coup dans le ventre, un des seuls avantages à faire 1 m 50 et alla prendre les accessoires de coiffure.  Il avança avec le chariot pour l'en empêcher. 

_ Plus de place, fit-il en dernier recours. 

_ Mais c'est pas un problème ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. 

            Shymen partit prendre un autre chariot et revint en courant. Soudain, Shyn la stoppa. 

_ Je le prends, décréta-t-elle. Ca remplacera celui que Trin m'a bousillé dans les conserves. 

_ C'est toi qui m'a poussé ! protesta la brune. 

_ Non, je le garde, répliqua Shymen. C'est pour mettre de quoi coiffer Trotro. Notre poupée !! 

_ A moi, fit Shyn montant d'un ton et tirant le chariot vers elle. C'est moi la chef. 

_ Même pas vrai ! Y a pas de chef ! s'exclama la rousse. Vient m'aider Trin ! Sinon elle va nous prendre pour ses esclaves !

            La brune accourut aussitôt et aida Shymen à tirer le chariot, par la poignée. Shyn elle, tirait à l'autre bout, accrochée aux barreaux. 

_ A moi ! 

_ Non à nous ! 

_ A moi ! Je suis l'aînée !

_ Nous deux additionnées on est plus vielles que toi !!

_ J'ai dit A MOA !! cria la blonde en tirant plus fort. 

            CRAAAAAAAC. Enfin, le bruit du métal tordu quoi ! Même cassé, en fait. En effet, les barreaux s'arrachaient tous les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que Shyn se retrouve avec le tout dans les mains. Trin et Shymen n'avait plus que la plaque du dessous. 

_ J'ai  la plus grosse partie, déclara la blonde. Il est à moi. 

_ Oui mais nous on a les roues !! s'écrièrent les deux autres en partant à toute allure avec le reste de leur chariot. 

            Shymen se mit debout sur la plaque à l'avant, tandis que Trin poussait le tout en courant. 

_ Léonardo Dicaprio est une merde !!! cria la rousse bras écartés. Je suis le maître du monde !!!! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! 

            BADABOUM ©™®!!!!!!! [6] Elles s'éclatèrent contre un rayon. Le rayon pencha. Le rayon bascula sur un autre rayon, qui bascula aussi sur un autre, puis sur un autre, et un autre. Bref, vous voyez le truc : tout s'écroula. Le magasin n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille, et encore… 

_ Note à moi-même, murmura Wufei en se massant les tempes. Ne plus emmener ces folles faire les courses. 

_… ( traduc : j'allai le dire)

_ T'es pas bête parfois, Wuman, approuva Duo à côté de lui. 

            L'autre ne releva même pas. Ils virent s'avancer le responsable du magasin tandis que les filles se sortaient des gros tas de marchandises. 

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolé…, commença Trowa. 

_ Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, le coupa le directeur, mais surtout, ne revenez jamais ici. Prenez ce que vous voulez, c'est offert, mais ne revenez plus. Plus jamais ! supplia-t-il.

_ Ben finalement, c'est pas une si mauvaise affaire, commenta le chinois. 

_ Tout ? répéta le natté. Chouette ! Amenez les chariots à la voiture, je vais chercher une télé ! 

_ MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !!!!!!!!! hurla Wufi alors qu'il s'en allait en courant.

_ Et une console ! et plein de jeux aussi ! continua Duo sans lui prêter attention. 

            Résignés, Trowa et Wufei prirent les chariots tandis que les filles aidaient Duo à faire la rasia. 

_ Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée, s'inquiéta le directeur auprès de l'envoyé des assurances qui était venu aujourd'hui. 

_ Oui, ils sont connus, surtout les filles, acquiesça l'autre. Vous avez l'impression d'y perdre au change, mais en fait, c'est le contraire. S'ils ne reviennent plus, votre magasin aura des chances de tenir encore debout, et vous aurez le temps de faire les réparations. 

_ Dans ce cas…, accepta-t-il. 

********

_ Ah ! T'es trop nul ! Bouge de là! s'écria Shyn. 

_ Tu vas voir ! J'vais t'éclater ! fit Shymen à côté. 

_ Pourquoi tu m'as frapée ! C'est moi la Boss ! c'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

_ Tu n'imagine même pas le quart de ce que je pourrais te faire !

_ Que de la gueule, mauviette rousse !

_  Tu vas voir ! espèce de petite merde insignifiante ! 

_ Quelle violence, soupira Trin sur le canapé, ça me met tout en émois…

_ Faîtes de la place, les nanas, Shinigami arrive ! leur lança le natté.

            Duo, juste entre les deux filles, jouait avec elle aux jeux qu'ils avaient pris au supermarché. Bien que Shyn et Shymen soit pour ainsi dire imbattables, il ne se désespérait pas, et faisait même de gros progrès ! 

            Un peu plus loin, Heero, encore sur son ordi portable, lisait un e-mail. Un e-mail; des mads. Une mission. 

     Ordre de mission : Détruire des armes entreposées dans un ancien complexe d'entrepôts, qui serait aujourd'hui au mains d'un groupe terroriste. Vous serez prochainement mis en contact avec un des clients pour recevoir les indications nécessaires et les plans. Terminé. 

            C'était bref, comme toujours. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il soit mis en contact avec le client. Il verrait bien…

********

            Dans la jeep, quelques jours plus tard, les cinq garçons ET les trois filles, se repassait les détails de l'opération à venir. Entre temps, ils avaient repris contact avec les "clients" et avaient les plans. 

_ Et vous, finit Heero en se tournant vers les trois folles, faîtes ce qu'on vous dit et **uniquement **ce qu'on vous dit. Vous avez intérêt à vous montrer à la hauteur. 

_ De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu as prévu un plan de rechange au où une de nous foirerait, lança Shymen placide. 

_ Oui, répondit-il. 

_ Comment ça oui ! s'indigna Shyn. Alors tu pense sérieusement qu'on va foirer la mission !!

            Il se contenta de les regarder. 

_ La confiance règne, ajouta Trin maussadement. 

_ On est soldats, j'te rappelle ! renchérit la rousse. 

_ Ouais, ben ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, du tout même, répliqua le chinois. 

            Shyn le menaça de son flingue, faisant craquer ses jointures. 

_ Ca se voit pas ? répéta-t-elle. Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tu te prends pas assez de raclé en salle d'entraînement, apparemment. 

            Grognement mécontent de Wufei. Heero continua son briefing  pendant  que Shymen et Shyn se mettait à bourrer la pauvre Trinity de sucre. De sucre pur, achetés en grande quantité. Armées d'un entonnoir elles en fourraient la plus grande part possible dans la jeune fille, histoire qu'elle ait des réflexes suffisamment meurtriers face à l'ennemi. 

            Au bout d'un moment, Trinity se changea en Kyouran et chopa la tête de ses tortionnaire. 

_ Ahez ahéter, fit-elle avec l'entonnoir toujours dans la bouche. 

            Elle le recracha vivement, l'envoyant "comme par hasard" dans la tête de notre chinois préféré.[7]

_ Allez ! reprit-elle la bouche libre. Arrêtez-moi ça bande de pouffe dégénérée. Y va y avoir du sang !!! Bwouhahahahahahahaha !!!!!!! 

_ Ky… Kyouran, articula péniblement Shymen. Si tu pouvait me lâcher la tête… ce serait gentil…

            La brune lui jeta un regard nonchalant et la balança de côté avec Shyn. 

_ Allez les gars, on va s'amuser un peu, leur dit-elle avec un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon. 

            Elle avait changé de gants. Ceux qu'elle portait à présent lui couvraient les trois quart de l'avant bras. D'un mouvement de la main, trois lame aiguisées de 20 bon centimètres transpercèrent le tissu[8]

            Ils étaient prêts, ils pouvaient partir. Mais tout à coup, les trois filles sortirent une caisse qu'elles avaient planquée dans la jeep, et en sortirent une panoplie impressionnante d'armes en touts genre.  Shyn s'arma de deux flingues d'assez gros calibres, un sous le bras, un autre à la ceinture, et d'un multitude lames : une accrochée sous chaque avant bras, aux chevilles, dans les poches, et toute une ceinture de couteau et autres, repliés, pendant sans interruption autour de sa taille. Et pour finir, deux toutes petites lames dans ses cheveux. 

            Trin, elle, préféra les armes à feu : une sous le bras, deux à la taille, une dans le dos dans le pantalon,  deux autres aux cuisses. Elle s'enfila aussi un gilet noir avec un symbole rouge sang dans le dos, dont tout l'intérieur était tapissé de mini guns un coup. Enfin, elle prit aussi deux lame, qu'elle attacha à ses chevilles. 

            Quant à Shymen, elle semblait avoir une arme conçut pour elle, plus deux  flingues à la taille. L'arme en question était un long bâtons noir contre lequel était replié une grande lame en forme de croissant, qu'elle prit avec une aisance assez inhabituelle, comme si elle était née avec. De quoi concurrencer la faux de Duo.

_ C'est bon, lancèrent-elles. On est prêtes!

_ Mais… mais …, bafouilla le natté. D'où sortez vous tout ça ?! Ne me dîtes pas que tout ça était planqué chez nous !! 

_ Si, dans la cave, répondit simplement Shyn. 

_ Bon, c'est plus le moment de bavarder, lança Kyouran toujours souriante comme une psychopathe. 

            C'est la que Heero reconnu un des gun qu'elle portait à la hanche. 

_ Eh ! C'est l'arme qu'on avait récupéré la dernière fois! s'écria-t-il. 

_ Impossible, opposa Trowa. Nous l'avons rendu. 

_ Oui, mais on a fait les plans, rétorqua la brune. 

_ On vous avez dit que se serait plus malin, ajouta la rousse. En plus, ce n'est pas très compliqué à faire. Un vrai joujou !! 

_ Et … vous savez vous en servir au moins ? s'inquiéta Quatre. 

_ Bien sûr! répondirent-elles en chœur. No 'blème. 

            Légèrement abasourdis, les garçons descendirent de la Jeep et des groupes furent faits. Quatre écopa de Shyn, Trin et Shymen restèrent groupées , Duo et Wufi furent collés ensemble, ce qui  ne présageait rien de bon, et enfin Heero et Trowa avaient décidé de faire équipe, histoire qu'il y ait au moins un groupe efficace et professionnel. Chacun prit un talkie-walkie, les trois filles tournant et retournant l'objet comme si c'était le première fois qu'elles en voyait un.

_ Euh… c'est quoi ce "truc" ? questionna Kyouran.

            C'était bien la première fois qu'elles en voyaient un !!! 

_ Vous êtes censé être des soldats, et vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un talkie-walkie ? répliqua Heero. 

_ Nous avons l'habitude de travailler avec du matériel plus sophistiqué, de la haute technologie ! expliqua Shyn. 

_ Pas des antiquités ! railla Kyouran. 

_ Ni des cabines téléphoniques ! renchérit Shymen. 

            Heero haussa les épaules, indifférent. 

_ C'est les Mads qui tiennent le budget, fit-il. 

            Ils s'avancèrent a travers deux ou trois rues, jusqu'à arriver à une sorte d'entrepôt. Un entrepôt gardé par une dizaine d'hommes. 

_ Pas discrets les mecs, remarqua Duo. 

_ Oui, c'est étrange, approuva Trowa avec un froncement de sourcils. 

_ Bon, ben, c'est à nous, déclara Shymen. Allez la psycho, tu viens !

            Elle se retrouva aussitôt avec un flingue contre la tempe, Kyouran n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être traitée de psycho. Même si c'était la pure vérité. Mais réflexe oblige, Shymen avait placé la lame de son arme sous la gorge de   Kyouran [9]. 

_ Petite devinette, susurra Kyouran. Si je tire, laquelle meurt en premier ? 

_ Je sais pas, vas-y pour voir ! répondit joyeusement l'autre, pas suicidaire ( non, PAS DU TOUT….)

            Shyn se racla la gorge derrière elles. 

_ Allez les filles, c'est pas le moment de vous amuser. Vous vous entretuerez à la maison. 

_ Vii ! lancèrent-elles en partant vers l'entrepôt. 

            Telles deux ombres, elles se faufilèrent jusqu'au bâtiment, Kyouran avec un sourire sadique et psychopathe scotché aux lèvres. De son côté, Duo posa une main sur l'épaule à Quatre. 

_ Mon pauvre Quat-chou, dire que tu va en avoir une avec toi… Si tu survis à cette épreuve tu peux survivre à tout.  Même à Wufi !! ^^

            Deux poings lui atterrirent sans pitié sur chaque joue, l'un au chinois, l'autre à Shyn. 

            Quelques instant plus tard, ils virent deux silhouettes avancer en rampant sur le toit de l'entrepôt. L'une d'elle fit un bon prodigieux jusqu'au sol, pour se poster face aux gardes, qui la visèrent de suite. 

_ Eh ! Calme ! leur lança Shymen, son bâtons à la main. Je suis juste venue vous dire que vous allez mourir, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je préfère vous prévenir. C'est pas agréable de mourir sans s'en rendre compte. Vous me remercierez dans l'au-delà. 

            Avant que les hommes aient eu le temps de comprendre, un ricanement sinistre s'éleva au-dessus de leur tête. Lentement une forme sombre se releva, riant de plus en plus fort. Un des hommes leva la tête… et s'écroula aussitôt, mort, une balle entre les deux yeux. 

_ BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  !!!!!Vous allez mourir pauvres larves !! hurla-t-elle. Non! Vous êtes DEJA mort !!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! éclata-t-elle dans un rire de dément, riant toute seule de sa propre "plaisanterie". 

_ Et voilà, soupira Shymen. Psycho Girl est de retour. 

            Avant que sa coéquipière est fini de rire, Shymen désarma les dix hommes, non neuf à présent, de quelques coups précis de sa lame. Puis Kyouran sauta du toit avec un cri de joie, tirant  sans interruption, en plein vol, sur les hommes en dessous. Ses tirs étaient d'une précision extrêmes. Un à un, les hommes s'écroulèrent, touchés aux épaules et aux jambes seulement, incapable de bouger. 

            Elle s'avança vers l'un d'eux qui tenait encore debout. 

_ Qui c'est qui va mourir ? lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire mauvais. 

            Elle lui tira dans la rotule. Il ne bougea pas, mais cria. 

_ Qui c'est qui va mourir ? répéta-t-elle lui tirant dans la deuxième. 

            Il tomba à genoux. 

_ Qui c'est qui va mourir ? fit-elle lui tirant dans le ventre. 

            Il se plia en deux, crachant du sang. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux, planta son gun dans la gorge de l'homme. 

_ Hein mon petit? Qui c'est qui va mourir ? Qui c'est qui va mourir ? Qui c'est qui va mourir !!! 

_ N… Non, pitié…, lâcha le garde d'une voix rauque. 

_ Pitié ? Connais pas, fit-elle froidement. Tu sais pas qui sait qui va mourir alors ? Tan pis. Game over., ajouta-t-elle encore plus froidement. 

            Et elle lui tira dans la gorge. Le sang gicla et lui aspergea le visage. Elle se lécha les babines ensanglantées.

_ Mmmmmh… Le goût du sang… Ca faisait longtemps…, fit-elle en souriant.  Eh ! Shymen ! Ca veut dire quoi Pitié ? 

_ Occupée ! lâcha la rousse. 

            En effet, elle s'acharnait joyeusement sur la porte blindée avec son croissant qui semblait d'un métal encore plus dur. 

_ Laisse-moi en un peu ! protesta Kyouran. 

_ Non ! Toi, t'as tes jouets ! Moi, j'ai le mien ! OK ?

            L'autre haussa les épaules et se retourna vers sa prochaine proie. Les gardes, incapables de prendre leur jambes à leur cou, car ils étaient blessés, s'acharnaient pourtant à se traîner loin de cette meurtrière. Vu ce qu'elle avait fait aux deux premiers… 

_ Oooh, mais c'est qu'ils veulent fuir… Vous voulez plus jouer avec Tati Kyouran? C'est pas bien, Tati va se fâcher…

            Elle affichait un regard mauvais, promesse des pires douleurs. Elle ramassa le garde le plus proches, et lui mit une main caressante sur la tête. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il  y a ? demanda-t-elle doucereusement. Tu as mal ? 

            L'homme, touché aux bras et aux jambes se vidait doucement de son sang. 

_ Oh… Je suis désolé, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai pas fait exprès, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille innocente. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider… 

            Elle lui attrapa doucement mais fermement le bras. 

_ On dit qu'une douleur en chasse une autre, tu sais…. 

            Et sans prévenir, elle cassa le bras. Le garde hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Shymen, juste à côté, ne se tourna même pas. 

_ Alors ? Tu as mal ? s'enquit Kyouran en tirant encore sur le bras. Tu as mal ? Hein ? Tu as mal !!!! cria-t-elle complètement psycho en triturant le bras sous les cris du pauvre homme. 

            Elle tira un coup sec, avec une force incroyable, et le bras partit, arraché. 

_ Alors ! Tu as toujours autant mal ! rugit-elle. C'est pas possible !! Tu peux pas avoir mal, t'as plus de bras !! s'énerva-t-elle en brandissant le membres sous le nez de son propriétaire. 

            Elle éclata de rire de sa propre "blague" puis prit un couteau et lui ouvrit sans façon le ventre. Toute joyeuse, elle plongea les mains dedans pour en ressortir un boyaux…. Avec lequel elle se mit à jouer !!! 

_ Eh ! Regarde Shymen ! l'appela-t-elle en l'entourant autour de son cou et en pavanant. C'est la collection Automne-Hivers ! de Boyaux-Chanel !! Bwouhahahahahaha !! 

_ T'es dégueulasse, ma pauvres, commenta Shymen en lui jetant à peine un regard. DE-GUEU-LASSE !! 

_ Ah ouais ! répliqua mauvaisement la brune. Ben tiens, attrapes-en un ! 

            Elle lui jeta un bout de tripe à la figure.

_ AAAAh !! hurla la rousse en se reculant. Mais t'es pourrie !! POURRIE !!! super ultra méga pourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!  Laisse terminer mon boulot et fais le tiens correctement !! 

_ Ooooh … râla l'autre. T'es pas marrante !! 

            Elle revint vers l'homme manchot et éviscéré pour l'achever – quand même, il faut bien ! Elle lui attrapa la tête à deux mains et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Puis elle repartit s'occuper des autres. 

            Quand Shymen eut finit de défoncer la porte, et même un peu plus, le reste du groupe arriva. Ils avaient tout suivit avec des jumelles, tout vu du massacre et de la folie de Kyouran. Ils la trouvèrent d'ailleurs à  jouer comme une enfant dans une flaque de sang, au milieu des cadavres. 

            Shyn l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna sans pitié. 

_ Non mais franchement ! T'étais censé les tuer, pas les torturer !! Heureusement que Trinity te fais pas sortir souvent. J'imagine le carnage… 

            Les G-Boys, quant à eux, portait à présent sur la brune, tout du moins sur la version psycho de la brune, un tout autre regard. Ils étaient écœurés, Quatre était complètement vert et certains avaient même dû se retenir de vomir. Pour la centièmes fois, ils se demandèrent qui étaient ces filles ?! 

            Shymen ayant complètement défoncé l'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, sur leur garde, surtout après tout ce remue ménage. Mais étrangement, aucune mini armée ne les attendait à l'intérieur. 

_ C'est calme, remarqua Trowa de plus en plus méfiant. 

_ Bah, on va pas s'en plaindre, répliqua Duo. 

_ Mais moi je veux du sang ! s'écria Kyouran sadiquement. 

_ C'est ça, couché, fit froidement Shyn en lui tapotant la tête. 

            Erreur. La brune ouvrit grand la bouche et planta ses dents dans cette main indésirable. 

_ Aaah ! Mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi sale bête ! cria-t-elle frappant frénétiquement la brune.

            Heero se tourna vers elles avec un regard-meurtrier-de-la-mort-mortellement-mortelle-qui-tue-la-vie-made-in-Heero-Yui !! ^^ Message : La ferme. Reçut cinq sur cinq. 

            Comme dans les plans, ils avaient devant eux un long couloir terminé par trois porte. A partir de là, chaque groupe savait ce qu'il avait à faire. 

            Kyouran et Shymen prirent celle de gauche, où elle devait trouver une partie du hangar avec les armes à feu entreposées. 

_ Rappelez moi pourquoi on les as mises ensembles ? s'inquiéta Quatre. Est-ce que Shymen sera capable de faire quelque chose face à … à… Kyouran ?

_ Mais oui, le rassura nonchalamment Shyn. Premièrement elles sont cousines, elles vont pas s'entretuer, lien de sang oblige, et deuxièmement , la coucourde orange peut-être une coucourde dangereuse si il faut. 

_ Rassurant, grogna Wufeï. Deux dangers public ensemble, ça promet. 

            Le groupe de Shyn et Quatre prit la porte du milieu avec celui de Duo et Wufi. Ils se sépareraient après, l'un s'occupant du reste des armes, l'autre des labos de fabrication d'armes. Quant à l'équipe de choc, les pros Heero et Trowa, il se dirigèrent vers celle de droite, menant aux quartiers des terroristes. 

********

_ Je veux tuer !! s'écria Kyouran avec impatience. Ca fait plus de cinq minutes qu'on marche et y a toujours personne à massacrer !! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !! C'est pas juste !!

_ Tais-toi ! Tu t'es suffisamment vautrée tout à l'heure !! répliqua Shymen, son bâton sur l'épaule, tranquille. 

_ Mais j'en veux encore ! protesta la brune capricieuse. 

_ Non. Maman veut pas, OK ?

_ T'es dure…

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter. Pour l'instant il n'y a que des couloirs qui se suivent, et c'est pas du tout sur les plans. 

_ J'aime pas ça, commenta sombrement Kyouran. 

_ Ouais, moi non plus. Vaudrait mieux appeler Heero.

            En effet, elles étaient complètement … perdues, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Au lieu de trouver un entrepôt, elles trouvaient derrière chaque portes, des couloirs avec d'autres portes, et derrière ces portes encore des couloirs avec d'autre portes, bref, un vrai labyrinthe. 

********

_ Un kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use ! Un kilomètres à pieds, ça use les souliers ! chantonnait gaiement Duo. 

_ La ferme ! s'écrièrent en chœur Shyn et Wufei. 

_ Tu vas nous faire repérer ! renchérit le chinois. 

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi, Wuff, y a personne ici, même toi tu t'en es rendu compte. Et c'est pas normal, franchement. 

_ Tais toi quand même ! intima la seule fille du groupe. Tu me casse les oreilles, que j'ai très sensibles d'ailleurs. Si je t'entends encore une fois ouvrir la bouche pour brailler des bêtises, j'te bute ! Mission ou pas. 

            Le pire, c'était qu'elle était parfaitement calme et sérieuse. Elle lui fit un charmant sourire, dévoilant ses magnifiques crocs. Le genre à faire froid dans le dos. Duo haussa les épaules, habitué. Avec Wufi et Heero, il recevait des menaces de morts tout les jours. Peut-être qu'avec Kyouran en face, il se ferait d'avantage de soucis, mais bon, là… 

_ Je crois, tenta doucement Quatre, que nous sommes perdus. 

_ Non, tu crois, railla Shyn méchamment. 

_ Eh ! Lâche le un peu ! répliqua Duo. Il ne t'as rien fait. 

_ J'aime pas les lavettes, répondit-elle froidement. 

_ Ce n'est pas une lavette ! protesta Duo. Espèce de gorille !

_ Go… T'es mort !! Tu es un homme mort !! Et encore faudrait que tu sois un homme !

_ Vos gueules les fillettes ! s'emporta Wufei. 

            Ils le regardèrent, éberlué. Comment les avait-il appelé ? Il allait y avoir du sang…

_ Wufi…, firent-ils tous les deux, mielleusement. 

_ Quatre a raison de toute façon, bande d'abrutis, reprit-ils sans leur prêter attention. On est perdus, et c'est votre faute. Il vaut mieux contacter Heero. 

            Vlan ! Dans les dents. Comme quoi, même un Chihuahua tel que lui pouvait mordre. Et puis, c'est toujours les plus petits les plus teigneux. 

********

            Heero et Trowa rangeait tout juste les plans qu'ils avaient sortis pour se rendre bien compte qu'ils étaient totalement faux, quand leur talkie-walkie s'allumèrent. 

_ Heero !! On est paumées !! cria la voix bien connue de Shymen. 

_ Nous aussi, renchérit Wufei qui avait entendu. 

            Heero augmenta le son pour en faire profiter Trowa. A présent, ils pouvaient tous s'entendre les uns les autres. 

_ Je sais, repondit-il. Les plans sont faux. On vient de s'en rendre compte. 

_ Ca pue le piège, grommela Kyouran. 

_ Quoi ? s'étonna Quatre. 

_ Eh bien il semblerait qu'on nous ait donné de faux plans et qu'on nous est attiré dans ce labyrinthe pour nous capturer, expliqua Shymen d'un ton légèrement moqueur. 

_ En langage normal, on appelle ça un piège quoi !!!!!!! Crétin !! lui cria Shyn exaspérée. 

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !! se récria Duo. 

_ JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! répliqua la blonde. 

            Le nombre décibels était affreusement élevée soudain, et les cris entre les deux ne cessait pas. Heero tenait le talkie-walkie le plus loin possible de son oreille. Ca lui éviterait probablement de finir sourd, mais pas de se faire casser les oreilles. 

_ Ils vont se taire, à la fin, maugréa-t-il. 

_ VOS GUEULES !! s'en mêla Kyouran. OU JE VOUS PENDS AVEC VOS BOYAUX !!! 

            Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Efficace.  

_ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna finalement Wufei. 

_ Essayez de retourner sur vos pas, répondit Trowa. Enfin, si vous le pouvez… 

            Ils coupèrent la communication et se relevèrent. Soudain, ils entendirent toutes les portes du couloirs où ils se trouvaient se fermer et se verrouiller. 

            Shyn, Quatre, Duo et Wufei assistèrent au même phénomène sans pouvoir rien faire. 

            Kyouran et Shymen aussi, ainsi qu'un mur tombant soudain pour leur couper la route. 

            Un piège, et un beau. 

_ HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! crièrent les trois filles. TU ES MOOOOOOOORT !!! 

A SUIVRE...

**Notre quart d'heure de folie est passé. **

**Vous pouvez éteindre votre écran d'ordi et reprendre une activité normale. **

  


* * *

[1] Zana-chan & Lolichan : *musique de mission impossible* Ta ta talata ta tala ta ta tala ta ta tululum tululum tudum ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! Non… on a pas fumée, on vous jure, c'est notre état naturel. C'est pas mieux vous nous direz … -__-°°°°° 

[2] Lolichan : OUAIS !!! a eu mon badaboum !!! C pour mon anniversaire !!!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_______________________^ marchi Zana !

[3] Lolichan : Excuse… -___-;;;

[4] Zana-chan : bien sûr, elles comprennent parfaitement le trowaniens ! Bien  sûr. Là où la plupart des gens voyant un silence, elles comprennent un speech ! Elle est pas la seule d'ailleurs…. Les G-Boys aussi, mais c'est normal. 

Lolichan : euh…. Qui est-ce qui se pique le speech, là ? 

Zana-chan : no comment...  

[5] Lolichan : Arg ! Rélémorte n'est pas morte !! Elle s'en prend à Trowa maintenant !!!

[6] Lolichan : ^_______________________________________________________________________________________^

Zana-chan : OK, c'est la deuxième fois, mais c'est pour ton anniversaire, et ça, c'est qu'une seule fois par an ( heureusement ) … 

[7] Lolichan : Comme par hasard…. Cible préférée de Trin : Wuff !! MDR !! ^___________________^

[8] Lolichan: Ca y est… elle a pété les plombs… elle se prends pour Wolfverine ( orthographe très approxiamative!!)

Zana-chan: pt'être qu'elle renifle aussi bien que lui!!!

Lolichan: ouais, toi aussi t'as trop regardé X-Men. 

[9] Zana-chan : Si si, je vous jure, elle a bien des réflexes !! 

Lolichan: Pas souvent, mais bon, faut bien survivre. Surtout avec deux copines aussi violentes… 


	9. Cache cache

** Série :  Les malheurs de Sophie !! mais si, c'est tout à fait dans l'esprit. Les petits Gundam modèles !! Ou alors, carrément, un autre groupe de cinq : Les chevaliers du Zodiaque !! Y a Pégase, Andromède et son frère le Phénix, y a le Cygne et le Dragon ( ça vous fait pas penser à Wuffi ?). **

**Genre : Action !! Ouais !! … Qui a crié enfin ?! On délire, sinon, ça c'est sûr, on sait pas faire sans. Il y a quelque pétage de plomb, mais bon, tout est normal sinon….**

**Autre : Bon, on va pas tenir nos promesses, on a plus de 25 reviews, MARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! mais on mettra le prochain bonus après le chap 9, parce que si on donne la fiche des persos tout de suite, c'est pô drôle !! Ca va tout gâcher ! Et on en mettra un troisième, la suite de la mort de Rélémorte, à la fin de la première partie de la fic… ^___________^**

**- Si vous pouviez nous laisser vos adresse avec les reviews, histoires qu'on puisse vous envoyer les dessins si vous les voulez… n'est-ce pas Sora … ^____^**

**- Autre petite annonce de la par de Loween : Si vous voulez les dessins de la fic, mailez-nous ^____^ *fin de la pub***

**Disclaimer : Les folles elles sont à nous, ce qui est normal : c'est nous. Ah ! Dernière nouvelle, nous nous appartenons !! Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Sinon, on espère, pour l'annif à Chazart, ou pour la rentrée, une opération du Saint esprit pour acqquérir les cinq bô bishô !! Espoir… espoir…  **

**Review :**

**Miss Shinigami : marchiiii^^ Alors comme ça,tu aime le côté psycho de Trin? Eh moi qui croyait que c'était trop dur et que ça ne passerais pas -___-**

**Zana-chan : Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que c'était pas si terrible et qu'il y a pire !^^ Moi je me suis bien marrée !!**

**Lolichan : mouais…-__- Donc, valà la suite du bô piége^^ en tout cas, on s'amuse bien^^**

**Horusso : Désolée, mais ta boite mail ne marche vraiment pas, tout du moins avec nous... Tu nous trouves dures avec Wufi? Mais non on s'amuse juste un peu avec lui^^ Sinon, en effet, elle ne joue pas proprement… et on aurait du prévenir dans warning qu'il ne faut pas manger en lisant nos fics^^ **

**Lolichan : et de rien pour les dessin**

**Angel : Ca va si on t'as pas trop tromatisé^^ Alors, si ça va, on peut recommencer?! lol .Et pour le fait que tu aime bien Shymen dans l'interrogation, Zana-chan est contente^^**

**Zana-chan : ^____________________________^ ( it's meeeeeeeeeeee !!)**

**Hathor:  Pourquoi tu veux po qu'on joue à la poupée avec Tro-chou??? éoè Il est kawai avec des barrettes^^ mdr Mais sinon, nous aussi on l'aime bien sans rien^^ lol**

**Zana-chan : Euh… au fait, tu as mis beaucoup de « trop drôle » dans ta review je trouve…Pas que ça fasse pas plaisir, mais bon… **

**Lolichan : de toute façon, c'est pas censé être drôle avec kyouran ! **

**Zana-chan : Mais siiiiiiiiiii !! Moi j'ai bien rigolé, et les autres aussi, hein tout le monde ?**

**Lolichan : Vous êtes franchement pas normaux ! Vous êtes … vous êtes… des… des SADIQUES !!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Zana-chan : Et fière de l'être !**

**PROJECT WIZARD **

8/ Cache-cache

_ Arrête de forcer sur cette porte ! s'énerva Wufei. Espèce d'onna dégénérée ! Ca sert à rien !

_ La ferme ! répliqua Shyn. Moi au moins j'essaye ! Abruti ! 

_ Qui est-ce que tu traites d'abrutis ?! Espèce de… 

_ C'est pas bientôt finit ! les coupa Duo exaspéré. Pire que des gamins de maternelle !

            En effet, le chinois et la blonde ne cessaient pas de se disputer depuis que toutes les portes s'étaient fermées. La situation n'étaient pas brillante. Ils avançaient lentement, Shyn voulant vérifier, obstinément, toutes les portes. 

_ C'est étrange, fit remarquer Quatre doucement. D'habitude tu es plus forte, Shyn. Tu pourrais défoncer cette porte, non ? 

_ Arrête de fayoter, la mauviette, j'aime pas non plus les lèches-bottes, répondit-elle. 

            Duo s'approcha d'une des portes et…. Il reconnut aussitôt le métal : du Gundamium ! 

_ Eh ! Wuff ! viens voir ! appela-t-il. 

            Le chinois arriva suivit deux mètres plus loin par Shyn. Bam! Il se retourna vivement… 

_ AIE !! s'écria la voix de Shyn. Mais… c'est un mur !!

            En effet, un mur venait de tomber au beau milieu du couloir, les séparant. 

_ Je rêve ! Il y avais pas de mur là ! Il viens d'apparaître ce mur ! Quatre, rassure moi, il y avais bien Wufei, il y a deux seconde ! 

            Quatre hocha la tête, sans faire de réflexion. 

_ Ah ! Mon dieu ! Wufei s'est transformé en mur !! s'écria-t-elle affolée. C'est quoi ce binz ! Wufei est un mur !!

            Elle agrippa le blondinet par les épaules et le secoua. 

_ Un mur ! c'est un mur je te dis ! On va tous finir en mur !!

_ Non, crétine ! répliqua la voix du chinois. Ca t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ?! 

_ Aaah ! le mur parle ! Quatre ! le mur parle ! 

_ Non, répondit-il doucement. Il est de l'autre côté de ce mur, qui est tombé du plafond et nous as séparé. Calme toi…

_ Mais les murs ça tombe pas du plafond ! s'exclama Shyn. 

            Quatre lui re-expliqua, et elle se reprit finalement, sans se demander d'avantage pourquoi ce mur était tombé. C'était un piège, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. 

            Bam. Un deuxième mur tomba, leur coupant le reste du couloir. Quatre et Shyn étaient pris entre les deux murs et les portes de Gundamium. 

_ Allez cherchez les autres, ou essayez, lança le blondinet à Wufei et Duo de l'autre côté. 

            Il les entendit s'éloigner. Il se retourna alors vers Shyn, et la trouva accroupie au pied du deuxième mur. 

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais? questionna-t-il. 

_ Ca voit pas?! Je vais soulever ce tas de cartons, idiot !

_ Tu vas faire quoi ? s'étonna Quatre.

            Mais il la vit se raidir et il entendit toute une série de craquements provenant du mur : elle le remontait !!   

_ C'est lourd ce truc ! grinça-t-elle. Pourrais pas faire plus léger ! Ils pourraient penser à nous, quoi !

_ Je ne ferais pas de commentaires, soupira-t-il. 

_ Vaut mieux pour toi, répliqua-t-elle menaçante. 

            Dès que le mur fut assez haut, il s'y glissa, et elle le suivit, lâchant le tout. 

********

_ …

_ hn.

_…, …

_hn

_……..,…… ! …… ( c'est une phrase ! la phrase mystère du jour !)

_ Ouais, t'as raison, approuva Heero. 

            Ils ne se consultaient pas pour grand chose, donc ils n'avaient pas beaucoup besoin de parler. Ils tentaient de sortir de ce labyrinthe, et ça n'avait rien d'aisé. Ils devaient aussi retrouver les autres, et surtout se faire le plus discrets possibles. En effet, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait derrière ces portes, et ils se sentaient observés. 

            Tout à coup, au détour d'un couloir, Trowa lui montra une porte entre-ouverte, la première qu'ils voyaient. Trop grossier : un piège.  Ils se lancèrent un regard éloquent. Heero passa devant, arme au poing, quand, tout à coup

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Un cri suraigu retentit dans le couloir. Trowa partit aussitôt en courant dans la direction du bruit, Heero sur ses talons. 

            Derrière la porte, les hommes baissèrent leurs armes. Loupé !

            Heero, un peu loin derrière la grand pilote, cru entendre un bruit derrière eux et se retourna. Non. Rien. Il regarda à nouveau droit devant lui et manqua de se manger un mur dans un virage. Tiens, Trowa avait pris beaucoup d'avance, il ne le voyait plus. Il accéléra l'allure. 

            De l'autre côté du mur, dans le virage, Trowa continuait en effet de courir… seul., en direction du cri. 

********

_ Tuer Heero, tuer Heero, tuer Heero, tuer Heero, répétait inlassablement Kyouran d'une voix mécanique. Mode extermination enclenché. Cible : Heero Yui. 

_ Tais toi un peu, lui lança Shymen ennuyée. 

            Sa lame passa tout près du visage de Kyouran, d'un geste négligent, sans provoquer la moindre réaction chez celle-ci. Désœuvrée, la brune passa en vision infrarouge, vision rapprochée, vision ultraviolet, vision caméra, vision rayon X… Tiens, il y avait du monde dans les pièces à côté. Elle pouvait voir à travers les murs, mais pas les portes. 

_ Tiens, tiens, fit-elle avec un sourire et un ricanement sadique.

            Shymen lui jeta un regard inquiet. Sa cousine s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : 

_ On a des copains à côté, fit-elle en désignant les murs. 

            Les deux se sourirent et se mirent à ricaner lugubrement. 

_Tu veux bien m'aider alors, ma cousine chérie, s'enthousiasma Kyouran. 

_ Bien sûr, répondit la rousse. 

            Le sourire de la brune n'annonçait rien de bons pour les autres… 

_ Eh ! Mais … Arrête !! Aaaaah ! cria la rousse. Lâche moi ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! 

            Finalement, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle non plus. Ma cousine chérie… elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'étais pas une marque d'affection. 

_ Repose-moi ! s'égosilla Shymen. A la verticale ! A la verticale je te dis ! Pas à l'horizontale !! Non !! Je ne suis pas un bélier!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

            Sans plus de cérémonie, sa cousine la balança, tête la première, contre le mur. 

            BADABOUM !!! CRAC !! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! BOUM !! 

            Le badaboum c'était Shymen s'explosant contre le mur. Le crac, c'était le mur qui tombait, défoncé. Le cri était celui poussé par la rousse en train de planer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et le boum final, c'est la rencontre entre le mur opposé et Shymen.  

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuh, gémit un tas roux au pied du mur. Ma tête…

_ Chochotte, va, répliqua Kyouran. 

            La brune pénétra par le trou, sous les yeux éberlué des soldats qui étaient cachés là. Elle se fit craquer les jointure, avec un sourire mauvais. 

_  Alors…. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle son sourire s'agrandissant. 

            Elle sortit lentement, très lentement une de ses armes, la pointant sur l'un d'eux. Aucun ne ripostait, ils reculaient même jusqu'au mur, aussi blancs que celui-ci. 

_ Oh, mais on a peur ? s'étonna Kyouran. C'est vilain d'espionner. Surtout lorsque je m'amuse aussi bien avec vos copains. 

Niéhéhéhé ! Niahahaha ! Mouhhahaha ! MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! 

            Elle s'arrêta tout à coupe de rire hystériquement, comme si on avait appuyer sur un interrupteur.[1] 

_ Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, fit-elle gravement en visant un soldat. 

            Il recula encore, apeuré, quand soudain…

_ KYOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla la furie rousse en se relevant. 

            Pan ![2] L'homme tomba, raide. 

_ Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! s'écria la brune. T'as gâché tout mon effet, là !! En plus je l'ai tué, regarde ! Je peux même pas m'amuser avec ! Franchement, t'es pas gentille ! Egoaste va !

_ JE ! NE ! SUIS ! PAS ! UN ! BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! s'égosilla-t-elle. 

            La brune se passa un doigt dans l'oreille, faisant mine de se la déboucher.

_ Tiens, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose, constata-t-elle platement. 

_ Je vais te tuer, menaça la rousse. 

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça, l'envoya balader sa cousine. Donc, on disait, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers les autres terrorisés. 

            Slash ![3] La lame de Shymen en forme de lune frôla le nez de Kyouran. Elle s'arrêta. 

_ Ca va pas ! s'écria-t-elle. T'as failli couper mon nez ! Mon sublime mon magnifique….

_ Ouais, la patate qui te sert à respirer, lâcha sèchement la rousse. 

            Kyouran inspira une grande bouffé d'air, indignée. Elle fit signe aux gardes d'attendre. 

_ Deux seconde, j'en ai juste pour deux seconde, souffla-t-elle retenant sa colère. 

            Puis, se tournant vers sa cousine. 

_ Retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite, petite, intima-t-elle. 

            « Petite ». Le mot interdit. Banni. A ne jamais prononcer devant elle. Shymen vit rouge. Rondoudou, le Retour ! 

_ Et puis quoi encore, psychopathe de bas étage ! répliqua sa cousine. 

            Pan ! La balle frôla la tempe de Shymen. Lui coupant même quelques mèches.

_ Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir, pauvre naine, murmura la brune d'un ton très peu rassurant. 

_ Arrive sale tarée ! 

            Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Elle se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, Shymen parant avec sa lame les balles que tiraient Kyouran. 

            De leur côté, les soldats entre-voyaient une lueur d'espoir de s'en sortir vivants. Si elles s'entre-tuaient, et c'était bien partit pour, ils avaient une chance. 

_ Espèce de microbe roux !

_ Retourne à ton asile ! 

            Discrètement, rasant les murs, les soldats se dirigèrent vers le trou d'entrée. Les deux filles se battaient juste à côté. 

_ Tiens, prends ça ! s'écria la brune. 

            Elle attrapa un soldat par les jambes et s'en servit de massue sur sa cousine. Celle-ci le trancha en deux avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Puis, appuyant sur le manche de sa lame, une courte épée en sortit soudain… et transperça l'un des hommes qui tentait de passer derrière elle. 

_ Vous allez quelque part ? demanda-t-elle froidement. 

_ Pas bouger ! intima Kyouran. 

            Ils stoppèrent net. [4] Les deux jeunes folles, euh filles, se lancèrent un regard complice et sadique. Ensemble, elles se retournèrent vers le reste du groupe. Que la fête commence ! 

********

_ Avance, limace, ordonna sèchement Shyn à Quatre qui suivait en tentant de garder son calme. 

_ Je fais que ça, mais ça ne nous aidera pas à retrouver les autres, rétorqua doucement le blondinet. 

_ Et je te permet pas de me répondre, lavette de second degré. 

            Il la suivait tant bien que mal, sidéré par la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait : il devait courir à ses côtés. Il était aussi sidéré par la manière dont elle le traitait. Elle ne lui avait jamais manifesté la moindre marque d'attention, mais à ce point, tout de même. Mais il se rassurait en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Elle s'était comporté de la même manière avec tout le monde, depuis le début de la mission, depuis qu'ils avaient compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 

_ C'est pas possible, regarde-moi ça ! T'es obligé de courir pour me suivre ! Mais tu es vraiment nul ! Je me demande ce que tu fabrique avec les autres. Ils sont tous idiots mais pas niais et faiblard comme toi ! Tu n'as absolument aucune utilité dans ce groupe, à part la femme au foyer, bien sûr. T'es un bon à rien ! 

            Là c'était trop. Même Quatre, le gentil, le patient et le pacifique Quatre avait ses limites. 

_ Je suis peut-être un bon à rien, mais moi je ne perd pas la tête au premier imprévu !! lui cria-t-il à la figure, vraiment énervé.  Ce n'est pas moi qui est confondu Wufei avec un mur et qui suis devenu complètement hystérique !! Il faut savoir gardé son sang froid lors des missions ! Tu peux peut-être soulever un mur, mais tu n'as rien dans la tête et tu n'est absolument pas PROFESSIONNELLE !!!

            Gloups ![5] Cassée ! Elle ne répondit rien, trop surprise. 

_ Tu … tu m'as cassé , là ? Dis moi que je ne rêve pas… Tu… tu… 

_ Faudrait peut-être te bouger, on a les autres à retrouver, lui rappela Quatre d'un ton sec. 

_ … Tu remonte dans mon estime, là, souffla-t-elle. Tu remonte BEAUCOUP dans mon estime, même ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quatre mon amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

            Franchement pas normal cette fille… Il avança encore un peu pour se dégager des bras envahissants de la blonde. Il ne sentit soudain plus le sol sous ses pieds. Juste le temps de baisser les yeux pour voir qu'une trappe venait de s'ouvrir, et il tomba. La trappe se referma au-dessus de lui, sous les yeux surpris de Shyn. Oh non… alors qu'elle commençait juste à l'apprécier… c'était trop injuste !

********

_ J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre !! geignit Kyouran. Y a plus personne a tuer !! En plus ils étaient trop facile !!

_ Ouais, c'est clair, approuva Shymen. Soit ils nous ont sous-estimer, soit ils veulent endormir notre méfiance, soit nous fatiguer, mais pour nous envoyer des minables pareils, il y a forcément une raison ! 

            Kyouran, dégoûtée du combat de mauvaise qualité qu'elle venait d'avoir, se colla au mur du fond et se mit à se taper frénétiquement la tête dessus, en hurla de toute ses forces. 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!!!!!!!!!!! 

            Crac ! Sous les coups répétés, sa tête traversa le mur. 

_ Ah, euh... je suis coincée là, remarqua-t-elle. 

            En face d'elle, quelqu'un était visiblement très surpris d'apercevoir une tête sortir du mur d'où provenait les cris. 

_ Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'étonna-t-elle. 

            Incrédule, il fixait sa tête, quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva de derrière la paroi. 

_Trowaaaaaa ! s'écria Shymen aux anges. C'est Trotro ! C'est mon Trotro !

            Et emportée par son enthousiasme, elle perça un large trou dans le mur, juste à côté de Kyouran, et rejoignit le pilote à la mèche. 

_ T'aurais pas pu faire ça avant, maugréa sa cousine encastrée. Ca m'aurait évité de me servir de toi  comme bélier. 

_ Comme bélier ? répéta Trowa. 

_ C'est rien, jeta Shymen nonchalamment. De toute façon je vais me venger. 

_ C'est ça, j'ai peur, commenta la brune sceptique. 

_ Bon, on y va Trochou, fit la rousse tout sucre tout miel avec un grand souire. On doit trouver les autres.

_ Eh, t'oublie rien ? lui rappela sa cousine toujours coincée. 

_ Non, non, répondit Shymen avec un sourire encore plus grand. 

            Et coupant court au début de protestation de Trowa, elle l'entraîna avec elle, laissant sa cousine la tête dans le mur. 

_ SHYMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !! hurla-t-elle. 

********

            Shyn venait d'entendre du bruit et se dirigeait en courant vers son origine. [6] Bam ! Elle percuta violemment quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. 

_ Wufei ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. 

            Et non, ce n'était pas un mur.^^ Quoique… d'après Shyn, on peut confondre… Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'elle aurait probablement pu lui sauter dans les bras. Euh… non, quand même pas. Elle se reprit et se releva. 

_ Où est Quatre ? demanda-t-il méfiant. Qu'est-ce tu en as fait ? 

_ Rien, je l'ai juste perdu ! répondit-elle innocemment. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a laissé tombée… Quoique, se serait plutôt le contraire… 

_ Il est vivant au moins ? l'attaqua le chinois. 

_ J'en sais rien du tout, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! 

_ Mais rien enfin ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je n'attaque pas mes amis quand même ! 

_ Amis ? répéta l'autre de plus en plus surpris. 

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est mon copain, je l'adore ! Il m'a cassée ! Complètement rembarrée ! fit-elle aux anges. 

            Il la fixa avec incrédulité. Vraiment pas normale… 

_ Je peux essayer, si ça te fait plaisir, avança-t-il. 

_ Non, t'es trop nul. T'as pas l'étoffe d'un rembarreur. 

            Il s'efforça de ne pas serrer les mains autour du cou de la blonde. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça. 

_ Au fait, où t'as mis le natté ? questionna-t-elle tranquillement. 

_ Bah, j'l'ai perdu, répondit-il pas perturbé. 

_ Il est entier au moins ? s'enquit-elle. 

_ J'en sais rien, et franchement je m'en fiche. 

_ Ouuuuh, c'est pas bien ça, le gronda-t-elle souriante. Heero sera pas content si son Duo est abîmé. 

_ « Son » Duo ? s'interrogea le chinois. 

_ Ben oui. Comment ? ! T'es pas au courant ! 

********

            Alors que Quatre, tombé au sous-sol, venait de trouver un Heero parfaitement paumé, qui lui-même avait perdu Trowa, Duo errait seul, sans son chinois préféré à embêter. C'est là qu'il vit un énorme trou dans un des mur. Il s'approcha, et eu juste le temps de voir Kyouran, apparemment coincée dans le mur du fond de la pièce, en tomber alors que celui-ci se relevait. ( après tout il en a bien qui tombe, peut y en avoir d'autre qui se relève. )

            Attendez ! Il rêvait ou… ou elle venait de traverser le mur pour se décoincer ? Non. Il était juste un peu sur les nerfs. Elle s'était bel et bien dégagé. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-il en observant les cadavres. 

_ Il y a des mecs pleins les pièces, maugréa Kyouran. Il faut vite sortir d'ici. 

********

            Trowa courait en râlant ouvertement, chose rare, très rare, lui d'ordinaire si calme. C'était ici réservé à Shymen, qui était à nouveau montée sur son dos en lui ordonnant de courir et de se dépêcher. 

_ Et puis quoi encore ! protesta-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment, il y a plus urgent. 

            Mais elle était solidement arrimée à son dos. Il la sentit se détendre tout à coup. 

_ Shymen ? appela-t-il inquiet. 

_ Oui, je suis là, lui répondit sa voix à côté de lui. 

            Il s'arrêta net, stupéfait, en voyant à côté de lui une DEUXIEME Shymen !! 

_ Je vais prévenir les autres pour les soldats planqués, garde bien mon corps, je reviens, déclara-t-elle à toute allure avant de…de…de… disparaître purement et simplement. 

_ Elle n'est pas humaine, souffla-t-il. 

            Quatre et Heero, interdits, fixèrent Shymen qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. 

_ Ecoutez-moi bien, leur intima-t-elle pour éviter les questions. Il y a des soldats armés dans chacune des pièces fermées. Faîtes gaffe, essayez de sortir. 

            Et elle re-disparut. 

_ Ah ! cria Shyn en voyant Shymen soudain devant elle. Tu m'as fait peur, idiote ! Tu pourrais prévenir, non ?!

_ Pas le temps, il y a des soldats, une dizaine, dans chaque pièce, et ils sont armés. Essayez de sortir. Tu as carte blanche du moment qu'on se fasse pas prendre. 

            Plouc ! Disparue. 

_ Elle… elle, bégaya le chinois à côté. Mais vous êtes quoi !!  

_T'as entendu ce qu'a dit la Madame ? On se bouge ! s'écria-t-elle. 

            Une rousse apparut devant Kyouran et Duo, un Duo très très surpris. 

_ Ah ! T'es avec Kyouran ! constata Shymen. Bon, ben elle doit t'avoir dit pour les soldats. Carte blanche tant qu'on sort d'ici, précisa-t-elle en se retournant vers sa cousine. 

            L'instant d'après elle n'était plus là. 

_ Holàlà, se lamenta la brune. Bonjour la discrétion, ma cousine. Y doit y avoir des caméra partout !! … Mais… mais IL Y A des caméras partout ! s'écria-t-elle alors. C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivent à nous piéger !! Là, là, là ! Et puis là ! Partout ! Comment j'ai pas pu les voir avant !!

_ Ben, je vois rien moi, s'étonna le natté. 

_ C'est normal, t'es bigleux ! J'ai de bons yeux, moi ! rétorqua-t-elle. 

_ J'avais remarqué, murmura-t-il pensivement. 

********

            Une alarme retentit alors dans tout le bâtiment. A présent ils étaient tous au courant. Et grâce à la « discrétion » de Shymen, leur adversaires en étaient parfaitement conscients. Les choses sérieuses allaient maintenant commencer. 

A SUIVRE...

**Valà !! C'est plus court que d'habitude, mais sinon c'est trop long. Ouais… Logique… C'est pour mieux écrire la fin de cette mission d'ici la rentrée !! ^___________________^   
On espère que vous suivez, avec les différents groupe qui se font, qui se retrouve avec qui, qui se mélange et qui se sépare. Parce que nous, on s'est paumées en route !! **

**Lolichan : Help ! Aidez-nous ! On est perdues !**

**Zana-chan : Où sommes nous ? Lolichan ! Où es-tu !!! **

**Lolichan : Je sais pas !!! **

**Zana-chan : Où sommes nous ? Qui sommes nous ? Qui je suis ? Qui es-tu ?! … Je crois que je me suis gourrée de Chapitre.**

**Lolichan : Bon, ben, si on se retrouve, on écrira peut-être le prochain chapitre !! **

  


* * *

[1] Lolichan : Ca doit faire vraiment peur… 

Zana-chan : c'est là que tu vois qu'elle est vraiment dérangée. 

Lolichan : tu en doute encore ?-___-

[2] Zana-chan : On est forte en bruitage, z'avez vu ça !! ^____________^

[3] Lolichan : et un petit coup de bruitage ! ^____________________________________________________________________^

Zana-chan : A ne pas confondre avec les slash, hein, bande de pervers et perverse !! 

[4] Lolichan : C'est beau l'autorité ! ^^

[5] Zana-chan : Et encore un bruitage !! ^___^

[6] Lolichan : euh… et si c'est un méchant ? elle va droit dessus, non ? 

Zana-chan : mais non, mais non, c'est nous qui faisons l'histoire. Ca arrive pas ce genre de bourde. 

Lolichan : euh… t'es sûre ? 


	10. Trappe trappe !

** Série :  SAIYUKIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Ouais, on sait, ils sont que quatre, mais si on rajoute le bô Kogaiji, le pseudo méchant, ça fait cinq, cinq super beau mecs…. Bave, bave, bave !! Mince !  On a noyé le clavier ! Où est passé la serpillière ?!**

**Genre : encore plus d'Action !!!!!!!! de la baston et... des évènements surnaturels… La vérité est ailleurs. X-files !! Et pi délire, si on arrive à en caser, parce que sinon, ça va être very long. **

**Autre : On allée voir notre propre fic sur ff.net, et… on a trouvé que toutes nos bêtises qu'on met au début, ça prend vachement de place !**

**Lolichan : Vous les lisez au fait ? Quoique… s'ils lisent pas, ça va être dur de nous répondre…-___- **

**Zana-chan : La plupart des autres essayent de faire court, mais nous non ! On en met des tartines, et des tartines ! **

**Lolichan : Et des tartines ! et des tartines ! … J'aime bien les tartines moa, surtout au nutella. ^______________^**

**Zana-chan : Bon… euh, on ferait peut-être mieux de s'arrêter, là ? **

**Lolichan : Ouiiiiii… ça donne faim tout ça…**

**- Autre petite annonce de la par de Loween : Si vous voulez les dessins de la fic, mailez-nous ^____^ *fin de la pub***

**Disclaimer : Les folles elles sont à nous, ce qui est normal : c'est nous. Ah ! Dernière nouvelle, nous nous appartenons !! Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Sinon, on espère, pour l'annif à Chazart, ou pour la rentrée, une opération du Saint esprit pour acqquérir les cinq bô bishô !! Espoir… espoir…  **

**Review :**

**Evangelie : Eh ! Nous aussi on aime pas les filles qui s'incrustes, surtout les cruches. Mais les notres, elles sont folles et con ! Et on le revendique haut et fort !! Elles sont pas dégoulinantes et manque… BERK !! Sinon MARchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Une nouvelle fan ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Tiens, nos chevilles ont un peu grossies, non ?**

**Angel : Comment ça pas de BADABOUM ? ! MYTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! Y a un BADABOUM !! C'est quand Shymen sert de bélier !! Apprendre à lire ( musique de "savoir aimer"). **

**Lolichan : Ji sais, ji pas fais de crise. Mais t'inquiète pas, Kyouran reviendra en force plus tard … **

**Zana-chan : Et Marchii pour les bruitages !! ^_____________^ C'est un job vraiment dur de faire les bruitages… lol**

**Hathor:  Zana-chan : Je t'approuve ! Un soldat haché menu, c'est trop fort !! Héhé ! **

**Lolichan : Sinon, valà la suite de la mission ! Ouf ! Enfin fini ! C'est trop compliqué, tout ça… **

**Zana-chan : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu appelle une béta-lectrice "sévère" ? Parce que sinon, pi t'être que je peux te rendre service ^___________^ **

**Lolichan : Paske moa je serais pas assez sévère… BOUOUOUOUH !!! **

**Loumiolla : Non, rassure toi, on est pas shootées ! Comment ça, ça te rassure pas ? Pourquoi… ?^^ Tu dis qu'on a rien à faire de ton avis, AU CONTRAIRE !! On veut ton avis !! A chaque chapitre même !! ^__________^ Sinon, on est ravies de te renseigner, pask'on était assez paumées avant. **

**Zana-chan : je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais bon, Lolichan m'aide. **

**Lolichan : On savait pas comment mettre notre fic sur ff.net, trop douées, les filles…**

**Zana-chan : Bref, c'est pas qu'on raconte notre vie là, mais bon … **

**Lolichan : "Chibi eyes" c'est yeux larmoyants. Les grands noeils tout suppliants et tout pleins de larmes prêts à exploser !! ^^ lol. Et "kawai" c'est "mignon" en japonais , tout simplement !! Et si tu veux poser tes autres questions, vas-y, je t'en prie !!^______^**

**PROJECT WIZARD **

Notre devise : Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué ? ^_________^

9/ Trappe trappe !!

            L'alarme résonnait. Kyouran s'empara d'un talkie-walkie, l'arrachant des mains à Duo. 

_ Trowa ? Passe-moi Shymen, intima-t-elle d'un ton vraiment très menaçant. 

            Trowa passa Shymen à sa cousine, tout en songeant qu'Heero faisait pâle figure comparée à Kyouran. Un criminel eut l'air d'un agneau à côté d'elle. 

_ SHYYYYYYYYYMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!! hurla-t-elle. T'aurais pas pu être plus discrète, non !! Les cabines téléphoniques ça existe !! 

_ Tu parles des talkie-walkie ? fit la rousse penaude. Désolé, pas pensé…

_ T'es pas capable de penser ! la coupa l'autre au summum de l'énervement. De toute façon ça m'étonne pas de toi ! Franchement, te projeter ! T'es nulle ! T'es… t'es… Y a pas de mots pour te décrire. Tu vois, on devrait rajouter « Shymen » dans le dico ! Définiton : Stupide, idiote, débile, immature, écervelée !

            Tandis que Kyouran déversait sa bile, la rousse voyait une nuée de gardes sortir et arriver sur eux. 

_ Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Shymen sans émotion. Salut. 

            Et elle la planta comme ça. 

_ Elle… elle m'a raccrochée  au nez, là ?! hein ?

            Elle se tourna vers Duo, une expression outrée et furax sur le visage. Celui-ci, pas fous, ne fit rien pour la mettre d'avantage en rogne.

_ Non, non non non. Il… il y a peut-être eu une coupure… 

_ Coupure intentionnelle, oui ! Je vais lui faire la peau ! 

_ Calme-toi. Quand tu es dans cet état là c'est mauvais… pour tes relations sociales. 

            Il improvisait. IL valait mieux l'empêcher de péter les plombs, comme avec les gardes à l'entrée. Malheureusement, ses mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. 

_ Je m'en fous des relations sociales ! s'exclama la brune. Ca sert à rien d'abord ! Je t'en mettrai, moi des relations sociales !

_ 'ttention, derrière toi ! l'avertit soudain Duo. 

            Elle se retourna vivement et abattit l'homme d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Pan ! 

_ Voilà comment je fais du social, moi, déclara-t-elle toujours énervée. 

_ Tant mieux, l'approuva-t-il sortant son arme à son tour. Parce qu'il y en a d'autre qui viennent. 

            Toutes les portes s'ouvraient, laissant passer des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes armés. Impossible de les affronter tous, même pour Kyouran. Le natté lui attrapa le poignet et ils s'enfuirent, poursuivit par les autres. 

            Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir, ils virent une autre flopée de soldats arrivaient. Ils étaient pris en sandwich. Duo estima rapidement leur chance de s'en sortir. Ouais, proche de zéros. Pas brillant. 

            Les hommes les mirent en joue, il leva les mains au-dessus. 

_ Ben quoi ! s'écria Kyouran à côté de lui. Tirez ! Bande d'abrutis ! Sinon c'est pas marrant !

_ Ca va pas ! T'es folle ! protesta Duo. On va se faire descendre ! 

            Sans l'écouter elle sortit un flingue et abattit le premier homme d'une balle entre les yeux. Aussitôt, tout les autres tirèrent. Duo se raidit… mais rien. Les balles ricochaient. RI-CO-CHAIENT !! Elles semblaient rebondir sur une paroi invisible, en provoquant des remous argentés dans l'air, qui eux, étaient bien visibles. 

            Il jeta un regard ébahis à Kyouran, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde troublée par le phénomène. Elle continuait à tirer sur leur assaillants, une balle pour chacun, pas une de plus, chaque fois entre les yeux. 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? murmura-t-il. 

            Il se souvenait bien de la dernière mission avec les filles. Il lui avait bien semblait, là aussi, que les balles avaient ricochaient sans atteindre la brune. Mais il n'était pas du bon côté du « mur » à ce moment là. Lentement, il avança la main, provoquant toute une série de remous en cercles concentriques… dans le vide. C'est à peine s'il sentait une résistance…

_ Mais c'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle exaspérée. Vas-y ! Mets bien la main dehors et fais toi bien trouer ! Viens pas te plaindre après ! Je suis entourée d'incapables ! 

            Il retira aussitôt sa main et entreprit d'éliminer lui aussi leurs adversaires. Les pauvres… ils n'avaient absolument aucune chances de les toucher. 

********

            Il faisait noir. Tout était d'un calme impressionnant, peu rassurant. Aussi, Heero et Quatre étaient-ils sur leur gardes, éclairant précautionneusement les couloirs où ils déambulaient, seuls. Ils étaient dans les sous-sols, froid, très très sombre, et silencieux. Depuis que la rousse étaient inexplicablement « apparue » pour les avertir, ils étaient tendus. 

            Mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient eu qu'à neutraliser deux ou trois gardes en faction. Etrange d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à garder. Ici, aucune porte. Uniquement des couloirs et des couloirs, un vrai labyrinthe. 

_ Heero, chuchota Quatre soudain. 

            Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs. 

_ Hn. 

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Shymen, lorsqu'on a compris, pour le piège ? Elle a dit qu'on nous a « attiré dans ce labyrinthe pour nous _capturer _» . 

_ Hn, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça étrange. 

_ C'est vrai qu'on nous bien tendu un piège, donc c'est qu'ils doivent chercher quelque chose, continua le blondinet. 

_ Oui, sinon ils nous auraient déjà tués. Mais reste à savoir qui ils veulent. 

_ Tu penses qu'en disant « nous », elle parlait de nous huit, où uniquement d'elles trois ? 

_ Justement, je me demande, fit-il pensif. 

********

            L'alarme résonna soudain violemment. Shyn vacilla et tenta de se boucher les oreilles. Wufei la vit tituber dangereusement, comme si elle avait perdu toute notion d'équilibre. Le bruit n'était pourtant pas insupportable.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la retenant. 

            Elle se dégagea vivement. Et lança un regard haineux aux haut-parleurs d'où retentissait l'alarme. 

_ Tu vas la fermer, oui ! hurla-t-elle à l'engin, hors d'elle. 

            Le chinois vit alors les portes s'ouvrirent et des hommes armés en sortir. Il se remettait tout juste d'avoir vu la petite rousse apparaître et disparaître subitement. Sans attendre que la blonde se calme, il l'empoigna et la tira en courant. 

            BADABOUM ©™® !!![1] Il tourna la tête sans cesser de courir, pour voir l'alarme exploser et prendre feu. Juste à côté, plusieurs de leur poursuivant prirent subitement feu à leur tour, sans s'être approché de l'alarme. Co… comment étais-ce possible. Il accéléra le pas, accompagnée par le hurlement de douleur des soldats qui se consumaient. 

_ Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il à Shyn. Je veux pas te traîner non plus ! ajouta-t-il sèchement. 

_  Ouais, j'ai connu pire, marmonna-t-elle. 

            Ils passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs successifs en courant. Tout à coup, un mur leur barra le passage. Shyn ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. 

_ J'EN AI MARRE !! s'énerva-t-elle. 

            Elle mis les mains devant elle et… et une lueur rouge orangée y apparut : du feu. La boule pris très vite le volume d'un ballon de basket et elle la lança rageusement sur la paroi de béton qui éclata.[2] 

            Wufei stoppa net, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. [3]

_ Bouge ! lui ordonna la blonde. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

            Il se remit en marche, tant bien que mal. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es ? souffla-t-il finalement en pleine course. 

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je crache du feu et j'ai un caractère abominable ! Je suis un Dragon crétin de Chinois !! 

_ C'est vrai ! manqua-t-il de s'étouffer. 

_ Mais non ! BAKA ! Je suis une fille, merde ! !

_ Le dragon était plus crédible, commenta-t-il placidement. 

            Elle l'empoigna par le col et le souleva de terre. 

_ Répète un peu, le menaça-t-elle. 

_ Non, c'est bon, souffla-t-il. Redescends-moi, c'est pas le moment, imbécile ! 

            A contre cœur, se retenant de lui envoyer une baffe, elle obtempéra et ils repartirent. 

********

_ Trotro ! Attends ! geignit la rousse. 

            Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il était professionnel, lui. Pas comme, elle, pas capable de le suivre. Il faut aussi dire qu'avec ses toutes petites jambes, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Surtout face à ce géant de Trowa. 

            Epuisée, elle le regarda partir loin devant, persuadé qu'elle le suivait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Epuisée, elle ouvrit prudemment une porte, ne vit personne à l'intérieur, et s'y engouffra pour se reposer. Elle pouvait pourtant courir longtemps, mais là, face à Trowa, et après avoir prévenu tout le monde, il lui fallait une pose. Restait à espérer qu'aucun garde ne se risquerait à venir la déranger. 

********

            Kyouran marchait tranquillement, attendant de trouver encore quelqu'un à tuer. Malgré les efforts de Duo pour l'inciter à retrouver « vite » les autres, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. De plus, elle refusait de répondre à ses questions.

            Clic ! [4] C'était quoi ce clic ? Tiens où étais passé le sol ? Le sol !! 

_ Aaaah ! cria le natté en tombant. 

            Une trappe s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Heureusement, il se rattrapa de justesse au bord. 

_ Kyouraaaaaan, gémit-il dans un souffle. Tu peux… m'aider… s'te plait ? 

_ Pourquoi faire ? questionna-t-elle sans enthousiasme. J'y gagna quoi, moi ? 

            Il n'eut pas le temps de marchander d'avantage. Il lâcha prise et tomba dans le noir. 

_ Eh ! s'écria-t-on en bas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ! 

_ Je crois que c'est Duo, grogna une voix reconnaissable entre toute. 

_ Hee-chan ! s'exclama joyeusement le natté. Je te suis tombé dessus ? Sorry … 

_ Ben dîtes moi, y en a du monde là-dedans, commenta Kyouran en se penchant négligemment vers eux. 

_ Ouais ! répondit Duo. Y a Hee-chan et Quat-chou ! 

_ Attendez-moi, j'arrive, lança-t-elle. 

_ Non ! tenta de l'arrêter Duo. Ne saute pas ! Non… T'as sauté… Idiote ! On fait comment pour remonter maintenant !? Pourquoi t'es descendue avec nous !! 

_ « Qui » tu traite d'idiote ? interrogea Kyouran. 

            Son ton était menaçants à souhait, ses yeux avaient l'air rouges, comme les chats dans le noir, et elle pointait un gun sous son menton. 

_ Tu as toujours l'arme dont vous avez fait les plans ? s'enquit Heero changeant de sujet. 

_ Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! soupira la brune délaissant Duo. C'est ta faute si on est ici, mon petit Heero, mais tu te rattrape bien. 

_ Hn. 

            Elle sortit la « super arme » de son dos et actionna quelques petits boutons. Pan ! Un câble fin, mais très solide, jaillit du canon et alla se planter au plafond de l'étage au dessus. 

_ A vous l'honneur, fit-elle avec un sourire. 

            Ils remontèrent chacun à leur tour tant bien que mal, s'esquintant les main sur la câble fin au passage. Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois en haut, elle se laissa remonter en tenant l'arme tandis que le câble se rembobinait et la remontait ainsi. 

_ Idiots, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait. 

            Ils décidèrent de se séparer, un grand groupe de quatre risquant d'être une trop bonne cible pour les ennemis. Heero repartit avec Quatre, laissant Duo aux _bons soins_ de Kyouran. 

_ Eh ! Mais attends-moi ! s'écriait le natté peu après.

_ Non ! Pas le temps ! lâcha la brune sèchement, déjà assez loin devant. Il faut que je trouve les autres ! Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller seul ! T'es un grand garçon, non ?

            Ce n'était pas qu'elle était plus rapide que lui, mais elle changeait si souvent de direction qu'il la perdait par moment. Elle tourna tout à coup. Il la suivit presque aussitôt. 

_ Ben… où elle est ? 

            En effet, il n'y avait qu'une porte sur la droite, et le reste était un cul de sac. Il ouvrit la porte, arme au poing, près à descendre d'éventuel soldats. 

            Une lame se retrouva contre sa gorge. Devant lui, la rousse avait l'air impitoyable. 

_ Ah, Duo…, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Ce n'est que toi. 

_ Ouais, ouais, baisse ce truc. 

            Il entra dans la pièce vide, sans y voir Kyouran. 

_ Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu ta cousine ? 

_ Non, pourquoi ? Je suis entrée par cette porte, ajouta-t-elle désignant une autre porte, dans le fond. 

_ Je crois que je l'ai perdue, annonça-t-il désolé.

_ C'est pas grave, c'est une grande fille, fis la rousse qui avait l'air de s'en ficher. 

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Trowa… Trowa m'a larguée, chouina-t-elle avec de grand yeux humides. Tout est finit entre nous !! 

_ Euh… y a jamais rien eu, entre vous, lui fit remarquer Duo. 

_ C'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Espèce de méchant ! 

_ Ouais, bon, on a pas que ça à faire. 

********

            Kyouran était passé tout droit, mais alors vraiment tout droit. Tout à coup, elle aperçut Shyn derrière en mur, avec le chinois. Elle trouva une porte et rejoignit la blonde. 

_ Ah ! Enfin je trouve quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle. 

            Wufei manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant soudain cette voix derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. 

_ D'où tu viens toi ! s'écria-t-il sur les nerfs. Toi aussi tu apparaît, c'est ça ? D'où tu sort ?! 

_ J'ai pris la porte, répondit simplement la brune en désignant celle-ci. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? s'étonna Shyn. 

_Je cherche à réunir tout le monde, comme ça on pourra sortir. 

            Disant cela elle se désigna, l'autre compris le message. 

_ Ok, dans ce cas, peut-être que je vais y aller aussi, je pourrais les repérer facilement, ajouta la blonde sous-entendant quelque chose à son tour. 

            La brune approuva. Shyn se saisit alors de Wufei par les épaules et le passa à Kyouran. 

_ Tiens, je te le laisse. Fais-y gaffe ! 

_ KOAAA ! s'étrangla le chinois. 

            Elle ne lui répondit pas et partit vite fait bien fait. 

********

            Heero avait perdu Quatre. Il ne regarda pas devant lui, prit dans ses pensées, cherchant le meilleur moyen de tous se retrouver pour sortir. Difficile, avec tout ces murs qui changeaient sans cesse. 

            BOM ! Il fut percuté violemment par une chose lancé à grande vitesse, et il atterrit un peu plus loin par terre. 

_ Mais quel est le crétin qui s'est mis devant moi ! cria Shyn se tournant vers lui. Oh… Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, je ne t'ai pas entendu. 

_ Entendu ? s'étonna-t-il. 

_ T'es tout seul ? répliqua-t-elle. 

_ Hn. Quatre et moi sommes tombé dans une embuscades, et nous avons dû nous séparer. 

_ Tu as laissé mon copain Quatre ! s'indigna-t-elle. Quoiqu'il est sûrement plus doué que toi. 

_ Hn ? 

_ Bah, rien, lève toi. Je cherche les autres, il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare. 

_ Hn, approuva-t-il. Tu sais comment les trouver ? 

_ Aucune idée, admit-elle, mais si je t'ai trouvé, je trouverai bien les autres. 

_ J'espère que ce sera moins douloureux pour eux, grogna-t-il en se relevant. 

            Il songea qu'elle devait courir bien vite pour qu'il ai ainsi été projeté. Pas le moment de se poser des questions. Ils repartirent aussitôt. Il s'aperçut assez tôt qu'elle courait vraiment vite. Il parvenait encore à la suivre, mais c'était juste. 

            Elle tourna à un angle. Il la suivit… et vit qu'elle avait stoppé. Devant eux, une rangée de soldat de chaque côté du couloir les mettaient en joue. 

            Ils reculèrent vivement, se cachant dans l'angle. Heero sortit son gun mais elle le stoppa. 

_ Toi, tu reste là, tu me laisses faire, intima-t-elle. 

            Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle ne se trouvait déjà plus devant lui. Passant la tête à l'angle, il vit une traînée colorée passer à toute vitesse entre les gardes, tandis qu'ils s'effondraient, poignardés, gorges tranchées, ou autres. Comment pouvait-elle allait aussi vite ? Impossible. C'était physiquement impossible. 

            Elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir, tout les gardes morts, les poings sur les hanches. 

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lança-t-elle. Je suis si merveilleuse que ça ? 

_ Tu es rapide, trop rapide, répondit-il sur ses gardes. C'est impossible de courir aussi vite. 

_ C'est à dire ? s'étonna-t-elle. 

_ Je n'ai vu de toi qu'une traînée de couleur, expliqua-t-il. 

            Elle ne répondit pas, apparemment aussi surprise que lui. 

_ T'es bigleux ! se reprit-elle presque aussitôt. 

            Mais il avait vu son hésitation. 

********

_ Attention, il en vient d'autre, avertit Duo. 

            En effet, une nouvelle troupe arrivaient. Shymen tourna la tête de tout côté, cherchant une issue. Finalement, elle lui désigna une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent, entrèrent et refermèrent derrière eux. 

_ Ouf, c'était juste, soupira la rousse. 

            Soudain, ils entendirent la porte se fermer. Ils se retournèrent, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une vingtaine de soldats, apparemment tout aussi surpris qu'eux. 

_ Oh bravo ! gémit Duo en massant les tempes. C'est ta faute ! asséna-t-il à Shymen. 

            Elle eut un sourire d'excuse. Puis, il la vit se… séparer. Et il y eu alors deux Shymen. Puis les deux recommencèrent l'opération, et il y en eu quatre ! Il recula et déglutit.  Les gardes aussi avaient l'air effrayés. Pendant ce temps, la rousse continuait de se dédoubler, multipliant sa « faux » par la même occasion. Il fut bientôt incapable de dire quelle était l'originale. 

_ Alors ? firent-elles toutes. Surpris ? Niéhéhé ! YAAAAAAAAAAAH ! A l'attaque !!!!!! 

            L'armée de Shymen se jeta sur les pauvres soldats. Ce fut un vrai massacre. Ils avaient beau tirer sur des rousses en pagaille, elles ne faisaient qu'exploser telles des bulles de savons. Lorsque, enfin, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y en avait de moins en moins, il était trop tard. 

            Le dernier soldats n'en avait plus que deux face à lui. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il tira sur l'une d'elle. Elle explosa. 

_ Manqué, fit la vraie en lui coupant la tête. 

            Puis elle revint vers un Duo blanc et perplexe. 

_ Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai rien, le rassura-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des clones !

_ Co… comment tu fais ça ? 

_ Je sais pas, je le fais et c'est tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, on y va ?

            Il hocha lentement la tête, toujours sous le choc. C'était affreux d'en avoir une, alors vingt… 

********

_ Tu sais où tu vas ? questionna Kyouran. 

_ Non, faut bien aller quelque part, répondit le chinois. 

            Elle allait répliquer quelque chose de bien sentit, quand soudain, sur le côté, elle vit un trou dans le sol, avec un escalier. Elle attrapa Wufei par le col. 

_ Eh, regarde. Un escalier. On y va ? 

_ C'est peu… peut-être un nou… nouveau piège, articula-t-il difficilement, en train d'étouffer, étranglé par son col. 

_ Mais nooooooooon ! le rassura la brune. Je ne vais pas t'emmener dans un piège, moi. Je ne m'appelle pas Heero Yui, moi ! 

            Etrangement, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Heero ne serait jamais descendu là-dedans, lui. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de problème. Mais bon, que voulez-vous dire à une psychopathe qui vous étrangle à moitié en vous traînant derrière elle. 

            Ils descendirent donc, passant bien vite au-dessous du sol. Au-dessus d'eux, une trappe boucha soudain l'entrée. 

_ Tu disais, répliqua le chinois. 

********

            Quatre n'était pas tout seul, pendant ce temps. Il avait trouvé Trowa et tout deux venait de repérer une caméra, dans les décombres d'un mur. Intrigués, ils se mirent à suivre le fil, Espérant qu'ils les mènerait soit à une salle de contrôle, soit à l'unité centrale d'où ils pourraient reprendre le contrôle des opérations. Ensembles, ils étaient efficaces. 

********

            Shyn s'efforçait de ne pas courir trop vite pour Heero. Elle se concentrait autant que possible pour entendre les autres. Soudain, elle entendit les pas de Shymen. Elle n'entendait pas ceux de Kyouran, en revanche. 

_ Viens, j'ai repéré la rousse, lança-t-elle à Heero. 

            En effet, deux couloirs plus loin, ils tombèrent sur Shymen et Duo. Le natté s'approcha du soldat parfait et pointa son doigt sur la petite rousse. 

_ Elle se dédouble, annonça-t-il tranquillement. 

            Heero haussa un sourcil. 

_ Elle a KOA !! cria Shyn. 

_ Pourquoi ? T'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Duo. 

_ Bien sûr que si j'étais au courant ! Crétin ! Mais toi tu devais pas l'être !! 

            Elle tourna son regard furieux vers l'autre. De son côté, Heero désigna Shyn. 

_ Elle courre très vite, fit-il à son tour. 

_ C'est à dire ? demanda le natté. 

_ Elle atteint plus de 100 km/h en une seconde, estima-t-il. 

_ Ouah, souffla Duo. 

_ C'est vrai ?! s'écria Shymen.

_ Pourquoi ? On était pas censé être au courant non plus ? avança le Shinigami. 

_ Ah non, c'est moi qui ne savais pas, répondit-elle vraiment surprise. 

_ Il faut essayer de trouver les autres, déclara Heero. Nos communications pourraient être interceptées. Shymen pourrait… refaire comme tout à l'heure ?

_ Me projeter ? Oh oui oui, sans problème. 

            Puis, se tournant vers Shyn, elle attendit son approbation. 

_ Oui, c'est bon, tu peux, soupira la blonde. Je te porterai après. 

            Toute joyeuse, elle se laissa tomber par terre, en tailleurs. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'écroula. 

********

_ Imprime-en un deuxième exemplaire, demanda Quatre à Trowa. On ne sait jamais. 

            Ils étaient dans une sorte de salle de contrôle. Sur des dizaines d'écrans, ils voyaient se déplacer les soldats du premier étages. Etrangement, rien ne semblait indiquer un sous-sol. Même dans les plans qu'ils avaient trouvés ( les bons cette fois), il n'y en avait pas trace. Bizarre. 

_ C'est bon, lança le grand pilote. J'ai une copie des plans. 

_ Et moi, je viens de repérer Heero, Duo, Shyn et Shymen, annonça de son côté le blondinet. Ils sont tous ensembles. 

_ Et Wufei et Kyouran ? s'inquiéta Trowa. 

_ Introuvable, je n'arrive même pas à les joindre. Peut-être ont-ils réussi à sortir et qu'ils n'ont pas pu nous prévenir. 

_ Ou peut-être qu'ils se sont fait prendre, ajouta Trowa. 

_ Non, je pense que je le ressentirai avec mon empathie sinon, répliqua Quatre se voulant rassurant. 

            C'est là qu'apparut Shymen. Ils s'en étonnèrent à peine. Ils lui expliquèrent leur découverte et ils convinrent de se retrouver à la sortie. 

_ Tiens, un exemplaire des plans, fit Quatre en le lui tendant. 

_ Merci. J'ai aussi essayé de trouver Kyouran et Wufi. Impossible de les localiser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils doivent être sûrement dehors. 

            Et elle repartit. 

********

_ Suis-moi ! cria Kyouran en le tirant. 

            Les coups de feu retentissaient autour de lui. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir total et attaqué depuis plusieurs minutes par des vagues successives de soldats. Wufei n'y voyaient rien, mais il s'était bien vit rendus compte que, avec ses yeux rouges luisants, Kyouran y voyait parfaitement. 

            Pour l'instant, aucune balle ne les avaient encore atteint, ce qui tenait du miracle vu le nombre de leur assaillants. Il ne pouvait pas voir, comme Duo, le bouclier que Kyouran projetait autour d'eux. Il se contentait donc de rester près d'elle, tirant à l'aveuglette. 

            Ils se remirent à courir. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Il distinguait de vague ombres et formes autour de lui. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour se rendre compte qu'ils fonçaient dans un couloir, sans personne pour leur barrer la route. C'était suspect, très suspect. 

            Et il compris vite pourquoi. 

_ Eh ! Y a un mur ! Oh ! Kyouran ! Je te dis qu'il y a un mur ! 

_ Non, sans dec' ! s'écria-t-elle sur les nerfs. 

_ Mais arrête-toi ! On fonce dedans ! Non ! 

            Elle lui pris le bras pour l'empêcher de ralentir et le tira à sa suite, droit sur le mur. Il serra les dents, prêts au choc. Elle était définitivement folle. Mais il n'y eu rien. Un instant, il se sentit flotter, et juste après, il n'y avait plus de mur devant eux. 

_ Mais, il est derrière ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce mur, il était bien devant nous, pourtant ? J'ai pas rêvé !

_ Non, on est juste passé à travers ! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! 

            VLAM ! Derrière eux, une plaque plus sombre, peut-être du métal, recouvrit soudain le mur par lequel il venait de passer. Kyouran, alarmée, posa ses mains contre. 

_ Je ne peux pas repasser, souffla-t-elle inquiète. 

            Tandis qu'elle se retournait vers Wufei, une lumière aveuglante inonda la pièce. Ce brusque changement éblouit le chinois. Mais lorsqu'il pu à nouveau voir, il fut effaré. 

            La brune, les mains plaquée contre les yeux, criait de douleur. Elle tanguait dangereusement. La lumière déjà vive se reflétait sur les mur, le sol et le plafond de métal qui les entouraient. La jeune fille cessa de crier. Au même moment, des flash violents les assaillir, comme dans une discothèque, en bien plus fort et aveuglant. Surtout pour Kyouran. Il s'avança vers elle pour l'aider. Mais elle le repoussa aussitôt. 

            Des portes, métallique aussi, s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une flopée de gardes. Tout semblait se dérouler plus lentement à cause des flash. A côté de lui, la brune ne voyait rien. 

_ Attention ! s'écria-t-il. Des soldats ! Partout !

            Se tenant près d'elle, il pu assister au même phénomène qu'avait vu Duo : une sorte de bouclier invisible repoussant les balles. Elle sortit ses armes et se mit à tirer frénétiquement tout autour d'elle, complètement à l'aveuglette, c'était le cas de le dire. Wufei aussi sortit un gun et abattit un certain nombre des hommes. 

            Il en venait toujours plus. Tout à coup une balle le frôla. Il n'y avait plus de barrière. Se tournant vers Kyouran, il constata que celle-ci tremblait tout en tirant encore, et encore, vidant chargeur après chargeur. Et elle avait des réserves avec tout son arsenal. 

            Le chinois, de son côté, passa au corps à corps. Il savait se battre, et avec l'entraînement que lui faisait subir Shyn, il était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Il neutralisa soldat sur soldat, sans reprendre son souffle, tandis que d'autres continuait de tomber sous les coups de Kyouran. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas toucher par une balle perdue. 

            Il se battit autant qu'il le pu mais, bientôt, il fut dépasser par le nombre. Il semblait y en avoir une infinité ! Il eut juste le temps de voir Kyouran s'effondrer, ses chargeurs vides, se battant avec ses lames jusqu'à ce qu'un homme l'assomme par derrière. Lui-même, distrait, sentit un coup brutale contre sa nuque, puis tout devint noir. 

********

            Heero et Duo, suivit de Shyn et Shymen se ruèrent vers la jeep, sans un regard en arrière. Sur le côté, ils virent arriver Trowa, portant un Quatre blessé et inconscient sur son dos. Ils montèrent tous dans le véhicule et se regardèrent un instant, en silence, reprenant leur souffle. 

_ Tout le monde est là ? demanda Heero avant de démarrer. 

            Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. 

_ Non… Où est Kyouran ? s'inquiéta Duo. 

_ Où … où est Wufei !! s'écria alors Shyn. 

            Elle se leva d'un bond, paniquée. 

_ Oh non ! Ils les ont pris ! Ils  les ont pris !! continua-t-elle. 

_ Merde ! Wufi ! Il faut retourner le chercher ! ajouta Duo tout aussi fébrile. 

_ Ca sert à rien, répliqua Shymen sombrement. Si on y retourne, on en sortira pas cette fois. Et puis, ils doivent déjà être en route pour la base. 

_ Mais ils l'on capturé ! protesta vivement Shyn .

_ Calme-toi ! intima la rousse. Elle y ait déjà allée ! Elle sait ce que c'est ! 

_ Mais je sais sombre crétine ! Je parle de WUFEI ! 

            La rousse ouvrit grand la bouche, complètement indignée. 

_ Tu t'inquiète pour lui plutôt que pour Trinity !! cria-t-elle hors d'elle. 

_ Il n'est pas préparé à **ça **! protesta la blonde. 

_ Eh ! Expliquez-nous ! tenta d'intervenir Duo.

_ Parce que Trinity elle est préparée à y retourner, peut-être ! répliqua Shymen sans lui prêter attention. 

            Elle continuèrent à se hurler dessus. Heero descendit de la jeep, fit le tour et grimpa à l'arrière. Il s'avança vers elles et gifla avec force. Le silence s'installa. 

_ NOTRE ami s'est fait CAPTURER ! leur lança-t-il glacial. Et tout ça c'est VOTRE faute. Si on en avait su plus sur vous, tout ça ne serait pas arriver. Maintenant, vous allez devoir nous aider, et tout nous expliquer. 

A SUIVRE...

**Les musiques de CCS nous inspirent vachement pour ce chapitre !! ^^ On sait, on est pas normale, mais c'est po grave…**

**On a essayé d'être sérieuse pour ce chap, est-ce que ça se voit ? é____è L'ennui c'est que, quand on est toutes les deux, on fait que délireeeeeeer … **

**On va mettre le bonus, la fiche des persos, c'est pour de bon cette fois !!  PROMIIIIIIIS !!! **

**BONNE RENTREE **

**Comment peut-elle être bonne ? -___- **

  


* * *

[1] Lolichan : ^__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________^  c'est pour la rentrée !! 

Zana-chan : Ch'ais po si vous avez remarqué, mais faut toujours qu'elle se trouve une excuse…

[2] Les Wonderfolles : KAMEHAMEHA !!! Vive DBZ !!! 

[3] Zana-chan : Bug. 

Lolichan : une opération non conforme à eu lieu. Veuillez redémarre l'ordinateur. ^^

[4] Lolichan : encore et toujours nos bruitages ! 

Zana-chan : on est shoutées aux bruitages !! 


	11. Fiche des persos !

**PROJECT WIZZARD**

Dossier secret appartenant à OZ. Dressé à partir des observations faîtes sur les sujets et d'informations données par eux. Beaucoup de données ont été interceptées depuis leur base d'origine.

Ajout des sujets : Dossier récupéré sur le portable d'Heero Yui. 

Expérience 00 :

**NOM :** Secret

**Prénom :** Trinity ( Non Officiel)

**Age :** 15 ans.

**Date de naissance :**15/03/** approximative

**Signe du Zodiaque :**Poisson

**Taille :** 1m 68

**Cheveux :** noirs avec mèches rouge-vif naturelles.

**Yeux :**Dorés et rouge dans l'obscurité. 

**Aptitudes :** Maniement parfait de toute arme à feu niveau au corps à corps absolu espionnage avec repérage d'installations sécurisées et possibilités d'infiltrations en tant qu'agent double.

**Signes particuliers :** Tatouage du projet à la main droite. Trouble du comportement, dont schizophrénie grave, après l'absorption de sucre. Passe à travers les murs. Crée un champ de force de protection en situation de danger. Vision ultra développée et vision nocturne. (seuls signes observés à ce jour, mais possibilité d'évolution)

Ajouts personnels du sujet : 

- **caractère** : timide, calme, rêveuse, décalée, schizo après avoir pris du sucre, sadique ( ça se voit peu en temps normal, c'est juste un reste du mode schizo), tolérante (sauf envers les machos), optimiste, fait de l'humour et a tendance à délirer complètement. 

- **Aime **: manger, dormir, prendre des photos, cuisiner, rigoler, se shooter au sucre (effets dévastateurs pour l'entourage), sa cousine Shymen, regarder des feuilletons débiles parce qu'elle a l'impression d'être plus intelligente, faire la fête ( tendance alcoolique), torturer les gens, les jeux vidéos, Quatre ( car il est le seul gentil)

- **N'aime pas **: OZ, Relena, les stimulants, se réveiller, être dans le noir, se doucher avec de l'eau froide, les intolérants (Wufi !), les hôpitaux et apparentés.

- **Hobby **: manger, dormir, nager.

- **Couleur préférée **: rouge.

Expérience 01 :

**NOM :** Secret

**Prénom :** Shymen (Non officiel)

**Age :**16 ans

**Date de naissance :**le 15/06/** (approximative) 

**Signe du zodiaque :**Gémeaux 

**Taille :** 1m 55

**Cheveux :** orange vif (naturel)

**Yeux :**gris très clair à incolore

**Aptitudes :**ceinture noire sixième dame en art martiaux maniement du bâtons parfait ; maniement de l'armement lourd et explosif à perfectionner (grenade, lance-roquet)mais ne sait pas encore viser; maîtrise de l'informatique avec piratage de tout systèmes (ex :de surveillance).

**Signes particuliers :**Tatouage du projet au bras gauche. Petite taille due à une déficience de croissance. Peut se cloner à volonté. Contrôle le phénomène de projection astrale. Faculté d'auto guérison. Toucher et sensibilité ultra développées et instinct de survie développé.(seuls signes observés à ce jour, mais possibilité d'évolution)

Ajout personnel du sujet :

- **caractère :**vive, excentrique, décalée, têtue, colérique, fouineuse, sournoise, amadoue les gens, mytho, menteuse (généralement chargée de raconter des histoires pour sauver les autres), trouillarde.

- **Aime :**le chocolat, manger tout court, embêter les gens, délirer, poser des questions, les ordinateurs, monter sur les gens pour ne plus être petite, les jeux vidéo ( est quasiment imbattable, sauf par Shyn, et encore),parler pour ne rien dire, bouder.

- **N'aime pas :** Les bestioles (mauvais contact avec les animaux en général), que l'on critique sa taille, les « glaçon » genre Heero, ceux qui se la pète, les nullards en général, l'injustice, les gens trop honnêtes, Rélémoche.

- **Hobby :**manger, dormir, parler, embêter le monde, mentir, poser des questions, surfer sur le Web.

- **Couleur préférée :** Bleu électrique.  

Expérience 02 :

**NOM :** Secret

**Prénom :** Shyn (Non officiel)

**Age :** 17 ans

**Date de naissance :**16/04/** approximative

**Signe du Zodiaque :**Bélier

**Taille :** 1m 73

**Cheveux :**blond foncé

**Yeux :** violet (naturel)

**Aptitude :** Maniement parfait de toutes armes blanches niveau de corps à corps absolu connaissance approfondie de tout les types d'arme et possibilité d'utilisation immédiate de n'importe quelle nouvelle arme conception de stratégie d'attaque, de survie, de diversion, ou de toute autre.

**Singes particuliers :**Tatouage du projet à la nuque. Canines très développées Force musculaire très importante et peu courante. Agressivité fréquente et inattendue ( cause inconnue). Rapidité de mouvement et vitesse pouvant atteindre les 200km/h en course. Manipulation à volonté du feu, maîtrise encore incertaine. Ouïe ultra développée.(seuls signes observés à ce jour, mais possibilité d'évolution).

Ajouts personnels du sujet :

- **caractère :**colérique, autoritaire, rebelle à toute forme d'autorité, bornée, protectrice (envers Trinity et Shymen notamment), intrépide, parano, sportive, dragueuse, tendance mégalo, goinfre, perverse, dynamique, garçon manqué.

- **Aime :** manger, dormir, se battre, frapper les gens en général, raconter des trucs pervers, draguer, les missions dangereuses, avoir raison, les pâtes, la boxe, lancer des défis à Wufeï, les jeux vidéo, les habits sexy ou ceux des G-Boys, Quatre (parce qu'il la cassée).

- **N'aime pas :** Avoir tort, perdre, Rélémoche, que l'on embête ses amies (car il n'y a que elle qui en a le droit), Quarte (trop gnagnan), les hôpitaux, réfléchir (Shymen et Trinity le font à sa place).

- **Hobby :** les jeux vidéo (maître en la matière, parvient même à battre Shymen !), se battre, manger : s'empiffrer.

- **Couleur préférée :** le violet. 

Alors…………………………….??????????????????????????? On est pas gentilles, nous ? Hein ? Hein qu'on est super ultra méga giga incroyablement gentilles ? 

Lolichan : Euh… Zana, c'est normal que ta tête prends toute la pièce ? Au secours !! Je suis écrasée !! 

Zana-chan : ( se dégonflant) Oui, bon, bref, on vous a mis le bonus juste après le Chapitre, alors qu'on aurait pu attendre pour vous faire souffrir, pour avoir des reviews, pour être promues sadiques de l'année, et pour plein d'autre choses encore, alors on veut doublement de review !!! 

Lolichan : ^______________________^ 

Zana-chan : enfin, on dit ça, mais c'est gentiment, n'est-ce pas ? *chibi eyes* 


	12. Il était une fois

** Série : **** Harry Potter !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais si, mais si, ils sont cinq : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, et.... Rogue ! Wuff, c'est Hermione( le sale caractère) ! Harry, c'est Trowa ( les yeux verts comme référence), Drago c'est Duo ( drôle, charmeur et "légèrement" chiant), Ron c'est Quatre ( timide et tout gentil), et Heero c'est Rogue (pour des raisons évidentes de manque d'expressions faciales). TADAM !! … Ca s'arrange pas nous… -__- **

**Genre : Y a plus d'action, c'est finit… Boooooooouuuuuuuuuuhh !! Mais c'est surtout blabla, racontar et souvenir. Et un peu torture aussi, c'est un petit plus pour faire passer le reste ! ^^**

**Excuse: Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !! On est méga ultra supra giga en retard!!! Mais on a une excuse : on peut plus se voir !! Eh oui, y en a qui ont école !! On bosse dur, l'air de rien. Eh oui, quand on est barje, il faut faire deux fois plus d'effort pour réfléchir !!**

**Lolichan : Réfléchir ? Tiens, tu connais ce mot toi ?**

**Zana-chan : Non, je l'ai juste trouvé dans le dico, j'ai trouvé qu'il était cool alors je l'ai mis. Ca fait classe non ? **

**Lolichan : Naaaaaaaaan. -__-**

**Autre : Alors ? Content qu'on est mis le Chapitre ET la fiche d'un coup ? Y a intérêt !! Vu comment on a spidé ! Oui oui, on sait, on es trop gentille !!! **

**Lolichan : Pourquoi il y a un silence de mort là ? **

**Zana-chan : Lolichan, help !! Ma tête va tomber !! Elle est trop grosse !!! Aaaaaaaaah !!! **

**Lolichan : et c'est ainsi que le mur de la pièce fut repeint d'une jolie couleur rouge.^^**

**Zana-chan : Eh ! je te signale que je suis morte, là !!  **

**_ C'est encore un chap sérieux, mais c'est le tout dernier, promis juré craché croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer !! … ça doit être cool l'enfer !! Non ? ^^**

**_ C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la 1ère partie de la fic !!! ^^ ça veut dire qui reste encore toute la 2ème à venir !! ^__________________________^**

**Disclaimer : Les folles elles sont à nous, ce qui est normal : c'est nous. Ah ! Dernière nouvelle, nous nous appartenons !! Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Sinon, on espère, pour l'annif à Chazart, ou pour la rentrée, une opération du Saint esprit pour acqquérir les cinq bô bishô !! Espoir… espoir…  **

**Review :**

**Lyra : ou la fan des grillades !! ^^ copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine à nous !! **

**Lolichan : les filles en manque d'affection ! ca fait à peu près ça…**

**Chazart : Mais naaaaaaaaan…. Moi je t'aime bien ! j'adore cet esprit sadique ! Niéhéhéhé ! on va bien s'entendre… **

**Lolichan : et une psychopathe ! une ! **

**Chazart : non deux, voyons ! deux ! MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! même trois avec Hathor, parske l'eau, franchement ça lui réussi pas…^^" Bref, marchii et on t'adore !! ^_________________^**

**Angel : Désolé de t'avoir fait mettre deux review, mais c pask'on t'aime bien ! **

**Loween : et que t'es ma petite sœur ! ^^**

**Zana-chan : sinon, tu as vu juste pour les gardes envoyé au casse-pipe ! Y en a un bon paquet qui y sont passé. Mais c'est principalement parce que OZ sont des gros voleurs d'infos et qu'ils les ont chourés aux anciens proprios des filles !!^^**

**Sinon, marciii quand même, et ZOUBIS  :-*!! ^_______________________________________^**

**Hathor:  Désolé pour le retard.... oups !^^" Enfin quelqu'un qui lit nos bavardages du début !! Ah ! au moins on les écrit pas pour rien… marchii ! Sinon, ben effet, les chapitres à venir, celui-ci en particulier et le suivant, vont être plutôt sérieux, et pas mal sadique pour tout dire**

**Zana-chan : au fait, je suis prête pour tes fics, j'essaierai d'être bien sévère comme il faut ! *motivée à fond !!* et si je suis pas à la hauteur, tu pourras toujours me virer !! ^^**

**Loumiolla : Marciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pour le nouveau chapitre délirant, ben désolé, c'est pas celui là, ni le prochain, mais promis, celui encore d'après  ( le dernier de la première partie) on va tâcher de libérer toute notre bêtise délirante du plus profond de notre poche à connerie !! **

**PROJECT WIZARD **

10/ Il était une fois… 

             Ils arrivèrent à la planque des G-Boys dans un silence de mort. Shyn et Shymen n'avaient plus osé prononcer un mot depuis la gifle de Heero[1].  Duo non plus ne parlait pas. Quatre, une fois réveillé, leur avait annoncé qu'il ne sentait plus la présence des deux autres, ce qui n'avait rien d'encourageant. 

            Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, pour un second et véritable interrogatoire, mais les deux jeunes filles les entraînèrent directement à la cuisine. Elles n'allaient quand même pas se goinfrer encore ?! 

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de manger, on a des choses plus importantes à faire, leur lança froidement Heero. 

_ Soit tu nous laisse nous régénérer, soit  tu n'auras même pas le temps de nous poser une question qu'on dormira, répliqua Shyn au quart de tour sèchement. 

            Elle n'avait guère apprécié la baffe. Sans un mot de plus, elle suivit la rousse dans la cuisine. Tout le monde prit une chaise tandis qu'elles commençaient à vider le frigo. En quelques minutes, elles avaient étalé tout le contenu des placards sur la table, on ne les voyait presque plus. 

_ Vous avez besoins de manger autant ? s'intéressa Trowa.

_ Ouich, répondit Shymen la bouche pleine. Ch'est parche qu'on a utiliché nos cachités et donc beaucoup d'énerchie. 

_ Vos capacités ? s'étonna Quatre. Comme apparaître devant nous ? 

_ Ouais, approuva Shyn. 

_ Quelles autres capacités avez-vous ? interrogea Heero. 

            Ca y était, l'interrogatoire II, le retour, commençait vraiment. 

_ On doit toutes les dire ? fit plaintivement la rousse. Mais on les connait pas toutes, nous. 

_ On évolue, quoi, ajouta la blonde. Des fonctions se réveillent selon certaines circonstances. 

_ Par exemple ? insista Duo. 

_ Je peux me projeter astralement, commença Shymen. Mais je ne l'ai découvert que quand je suis tombée de soixante étages. Il y a aussi Shyn, qui vient de développer une super vitesse. Combien tu as dit Hee-chan ? 

_ Au moins 100 Km/h en une seconde, répondit celui-ci. Et je répète que c'est physiquement impossible. 

_ Ben faut croire que non, répliqua Shyn. Je sais pas comment je fais, mais je le fais. 

_ Sinon, je me dédouble, Duo l'a vu, continua la rousse. Shyn peut aussi produire du feu ou le maîtriser. 

_ Et Trinity ? demanda Trowa. 

_ Elle est très sensible aux particules. Elle peut dresser une barrière de protection devant elle grâce à ça, et se dématérialisé ce qui lui permet de traverser des murs. 

_ Co… comme les fantômes ? souffla Duo. 

_ Crétin, lâcha Shyn sans lever les yeux de sa conserve. 

            Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Il leur fallait quelque instants pour assimiler tout ça. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui reprit la parole. 

_ Qui êtes-vous ? articula-t-il impassible. 

            Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard las. 

_ C'est une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue histoire, soupira Shyn. On en a pour au moins toute la nuit. Vas-y Shymen, raconte. 

_ Merci, marmonna celle-ci. 

********

_ Shymeeeeeeeeeen ! râla une voix. T'a encore prit toutes les couvertureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…. 

            Wufei, menotté, secoua doucement la tête, songeant qu'il devrait peut-être réveiller Trinity. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, secoués comme ils l'étaient dans ce fourgon métallique et froid. En y regardant de plus près – il  n'avait rien d'autre à faire – il s'était vite aperçut qu'il s'agissait de gundamium, tout comme leurs menottes. Etrange… 

            Un énième cahot réveilla soudain la brune. 

_ Aaaaaah… Où je suis ? gémit-elle en se relevant difficilement, compte tenu que ses main étaient menottées. Tiens, j'ai encore dormi par terre… 

_ Salut, lança Wufei sans émotions. 

_ Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'un homme fait dans ma chambre !! AH ! Honte ! Sacrilège ! Infamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !! 

_ On est pas dans ta chambre , coupa-t-il. 

_ Je suis sûre que tu as profité de moi pendant mon sommeil !! l'accusa-t-elle sans prêter attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Pervers ! Obsédé ! Satyre ! Je vais lui dire que tu la trompe avec moi ! 

_ Hein ?

            Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais mieux valait qu'elle se taise avant d'ameuter leur kidnappeur. 

_ On est dans une camionnette, lança-t-il au milieu de son délire. 

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fous là, gros malin ?

            Il lui montra ses menottes. 

_ La mission a échouée, je te rappelle. On était tombé dans un piège. 

_ Hein ? Quelle mission ? Quel piège ? T'es mytho mon pauvre ! 

_ Ah, c'est vrai, se souvint-il. En Kyouran tu ne rappelle rien. 

_ Quoi ! Elle est sortie ! Elle a pas fait de morts au moins ? ! 

_ Euh… 

            Comment lui annoncer délicatement qu'elle s'était fait les dents sur dix gardes dès le début, et que par la suite il n'avait pas vu les dégâts qu'elle avait pu faire ? Bon, autant lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il fit. 

            A la fin du récit, il remarqua qu'elle était devenue plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et qu'une sorte de terreur contenue se lisait dans ses yeux.  

_ Je veux pas retourner là-bas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. 

_ Retourner où ? questionna le chinois. 

_ En enfer, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

            Frénétiquement, elle commença à tirer sur ses menottes, sans succès, évidemment c'était du gundamium. 

_ Mais pourquoi ça marche pas !! s'écria-t-elle de plus en plus paniquée.

            Elle se jeta contre la paroi et se mit a tambouriner de toute ses forces contre le mur métallique. 

_ Mais pourquoi je peux pas le traverser !! Je peux même pas voir à travers !! cria-t-elle complètement déboussolée. 

_ Aucune idée, soupira Wufei. C'est du gundamium, comme dans la salle où on nous a piégé, c'est tout. 

_ Du quoi ? 

_ Un métal spatial, expliqua-t-il. Et maintenant calme toi, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son sang froid, lui rappela-t-il sèchement. 

            Ouvrant des yeux terrorisés, Trinity s'avança et l'empoigna par le col pour le secouer. 

_ Que je me calme !! Non ! je ne veux pas y retourner !! Tu comprends  ?  Je veux paaaaas ! hurla-t-elle hystérique. Tu sais pas comment c'est là-bas !! Toi au pire ils te tueront ! Moi je préfèrerai ça que ce qu'ils vont me faire !! 

_ Arrête de hurler ! s'exclama le chinois que cette agitation ne rassurait pas du tout. Tu vas ameuter ceux qui nous ont enlevé ! 

_ Je m'en fous !! Tu m'écoute ou quoi !! Il vaut mieux mourir que de subir tout ce que j'ai subi pendant ces années, martela-t-elle. 

            Wufei déglutit. De Trinity, d'habitude si calme, cette panique était inquiétante. Elle éclata même soudain en sanglots convulsifs, et pleura sur son épaule en répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient leur faire ? 

********

_ C'est arrivée quand nous étions toutes jeunes, commença à raconter Shymen. J'avais quatre ans, Shyn cinq et Trin en avait tout juste trois. La mère de Shyn était notre nourrice, si je me souviens bien, et nous n'habitions pas loin. On jouait tout le temps ensemble. Et puis un jour, Shyn est venue nous chercher en courant… 

            La blonde avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et pris le relais. 

_ Des hommes étaient arrivés, ils étaient armés, mais bon, ça m'a rien fait, je ne savais pas ce que c'était une arme, à ce moment là. Ils se sont installés dans le salon, moi j'étais dans l'escalier, je voyais tout. Je n'étais même pas venu leur dire bonjour, parce qu'il faut pas parler aux inconnus. 

            Petit à petit, Shyn s'enfonçait dans les détails de ses souvenirs. 

_ Ils parlaient d'argent, je crois. Franchement, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mes parents n'avaient pas l'air des les aimer, qu'ils étaient même de plus en plus en colère. A la fin, ils se sont levés et ils se sont mis à crier, et moi, mes parents, quand ils criaient, ça faisait peur. 

_ Exachère pas, lâcha Shymen. Ils étaient chentils. 

_ Mange et tais toi, répliqua l'autre. Quand mes parents se sont mis en colère, les autres ont sortit leur armes. Ca duré encore longtemps, mais moi, j'étais partie me cacher dans la cuisine, pour plus les entendre crier. C'est là que j'ai entendu les coups de feu. Pour moi, j'en avais jamais entendu, et ça m'a fais la peur de ma vie. Je me suis mise à crier, mais ma mère est arrivée tout de suite. Elle avait du sang plein ses habits. Ca le sang, je savait ce que c'était, parce que je m'étais déjà ouverte plein de fois. Elle m'a dit : « Va vite chercher tes deux amies, et partez vous cachez toute les trois, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent. N'ait pas peur. Tu dois faire bien attention à tes amies, tu dois être très forte, ok ? Allez, va t'en vite. Je t'aime. Et surtout ne fais pas confiance à Thomas. Hein ? ah ! Et aussi… » et elle est morte après un autre coup de feu. Je suis restée je ne sais combien de temps à la regarder. J'aurai dû être triste, mais j'étais trop surprise, j'avais aussi trop peur pour ça. C'est seulement lorsqu'un des hommes a voulu me prendre par le bras que j'ai réagit. J'ai crié, mordu jusque au sang, et je suis passée par la trappe du chien. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont tué aussi, le chien. Je l'ai trouvé en sang, devant la maison. Il n'avait dû vouloir les laisser passer…

_ Bref, la coupa Shymen qui n'avait plus rien dans la bouche, elle est venue en courant chez moi, où il y avait aussi Trinity, puisque c'est ma cousine. Nos parents discutaient dans le salon, et quand elle est arrivé, il y avait déjà le même genre d'hommes que chez elle. Nous, nous étions en haut. Elle est entrée par la fenêtre, m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé chez elle, et on a compris qu'ils étaient aussi chez moi. Alors on a décampé vite fait bien fait. Trin pleurait, on l'avait tirée de sa sieste et on lui demandait de partir sans les parents… la pauvre, elle n'avait que trois ans… On a fuit. Le temps de tourner le coin de la rue, on a entendu des coups de feu. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que nos parents étaient morts eux aussi… 

            Il y eu un silence, seulement troublé par la mastication des deux filles. 

_ Et après ? s'enquit doucement Quatre. 

_ Après, on a couru jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur un ami de nos parents, continua Shyn. On l'appelait Tonton Toto…

_ Le truc trop fachil à dire, commenta la rousse. 

_ Il a dit qu'il nous cherchait, qu'il allait nous aider et nous conduire en lieu sûr. Trin a été la première à monter en voiture. Totalement inconsciente cette gamine ! Combien de fois a-t-il fallu qu'on l'empêche de suivre des inconnus ?!

_ De chuivre tout le monde, plutôt, corrigea Shymen. Elle était petite, mais bon… C'est que dans la voiture qu'on s'est demandées où on allait. Ca faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on roulait, et on reconnaissait pas du tout où on était. 

_ C'est là que je me suis souvenue de pourquoi on l'appelait Tonton Toto, enchaîna Shyn sombrement. Il s'appelait Thomas. Quand j'ai compris, on a réveillé Trin, j'ai expliqué à Shymen et toutes les deux on s'est jetées sur lui. On l'a mordu, griffé, frapper. 

_ Vous pensez bien, donc, qu'il n'a pas gardé le contrôle de la voiture longtemps. On a quitté la route et on a eu un méchant accident. Lui il est mort, et c'est un miracle qu'on n'ait même pas été blessées. On était des gamines « chanceuses ». 

_ Murph, grogna Shyn le nez dans un énorme sandwich.  

********

            Une salle. Plutôt grande, mais encombrée. Des machines, des câbles, des ordinateurs. Des hommes en blouse blanche qui se lancent des ordres, des informations. Tout ce remue ménage n'affecte pourtant en rien le spectateur impuissant et muet de toute cette scène. Il y a un grand tube de verre au centre de tout ça, où arrivent tous les fils électriques, un grand tube remplie d'un liquide vert. Dans le liquide une silhouette flotte : c'est elle, le spectateur. C'est à elle aussi qu'aboutissent tous les câbles. Ses cheveux bruns striés de rouge flottent autour d'elle, se mêlant aux autres fils. 

            //_Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tout était vert, tiens. Bah, c'était sûrement un truc qu'elle avait mangé, qui lui donnait des hallucinations. Elle essaya de bouger la main, sans résultat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mangé ? Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger. Elle avait la désagréable impressions que des dizaines d'aiguilles lui perçaient chaque centimètre carré de peau. Ca faisait mal…_ //

            Un scientifique s'approcha du tube, un carnet de note à la main, et toqua contre la vitre du bout de son stylo. 

            //_Quelqu'un l'observait. Une chouette ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et pourquoi elle était verte d'abord ? Elle avait vraiment une drôle de tronche, cette chouette… Ah, c'était pas une chouette… Juste un vieux schnock en blouse… TocToc. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi l'observait-il ainsi? _

_            Son regard se porta derrière la silhouette verte déformée. Il y en avait plein d'autre qui s'activait, tous en blouse. En blouse… Comme ceux qu'elle avait vu toute sont enfance… Toujours habillé pareil… Et avant les Blouses Blanches, qui avait-il ? Doucement, elle sombra dans ses souvenirs, ne voyant plus rien d'autre que de brefs flash. _

_            Elle était petite, trois ans pas plus. Elle n'était plus très sûre. Elle était dans une voiture avec… avec qui déjà ? Ah oui, sa cousine et leur voisine. Toutes les deux étaient plus grandes, alors quand elles avaient dit de partir de la maison, elle avait suivi…On criait dans la voiture. Shyn avait dit quelque chose, Shymen lui traduisait : l'homme qui conduisait, c'était un méchant. _

_            Ces deux amies sautent devant, sur l'homme. On panique parce que la voiture ne va plus droit. Ben pourquoi ? C'est grave ? Il y a un blanc. Quand elle revint à elle, elle était sur quelque chose de mou. C'était le méchant, il ne bougeait plus. Il dormait ?Il ne respirait plus non plus. Bizarre… Elle lui monta dessus, et mit la main dans quelque chose de visqueux. Elle regarda sa main, c'était rouge, tout rouge, comme de la fraise… Peut-être que ça avait le même goût ? Elle s'enfourna la main entière dans la  bouche, et grimaça. Bah ! Non ! C'était pas bon. Aïe ! Shyn venait de lui donner une tape derrière la tête et la traitait d'idiote. Ben pourquoi ? _

_            Elles n'étaient plus dans la voiture, heureusement, parce qu'elle était toute cassée. Sa cousine et Shyn la prennent chacune par un bras et la traînent dans la forêt. Il ne faut pas rester ici, qu'on lui dit. Bah, pourquoi ?_//

********

_ Tu vas répondre oui ! cria un homme baraqué en lui décochant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. 

            Sa tête valsa sur le côté, mais il n'émit pas un cri. C'était le troisième qui venait "s'occuper" de lui, mais comme l'es autres, il était incapable de soutirer une seule information au chinois. 

            Wufei était attaché, pieds et main liés, tenu par deux autres gars tandis que la premier lui envoyait un coup dans la plexus solaire, lui coupant la respiration. Aïe. Ca faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien. Il ne leur donnerait même pas la satisfaction de crier. Si le frapper encore et encore était tout ce dont ils étaient capable, il pouvait tenir, il pouvait même réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici. 

_ Qui es-tu[2] ? reprit l'homme rageusement. 

            Wufei s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin. Quel bande d'amateur… Entre "qui es-tu","pour qui travailles-tu", "que faisait-tu avec la brune", "où sont les deux autres", "où sont tes coéquipiers", on nageait en plein film stéréotypé. 

_ Ca te fait rire ! s'énerva l'autre. 

            Il vit un pieds partir en un éclair et le choc en plein figure le sonna légèrement. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche… Raison de plus pour ne pas crier, il risquerait de se tâcher, et il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir. 

            Sous une pluie de coup, il se mit à analyser la situation. Ca faisait bien une journée qu'il était ici. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue Trinity. A leur arrivée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un hangar, entouré par une armada de soldats. Il avait trouvé cet accueil un peu exagéré, surtout pour deux pauvre prisonniers menottés avec du gundamium. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la brune se débattre, il avait compris. 

            Elle avait assommé trois premier hommes d'un coup de pied chacun, étranglé un certain nombre d'autres avec la chaîne de ses menottes, brisé la nuque d'une dizaine autant avec les mains qu'avec les pieds et déployé son champs de force pour détourner les balles et les fléchettes tranquillisantes sur ses adversaires. Bref, au bout du compte il ne restait plus grand monde. Elle se débattait avec l'énergie du dernier espoir. Ce devait vraiment être terrible, cet endroit, pour la mettre dans un tel état… Elle ressemblait presque à Kyouran, sauf que là, elle était tout à fait consciente. 

            Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils auraient peut-être eut une chance de s'en sortir,… s'il avait réagi. Un homme avait réussi s'approcher de lui et lui avait pointé un pistolet sur la tempe. Trinity avait dû s'arrêter, de peur qu'il ne se fasse descendre. Car, apparemment, elle était la seule à les intéresser, il aurait aussi bien pu mourir que ça leur aurait été égal. 

            Non, décidément, il s'était conduit en parfait imbécile, digne de Maxwell ! Et dire qu'il était pilote de Gundam… De plus, il ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Cet endroit était bien plus qu'une forteresse. Aucune des bases militaires ou paramilitaires où il s'était introduit ne pouvait rivaliser avec cet endroit. S'il n'y avait eu que les soldats, les systèmes de surveillances et autres, il aurait pu essayer. Mais il y avait aussi des « piéges » qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, même certains gardes s'y faisait prendre quand ils sortaient de leur section, et c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Il comprenait à présent d'où était inspiré celui dans lequel ils étaient tous tombé : ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de cet endroit. Impossible de s'échapper. 

            L'homme qui le frappait arrêta son coup, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme grand, aux larges épaules, vêtu d'un jogging bleu marine et d'un bon gros pull de laine vert pomme. 

_ Alors, lança-t-il à son bourreau, ça donne quelque chose ?

            Sa voix était en contraste total avec sa tenue : elle était métallique, froide, dure et agressive. Un dragon en train de parler. Un dragon en jogging ? Mon pauvre Wufei, songea-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Non, répondit le premier. C'est une vraie tête de mule, Monsieur. 

            Le chinois se retint de sourire et releva légèrement la tête. Et là, il perdit le souffle face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Toute la partie gauche de son visage était… était… fondue, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Même un grand brûlé ne pouvait pas être aussi affreux, aussi fripé, noirci, à vif même. Il n'y avait même pas de peau autour de son globe oculaire, et inutile de parler de la paupière inexistante. 

            Il avait vu pas mal d'atrocité dans sa vie, mais, étrangement, il se sentait incapable de regarder plus longtemps cet homme en face. Cet homme qui dégageait une animosité incroyable, effrayante. Non, finalement, il restait sur le dragon. 

            Le dragon en question s'approcha de lui et le fixa, bien droit, mains derrière le dos, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Le chinois soutint son regard. Un regard  dur et impitoyable d'un assassin. 

_ Ainsi, lui souffla-t-il avec une douceur glaciale, tu ne crains pas les coups, petit ? Mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons de quoi faire plier les fortes têtes ici, crois moi…

            L'instant d'après sa voix était redevenue dure et tranchante, s'adressant à son bourreaux derrière lui sans lui jeter un regard. 

_ Puisque tu n'es pas fichu de faire parler un gosse, tu va aller en réveiller un autre, lui lança-t-il durement. 

            Derrière, l'autre pâlit brusquement. La peur se lisait sur son visage. 

_ Ky… Ky… Kylian, Monsieur ? bégaya-t-il. 

_ Bien sûr, qui d'autre. Tu en connais beaucoup de gamins dans cette base ? répliqua le brûlé. 

_ Et … est-ce que je peux emporter au… au moins une ou deux armes ? tenta-t-il suppliant. 

_ Non, tu sais bien que c'est inutile, refusa le chef tout net. Et puis, de quoi as-tu peur ? ajouta-t-il mielleusement. Ce n'est jamais qu'un gosse… 

_ Mais… c'est… enfin c'est… Kylian, quoi. Et il… au réveil il est … 

_ Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! aboya le dragon.

_… Grognon ? hésita l'homme.

            Cela paraissait être un triste euphémisme. 

_ Et alors ? fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. C'est de son âge. Allez vas-y, cesse de traîner. 

_ Mais j'y vais…seul ? geignit-il presque. 

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça le brûlé consentant enfin à se tourner vers sa victime pour lui adresser un sourire sadique. 

            Wufei en eu des frissons rien qu'à voir ce sourire carnassier. Seul un côté de la bouche s'étirer, le moins abîmé, en un rictus terrifiant, tandis que l'autre côté, le fondu, se tordait en une grimace qui lui souleva le cœur. A voir son bourreau suer de peur, il avait pitié de lui. 

_ De toute façon, à un ou à deux le résultat sera le même, ajouta le dragon se détournant à nouveau. Maintenant vas-y. C'est le réveiller ou mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. 

_ Mais… Monsieur… c'est exactement la même chose…, protesta très très faiblement le condamné. 

_ Non, voyons. Dans le premier cas, tu as quelque minutes de vie en plus, le temps d'arriver à ses appartements. 

            Et il avait dit ça avec naturel, douceur presque. Comme si la cruauté de ces paroles ne l'effleurait pas une seconde. C'était peut-être le cas… 

********

_ On s'est réfugiées dans la forêt toute proche, reprit Shymen après une longue bouchée.  Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop près de la base, de l'Enfer. En fait, c'est là qu'ils nous ont cherché en premier. Une nuit, on s'est retrouvées encerclées et ils nous ont emmenées. Enfin, il était temps quoi. On avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, et on était pas en excellent état. 

            Elles marquèrent une pause, se regardant longuement. 

_ Et c'est là que tout à commencé, lâcha Shyn. 

_ Tout ? Comment ça ? interrogea Heero. 

_ L'entraînement d'abord, souffla Shymen en fixant la table. C'était dur. On avait entre trois et cinq ans, et on a tout à coup appris à se battre, à survivre, à … à… 

_ A résister à la torture, l'aida Shyn sombrement les yeux dans le vague. A ne rien ressentir. A ne pas pleurer. 

_ Ca c'était dur, commenta Shymen elle aussi perdue dans ses souvenirs. Surtout pour Trin, elle avait juste trois ans… Et elle avait terriblement peur des aiguilles… 

_ Des aiguilles ? s'étonna Duo. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils vous faisaient ?

_ Des piqûres, gros bêta, répliqua Shyn avec un semblant de sourire. 

_ Des injections, corrigea la rousse. 

            La blonde lui lança un regard de travers et s'enfonça sur son siège en évitant de croiser les yeux de quiconque.

_ Quels genres d'injections ? insista Trowa qui ne voulait pas non plus les brusquer. 

_ Vas savoir, souffla Shymen. On savait pas à cet âge là, et ils ont jamais voulu nous dire. Mais il y en avait beaucoup, plusieurs par jour… 

_ Et ça faisait mal, geignit doucement Shyn. Très très mal… tellement douloureux… 

            Le silence s'installa à nouveau, lourd, étouffant. Ce fut Quatre qui le rompit sans s'en rendre compte. 

_ Résister à la torture…, murmura-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait se détacher de cette idée. Si… petites.

            Oui. C'était exactement ça. Ca traduisait parfaitement l'impression de malaise qui planait sur eux. Ils avaient tout simplement beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à enregistrer tout ça. 

_ Et votre entraînement…, tenta Heero.

_ Oh tais-toi ! s'exclama Duo. Tu vois pas dans quel état ça les mets de remuer tout ça ! ?

_ Si, répondit le japonais en détournant les yeux. 

********

            //_Où était-elle ? Elle avait l'impression de flotter toujours plus loin, de dériver dans ses souvenirs… Quel âge avait-elle à présent ? Aucune idée. Toutes les images se mêlaient. Quoi de plus normal, après tout… tout était tellement semblable, tellement horrible. _

_            Des yeux jaunes. Brillants. Qui la regardaient avec férocité. Il faisait froid. Si froid. Tout était blanc de neige, c'était beau, mais avec le vent, les flocons lui faisaient mal, lui brûlaient la peau. A côté d'elle il y avait Shyn et Shymen, en maillot de corps et short de nuit, comme elle. Si seulement elles avaient eu une veste… Il aurait peut-être fait moins froid. Elle ne sentait plus du tout ses pieds, c'était embêtant ; les loups qui grognaient devant elles, crocs découvert, devaient courir plutôt vite. Il faudrait les tuer vite. Dommage, ils étaient beaux. Mais c'était la règle numéro un : tuer ou se faire tuer. Et elle avait promis aux deux autres de ne pas mourir. _

_            Autre scène. Elle faisait des mouvements rapides, violents, de combat, le tout sur un rythme appris par chœur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, sinon se serait trop facile. Ses pieds reposaient sur une plaque mouvante, qui ne cessait de tanguer de façon imprévisible et irrégulière. Lancer le bras poing fermé en haut, demi tour et …ah ! Son pied dérape! Elle se rétablit de justesse, mais la faute est déjà enregistrée. Une bande fixée à sa cheville se charge de corriger le membre déficient par une violente décharge électrique qui lui remonte le long de la jambe. Elle crie, ça fait trop mal. Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter pour autant, sans quoi elle va être décaler par rapport au rythme et toutes les autres bandes vont s'activer, depuis ses chevilles, sa taille, ses poignets et son cou ! Alors il faut continuer, coûte que coûte. A côté d'elle, elle voit Shyn s'écrouler : elle a fait trois fautes de suite, ça ne pardonne pas. _

_            Autre part, il y avait de l'eau. Un aquarium en fait. La première fois, elle avait cherché les poissons dedans, avant que sa cousine lui explique que c'était elles, les poissons. Non ! Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y aller ! Mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Tandis qu'elle se débat furieusement, on la pousse à l'eau. Le temps de relever la tête et elle voit le couvercle se refermer. Une grande inspiration et hop, c'est partit. Il faut tenir. De l'autre côté de la vitre, elle voit ses amies qui attendent leur tour, anxieuses. Elle commence à manquer d'air. Ca va vite à cet âge, quand on a de si petit poumons. Ca brûle ! C'est affreux ! Il lui faut de l'air ! Mais elle sait que si elle ouvre la bouche, elle va s'étouffer, se noyer! Et elle ne doit pas mourir. Elle se sent tomber, doucement, jusqu'à toucher le fond, puis tout devient noir. _

_            Sa cousine crie. Et elle, elle regarde, impuissante. Attachée, la rousse subit les pires traitements. Toc-Tac s'approche d'elle avec un scalpel tout propre, tout neuf. C'est Shymen qui va le baptiser. Doucement, tranquillement, prenant son temps, il enfonce la lame dans son avant bras, lui perçant peau et muscles pour arriver à l'os. Puis il remonte, tout aussi lentement, jusqu'à lui ouvrir tout l'avant bras. Elle voit l'os, forme blanche au milieu de tout ce sang qui coule, et qui coule. Shymen pleure, mais elle a cessé de crier. C'est de la torture, il faut résister. Torture physique pour l'une, torture mentale pour l'autre qui assiste à cette boucherie, en spectatrice horrifiée. Et ce n'est que le début… _

_            Tout défile devant ses yeux, de plus en plus confus. C'est vraiment elle qui a vécu tout ça ? Faut croire…_

********

_ C'est pour ça que  Kyouran est si sanguinaire, alors, remarqua Trowa gravement. 

_ Non, ce n'est pas sa faute ! le reprit vivement Shyn. 

_ C'est un bug, ajouta la rousse. 

_ Un bug ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires de bug ? fit Duo. C'est pas la première fois que vous en parlez. 

_ C'est pourtant simple, lui répondit Heero. Aucun être humain ne pourrait supporter tout ce qu'elles ont subit sans avoir des séquelles psychologiques. Il y a un moment le cerveau refuse de coopérer, ça bug.

            Les filles approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Shyn se renferma encore un peu plus et se prépara à parler mais l'autre lui fit signe de se taire, elle s'en occupait. 

_ Le bug de Trin, commença-t-elle, a déclenché celui de Shyn, alors forcément, elle ne se souvient pas de tout. 

            Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Aucun des pilotes ne la pressa. Ils commençaient à comprendre qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans le musée des horreurs, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister sur certains points. 

_ Trinity avait 8 ans, Shyn 10 et moi 9. Ce jour là ils nous avaient séparées pour faire des expériences différentes. Je suis restée avec Shyn pour partir en séance de combat et ils ont emmenés Trin autre part. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'on avait finit et qu'on rentrait dans nos… _chambres_, on a entendu crier. Non, en fait c'était pire que ça, c'était des hurlements stridents… Et c'était Trin… 

            Elle parlait avec difficulté, d'une voix monocorde totalement opposée à celle que les G-Boys lui connaissait. 

_ On s'est précipité vers les cris, surtout grâce à l'ouïe de Shyn. Quand on est arrivée devant la porte, elle l'a défoncé. Et là … c'était une pièce en longueur, très sombre, juste éclairée par la lumière d'un grand écran qui couvrait le mur… vous savez, comme au cinéma… Mais il n'y avait que Trin…qu'un seul siège en plein milieu et elle y était attachée. C'était un siège à haut dossier, avec un mécanisme qui lui bloquait la tête et des petites batteries qui l'électrocutait si elle fermait les paupières… 

            La rousse cessa de parler, les yeux dans le vague, revivant la scène. Sans un mot, Trowa se leva et alla remplir deux verre d'eau qu'il posa devant les filles. Shyn le fixa, sans réaction, tandis que Shymen l'attrapait et en avalait le contenu à petites gorgées. 

_ Ses yeux, reprit-elle. Ils étaient exorbités. De peur, d'horreur à l'état pur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était regarder… Alors on a levé la tête, et on a vu l'écran… Ca allait vite, très vite, ce n'était pas plus que des flashs. Mais c'était suffisant pour voir les morts, les cadavres qui passaient. Sur le coup je me suis demandé comment il pouvait y avoir eu autant de morts d'un coup et qu'il y ait encore des gens sur terre, mais plus tard, j'ai compris que c'était des images du passé. Un condensé d'horreurs, voilà ce que c'était en fait. Mais tout ce qu'on pouvait enregistrer, c'était les corps ensanglantés, mutilés, amoncelés sur des centaines mètres. Il y avait les deux guerres mondiales, les chambres à gaz, les corps écrabouillés des accidentés de la route, la morgue, les assassinats tout plus gore les uns que les autres… Je n'ai pas pu en voir plus, j'ai détourné les yeux, et je ne regardais que depuis quelques secondes… 

            « Shyn et moi on s'est jetées sur ma cousine pour arracher tout ce qui l'emprisonnait. Je voyais bien que Shyn était hors d'elle. On a eu juste le temps de tout enlever que des soldats sont arrivés avec Cramé et Toc-Tac…

_ Qui ? interrompit Duo. 

_ Les deux hommes qui étaient chargé de s'occuper de nous, répondit la rousse. Ce sont des surnoms. C'était en quelque sorte nos éducateurs. Ils nous connaissaient personnellement, pouvaient se montrer gentils ou sévères, mais on les haïssait. C'était aussi eux qui prenaient toutes les décisions nous concernant, depuis les injections à… tout le reste. Toc-Tac s'appelait comme ça à cause de sa façon de marcher, talon-pointe talon-pointe, toc-tac toc-tac. Et Cramé, ça vient du bug… Quand ils sont arrivés, ils voulaient nous empêcher de la détacher. Shyn s'est dressée face à eux, et vu la façon dont elle les a regardés, ils ont préféré ne pas franchir la porte, tout du moins eux deux, car les soldats étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle même, mais ça a encore empiré… De mon côté, j'ai vu Trin, accroupie par terre, et qui semblait trembler. Mais quand je me suis approchée, elle a levé la tête et j'ai vu ses yeux… rouges… 

_ Kyouran, souffla le natté. 

_ Oui, approuva la rousse. C'est ce jour là qu'est apparue Kyouran… Elle s'est levé, avec un grand sourire qui m'a fait peur. Puis elle a sauté sur le dos d'un garde, joyeusement, et lui a brisé la nuque… Après quoi elle lui a pris son couteau pour lui ouvrir la gorge et le ventre et… elle s'est mise à patauger dans le sang, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle…. Elle… elle riait ! c'était affreux… Elle s'est levée, les autres hommes ont reculé, mais elle s'est dirigé vers Shyn. Elle lui a passé les bras autour du cou, tout pleins de sang. Elle s'est crispé, forcément, et ma cousine lui a dit : « Qu'est-ce qui ya pas? T'aime pas le sang ? T'as peur ?… ». Elle souriait de façon tellement sadique… juste pour torturer Shyn… elle lui dessinait en rouge sur la joue… ce n'était plus Trin… c'est là que Shyn a craqué. Elle fixait toujours Toc-Tac et l'autre, elle leur a dit : « Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! ». Elle est devenue folle… elle a balancé tout le feu qu'elle pouvait sur eux. Toc-Tac s'est abrité à temps, mais Cramé, lui, a reçut son surnom… Il n'est pas mort, mais ce n'était pas joli à voir… Et pendant ce temps, Trinity avait recommencé à tuer les hommes, en riant comme une psychopathe, au milieu des flammes…

            A côté d'elle, les yeux de Shyn brillaient de colère. Elle avait les jointures des doigts toutes blanches à force de serrer le bord de la table. 

_ Je suis la seule à me rappeler de tout, conclut Shymen. Trin a tout oublié. On s'est aperçut après qu'elle redevenait Kyouran en absorbant du sucre. Apparemment, les injections qu'ils nous avaient faites juste avant contenait du sucre concentré pour elle. Quant à Shyn… eh bien… un mois après l'incident, elle à fait une crise d'agressivité, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Depuis, ça arrive une fois par mois…

            Personne ne parla pendant un bon moment. Le silence étant uniquement brisé par la respiration saccadée de la blonde, prête à exploser. 

A SUIVRE...

**Désoléééééééééééée !! On arrête le chapitre là !! C'est parce que cette partie est plus longue que prévue et qu'on est MEGA SUPRA GIGA en RETARD!!! Mais c'est pas notre faute, on arrive pas à ce voir !! c'est la faute des cours ! il faut plus qu'il y ait cours, voilà !**

**Sinon, on avait promis que le prochain chap serait marrant, mais comme c'est la suite de celui-là, ça va pas être possible, mais on se rattrape bien : ce sera sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique !! BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! **

**Donc, il reste deux chapitre !! **

**Ca avance pas vite, hein ? **

**Vous nous laissez pas tomber pour autant, hein ? … *chibi eyes* **

**Flash info :  avis à tout ceux qui LISENT cette fic, mais ne laissent pas de REVIEWS.  SVP, laissez nous en une, même une toute petite, pour dire " J'ai lu", J'aime", "J'aime pas", ou "je veux vous tuer" ou "crevez!!!" ça dure deux seconde, mais c'est pour savoir à peu près combien de gens lisent nos délires  euh… fic. S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit * en rampant par terre, état larvaire* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Même si c'est la seule que vous nous mettez de toute votre vie !! parce que sinon, on finit par découvrir qu'on a des amis au dernier moment, comme Loumiolla (Au fait Marchiiiiiiiiiiii).  Vilà, c'était le cri du cœur !!! ^^"**

  


* * *

[1] Zana-chan : Ouah ! Il les as maîtrisées ! Trop fort ! parce que, franchement, depuis le début de cette fic, on les avait pas beaucoup vu se taire. 

[2] Lolichan : Ah ! Notre phrases préférée ! Qui es-tu ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qui sommes-nous ? Qui suis-je ? Zaaaanaaaaaaa ! Je sais plus qui je suis !! 

Zana-chan : Bah, t'es qui ? J'te connais pô… 

Lolichan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! 

Zana-chan : Ca marche à chaque fois ! Niéhéhéhé ! è___é

Lolichan : *calmée* Oh fait, t'as pas un peu l'impression qu"on se répète ?


	13. Il était une fois suite

** Série :  Le Seigneur des anneaux !! Wuffei = Gimli !! Duo = Pipin !! Quatre = Sam !!! dc, logiquement Trowa serait frodon, mais à cause d'une importante différence de taille, ce n'est pas possible, donc Trowa = Legolas !! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! *bave* ! et pour finir, on avait pensé à Heero en gandalf, mais c'était tellement ridicule ! Et comme le soldat parfait ne peut pas être ridicule , enfin pas trop quoi, on a opté pour…. Aragorn !! le bô Aragorn ! ^^ **

**C'est de pire en pire….**

**Genre : Torture !! Niéhéhéhé … Niahahahaha ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! **

**Loween : oui, on a compris là…-___-"**

**Autre : C'est encore un chap sérieux, mais c'est le tout dernier, promis juré craché croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer !! … ça doit être cool l'enfer !! Non ? ^^**

**Chazart : vous avez pas une impression de déjà lu….?**

**_ C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la 1ère partie de la fic !!! ^^ ça veut dire qui reste encore toute la 2ème à venir !! ^__________________________^**

**Chazart : idem….**

**Disclaimer : Bientôt Noël !! l'espoir reviens ! si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours nous envoyer de l'argent pour qu'on puisse se payer les G-Boys, au moins un filet pour les chourer ! Ca te dérange de nous prêter Trowa, hein Hat'chan ? *grand sourire super méga mielleux et trooooooop crédible*. Sinon, les trois folles sont quand même à nous ( ça nous fait une belle jambe tiens !). **

**Review :**

**Yami-Rose :** **Heureuse que la partie sérieuse te plaise tant !! ^^ Pour ton plus grand plaisir donc, voici la suite avec  LES DERNIERES EXPLICATONS !!! *foule en délire qui applaudit* De la TORTURE !!!!! *évanouissement de bonheur et crise d'hystérie de tous les sadiques de la salle, c'est à dire tout le monde à divers degrés*… mais il s'agit des dernières tortures d'ici un bon bout de temps, donc savoures les bien… niéhéhéhéhé… BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Oui, on sait, on s'arrange pas… Au fait, on est ultra méga supra giga contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ( comme quoi elle a servit à quelque chose notre annonce ^^)**

****

**Lyra : Marchiiiiiiiii ^^ C'est vrai que maintenant, on sait presque tout sur les filles. Les filles ou nous ? Hum hum, question pertinente… En fait, ça dépend. Mais c'est vrai qu'elles nous ressemblent beaucooooouuuup !! En plus … démonstratives on va dire.^^ Elles sont notre nous intérieur très atteint. **

**Chazart : Sinon super méga marchi pour les idées de tortures. On les as utilisées pour ce chapitre, tu verras !! On a toujours besoin de bonne idées bien sadique !! **

**Lolichan : Même moi j'en sort contre mon grès !! -___-**

**Chazart : Vii ! Elle a bousillé son ordi à force de se taper la tête dessus tellement elle regrettait de me donner des idée en plus. Non pas que j'en ai besoin comme tu dis !! * s'envoie des méchantes fleurs grosses comme les Etats Unis !!***

**Lolichan : Ou grosses comme ta tête, si tu préfère ? Lyraaaaaa !! Arêtteeeeeeeeeuuuh ! Ne lui dis plus rien, sa tête est tellement énorme qu'elle s'envole !! … De toute façon pour ce qu'il y a dedans ^____-**

**llorann : Hiiii !! Nous aussi on t'aime nouvelle adepte de notre folie !!^^ Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que c'est very très difficile de faire paraître les chapitres assez vite quand on peut pas se voir * petit neunoeils tout moulliou plein d'émotions* … Au fait, on a un style ? Ah bon ? **

**Zana-chan : On a un style Loween ?**

**Loween : euh... ben, si elle le dis, sûrement… le Délire, peut-être ? Ah ! Et pour les persos, ils sont tous à nous ! Même les G-Boys ! Comment ça tu nous crois pas ?! Mais si si, c'est vrai ^^ Non ? Bon ben tant pis, on aura essayé. Y a que les folles qui sont à nous, en fait, c'est un peu beaucoup nous sur certain point, par exemple, moa c'est Trin ( sauf pour le côté Kyouran, chuis pas schizo!!) et Zana-chan c'est Shymen ( et blabla, et blabla !)^.-**

**Kaoro:  Tu veux tuer qui ? *air menaçant***

**Loween : On peut s'en prendre qu'à nous, c'est nous qui avons proposé cette idée. Elle a juste fait copier coller^^**

**Chazart : Admettons. Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour la review !! C'est bon de se sentire soutenues. Et pour la suite que tu as demandée, je crois, j'ai bien dit je crois, qu'elle est là… ^^**

**Loween : Au fait, pourquoi tu dis "tu" ? Chuis là moi aussi…é__è. On est deux. Parce que deux folles valent mieux qu'une, non ?^^**

**camille granger : Ouaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiis !! Une nouvelle fan !! ^___________________^ *les filles qui se sentent plus*. Alors tu veux la suite ? Sinon… Sinon quoi ? C'est une menace ? Tu nous fais par peur !! Niahaha !**

**Lolichan : enfin si, moa un peu… Mais bon, j'en reçoit tellement par jour, des menaces. De la part de l'autre folle à côté de moi, bien sûr**

**Zana-chan : C'est qui la folle ? Moi j'ai pas peur d'abord ! On met la suite quand on veut ! Enfin… surtout quand on peut… C'est à dire maintenant !! ^^**

**PROJECT WIZARD **

11/ Il était une fois … (suite)

             Il faisait noir. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne bougeait plus, pour être exact. Il avait  cessé de se débattre depuis longtemps. Les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de les fermer, recroquevillé sur lui même car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement dans cette pièce si petite que s'en était une boite, Wufei évaluait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et ce qu'il lui restait à faire. 

            "_Nous avons de quoi faire plier les fortes tête ici, crois moi_", lui avait dit l'Homme au visage brûlé. Et Il avait raison. Ca avait commencé fort, mais c'était encore supportable, il pouvait tenir. Il avait déjà, en tant que pilote,  eu des blessures au moins aussi douloureuses que celles qu'ils lui avaient infligées. Il pouvait supporter le scalpel qui s'enfonce dans sa chair. Il garderait juste des cicatrices, plus ou moins profondes, dans le dos, sur le torse, les cuisses. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier lorsque l'antiseptique avait coulé à flot sur ses plaies. 

            Il avait vu revenir l'Homme, avec des instruments qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur utilisation : des fers chauffés à blanc… "_C'est pour que ça ne s'infecte pas, et puis il faut bien refermer d'une manière ou d'une autre_", lui avait-Il expliqué tandis qu'il se chargeait lui_-_même de "_cicatriser_" ses plaies. [1] A croire que s'être fait brûler la moitié du visage une fois ne Lui avait pas suffit. Il avait aussi eu droit à un marquage, comme du bétail, sur le bras droit. Un symbole comme celui qu'ils avaient vu sur le bras de Shymen : une étoile à cinq branches, dans un cercle, avec un W au milieu.

            Peut après, on l'avait mis à genoux, le ventre sur un tabouret, les jambes liées, torse nu et donc, le dos largement offert à la vue de l'Homme. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir un invité et lui avait bandé les yeux "_Il est très timide, très pudique, tu n'auras pas le droit de le voir_." Puis l'invité en question était arrivé. 

_ Salut, fit la voix, mollement. 

            C'était un son doux, celui d'un jeune homme sûrement. C'était une voix très apaisante en comparaison de L'Autre. 

_ Bonjour Kylian, fit ce dernier. Veux-tu faire une partie de morpion sur notre nouvelle table. 

            Il comprit que c'était lui, la table, son dos pour être précis. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, tranquillement. On se pencha à son oreille. 

_ Salut la table, lança le dénommé Kylian avec désinvolture. 

            Sa voix était toujours aussi douce et calme, comme lorsqu'on parle à un petit enfant, avec gentillesse presque. 

_ Coment tu t'appelles à part table ? questionna-t-il. 

_ Je m'appelle Wufei, répondit sèchement s'y sentant obligé. 

_ C'est un nom débile pour une table, commenta-t-il nonchalamment. Ca fait chien, Wuf, wuf ! 

_ On dirait Shyn, marmonna le Chinois tout bas pour lui même. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? articula la voix. 

            Il ne répondit pas. Il sentit Kylian se relever. 

_ Je t'appellerai table, mieux, ma table, décréta-t-il. C'est un honneur que je te fais. Tu te rends compte, tu es un privilégié, tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. 

            Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Mais il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver. Les dernières tortures l'avaient assez épuisé. 

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te voir ? demanda-t-il pourtant. 

_ Parce que je suis trop beau, c'est pour ne pas te faire de peine voyons. On ne voudrait pas te blesser dans ton orgueil d'homme. 

            Et modeste avec ça. Ils étaient tous aussi cinglé les uns que les autres ici !

_ J'aime bien ce genre de table, déclara encore le jeune homme. C'est une idée qui me plaît. Jouer au morpion. On pourra même faire un scrabble.  

_ Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu en auras autant que tu veux, Kylian, acquiesça l'Homme de sa voix dure et tranchante. 

            Que comptaient-ils faire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de morpion ? Il ne tarda pas à le savoir. C'est la voix douce qui se chargea de le lui apprendre. 

_ Ca ne te gène pas de faire la conversation à notre table ? suggéra-t-Il. 

_ Non. Ca peut être bien. Vois-tu, table, on va jouer au morpion. Parce qu'on s'ennuie un peu ici. Il faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps. Mais ton dos n'est pas très pratique pour jouer. Alors on a trouvé quelque chose qui marque bien. On a chacun une lame, ça ne te gène pas ? Hein, table ? Bien sûr que non ça ne te gène pas, ajouta-t-il tranquillement sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. 

            Comme si répliquer avait pu changer quoique ce soit… Comme si cela avait pu les empêcher de lui tracer une grille de morpion dans le dos et d'y graver une partie. [2] "_Tu préfère que je trace un cercle ou que le rond tout entier, Table ?_" lui demanda Kylian à un moment. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout. La voix de Kylian qui décrivait tout avec un calme olympien. Cette voix douce qui devait restait ancrée en lui pour longtemps… "_Une bonne table est une table qui se tait_", lui avait-il fait remarquer sans élever le ton. 

            Il ne se souvenait plus si on lui avait donné à manger. Probablement, sans quoi il serait déjà mort.. Il avait toujours aussi mal. Ils voulaient peut-être le garder en vie, mais pas lui faciliter la vie. Ils voulaient le briser, voilà ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ils voulaient aussi savoir où se trouvaient les autres. Mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau de si tôt. Alors ils avaient trouvé autre chose. 

            On l'avait attaché à un lit sans matelas. Un lit avec tout juste assez de latte pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Ses liens étaient particulièrement solides. Et ce qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué, c'était les bambous sous le lit. L'Homme était venu lui aussi, lui fournir les explications nécessaires. 

_ Les bambous poussent très vite, tu le sais peut-être, avait lancé sa voix de fer. Environ dix ou vingt centimètre par jour. Tu vas avoir un peu plus d'un jour avant qu'elles n'atteignent ton dos, après quoi… réfléchit bien… 

            Et l'attente avait commencé. Terriblement lente, pénible. Ils avaient cessé de lui apporter à manger. Il paraît qu'un être humain pouvait rester une semaine sans manger. Mais dans une semaine, les bambous lui auraient déjà traversé le corps de part en part. Alors il s'était plongé dans une profonde léthargie, réduisant au minimum ses besoin vitaux, sa respiration et ses battements de cœur se ralentissant de plus en plus. Il leur donnait du fil à retordre, il le savait, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était jusqu'à quand il tiendrait…

            Sa léthargie aurait pu lui permettre de tenir facilement une semaine, étant donné qu'on lui apportait régulièrement de l'eau,… en même temps qu'aux bambous. Mais une semaine, c'était déjà trop…

_ Es-tu prêt à parler ? lui avait demandé l'Homme une énième fois. 

            Le chinois était alors incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on l'avait attaché. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les bambous avaient déjà bien entamé leur sinistre tâche. Il ne répondit pas à la question. Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. L'Autre interpréta cela comme un non, à juste titre. 

            Peu après, on le libéra. Apparemment, on ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Mais Wufei était à présent fermement convaincu qu'il y avait des choses pires que la mort, _« de quoi faire plier les fortes têtes »_ … 

            « _Tu ne veux toujours pas parler_ ? revint l'Homme à la charge, un peu plus tard. _Tu ne les dénonceras pas. Tu es un soldat. Mais vois-tu, nous ne voulons que les filles. Elles nous appartiennent. C'est la dernière occasion que nous te donnerons. Je vais te donner la preuve de ce que j'avance. C'est une vidéo de leur vie. Une vidéo qui va aussi te montrer que tu n'as pas finit de souffrir. Ca devrait te faire réfléchir_. »

            Et en effet, malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il était, il réfléchit ou plutôt il prit peur, ce qui était bien le but. Il comprit, en voyant de ce concentré de leur vie, QUI étaient ces filles, qu'elles avaient des « pouvoirs », qu'elles avaient été élevée dans cette base, sans avoir rien connu d'autre, et qu'elles avaient souffert cent fois plus que ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait. De quoi faire peur… Des dizaines de scènes d'injections ( avec un appareil spécial et sur le tatouage que chacune portait), d'opérations, de modifications génétiques, mais aussi de combats, d'entraînements inhumains, de punitions d'une cruauté terrible, … Quel esprit complètement tordu pouvait avoir imaginé tout ça ?! Il devait bien y avoir un but, il le sentait tout au long de ce « film ». Mais ce but lui était caché. Il se rappela du Project Wizard évoqué par les filles et Heero. C'est de ça qu'il devait s'agir … Il vit les « bugs », les expériences ratées, les tortures. Non. Il n'avait pas finit de souffrir.

            L'écran redevint noir. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, encore sous le choc. Il ne parlerait pas. Plus encore maintenant qu'il avait vu ça, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et Il le savait. Il savait pertinemment que le chinois ne pourrais plus vendre les filles, après ça. 

La preuve, il ne lui posa même pas la question.

On l'avait enfermé, dans cette pièce, noire, minuscule, cette boite où il ne pouvait tenir que recroquevillé. Juste avant, il avait eu droit à une dernier repas. Il aurait dû se méfier. Peu après qu'ils l'aient emprisonné, il s'était mis à voir des choses, à la place du noir environnant. Des choses affreuses. Des hallucinations. Et les pires qui soient. Les tortures, le film, la fatigue nerveuse qui s'accumulait à cause des électrodes fixés à ses paupières et qui lui délivrer des décharges dès qu'il voulait dormir. Tout ça lui fit voir des horreurs… innommables. Il se débattit contre les parois trop près, en vain, ne parvenant qu'à se faire d'avantage mal. Il cria, il tenta de se raisonner ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Toutes ses peurs primaires, instinctives, profondément enfouies, lui dévoraient l'esprit. 

Du temps passa. Les effets hallucinogènes s'estompèrent. Il se calma. Il voulu se mettre en léthargie, faute de pouvoir fermer les yeux, mais ses battements de cœur était surveillés par d'autres électrodes… qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever non plus, bien sûr. 

Alors Wufei était là, yeux grands ouverts, fixes, profitant d'un sursaut de conscience pour faire le point. 

Il craquait. Non, il avait déjà craqué. Il aurait donner tout ce qu'il avait, un peu plus tôt, pour qu'on le sorte de cette boîte à cauchemars, cette boite de Pandore. Et ce n'était pas du tout finit. Ils avaient encore bien d'autres surprises en réserve, il l'avait vu. 

Mais le chinois ne parlerait pas. Pas pour que les autres se retrouvent dans cet enfer. Autant les G-Boys que les filles. Et puis, question d'honneur aussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il ne parlerait pas malgré lui. Hors de question. Sa décision était prise. _« Une bonne table est une table qui se tait »_, non ? 

********

_ Et toi, Shymen, c'est quoi ton bug ? questionna Quatre. Tu en as un ?

_ Oui, mais… je ne m'en rappelle plus, répondit-elle doucement. Tout comme les autres ne se rappelle pas non plus de ce qui s'est passé. 

_ Ce n'est pas que tu te ne t'en souviens pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas te souvenir, rectifia Shyn. C'est différent. Quand il y a du silence, tu ne supporte pas, c'est bien la preuve que tu te souviens de quelque chose. 

_ Du silence ? répéta Heero. C'est à dire ? 

_ Je vais vous expliquer, consentit Shyn. 

********

_            //Les souvenirs se succédaient, de façon totalement illogique. Le visage de sa cousine. Elle repassait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Shymen. Elle se rappelait une fois, où Toc-Tac était venu chercher sa cousine. Elle l'avait accompagné, sans que Toc-Tac la voie, jusqu'à une porte, une porte en fer, derrière laquelle elle avait disparu. Pour très longtemps. Très très très longtemps. Les jours passaient, les semaines, peut-être même les mois, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait montré la porte à Shyn, mais elles n'avaient pas réussi à la forcer. Alors elles avient attendu, et attendu, et attendu… _

_            Puis un jour, la porte se rouvrit. Mais celle qui en sortit n'était plus sa cousine. Elle revoyait la silhouette. Maigre, blafarde, les yeux vides et cernés, qui trébuchait presque à chaque pas. Une silhouette silencieuse. Terriblement silencieuse. Un véritable fantôme. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière la porte, elles avaient vu une pièce moyenne, totalement vide, sans même un matelas, avec des murs d'un blanc éblouissant, immaculé. Enfin… presque immaculé. Car, un peu partout, de longue entailles lacéraient les murs, des griffures parfois ensanglantées, tant elle avait dû gratter…_

_La silhouette n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, un seul son pendant des jours. Mais il y avait eu un entraînement. Particulièrement dur. Elle avait finit par crier, tombant à genoux. Elle revit, avec une exactitude impressionnante, sa cousine porter la main à sa gorge, complètement déboussolée de réentendre le son de sa propre voix. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas dû parler beaucoup pendant tout ce temps… _

_Elle ne s'arrêta plus jamais de parler. Pas même dans son sommeil. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans le silence, par exemple en présence de Cramé et Toc-Tac, elle ne pouvait le supporter bien longtemps. Car alors, la panique la saisissait. Combien de fois avait-il fallu lui administrer des tranquillisants pour qu'elle se calme et cesse de crier…//_

********

_ Monsieur ! Monsieur ! cria le garde paniqué. Monsieur ! Venez voir vite ! 

            Il venait de délivrer Wufei de sa prison noire. Il gisait sur le sol, crachant un flot de sang effrayant et quasi ininterrompu. 

_ Monsieur ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je vous jure ! 

_ Taisez-vous donc ! lui intima l'Homme avec une telle dureté que le garde en recula de deux pas. 

            Il s'avança vers le chinois qui ne bougeait plus. Le regard dur de son bourreau se posa sur ses poignets aux veines tranchées. 

_ Alors tu as préféré ça, plutôt que de parler, constata-t-Il d'une voix froide où pointait une toute petite pointe d'amusement. Tu m'impressionnes, je dois dire. T'ouvrir… Je suppose que si tu avais eu une lame sous la main, tu te serais tout simplement tué. Autant être efficace…

            A ses pieds, Wufei ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard insolent, en esquissant un faible sourire. 

_ Tu es un soldat d'élite, ajouta l'Homme en repartant. Tu ne nous diras pas où sont les filles. Mais de toute façon, celle que nous avons eu va nous être très précieuse. Et toi aussi…

            Comment ça, lui aussi ? Juste avant de franchir la porte, Il s'arrêta. 

_ Tu as gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, petit. 

            Il laissa là le jeune homme. On allait s'occuper de lui, et l'empêcher de mourir. Toc Tac, Toc tac. Son collègue s'approcha. 

_ Tu compte le garder quand même malgré son état? demanda ce dernier. 

_ Oui. Bien sûr. C'est un soldat extraordinaire. Il nous sera extrêmement utile. 

_ Il ne nous rejoindra jamais, rétorqua l'autre. 

_ Il suffit de le briser. Et nous sommes particulièrement doué pour ça, non ?

_ Tu as intérêt à obtenir des résultats, où je m'en chargerai. 

_ Tu n'auras pas à aller jusque là. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, pas la peine d'employer les grands moyens. 

_ Il vaudrait mieux…

********

_ Ce n'est pas très grave comme bug, fit remarquer Duo. 

_ Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, répliqua Trowa. C'est affreux. 

_ Oui, approuva Shyn gravement. Elle à déjà poussé des soldats au suicide à force de leur parler. Elle est ultra soûlante ! 

_ Maaaaaaaaaiiiicheuuu ! geignit la concernée la bouche pleine de pain. Pas ma faute ! Ils étaient trop sensibles ! 

            Shyn lui jeta un regard sceptique et lui enfourna une nouvelle bouchée pour la faire taire. 

_ Mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouvées chez OZ ? interrogea Heero. 

_ On s'est évadées, il y a environ un an, répondit Shyn. Quant à OZ, ben… ils ont fauchés tout pleins de renseignements sur le Project Wizard, et ils nous ont eues par surprises. Vraiment par surprise, car sinon on ne se serait jamais faites prendre. Ils nous ont enfermées dans une cellule comme celle où nous étions avant, ce qui fait qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir. Comme des débutantes…

_ Et comment vous êtes vous évadées ? enchaîna le soldat parfait. 

_…euh…, hésita Shymen en lançant un bref regard inquiet à Shyn. Quelqu'un nous a aidé… quelqu'un qui n'avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on reste là-bas. Cette personne nous a donné des plans, où étaient indiqués les seuls murs de toutes la base que Trinity pourrait traverser. 

_ Parce qu'il y en a qu'elle ne peut pas traverser ? s'étonna Quatre. 

_Oui, répondit la blonde. Nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi, mais toute la base était faite dans un matériau qu'elle ne pouvait pas traverser. Elle ne pouvait pas voir au travers non plus, et moi je ne pouvais pas le détruire ni entendre ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Tout était conçu pour que nous une sécurité maximum. 

_ Mais grâce à cette personne, reprit Shymen, nous avons appris qu'il y avait des murs, des murs donnant sur l'extérieur, que Trin pourrait traverser. Alors un jour, nous avons prit les devants. Nous avons dégommé tous ceux qui se mettaient devant notre passage, Shyn se servant de son ouïe pour les entendre, moi envoyant mes doubles pour les leurrer et les repérer. Shyn en a aussi brûlé pas mal, et Trin nous protégeait avec son bouclier. Personne ne pouvait rien nous faire si nous étions assez rapides, et si nous les prenions de cours. Sans l'existence de ces murs, nous ne serions jamais sorties. 

_ Mais qui est cette personne ? insista Heero. 

_ On t'en as dit suffisamment ! répliqua sèchement Shyn. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, ça n'a rien de vital !

_ Sujet sensible, murmura Shymen aux garçons. 

            Ce qui lui valut un coup de la blonde. L'ambiance était déjà meilleure, les pires souvenirs étaient passés. Elles continuèrent à manger, vidant la cuisine jusqu'à la moindre miette. Duo se mit à parler pour lui-même. 

_ Je comprends pas mal de choses, maintenant. Par exemple dans cet espèce d'hôpital qui a prit feu. Grâce à son ouïe, Shyn entendait les cris vraiment très fort, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a mis le feu aussi. Et Shymen et Trinity étaient mal à l'aise car ça leur rappelait  trop la base de leur enfance. Et juste avant, Trin avait pu nous dire où étaient les lasers, elle avait aussi évité les balles grâce à son bouclier. Et Shymen qui est tombé des soixante étages, elle a dû se projeter astralement pour atténuer la chute[3]. 

_ Mais c'est que tu cogites, toi ! remarqua Shyn toujours aussi "douce et gentille". Ca t'arrive de réfléchir par moment, en fait ! 

_ Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est moi le cerveau, ici !

_ Baka, lâcha Heero imperturbable. 

_ Mici Hee-chan ! fit joyeusement le natté. 

_ Bref, coupa Trowa. Si personne n'a rien d'autre à dire, on devrait peut-être aller se reposer un peu. Je crois que cette dernière mission nous as tous épuisé. 

_ Quoi ! s'exclama Shymen. Tu voudrais qu'on aille dormir ? Mais comment veux-tu qu'on s'endorme en les sachant là-bas ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'ils peuvent leur faire ! Il faut qu'on aille les chercher au plus vite !

_ Mais pas tout de suite, quand même, intervint doucement Quatre. Evidemment que nous allons faire quelque chose, mais pas à l'instant même. 

_ Il vaudrait mieux laissé passer un peu de temps, histoire de se faire oublier, ajouta Heero. Ensuite on envisagera un plan pour les libérer. 

_ Non ! protestèrent vivement les deux filles. 

_ On « envisagera un plan » demain ! renchérit la rousse. En quelques jours seulement, ils pourraient… ce serait trop tard. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. 

_ Surtout pour Wufei, tu veux dire ! s'emporta Shyn. 

_ C'est un soldat bien entraîné, tenta de la rassurer Duo. Il peux tenir très longtemps. 

_ Pas face à eux ! cria-t-elle presque. Vous avez vu Kyouran ? C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu que Trin devienne au quotidien. Qu'on le devienne toutes les trois. Wufei a beau être un soldat, ils peuvent le briser… le… le… Arg ! S'ils le touchent je les tuerait tous un à un avec autant de plaisir que si j'étais Kyouran ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! 

_ Shyn, tais toi, lui assena Shymen tranquillement. On va finir par croire que tu fais une fixation… 

            L'autre la fusilla du regard, d'un air suffisamment méchant pour faire reculer la rousse. 

_ Dans ce cas, accepta Heero, nous nous y mettrons dès demain. Mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut reprendre des forces. 

            Les deux filles le fixèrent un instant, l'air de se demander si elles pouvaient vraiment s'autoriser quelques heures de repos. Puis finalement, elle hochèrent la tête et partirent se coucher. 

_ Mon pauvre Wufi, murmura Duo. Je les comprends… si ça avait été toi, Hee-chan, je… 

            Il n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.   

********

            //_ Le monde était merveilleux. Plein de couleurs, de vies. Dire qu'elles avaient vécu tout ce temps enfermées, sans jamais rien voir d'autre que cette sinistre prison et la forêt sombre des entraînements. Mais depuis ce jour où elles s'étaient échappées, ce jour dont elle se souviendrait à jamais, elles avaient découvert la vie, la vraie. Des gens partout, sans blouses blanches, avec des habits tout colorés, qui parlaient de partout. Des enfants qui riaient. Qui riaient ! Elles n'avaient plus entendu de rires depuis des années et des années ! Elles durent réapprendre à le faire, comme pour tout. C'était super! Super chouette ! Tout était prétexte à rire, courir, s'amuser, faire les folles. C'est vrai, elles avaient vraiment l'air folles, mais elles ne faisaient que VIVRE ! Elles avaient plus d'une dizaines d'années d'enfance à rattraper quand même ! //_

            Les Blouses Blanches s'affairaient autour du tube de liquide verdâtre. Les Deux étaient là. 

            Toc-Tac et Cramé étaient en grande discussion avec le responsable du secteur. 

_ La reprogrammer ? répéta ce dernier. Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir la formater entièrement et la réinstaller ? 

_ Exactement, approuva Toc-Tac. Cela vous pose un problème ?

_ Nous la voulons prête dans les plus bref délais, ajouta durement Cramé. 

_ C'est que… ça risque d'être un peu long, expliqua le scientifique. 

_ Comment ça ? aboya Cramé. 

_ Elle s'est installé des protections mentales très résistantes, et nous ignorons combien il y en a, et combien de temps il nous faudra pour en décoder une seule et la pirater. 

_ Débrouillez-vous, répliqua Toc-Tac. Nous allons avoir beaucoup à faire avec l'autre prisonnier qui s'est coupé les veines, alors réglez ça tout seuls. Et vite. 

            Ils repartirent tous les deux, plantant là le responsable qui commença à lancer ses ordres. 

_//Elle en était venu à oublier tous ces horribles souvenirs, comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemars dont elle venait de se réveiller. Ceux-ci étaient tellement mieux ! D'ailleurs, quand elle se réveillerait, elle avait terriblement envie de foncer dans un parc d'attraction et de manger de la barbe à papa ! Euh… oui, enfin quelque chose de moins sucré peut-être…// _

_ Procédure de re-programmation ! s'écria-t-il.

_// Bah, Shyn et Shymen surveilleront ce qu'elle mangera ! Pourquoi s'en faire ?…//_

A SUIVRE...

**Et vilaaaaaa !! Fin de la partie torture !! Pou le prochain chapitre, retour au délire !! ****^_______________^ **

**Loween : Ah… enfin…**

**Chazart : elle aime pô la torture, et les trucs sadiques. Niéhéhéhéhéh !**

**Loween : J'me traumatise toute seule !! J'y peux rien, moa !! Et pi c'est twa qui t'éclate à torturer Wufi !**

**Chazart : MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! *rire psychotique***

**Loween : Ca s'arrange pas… Au s'coooooooours !!!! Elle me fait peeeeureeuuuuuh !!é.è Vivement le prochain chap, chuis meilleure en bêtises^^**

**Chazart : pour sûr ! Lolichan, nous te décernons officiellement la médaille d'or des bêtises ! Tadam ! des bêtises de catégorie supérieure, bien sûr ^^**

**Loween : Aaaah, marchii *noeunoeuille tout larmoyant d'émotion* **

**Les deux : Shuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssss !! ^.^**V

  


* * *

[1] Les deux : Dédicace à Lyra, la fan des grillades !!! merci pour tes idées !! 

[2] les deux : encore merci Lyra !! On a adoré cette idée !!

Lolichan : enfin… surtout zana… 

Zana-chan : je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuuuuuh !!!! NIARK NIARK NIARK !! 

[3] Zana-chan : non, non, elle est juste indestructible !^^

Lolichan : En fait elle y a pensé, à se projeter… mais une fois en bas, quoi -___-"


	14. Sauver Wuffy! et Trinity aussi

** Série :  Friends ! Maiiiiiiiiis siiiiiiiiii !  Attendez… on va trouver…. On va dire, un couple : Chandler et Monica serait respectivement Trowa et Quatre. Wuffy serait Rachel ( une fille pour bien le faire enrager è_é). Duo serait Joé, dans le genre gaffeur, et enfin, Heero en… hum… Ross ? Ouais, bon, c'est pas terrible mais on est à court d'inspiration. [1]**

**Genre : Dééééééééééliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !! Enfin !! Applaudissez-nous !! (les filles qui ne se sentent plus).**

**Lolichan : Ouf ! J'me sens mieux tout à coups.**

**Chazart : T'es contente ? tu va pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie, non ? Et pi, nous inaugurons un nouveau genre : Sauvetage !! ^^  **

**Autre : C'est le dernier chap de la première partie !! Ouaaaaaaaiiiiis ! On est des boss-euh, on est des boss-euh ! … où sont nos calmants ?**

**_Super Méga Giga important ! Il vaut mieux relire le chap d'avant car on à édité une nouvelle version mais ça ne s'est pas affiché dans just-in. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, y a des trucs que vous ne pigerez pas, c'est sûr…_**

**Disclaimer : … est-ce qu'il faut vraiment remplir cette rubrique ? C'est désespérant… Non, en fait, mieux vaudrait la supprimer, c'est moins déprimant… **

**Review :**

**llorann : Désolée de t'avoir traumatiser !!! é.è C'est pas ma faute ! C'est sa faute à ELLE ! Cette espèce de … de… sadique !!**

**Chazart : Qui ? Moi ? *petit air tout gentil et innocent***

**Lolichan : C'est toi qui as traumatisé tout ces gens !!! Allez ! Excuse toi !**

**Zana-chan : *petite voix* je m'excuse très sincèrement de t'avoir fait peur. Ce n'est pas une deathfic et c'est la dernière fois de toute l'histoire… enfin, je crois… ^^ Et puis, on a fait une version light du chapitre ! Pas beaucoup plus light, mais quand même… **

**Loween : Marchiiiiiii !! Pour ta review ! Et t'inquiète pas, les blessures sont moins irrémédiables que tu le penses… Et je surveille la grosse vilaine qui est à côté de moi pour pas qu'elle transforme nos délire en deathfic !**

**Angel: Loween : Marchiiiiii ma puce !! Je t'aiiiime ! Merci merci, ah ! C'est trop d'émotions !En tout cas, on est contentes que ce chapitre t'es plu et pas trop traumatiser ! Et on a essayé de faire Wuffy le plus fidèlement possible. **

**Zana-chan : Quant à Kylian… *air mystérieux* Kyaaaaaaaaah ! Qu'il est b ! Mais… tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitre… *refait sa mystérieuse* Sérieusement, il est excellent. Copyright NOUS !!! ^_______________^**

**Lyra: Chazart : La suite ? La veux tu la voil !! tadam ! On est contentes que ça te plaise ! Au moins quelqu'un qui sait apprécier mon sadisme !! Aaaaah…que d'émotions ! On ne mettra probablement plus de passage spécial torture, mais envoie toujours tes idées, on pourra toujours essayer de les caser ou s'en servir dans d'autre fic, ou dans des bonus. ^_________________^ **

**Lolichan : Et encore merci pour tes idées ^____________^**

**PROJECT WIZARD **

11/ Sauver Wuffy ! … et Trinity aussi…

            _Vroom_ ! _Vroom_ !

_ Niéhéhéh ! ricana Shymen au commande de l'engin. Vas-y mon béb ! Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre Marcel [2]!

_ Eh ! Calmos ! lui cria Duo à travers le talkie-walkie. C'est un bulldozer je te rappelle ! [3] 

_ Bouououh ! Tu m'as cassé mon délire ! Mésssaaaaaaaaaaaaannt !

_ Ta gueule tu vas nous faire repérer, lâcha la voix froide de Heero à travers l'appareil. 

            Elle se tut immédiatement. Décidément, Shyn avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Mais il avait raison. C'était du sérieux [4]. Ils étaient venus libérer Trinity et Wuffychounet. Pour l'instant, le bulldozer qu'elle conduisait n'était pas visible, grâce à un tout nouveau gadget militaire. Aussi avaient-ils pris la grande route plutôt que des chemins détournés ( par la forêt par exemple). Les G-boys suivaient Shyn dans le 4x4, lui aussi invisible. Shyn quant à elle était légèrement à la traîne avec sa … grue de démolition.

            Ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher les deux folles furieuses d'aller se procurer ces deux engins de démolition. Elles avaient tellement de haine et de colère prêtes à exploser. Il était impossible de les contredire. A moins d'être suicidaire… 

_ Niéhéhéhéh

            A intervalle régulier, ils entendaient l'une ou l'autre ricaner sinistrement à l'autre bout de la radio, provoquant des frissons chez Quatre. Complètement psychopathes… Ils captaient aussi quelques morceau de conversations. 

_ Je te parie que je vais en buter 500 ! déclara fièrement Shyn

_ Mytho ! répliqua la rousse. Où tu as vu qu'il y en a 500 ! Y en a pas 500 ! C'est pas possible ! T'as un petit problème avec les chiffres ma vieille ! 

_ Mytho qui ! Mytho qui ! Non mais oh ! c'est toi la mytho ! Y en a 500, que je te dis ! Si tu les compte tous !

_ Mais tu vas pas tous les tuer ! T'es trop nulle tu peux pas ! 

_ Nulle !! Qui c'est la nulle !! Tu peux parler pov tâche ! Y en a 500 et je vais tous les buter !

_ Ben moi j'vais en buter 501 ! 

_ Mais idiote ! T'as dit qu'y en avait pas 500 ! 

_ Bien sûr qu'y en pas 500, y en a 501 !! 

_ Mais t'es ! t'es ! Y a même pas de mot pour te.. te

_ Qualifier ? Allez va ! quand on sait pas parler on se tait ! Espèce de Néandertalienne ! 

_ Tu peux parler avec ton Q.I de calamar ! 

_ Allez, Quatre, tu compte avec moi les points ? lança Duo joyeusement. On va voir qui va gagner.

_ Calamar ! Calamar ! Non mais où ça calamar ! 

_ Oh, désolée. J'ai dit calamar ? Je voulais dire CREVETTE !! T'es aussi petite qu'une crevette espèce de naine !

_ JE NE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIIIIIIIITEUH !! 

_ Dites, fit Duo, si on leur arrache les cordes vocales, vous croyez qu'elles pourraient continuer à crier ?

_ Non, mais elles pourraient _nous_ faire crier, répondit Trowa d'un ton docte. Hurler même. 

_ Ah, oui, non, d'accord… Evidemment, de ce point de vue là… c'est une très mauvaise idée, approuva le natté. D'ailleurs, je me demande qui est-ce qui l'a eue ? [5]

_ De toute façon on comptabilisera le nombre de garde ! Et pour preuve on arrachera les badges ! Et à la fin, on verra que c'est moi qui suit la meilleure ! s'écria Shyn. 

_ Et les scientifique t'en fait quoi ? Hein ? Einstein ! railla Shymen. 

_ Ben ils compteront 1 point ! Et les gardes 2 points ! Et on augmentera de 2 point par grade ![6]

_ Dans ce cas je me prendrais Toc-Tac et Cramé et ça me fera 45 points de bonus !! Nananèreuh!!

_ Et moi je me LE réserve ! C'est THE Boss de la fin ! Il m'est réservé rien que pour moi ! Et j'aurai cent quarante douze points bonus !!! 

_ Ca existe pas cent quarante douze !! 

_ Bien sûr que si ! La preuve c'est que je viens de le dire ! Et je redis tiens ! Cent quarante douze ! Cent quarante douze ! Cent quarante douze ! Cent quarante douze ! Cent quarante douze ! Cent quarante douze ! Cent quarante douuuuuzeuh !!!!

_ Mais qu'elle est con ! T'as le Q.I d'une huître ma parole !! 

_ On se fait repérer dans dix minutes, à tous les coups, déclara Duo. 

_ Cinq, rectifia Heero. 

_ Tu paries avec moi ? O.K. 

_ S'il a dit cinq minutes, fit Trowa se penchant vers le natté, c'est parce qu'on arrive dans cinq minutes à tout casser. [7]

_…. Merde !!! Tricheur !!! cria Duo. Arnaque !! Trahison !! 

_ Mais tais-toi !! crièrent les filles en chœur à l'autre bout de la ligne. On va se faire repérer par TA faute !! 

            Duo ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée, telle une jolie carpe en train de se dessécher au soleil, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire cette injustice. Quatre lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. 

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste leur façon d'évacuer leur stress, fit le blond d'un ton apaisant. 

_ Stressées nous ! s'indigna Shyn. Mais on est pas stressées ! C'est l'adrénaline !

_ Vos gueules, intima froidement Heero. 

_ Pffeu, à l'entendre on dirait que c'est toujours de notre faute, râla Shymen. 

*********

            //_Du vert. Du vert tout autour d'elle… Du vert ? Elle nageait dans les épinards ou quoi ?Aaaaah, elle avait faim maintenant. Et si elle essayait de manger les épinards, pour voir ?… Impossible, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. _

_            Un léger bruit perça soudain le silence qui semblait l'environner depuis toujours. Un peu comme le chant… d'une baleine. Une baleine dans les épinards ? Curieux…Elle voyait s'agiter des formes floues… et toutes vertes. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les appeler les Blouses Vertes, en référence aux Blouses Blanches de son enfance. Peut-être que les blouses étaient à la mode en ce moment ?Mais pourquoi bougeaient-elles dans tous les sens ? Comme des moustiques… Bzzzzz. Raaah… Elle n'aimait pas ces bestioles…Elle avait bien envie d'écraser les moustiques verts. Splash ! Elle rit intérieurement en s'imaginant écraser tout les moustiques verts. //_

            Le bruit strident de l'alarme retentissait dans le laboratoire. C'était la panique générale. La base était attaquée ! Les chercheurs présents s'empressaient de ranger quelques affaires ou de sauvegarder les derniers résultats, avant de se diriger en courant vers la sortie. 

_ Que personne ne bouge ! ordonna une voix autoritaire qui couvrit le vacarme.

            Cette voix, glaciale, terrifiante, et sinistre était bien connue de tous. Chacun se figea et se tourna pour apercevoir l'homme au visage brûlé. Celui-ci, impassible, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au responsable du secteur. 

_ Pourquoi quittez-vous votre poste ? articula-t-il d'une voix claire pour que chacun l'entende. 

            Son ton sec et tranchant cloua sur place le scientifique, lui donnant des sueurs froides. 

_ Cette base dispose du système de sécurité le plus sûr qui soit, continua-t-il sans donner à l'autre le temps de répondre. Ceci n'est qu'un exercice, pour vérifier que l'alarme marche. Alors remettez-vous au travail. 

            Ne voyant pas de réaction, il aboya férocement :

_ Tout de suite !

            Ils sursautèrent tous et se remirent à leurs postes aussitôt, sans un mot. L'Homme suivit le responsable. 

_ Où en êtes vous avec la fille ? questionna-t-il durement. 

_ Nous avons déjà détruit neuf barrières, et nous estimons qu'il n'en reste qu'une.  Maintenant que nous avons compris le mécanisme, cela devrait aller plus vite. 

_ Bien, je la veux pour dans une heure, intima-t-il. 

_ Quoi ! Une… une heure ? mais… c'est impossible ! Il nous faut au moins une journée par barrière ! C'est très complexe !

_Vous avez dit que ça devait aller plus vite, remarqua l'Autre froidement. 

            Sans attendre de réponse, Il tourna le dos au scientifique. Puis s'arrêta. 

_ Au fait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce à donner des frissons, comment va votre femme ? Elle attend un troisième enfant, non ?

            Le responsable déglutit, sentant son cœur manquer un battement. 

_ Bien, Monsieur. Ce sera prêt dans une heure. 

_ Je n'en attend pas moins de vous…

            Il repartit, tranquillement, sans un regard, entendant simplement le chercheur crier aux autres : 

_ Reprise de la procédure de réinitialisation !

********

            Discrètement, chaque G-Boy sortit du 4x4 et se glissa le long du mur d'enceinte de la base, jusqu'au chaos qu'avait provoqué les filles. Elles connaissaient l'existence de murs moins solides que les autres, et c'étaient ceux-là qu'elles venaient de démolir joyeusement à coup de boulet de démolition. C'était une vengeance bien méritée. 

            C'était un véritable champs de bataille. Des dizaines d'hommes armés se précipitaient par l'immense ouverture qu'avait fait les deux folles furieuses, au milieu des gravas et des morceaux de murs ensanglanté. Plusieurs corps, ou morceaux de corps, jonchaient déjà le sol. Charmant tableau… 

_ Shyn ! appela Heero. 

            La blonde surgit aussitôt devant eux, dont ne sait où, faisant reculer Quatre et Duo de surprise. 

_ Allez accouche ! s'écria Shyn. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Vous êtes en train de me faire perdre du temps ! Et le temps c'est des points ! Je vais me faire battre par l'autre naine !

_ JE SUIS PAS UNE NAINE !!! cria la rousse du fin fond de son bulldozer. 

            En effet, tandis que Shyn, délaissant la grue de démolition, s'attaquait directement aux gardes, Shymen semblait prendre un vif plaisir à les faucher par dizaine à coups de bulldozer. 

_ Où sont-ils ? questionna Heero. 

_ Juste là, chef ! répondit-elle fièrement en contournant un pan de mur. 

            Ils la suivirent et découvrirent quatre hommes, alignés sur le sol, et visiblement tous mort d'une unique balle dans la tête. 

_ Tu vois ! s'exclama triomphalement la blonde. Ils sont tout propres ! Je les ai pas troués, ni découpés, ni lacérés, ni déchiquetés, ni décapités, ni broyés… Même pas griffés ! Ils sont tout propres ! Pas une tâche de sang ! Admirez un peu le travail de professionnelle ! 

            Aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion. Ils s'approchèrent des corps et entreprirent de les dévêtir [8]. Après quoi, tandis que Shyn repartait de plus belle dans la mêlée, toutes lames dehors, ils s'infiltrèrent dans le bâtiment, vêtus en garde. 

_ Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? maugréa Duo. 

            Ils marchaient prudemment mais vite, dans les couloirs complètement désertés. 

_ Pour sauver Wufei, répondit Heero, concis. 

_ Et Trinity, rappela Quatre. 

_ Hn.

            Le silence s'installa. Duo était de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'on avait pu faire à Wufei. Vu la façon dont les filles avaient été traitée. Il savait que si ça avait été Heero… Non, il ne l'aurait pas support ! Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ?!

_ Et répétez-moi comment on va arriver à eux, reprit Shinigami pour arrêter de réfléchir. 

_ Grâce au plan des filles, répondit le Soldat Parfait. 

_  Hum hum, et… euh… pour les pièges ? continua-t-il incertain. 

_ Grâce au plan des filles, répéta l'autre. 

_… c'est bien ce que je pensais, on va pas s'en sortir vivant, soupira Duo fataliste.

_ Mais non, mais non, tenta de le rassurer Quatre. Tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas ?

            Silence de mort. Quatre déglutit. Visiblement, eux non plus n'étaient pas rassurés… 

********

_ Yaaaaaaah !! cria une furie blonde. 100 points ! c'est moi qui vais gagner !! Il m'en reste plus que 401 ! 

            A grand coups de couteaux et de lames, à grand coups de poings, de pieds et de crocs aussi, Shyn se frayait un passage dans les couloirs, massacrant garde sur garde avec une facilité terrifiante. Elle entendit siffler une énième balle et se baissa en un éclair, si vite que ses adversaires crurent qu'elle était toujours debout, et qu'ils l'avaient bel et bien touchée. (effet de persistance rétinienne). Mais… elle ne bougeait pas ! Pourquoi continuait-elle à sourire avec toutes les balles qu'elle se prenait ?! 

            Tout à coup elle disparut. Ah… Ils n'avaient pas été avertit de ça. 

_ Héhéh ! ricana-t-on derrière eux. 

            Ils firent volte face pour découvrir la jeune fille, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et une hache à incendie brandie au-dessus d'elle. 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? questionna-t-elle innocemment. C'est moi que vous cherchez ? Pas de chance les gars, je vous ai trouvé avant !! MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

            Slash ! D'un seul coup de son arme, elle en faucha cinq. 

_  Eh oui ! Encore une victoire de la sublime Shyn ! Applaudissez, applaudissez ! Et 10 points de plus ! Non, attends, il y a deux grades, donc ça me fait… 16 points de plus !!  Mouhahahahaha ! Je vais la battre !!

_ Que tu crois ma vieille, rétorqua Shymen apparaissant soudain. J'ai déjà plus de 200 points ! 

_ C'est pas juste ! Tu triches ! Tu te dédoubles !  Ca compte pas ! C'est une personne qui tue ! Pas 36 ! Sale tricheuse ! tu sais gagner qu'en trichant, de toute façon, tu sais rien faire d'autre que tricher !!

_ Toi aussi tu te sers de tes pouvoirs ! lui fit remarquer la rousse

            Elle lui désigna derrière elle une rangée de cadavres carbonisés. Pendant qu'elles se disputaient, d'autres hommes se jetaient sur elles, aussitôt tués ou violemment expulsés contre un mur. 

 _ Mais … mais c'est pas pareil ! protesta la blonde. Tu gagne par le nombre toi ! 

_ Et toi tu gagnes comment, imbécile ! Si tu voulais, tu pourrais tous les cramer d'un coup ! Mais non, Madame préfère s'éclater à tous les faire manuellement ! Et après tu t'étonnes que tu perdes ! C'est normal, ma pauvre ! T'as pas la logique de la gagnante ! 

            Brusquement, une lame sortit du thorax de la rousse. Un garde venait de la poignarder. Elle regarda la lame avec intérêt. 

_ Oh non ! soupira-t-elle blasée. Chuis morte… 

            Plouc ! Elle éclata comme une bulle de savon, laissant un garde éberlué et une Shyn furax de n'avoir pu lui répondre. 

_ Ca va pas ! se vengea-t-elle sur l'homme. On tue pas les gens pendant leur conversation ! 

            Et elle le décapita. Fin de la conversation. Prenant le temps de lui prendre son badge, ainsi que ceux de tous ceux qui avaient péris au cours de leur « discussion ». Bip. Un bruit lui fit dresser les oreilles. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus d'elle pour découvrir, au plafond, une caméra de surveillance. A ce moment, un double de Shymen passa en courant. Elle « sauta » littéralement sur l'occasion, aplatissant la rousse par terre par une prise de catch [9]. 

_ Eh, j'ai du boulot pour toi, lui murmura-t-elle. En salle de surveillance. 

            Le double hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir. 

_ Attends, la retint Shyn. Où est ton corps, que je passe le prendre pour pas que tu te fasses tuer. C'est moi qui doit le faire.

_ Bah, quelque part dans ce couloir, fit Shymen-bis évasivement et montrant le tournant derrière elle. 

            Et elle s'enfuit aussitôt. 

_ Shyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymeeeeennnnnnn ! hurla son aînée rageusement.

********

            Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce, ses pas résonnant sur les carreaux avec ce son si particulier. Toc Tac, Toc Tac. Il s'avança vers les écrans de surveillance et constata le désastre. Tout d'abord le mur d'enceinte : complètement défoncé. Impossible, rien ne devait pouvoir les détruire. A moins que… le boulet de démolition qu'il voyait dans son écran ne soit lui aussi en… 

            Il passa vivement au reste des bâtiments. Vide. Tout les soldats avaient délaissés leur poste – les imbéciles – pour aller arrêter les intrus. Et quels intrus. Ou plutôt intruses. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles reviendraient ici de leur plein grès. Et seule de surcroît. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être ça le plus étrange. Elles étaient seules. Et cette entrée fracassante ressemblait plus à une diversion qu'aux méthodes qu'ils leur avaient enseignée. 

            Quoique… venant d'elles… il observa Project 02 découper avec un bonheur manifeste les soldats qui étaient sur son chemin. De son côté, P-01, dédoublée en plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaires, noyaient les hommes sous le nombre. De leur part, il n'eu pas été si étonnant qu'elles foncent tête baissée. De véritable machine à tuer. 

_ Hum hum. 

            Le raclement de gorge lui fit faire brusquement volte face, arme sortie. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. 

_ Coucou, lança joyeusement Shymen. Alors ? Je t'ai manqu ? 

            Elle fit un large sourire à Toc-tac, savourant sa surprise. Elle pouvait presque le voir penser. Il vérifia d'un petit coup d'œil la porte, ne l'ayant pas entendue entrer, et constata effectivement qu'elle était toujours verrouillée… de l'intérieur. Rien sur son visage ne traduisit la question qu'il se posait alors immanquablement : Comment ?

            Ca ne pouvait pas être un double, pas si haut dans la base. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à travers les murs, ça s'était    P-00, et elle était hors service. 

_ Un nouveau pouvoir, déduisit-il finalement. 

_ Ouh, mais c'est qu'on est toujours aussi futé, s'extasia-t-elle. 

            Elle fit un pas vers lui, sans réaction. Elle s'avança ainsi jusqu'à ce que le canon de l'arme la frôle. 

_ Alors ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sourde très peu rassurante. Vous ne tirez pas ? 

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, répondit-il calmement. 

            En effet, il n'allait pas tirer alors qu'elle l'y incitait. Il y avait probablement un piège. Il ne savait pas en quoi consistait ce nouveau pouvoir. Sans cesser de la viser, il avança la main vers le téléphone de la salle. 

            Boom ! Le bruit soudain ne le fit même pas sursauter. Par réflexe, il tira. Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers elle, pour la découvrir, toujours debout, souriante et sans une tâche de sang. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir touchée.

_ C'est chouette les pétards, déclara-t-elle tout sourire. Hum, je sais exactement comment tu fonctionnes, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce mais d'un calme glacial. Tu regardes le mur derrière moi car tu as entendu la balle le frapper. Tu vois l'impact, tu comprends qu'elle m'a traversée. Et là, tu commence à douter. Tu vas reculer d'un pas instinctivement – elle fit un pas un avant et il recula effectivement. Tu est de plus en plus inquiet. Tu te rends compte soudain que tu es tout seul, enfermé dans une salle avec une jeune fille psychopathes et très, très dangereuse. D'ailleurs tu le sais bien tu l'as toi-même « fabriquée ». La machine à tuer se retourne contre son maître. C'est exactement le style de référence que tu peux avoir dans ce style de moment. Tu commence à sentir la peur monter en toi, et tu sais que je le sens. Tu te demandes comment je peux en savoir autant. Un nouveau pouvoir ? De la télépathie ? Mais tu sais bien au fond que nous _vous_ connaissons par chœur, et que, pendant toutes ces années nous _vous_ avons étudiés comme _vous_ l'avez fait pour nous. Ton arme tremble, tu sais ce qui va se passer, et tu ne peux rien faire contre. 

            Elle sortit deux couteaux et les planta sans hésiter, un dans la cuisse là où passait la grosse artère, et l'autre dans le ventre. Ca ne le tuerait pas, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! 

_ Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ta mort, et tu le sais, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille lui enfonçant bien la lame dans le ventre. Ce serait égoïste de te tuer seule. Nous reviendront à trois. 

            Elle le lâcha et il s'écroula au sol. 

_ Ce fut un plaisir, lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de disparaître.

********

_ Ca a marché, murmura Duo ébahi. On est arrivé vivant.

            En effet, les quatre garçons, cachés à un angle de couloir, étaient arrivé là où devait être retenu Wufei. Et cela, en suivant le plan que leur avait fait les deux autres. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Agréablement surpris. Ils avaient réussi à éviter tout les pièges et avaient cherchés, selon les recommandations de Shyn et Shymen, « le seul endroit encore gard ». 

            Quelques mètres plus loin, deux hommes montaient la garde devant une porte métallique. C'étaient les premiers qu'ils rencontraient depuis leur entrée dans les bâtiments. La diversion fonctionnait bien. Vraiment bien. … c'était étonnant, d'ailleurs… 

            Heero s'avança d'un pas sûr, et seul, vers les deux hommes. Ceux-ci le mirent en joue, puis abaissèrent leur armes en reconnaissant l'uniforme, c'était un collègue. Il s'approcha d'eux, sortit deux guns et les tua d'une balle dans la tête avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre mouvement. Rapide et efficace. Tout Heero. 

            D'un geste, il leur indiqua que la voie était libre. Trowa, de son côté, éclata les caméras d'une balle, au cas où. Duo, lui, entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts, la porte céda enfin. Entre temps, ils n'avaient vu personne rappliquer. Les filles le leur avaient bien dit, pourtant les G-Boys ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cela anormal. Cet endroit était une véritable forteresse, il y aurait dû y avoir plus d'hommes et de surveillance. 

_ Que personne ne bouge[10], déclara le natté en pénétrant dans la pièce, arme en main.

            Deux femmes, probablement des infirmières, s'immobilisèrent, effrayées. Les trois autres entrèrent à sa suite, Quatre se dirigeant aussitôt vers l'unique lit occupé de la salle. 

_ Wufei ! s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude[11].

            Il se pencha au-dessus du chinois[12], inconscient, et remarqua aussitôt les bandages autours de ses poignets. 

_ Il s'est ouvert les veines, souffla-t-il. 

_ Hn ? fit Trowa surprit. 

_ Oui, regardez, ces bandages, continua le blondinet. Je ne pense pas que ceux qui l'ont capturés aient voulu le tuer. Ils devaient vouloir le faire parler. Ouvrir les veines à quelqu'un est souvent mortel, c'est donc probablement lui qui se l'ait fait pour rien dire. 

_ Pour que _Wufei_ en soit arrivé là, remarqua Duo, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire. 

            Quatre n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer. Un rapide coup d'œil au corps du Chinois lui donna un aperçut de ce qu'il avait enduré. Des cicatrices un peu partout, des brûlures, des plaies à peine refermées, et même une marque, sûrement faite au fer rouge, sur le torse et identique à celle des filles. Et encore, ce n'était que le devant. 

            Il fit part de ses observations aux autres. Duo devint livide, autant que Wufei l'était. Celui-ci s'agitait d'ailleurs dans son sommeil, en fronçant les sourcils. La douleur… Quatre s'empara d'un flacon dans l'infirmerie, d'une seringue, et lui injecta un sédatif pour le calmer. Puis il débrancha les perfusions, prenant garde à mémoriser le nom des produits pour pouvoir les répéter à Sally une fois de retour, et enfin lui passa une veste, pour le réchauffer un peu. Trowa se chargea de le porter, précautionneusement.  

********

            Shymen réintégra son corps et s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé d'endroit. Elle était à présent sur le dos de Shyn, ficelée pour tout dire, à son aînée, par deux grandes bandes de tissus. En effet, la blonde avait besoin de ses deux mains pour brûler tout ce qui l'approchait : les gardes comme les Shymens. 

_ Eh ! cria la rousse en protestation. Ca va pas de me cramer ! 

_ Vengeaaaaance !! ricana l'autre.

            Shyn prenait un malin plaisir à balancer boule de feu sur boule de feu, presque plus sur les doubles que sur les gardes. 

_ Kaméhaméhaaaaaaaaaa !! hurla-t-elle en lançant une énorme boule qui crama tout le couloir et ses occupants. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du paquet sur son dos, tu peux descendre et me remercier de t'avoir une fois de plus sauvée !

_ Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle ironiquement. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat, dans le papier d'alu ! 

_ Non, mais au moins, j'ai récupéré tout tes badges, répliqua la blonde. Etant donné que j'ai tué tout tes doubles, j'avais donc le droit de les prendre. 

_ VOLEEEEEEEEEUUUSE !! 

_ T'es morte, t'as pas le droit de les garder, ni le droit de protester. Ce sont les règles du jeu, mauvaise perdante. 

_ Ah ouais ! fit Shymen rageusement. Tu va voir à quel point je suis morte !

            Sur ce, elle s'agrippa au cou de Shyn, l'étranglant à moitié par la même occasion. 

_ Aaaaarrrgh ! Mais descends ! Descends je te dis ! intima l'étranglée. 

_ Je peux pas, je suis morte !! Tu va me porter un petit moment, ma vieille ! Parce qu'avec tout ça, je suis épuisée moi ! 

_ Ah ! Au fait, comment ça c'est passé dans la salle de surveillance ?

_ Bien, répondit-elle joyeusement. Comme on l'avait prévu ! 

********

_ Monsieur ! s'écria triomphalement un des scientifique. Nous venons de briser la dernière barrière. 

            De soulagement, le responsable s'écroula dans son siège. Ils étaient dans les temps. Ils étaient dans les temps ! 

_ Bien, fit-il d'une voix fatiguée, entamez le formatage, tout de… 

            BADABOUM©™[13] !!!!La porte explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils se jetèrent tous à terre. 

_ Plus un geste ! ordonna Duo faisant irruption dans la pièce. Messieurs, pas de panique, ceci est une opération de récupération. Si vous ne nous gênez pas, il n'y aura pas de blessé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix courtoise. 

_ Duo, c'est pas le moment, le réprimanda Heero en traversant la salle au pas de course. 

            Du coin de l'œil[14], Trowa aperçut un des scientifique se diriger vers le bouton de l'alarme. Vite, il confia Wufei à Quatre, pris son élan, monta sur un bureau et s'en servit de tremplin pour faire un triple salto avec double rotation, en profitant au passage pour détruire les caméras de quelques coups de feu précis. Il atterrit avec souplesse juste à côté de l'homme et lui colla le canon de son arme contre la tempe. L'autre avait la main à dix centimètres seulement de l'alarme. 

_ Un geste, et je vous troue la tête, déclara-t-il froidement. 

            L'homme déglutit. 

_ Allez rejoindre les autres au fond de la pièce ! intima le grand brun. 

            En effet, de son côté Duo avait rassemblé tout ce beau monde dans un coin de la salle, les ligotant chacun à leur tour avec des fil d'ordinateurs, et arborait un air digne de Shinigami dans ses mauvais jours. Après avoir vu dans quel état était Wufei, il était plutôt remonté. 

            Entre temps, Heero s'était installé à l'ordinateur central et entreprenait de récolter un maximum d'informations. 

_ Et où est Trin ? questionna Duo inquiet de ne pas la voir. 

_ Je crois que je l'ai trouvée, répondit Quatre d'une voix grave. 

            Soutenant Wufei, il se tenait devant un grand tube rempli d'un liquide vert et à l'intérieur flottait la jeune fille, inconsciente, retenue par les dizaines de dizaines de câbles qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau. 

_ Oh my god, souffla le natté. C'est quoi ce truc ? 

_ Je sais pas, mais il faut absolument qu'on la sorte de là, fit Quatre en déposant avec douceur Wufei, un peu plus loin. 

            Avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, Trowa s'empara d'une chaise métallique qui traînait par là et en frappa violemment la vitre du tube. Avec la pression du liquide en plus, elle vola en éclata, la substance verte et visqueuse se répandant dans la pièce. 

_ Vous avez remarqué qu'elle est nue, fit Duo d'un ton docte. 

_ Oui, répondit le grand brun d'un ton un peu sec ( ce n'était pas le moment !). 

_ Heureusement que Wuffy est déjà dans les pommes, plaisanta le natté pour détendre l'atmosphère. 

            Quatre monta dans le tube pour finir de la débrancher, la plupart des câbles n'ayant pas résisté à la disparition du liquide qui avait entraîné la chute de Trin. De son côté Trowa et Duo délestèrent un des scientifique de sa blouse pour la couvrir un minimum. Pendant ce temps, Heero n'avait levé les yeux de son écran. 

_ Il ne faudrait pas le laisser trop longtemps là-dessus, fit remarquer Trowa à Duo. Sinon on ne pourra plus le décrocher[15]. 

            Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la salle, Trowa portant à nouveau Wufei et Duo se chargeant de Trinity. Heero après avoir enregistré un maximum de donnée, avait balancé un virus qui avait formaté une bonne partie des ordinateurs. Ils allaient avoir du mal à s'en remettre, de leur passage. 

             Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent tout à coup Shyn et Shymen, toujours en train de se chamailler. 

_ Mais t'es franchement débile ! s'égosillait la rousse sur le dos de l'autre. Comment on va sortir maintenant ? Hein grosse maline !

_ Oh tais toi ! C'est pas ma faute que je t'ai dit ! protesta l'autre. Tiens, regarde, v'là les autres ! 

_ Ah ! Ben vous allez peut-être pouvoir le lui dire, vous, qu'elle est nulle ! Cette idiote a fait effondrer le plafond, et par la même occasion la sortie !  

_ Quoi ! Comment ! s'écrièrent-ils tous (même Heero !). 

_ Tu vas te taire ou je te lâche ! menaça la blonde, tout crocs dehors. 

_ Tu peux pas c'est moi qui te tiens ! répliqua-t-elle. 

            Elle levèrent enfin la tête et aperçurent les deux prisonniers. Shyn lâcha alors Shymen qui se rua vers le petite groupe. 

_ Trinity ! cria-t-elle. 

_ Wufei ! fit Shyn. Espèce de crétin ! 

_ Quoi ! s'exclama la rousse. Tu t'inquiète d'abord de ce pauvre crétin de chinois dégénér ! Plutôt que de ma cousine ! Le sang de mon sang ! La chaire de ma chaire ! 

_ Mais c'est pas grave ! Elle a l'habitude _elle_ ! répliqua la blonde. Alors que Wufei, lui, le pauvre il… il … regarde ! Il bouge même plus ! 

            Il y eu un moment de silence. 

_ Ah, il bouge plus ! Il est mort ! paniqua-t-elle.

_ Non, juste inconscient, la rassura Quatre. 

_ Alors il est bless ! Il bouge plus ! Shymen-soigne-leeeeeeeeuh ! ordonna-t-elle une lueur de folie dans le regard en secouant la rousse frénétiquement. 

_ Non ! Trin d'abord ! protesta cette dernière. Elle bouge plus non plus !

_ Mais elle va bien ! Tu la connais ! Elle DORT ! T'as plus beaucoup d'énergie alors soigne-le ! Ou je te frappe ! 

            Sous la menace, Shymen finit par céder. On allongea le Chinois par terre. Heero, de son côté, observait le plan des filles en essayant de repérer une autre issue. On retira sa veste à Wufei, découvrant alors les marques du morpion sur son dos. La rousse lança un regard lourd de sens à la blonde. Celle-ci, le visage transformé, tel un masque de pierre, un regard glacial et haineux, murmura : 

_ Je vais _le_ buter.

            Shymen se tourna vers Wufei, lui prit la main et lui toucha le front. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. D'ordinaire, elle se soignait elle-même, mais jamais les autres. Cependant, au bout de quelques seconde, les G-Boys virent les plaies commercer à se refermer et les cicatrices disparaître. Seule la marque sur le torse semblait ne pas vouloir s'effacer. 

_ Ah…, soupira finalement Shymen, je ne peux pas faire plus. 

_ Mouais, grogna Shyn. C'est pas mal. 

_ Attention, l'avertit la rousse d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue, on va finir par croire que tu en pince pour lui…

_ Mais arrête de raconter des bêtises ! lâcha-t-elle vivement, moins assurée qu'elle aurait dû l'être. 

            Et d'un geste désinvolte, elle frappa Shymen derrière la tête. La rousse s'effondra, assommée. 

_ C'est malin, ça, soupira Trowa se passant une main sur le visage. 

_ Bon, ben c'est à toi de la porter Shyn, décréta Duo d'un ton sans réplique. C'est ta faute. 

            La jeune fille se renfrogna, mais obéit quand même et attrapa son amie inconsciente. A ce moment, Heero intervint. 

_ Je ne vois pas d'autre sortie, sur votre plan. Dis-moi qu'il en existe une autre. 

_ Euh…, réfléchit-elle sous les regards inquisiteurs des quatre autres, oui, celle par laquelle on s'est évadée doit toujours exister. 

_ Bien, passe devant, on y va, intima le Soldat Parfait. 

            Ils la suivirent à travers un dédale de couloirs, sans croiser âme qui vive. Elles devaient avoir fait un sacré ménage… Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, un air perplexe sur le visage. 

_ Je ne reconnais plus ces locaux…, marmonna-t-elle. Ils ont dû faire quelques modifications depuis notre évasion… hahaha, rit-elle nerveusement. On est dans la merde, hahahaha ! 

_ Pas grave, la coupa Heero. On se sépare. On reste en contact radio. Le premier qui trouve la sortie appelle les autres. 

            Sur ce, il partit aussitôt dans un couloir adjacent.

_ Attend moi je viens avec toi Hee…

            La phrase du natté resta en suspens. L'autre avait déjà disparut. 

_ Super… vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai l'habitude… 

********

_ Je te cherchais, Kylian, fit Cramé d'une voix calme. 

_ C'est bête, moi non, répondit l'autre nonchalamment. 

_ Nous sommes en état d'alerte, tu es prié de rejoindre tes quartiers, intima-t-il d'un ton plus dur. 

_ Non, j'ai pas envie, répliqua le jeune homme sans énergie. 

_ Kylian…, menaça l'autre. 

_ On joue à cache-cache ? proposa-t-il doucement avec un sourire angélique. 

            Il s'approcha. 

_ C'est vous qui comptez ? ajouta-t-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres. 

            D'un coup sec dans la nuque avec la tranche de la main, il assomma l'homme. 

_ Je vais me cacher, lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, main dans les poches. 

********

            Heero courait dans les couloirs, cherchant en vain une sortie. 

_ Bonjour, fit une voix claire derrière lui. 

            Il s'arrêta net et revint sur ses pas, main sur son gun. Par terre, sur le côté, un jeune homme le fixait tranquillement, sourire aux lèvres. D'abord stupéfait de ne pas l'avoir vu en passant, ni même sentit, Heero fut soudain frappé par l'apparence du garçon. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « ange ». Il avait le calme et la beauté d'un ange. Rien ne se dégageait de lui. Un moment troublé, il se reprit bien vite, se baffant mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée. Il dégaina son gun et le visa. 

_ Qui es-tu ? 

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il toujours souriant. 

_ Qui es-tu ? 

_ Mais dis-donc, tu as là un beau joujou, remarqua-t-il désignant son arme. 

_ Ce n'est pas un jouet. Qui es-tu ? 

            Cela lui rappelait désagréablement quelque chose. Cet interrogatoire… « Qui êtes-vous ? », répété des centaines de fois. 

_ Et toi, qui es-tu ? lui retourna le jeune homme. 

_ Personne. 

_ Ah. Ca tombe bien, _moi_ non plus, répliqua-t-il doucement. Je ne suis personne. Si tu regardes bien, je ne suis même pas là. D'ailleurs, où suis-je ? se demanda-t-il très sérieusement. 

            Oui, vraiment, il lui rappelait de très désagréable souvenirs… 

_ Je suis quelqu'un qui cherche la sortie, lâcha finalement Heero. 

_ Ah, mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, fit l'autre joyeusement. Je la connais _moi_, la sortie. 

            Heero ôta le cran de sûreté. 

_ Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par tirer pour de bon, le prévint avec gentillesse la cible. 

_ C'est fait pour, répliqua Heero froidement. 

_ Tu as raison. _Moi,_ à ta place, je ferai pareil. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver, dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

            Sa voix, toujours aussi douce, avait soudain quelque chose de peu rassurant, qui fit frissonner Heero.

********

_ 01 aux autres, appela-t-il par radio. J'ai trouvé la sortie. 

            Il leur expliqua brièvement par où passer. 

_ Mais comment t'as fait ! s'exclama Shyn. 

_ … j'ai trouvé. 

            Et il coupa la communication. Il n'allait quand même pas dire que lui, le soldat parfait , avait eu besoin d'aide. Cela casserait son image. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de cette étrange rencontre. 

            Ils sortirent finalement par une sorte de porte dérobée, et rejoignirent sans encombre le 4x4, garé beaucoup plus loin. Là, une fois le moteur mis en marche, Shyn poussa un soupir. 

_ Aaaah, enfin… 

            Et elle s'évanouit. 

_ C'est pas croyable ça ! s'indigna Duo. A croire qu'elle a attendu d'être dans la voiture pour s'évanouire tranquille ! Elle nous fait pas confiance ou quoi ! 

********

            Le lendemain, Sally vint les trouver à la planque. C'était elle qui se chargeait des filles et de Wufei. 

_ J'ai examiné les filles, dit-elle gravement. Les gars, il faut qu'on parle….

Fin de la 1ère partie :

A SUIVRE...

**Voil !! 1ère partie FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE !!!! Ouais ! C'est qui les boss ? **

**On est vraiment désolée pour le retard ( ouais, d'accord, à ce niveau, c'est même plus du retard), mais on a pas pu se voir… é.è **

**Mais on s'est bien rattrapées, hein ? ^____________________________^ **

**Review s'il vous pleaaaaaase !!! Ca nous motive … é__**

**AVIS DE RECHERCHE : Hat'chaaaaaaaaaaan où que tu eeeeeeeeeeees ??? ca fait un baille que je n'ai plus signe de vie de ta part, ta po répondu a mes texto et mon mail  et t'es plus sur AIM TToTT**

**A celui ou celle qui me retrouve Hator Barton : vous aurez un bonus !!!! marchi d'avance !!!**

**P.S : Ca ne marche pas si c'est toi hat'chan qui te dénonce toute seule ! ^^''**

  


* * *

[1] Loween : c'est ça quand on ne veut pas faire comme tout le monde… -_- 

[2] Loween : Pardon à tous les Marcel du monde !!! gooooooomeeeeen !

[3] Chazart : Eh oui ! Ce n'était pas une moto ! ni une voiture de course ! c'était … un… bull… dozer ! vous aviez devin ? 

Loween : Ils sont pas idiots, EUX ! 

[4] Loween : du sérieux ? Heureusement qu'on précise… pask'on dirait pas du tout …. ^__^ ''''

[5] Chazart : non, non, Duo n'a pas l'air débile… Pas. Du. Tout. ^^

Loween : mais non voyons ! En attendant d'avoir une idée vraiment intelligente, il se repose le cerveau. C'est ce qu'on appelle être ressourc !! Tadam !^^ fin de la petite explication débile made in nous.  

[6] Shyn : Et j'ai un code pour avoir plus de points de vie ! 

Shymen : ben moa j'ai des potions ! d'abord ! 

Chazart : eh ! C'est notre partie pour blablater, et puis on est pas dans un jeu vidéo !

Shymen : On sait, on est dans une fic, mais où est la différence ?

[7] Chazart : o.O ooooooooooooouuuuuuuuaaaaaaah !! Une longue phrase…

Loween : Vous avez remarqué que dans notre fic Trowa parle de plus en plus ?^^ 

[8] Chazart : Oh les vicieux !

loween : Autant en profiter pour se rincer l'œil ! ^^ De toute façon ils sont morts, ils peuvent pas contester. 

[9] Loween : Tout en douceur… -___-'''

[10] Loween : Vive les phrases clichés ! 

[11] Quatre : Wufei ! Oh ! mon chéri ! mon amour ! Que t'ont-ils fait ?!

Trowa : Hum hum, … t'oublies pas quelqu'un l ? //__

[12] Loween : … et d'un baiser réveilla la chinoise au bois ronflant, de son profond sommeil. 

[13] Chazart : ca faisait longtemps… -___-''''

[14] Chazart : De son unique œil, c'est le cas de le dire… 

Loween : C'est Sauron !! Il est pas mort !! Il a parasité Trowa ! Vade retro Sauron ! 

[15] Chazart : Dis donc, Trowa, depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ? 

Trowa : Hn ( traduction : c'est votre faute). //__-


End file.
